Simplemente, ¿me quieres?
by Marinuqui
Summary: Ginny es una muchacha que acaba de llegar a la capital junto con sus hermanos. Conoce al hombre perfecto y su mejor amiga, Hermione, pero... ¿Serán algo más? Historia yuri
1. Chapter 1: Londres

Capítulo 1: Londres

La sonrisa en mi rostro seguramente que era directamente proporcional a toda mi vida más la vida de muchas personas… ¡Sí! Me sentía demasiado feliz como para que esto pasase desapercibido…Y no era la única

Mis padres también se sentían felices por ello. No todos los días una familia como la nuestra se podía permitir en ese mundo, y menos en esa ciudad…Londres, tan bonita y a la vez hermosa

Dejé las cosas en mi nuevo cuarto mientras mi madre discutía con dos de mis hermanos, quienes parecían divertirse a costa de mi madre. No fui capaz de disimular la risa que me entró por ello, aunque hice todo lo posible. Suspiré y me senté en esa cama que parecía tan cómoda pero que tampoco es que lo fuese…

Abrí aquel diario que conservaba desde hace tiempo y sonreí con la nostalgia, deslizando mis dedos por aquellas páginas que con tanto empeño rellené con mi letra. Sonreí y me paré en una página

"Querido diario

Hoy ha sido un día un poco confuso para mí…No voy a engañarme a mí misma…No era lo que me esperaba… Y tampoco es que lo desease con todas mis fuerzas puesto que Dean es mi mejor amigo, pero esto me pillo desprevenida…

Al fin y al cabo… ¿Desde cuándo tu mejor amigo te plantaba un beso en la boca? ¡Era impensable! Y encima me ha robado el primer beso… No alcanzo a comprender cómo pudo ocurrir…Estábamos como siempre, sentados en la hierba cuando se acercó rápidamente y me besó. Es cierto que no reaccioné tan siquiera, más que nada porque me dejó desarmada pero… ¡Era increíble! ¡Y encima, el descarado de él, se quedó tan tranquilo!

Bufé exasperada en su momento y sigo en ese estado de tortura…No solo por el desagrado de aquel beso, claro…Sino el cómo le miraría a los ojos al día siguiente… No sabía el cómo debido a que… ¡Era ese amigo! Aquel en el que confías y esperas que todo vaya bien…

¡Qué se solucione!..."

Sonreí ante ello, pasando aún más las páginas con notas semejantes a esas…Es cierto que fue mi primer beso…Y finalmente hubo una época en la que estuve saliendo con Dean, pero no llegó a mucha cosa más…Sobre todo por lo sobre protectores que eran mis hermanos…En especial cierto pelirrojo, quien se asomó en mi cuarto

-¿Se puede pasar?

Su voz resonó con tanta fuerza en la habitación que me sobresalté, mirándole asustada. Rió entre dientes mientras le indicaba con un gesto de mi cabeza que pasase. Así lo hizo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sonreí un poco mientras se acercaba, cogiendo una silla que había allí, colocada para mi "escritorio" y se sentó en ella, mirándome con detenimiento

-No me lo puedo creer… Mira dónde estamos…

-Lo sé, estamos en Londres…Ya sabes, esa ciudad tan importante de Gran Bretaña…

Me miró y me sacó la lengua intentando mostrarse ofendido mientras yo ladeaba la cabeza divertida. Me gustaba molestar a mi querido hermano Ronald…Más que nada porque era al único que era capaz de molestar…Mis demás hermanos, o eran más estrictos o eran más bromistas…Mi hermano Ron se encontraba en el punto medio

Se levantó y entonces le pude analizar con calma…Sí, sin duda era esa postura la que le hacía un hombre algo intimidante…Era esa mirada fiera que cuando salía era capaz de callar a cualquier persona…Puede que fueran esos ojos azules suyos…No estoy aún segura. Sonrió satisfecho ante ello, cosa que hizo que mi mirada se volviese un tanto burlona

Era esa mirada bonachona, al igual que su sonrisa, lo que provocaba que fuese el punto de mira de las bromas de mis otros dos hermanos mayores, Fred y George. Estos vivían desde hace tiempo aquí, en Londres. Mis otros hermanos vivían en otros países.

Bill vivía en Francia con su esposa Fleur, la francesita. Luego mi hermano Percy, que vivía en España con su novia, y por último mi hermano Charley, el mayor de la familia, que vivían en Rumanía… Y allí estábamos Ron y yo, en Londres… Era un sueño cumplido, pues siempre quise vivir en esa fantástica ciudad

-¿Crees que encajaremos aquí, Gin?

Le miré de manera suave, encontrándome entonces con sus ojos azules claros, impactantes y profundos. Me levanté para colocarme a su lado. SU cabello rojizo era algo rebelde, por lo que aparté un mechón de su rostro. Quería ver esos ojos, ese rostro pecoso al igual que el mío para poder calmarme y saber que los dos podríamos con esto

Que era cierto que era un comienzo difícil, pero que allí estábamos ambos. Se le notaba apenado, y en parte lo entendía…Su novia, o mejor dicho, ex novia le había dejado por la distancia y la pesadez que sería poder verse, cosa que le dolió a mi hermano, y a mí me ofendió

Yo, aunque no lo demostrase, era una gran defensora de lo que era el amor…Y me molestaba en parte que esa muchacha pusiera de excusa la distancia…Porque ante el amor, uno era capaz de cualquier cosa…Incluso fugarse en busca del ser amado con tal de estar a su lado

Me miró a los ojos, comprendiendo en lo que estaba pensando y me hizo un gesto, indicándome que estaba bien…No pude evitar abrazarme a él. Me alegraba tener estos encuentros con mi hermano y pensar que tendríamos más momentos como estos… Me separé de él mientras se marchaba de la habitación para recoger sus cosas

Me senté en la banqueta, pero la acerqué a la ventana para mirar tras ella. El viento movía las ramas de los árboles, de tal manera que no pude evitar sentirme algo feliz…El cielo se encontraba azul claro, como tantos días, aunque aquí eso era poco corriente. ¿Seríamos felices allí, en aquella casa desconocida? No lo sabía, y tampoco quería pararme a pensar en ello…Simplemente, quería vivir esta vida sin que nadie me lo pudiese estropear…Y menos ellos…Las personas. Dejé el diario sobre la mesa y salí de mi habitación…


	2. Chapter 2: Sortilegios Weasley

Capítulo 2: Sortilegios Weasley

El gran callejón tan conocido por mí parecía lleno de felicidad y dicho debido a que todas las personas iban por la calle con risas entre ellos, los niños jugueteaban a los alrededores y se lanzaban a la aventura corriendo por las calles, pasando a nuestro lado

No pude evitar sonreír por esas escenas que me recordaban a mi más tierna infancia, donde jugaba con mis hermanos y mis amistades de aquel entonces, que se habían quedado en la otra ciudad…Y no volvería a verlos debido a que ya había acabado el colegio Hogwarts. Mi hermano también parecía rememorar nuestra infancia, aunque estaba más nervioso que otra cosa

Ese día empezaríamos a trabajar en la tienda de mis hermanos. Estos nos habían indicado que era una pequeña tiendecita que se encontraba en el medio del Callejón Diagon. Nos indicaron que llamaría la atención, y en parte con razón

Un muñeco situado sobre el edificio golpeaba y saltaba, de tal manera que daba una imagen bastante agradable. Sonreíamos los dos al ver esa escena, aunque nuestra complicidad al ser los hermanos de ellos era aún mayor.

Giré mi rostro un instante para ver a lo lejos a una mujer caminar. Su figura era esbelta, quizás de mediana estatura aunque no estaba segura de ello. Su cabello enmarañado ondeaba al viento y a la velocidad de su andar. Su rostro mostraba tranquilidad, cosa que no coincidía con su velocidad al moverse. Entonces sucedió algo extraño, pero no pude evitar apartar la mirada de ella. Su cabello brillaba bajo la luz del sol, al igual que su rostro, mostrando así mejor lo blanca que debía ser su piel

Se detuvo un instante, de manera seca, por lo que su cabello también realizó un movimiento brusco, posándose sobre su rostro. Parecía pensativa, cosa que me llamó la atención de grata manera. Sus ojos de color castaño, más bien chocolate parecían dubitativos.

Hubo un instante en el que su mirada se encontró de manera furtiva con la mía. Sus ojos marrones se posaban sobre los míos. Fue una mirada profunda, cosa que provocó en mí extrañeza. Era algo tan extraño y… ¿Mágico? No sabía explicarlo. Su vestido rojo conjuntaba perfectamente con la piel de ella…O no solo eso, con la joven en sí…Volvió a caminar. Su mirada se apartó de la mía mientras su figura desaparecía entre la gente. Me sobresalté cuando mi hermano posó su mano sobre mi hombro, llamando así mi atención. Me dedicó una sonrisa, pues debía pensar que me encontraba nerviosa

Sonreí para demostrarle que también me encontraba como él. Volví a girar mi rostro, buscando sin éxito a esa joven que parecía haber desaparecido del planeta. Suspiré, acongojada y apenada, para después seguir el camino de mi hermano, quien se había adentrado en la tienda

Esta por dentro era gigante, y el color de las paredes se tornaba a un rosa malva. Miré a mi alrededor para ver como las burbujas salían de una fuente, donde se encontraban unos frascos. Miré la etiqueta de estos. "Amortencia" Posé el botecito en el lugar correspondiente y me giré otra vez para buscar a mi hermano en aquel lugar tan enorme

Buscaba entre las estanterías llenas de pociones y objetos que eran originales y poco corrientes. Sin lugar a dudas, merecía la pena perderse en aquel mundo mágico. Me ruboricé al ver al fondo a uno de mis hermanos, aunque no estaba segura de quien era

George y Fred eran gemelos, y para desgracia nuestra, demasiado parecidos en carácter, por lo que costaba diferenciarles. El cabello de ambos era pelirrojo claro, tirando más bien a rubio y sus ojos eran iguales que los míos, marrones. Por ello envidiaba a Ron, debido a que este poseía unos ojos preciosos de tonalidad azulina

Negó con la cabeza al verme aparecer en frente de él. Me sonrió de manera algo arrogante, por lo que supuse que era Fred…Era mucho más snob que George, debido a que este, por mucho que lo intentase, no podía dejar de demostrar lo modesto que era.

Me guió por el camino mientras seguía observando fascinada la tienda. Ron se encontraba hablando con George, quien al verme se lanzó corriendo a mis brazos bajo la mirada divertida de mis otros dos hermanos. Yo también les había extrañado, claro, pero no me gustaba mostrarme tierna o cálida, más que nada porque no quería dejarme llevar por los sentimientos y demostrar aquel tópico tan cierto de las mujeres. Se separó para acariciar mis hombros con una sonrisa

-¡La última vez que te vi aún ibas al sexto curso de Hogwarts…! ¡Y mírate ahora!-Su voz sonaba alegre

-Lo sé…A mí también me sorprende, si te soy franca

-¡Al fin llegáis!-Comentó Ron con ese tono suyo de aburrimiento-Ya no sabíamos de que hablar

-Normal Ronnie, no tienes nada interesante de que hablar-Ron lanzó una mirada asesina a George-¿Es verdad o no?

-Seguramente que sí-Murmuró Fred mientras yo soltaba una carcajada. Ron rodó los ojos con exasperación

-En fin, me alegro de que ya estemos todos… ¿Qué os parece la tienda?-Quiso saber Fred

-A mí me gusta…Y creo que a la gente también les gustará-Comentó Ron mirando a su alrededor

-Yo también lo he pensado…Creo que ganaremos una buena clientela…Además, ¿quién mejor que los niños?

-Espera un momento… ¿Esto es para los niños?-Pregunté incrédula

-¿Qué te esperabas? No me imagino al Primer Ministro con una poción de amor para enamorar a su secretaria-Comentó con obviedad George-¿O puede que sí?

-Cállate George…El caso es que no. Tampoco es que sea para niños de primer curso, que también…Es más bien para adolescentes…Para gamberradas y todo…

-Para que sigan vuestro ejemplo, vamos-Dictaminó Ron riendo entre dientes. No pude evitar sonreír también

-Lo nuestro es creatividad…Y sobre todo, un don que debe ser transmitido-Dijo con certeza Fred

-Tienes razón Fred-Corroboró George-Es lo mejor que nos podría suceder…Además, vosotros vais a trabajar para nosotros, por lo que debéis pensar lo mismo que nosotros para que así se pueda crear una buena atmósfera de trabajo

-Eso sí, contrataremos a dos empleados más…Porque en principio, como veis, la tienda es grande pero solo tiene pocas zonas de división…Si vemos que marcha bien el negocio, intentaremos expandirnos…

-No me lo puedo creer…Nuestros hermanos negociantes-Murmuró Ron sorprendido ante las ideas de mis hermanos

-Ron…En esta vida hay que luchar por lo que se quiere…Y nosotros llevamos soñando con esto desde hace tiempo…Y vosotros nos ayudaréis…Necesitáis esto para poder tener algo de experiencia en el mercado laboral…Y después sé que llegaréis a lo más alto en la vida…Y alcanzaréis vuestros sueños…-Replicó Fred

Ron se quedó callado mientras yo le miraba un poco apenada. Sabía que el mayor sueño de mi hermano mayor era ser jugador de Quidditch. Sin embargo, era un sueño bastante lejano y no se sentía con fuerzas de llevarlo acabo. Quizás porque era algo difícil conseguirlo. Aunque yo le animaba, pues era la única que conocía su sueño, pero no servía de nada. Mi hermano estaba decidido a que no llegaría a nada en la vida.

-Mañana os daremos el uniforme y os explicaremos como va todo con cierto lujo de detalles… ¿De acuerdo?-Preguntó George con tono autoritario

Ron y yo asentimos, sabiendo que esto era el comienzo de algo sumamente nuevo. Salimos de la tienda y al comenzar a caminar, Ron se detuvo en una tienda a mirar las nuevas escobas que habían salido a la venta. Sin embargo, yo me encontraba ida, pensando en todo lo que podía llegar a suceder…Pero una pequeña parte de mis pensamientos, iban dedicados a esa misteriosa joven, con seguridad de no volver a ver ese rostro blanquecino en la vida…


	3. Chapter 3: Cabello azabache

Capítulo 3: Cabello azabache

Mi primer día como dependienta comenzó con buen pie. Puede que fuera por el número de adolescentes que entraron en la tienda para conocerla más a fondo. Muchos chicos se adentraban por allí para acabar riendo entre ellos con los objetos de prueba

Las chicas se encontraban en la zona de las pociones amorosas. Algunas reían risueñas y otras se sonrojaban pensando en su príncipe azul. Lo sé por experiencia propia, y eso en parte me hacía sentir cariño y respeto hacia ellas. O al menos ternura y compasión, que era un sentimiento parecido

El trabajo era agotador, y eso que yo era la cajera. Ron era el vendedor, por lo que debía estar detrás de los muchachos, quienes no paraban y por tanto siempre provocaban algún destrozo, cosa de la que Ron debía ocuparse para su desgracia

Sonreí un momento mientras un muchacho se acercaba para pagarme una poción. Observé como miraba a una muchacha de reojo y no pude evitar sentirme feliz y en parte molesta pues sabía para que quería esa poción el joven. Decidí callarme mientras el muchacho guardaba la pócima en su mochila

Unos cuántos salieron corriendo mientras Ron se acercaba hacia mí, aprovechando que era hora de la vuelta de la mayoría a la academia de Hogwarts y que por tanto, era un momento de desahogo para ambos

-Menudo día hermanita…Creo que si con tan solo el comienzo me siento así…No quiero saber cómo continuará esto

-No exageres Ronald…Además, esto es normal…Es nuestro primer día, te recuerdo

-Lo sé, pero conociéndome

-¡Deja de valorarte tan poco! Y disfruta…En un futuro echaremos esto de menos

-Quizás yo siga aquí en un futuro

-Lo dudo hermanito… ¿Sabes por qué?-Le desafié con mi tono de voz. Él negó con la cabeza

-¿Por qué?

-Porque triunfarás en el mundo mágico como el mejor jugador de Quidditch…-Susurré, de tal manera que el sonrió

-No sé qué haría sin tus tonterías Ginny…

-Lo mismo que yo sin tus payasadas querido-Me golpeó divertido

Mi carcajada resonó en la habitación de tal modo que nos acabamos abrazando. La felicidad nos podía a ambos y eso era lo esencial. Era lo mejor, sentir que mi hermano y yo nos encontrábamos felices…Era eso y poco más

En esos momentos me sobresalté ante la aparición de un rubio en frente nuestro. Sus ojos grises denotaban un poco de diversión y algo de arrogancia, por lo que mi hermano bufó. Era de bello rostro, eso estaba claro, además de que su cabello rubio corto le quedaba de fábula. Sonrió coqueto mientras se apoyaba sensualmente en el mostrador, ruborizándome y apartándome un poco asustada. Ron se colocó al lado de él, pero el rubio prefirió ignorarlo

-Buenos días, preciosa

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante ello mientras Ron le miraba aún con más odio. Sin lugar a dudas, para él ese hombre era odioso e irrespetuoso…Para mi mal pesar, estando en el siglo XXI, mi hermano era un poco tradicional, y creía que a una dama se le debía tratar con el mismo respeto con el que se trata a un hombre. Carraspeó, llamando al fin la atención del rubio, quien se sobresaltó al ver la mirada de mi hermano

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿No ve que estoy ocupado?-Eso ya molestó a mi hermano. Se giró para hablarme a mí-Bueno preciosa, ¿te apetecería tomar algo conmigo en el Caldero Chorreante?

-Ella no va a ir con usted a ninguna parte, caballero…Así que si nos hace el favor

-¿Quién es usted?

-Su hermano, ¿algún problema?

El muchacho se apartó un poco, temeroso a las posibles de sus acciones. En ese momento apareció a lo lejos un cabello de color azabache entre las estanterías. No estaba solo por lo que parecía

-¡Draco!

La voz llamaba ese nombre, que llamó la atención del otro joven. Así que ese joven debía ser Draco…Como Dragón. Apareció esa figura con esa voz a la vez suave pero intimidante a la vez. Su cabello azabache se encontraba un poco revuelto aunque eso parecía acomodarle, y por lo tanto, debía ser su manera de peinarse cada día. Su cuerpo era fuerte pero no fuera de lo corriente. Sin embargo, no se podía decir lo mismo de esos ojos que poseía, que incluso detrás de unas gafas conseguían hipnotizarte de una manera increíble y hermosa. Ese brillo que sin duda alguna había hecho magia en mí

-Discúlpenme…Yo…-El joven quería disculparse

Sin embargo se quedó callado al verme. Parecía algo ruborizado por ello. No sé si por la atención que le prestábamos todos o sencillamente por haberse encontrado con mi mirada. Sonrió tímidamente aunque su rostro se volvió serio

-¿Harry?-Preguntó Ron impresionado. El joven reaccionó al instante

-¿Ron? ¡Dios mío! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron veloces y estrecharon sus manos con alegría. No todos los días uno se encontraba con un antiguo conocido, y menos en la gran ciudad de Londres. Draco y yo parecíamos algo perdidos, pues no entendíamos que era lo que sucedía. Era una escena aunque un tanto extraña, bonita y especial

-¡No sabía que trabajaras por aquí!-Exclamó el tal Harry

-Pues aquí me tienes…Dios, cuánto tiempo chico…Desde que te cambiaron de colegio en tercero, no volví a saber mucho de ti

-Yo tampoco de ti…Y mírate ahora, estás muy cambiado Ron

-Pues tú no tanto Harry…Supongo que es fácil reconocerte aún así-Los dos sonrieron-Oh, perdonad. Esta es mi hermana Ginny…

Me sonrojé ante la mención de mi nombre mientras Draco sonreía encantado al saberlo. Harry me miró otra vez y me sonrió de manera cálida. Draco tomó mi mano con delicadeza, y como si de un caballero se tratase, besó el dorso de esta con sus labios, cosa que me ruborizó

-Enchanté, mademoiselle-Murmuró con un estupendo acento francés. Sonreí ante ello

-Merci Monsieur-Contesté

Miré a Harry mientras este parecía algo avergonzado. Susurró un "Encantado de conocerte" cosa que casi nos pasó por desapercibido a todos los demás. Su sonrojo crecía por momentos, pero no por ello dejó de dedicarme esas miradas que ante todo, para mí eran intensas y…Porque no decirlo, no me molestaban en absoluto…

**Bueno, quería desearles una feliz navidad y una feliz nochebuena ^^ Saludos para todos y que lo pasen bien**


	4. Chapter 4: Sonrisa cálida

Capítulo 4: Sonrisa cálida

Habían pasado varios días desde el comienzo de nuestro trabajo y ese encuentro entre aquel hombre, Harry, y mi hermano Ron. Pensaba en él todos los días, recordándolo. Sobre todo cuando su querido amigo Draco se pasaba por la tienda todos los días para visitarme y conocerme así

Era agradable conocerle mejor y saber que no era como todos pensaban. Draco era buen chico, amistoso y algo galán, por lo que en ese punto debías andar con cuidado. Pero no por ello me dejaba de parecer simpático y agradable

Ese día, como todos los demás, había decidido pasarse por la tienda a visitarme, cosa que no les parecía muy agradable a mis hermanos, quienes lo vigilaban con recelo. Pero no me importaba, y qué decir que a Draco menos. Este, en verdad, se divertía al ver la cara de ellos porque a decir verdad, él ya no mostraba más interés que el que muestra un amigo por una amiga

-Me hace gracia ver a los hermanos Weasley así…

-Pero a mí me molesta un poco, Draco-Suspiré. Él me miró comprensivo

-No lo hacen por herirte Ginny…Lo que pasa es que eres su hermana pequeña y te quieren ante todo-Eso me hizo sonreír

-Lo sé Draco, pero deben entender que ya no soy una niña…Y que puedo defenderme por mí misma-Él ladeó la cabeza

-Ginny… Es cómo pedirle a tu padre que deje de pensar que eres su princesa-Suspiré, a sabiendas de que lo que decía era verdad-Increíble

Miré hacia donde él miraba para encontrarme con los ojos verdes de Harry, quien sonrojado, se acercaba hacia nosotros con timidez. Draco no salía de su asombro, aunque su palidez incrementó. Parecía temer a lo que le pudiera decir su jefe

-Draco

-Harry, te juro que iba ahora para la oficina…Yo-Pero el hombre le interrumpió con un gesto, haciéndole callar

-No te preocupes Draco, no vengo a echarte la bronca

Me miró de reojo mientras yo me sonrojaba. Draco nos miraba a ambos, al principio sin comprender. Al final se decantó por marcharse, indicándome que hablaríamos más tarde. Asentí mientras el joven se alejaba, saliendo así de la tienda. Mis hermanos se alegraron y siguieron a sus cosas. Se notaba que Harry caía más en gracia

Le miré entonces, mientras él bajaba la mirada avergonzada. La levantó decidido mientras sus ojos se profundizaban en los míos. Sentí como mi corazón se sobrecogía todavía más al sentir como se posaba sobre el mostrador. Me giré para evitar que se notase mi nerviosismo mientras parecía observarme detenidamente. Al menos, notaba que alguien me miraba con fijeza, y sabía que no era ninguno de mis hermanos

-Debe de ser ajetreado trabajar aquí

-Sí-Contesté con nerviosismo-Sobre todo porque se vende mucho

-Estoy seguro de ello…No paro de escuchar sobre esta tienda

-Mis hermanos han conseguido un buen negocio

-¿Y qué haces después de trabajar?

Me giré mientras colocaba debajo del mostrador unas cajas. Él esperaba paciente mi respuesta mientras yo me levantaba para poder mirarle directamente a los ojos

Ambos nos quedamos callados ante ello. Yo perdida en esa mirada suya, tan hermosa y profunda, debido al color de sus ojos. Me sentía feliz con tan solo mirarle… ¡Y sin tan siquiera conocerle! Sonrió de una manera cálida, cosa que me hizo sonrojarme más de lo que creía, cosa que pareció provocar una sonrisa más intensa en su rostro. Una sonrisa que sin duda alguna se quedaría grabada en mi corazón, en mis pensamientos y mis recuerdos

-Normalmente volver para casa…

-¿No quedas con tus amigas?-Negué con la cabeza

-Mis amigas se encuentran en mi ciudad natal…Aquí no tengo amigas…Solo conozco a mis hermanos y por supuestamente, a Draco, que es quien se asimila más a un amigo aquí, en Londres

-¿Y yo no soy un amigo?

Esa pregunta me pilló desprevenida, por lo que no supe que contestar. Harry entonces soltó una carcajada al ver que me encontraba entre la espada y la pared, por lo que le lancé una mirada asesina, cosa que provocó una risa más intensa. No pude evitar sonreír ante la buena sintonía que parecía demostrarnos. Me gustaba hablar con ese joven quien había conseguido animarme

-Digamos que hablo mucho más con Draco, y él es ya mi confidente en muchas cosas…

-Me alegro de que al menos ya te encuentres más a gusto aquí…Y es normal, aún no has conocido a fondo Londres y que por tanto, es difícil que conozcas a más gente…Pero ya verás que todo mejorará con el tiempo

-Eso espero Harry, porque la verdad, me gustaría tener alguna amistad por aquí…

-Y algún novio…Al menos que ya lo tengas claro-Le miré detenidamente, sonriendo tímidamente al final

-No tengo novio-Un brillo apareció en sus ojos esmeralda

-¿De verdad? Creía que una chica como tú tendría pareja

-¿Cómo yo?-Pregunté sin entender

-Sí…-Se sonrojó-Ya sabes…Preciosa-Me quedé callada sin saber cómo responder

-Gracias Harry...Y no sé…No he tenido por ahora suerte con el amor

-Vaya…Pues me cuesta creerte, porque chicas como tú…Tan especiales…-Me sonrojé

-Gracias Harry…Ni tan siquiera me conoces y ya me animas

-Te conozco más de lo que crees-Afirmó seguro

-¿De verdad? No será por la ficha del Ministerio-Insinué entre risas. Negó con la cabeza enseñando esos dientes blanquecinos

-Es lo que pasa cuando se tiene de compañero de cuarto a tu hermano Ron

-Me surge la curiosidad, si te soy sincera de saber que es eso que sabes de mí-Una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo

-¿Cuál?

-Viniendo conmigo al Caldero Chorreante-La sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro

-¿Hoy?

-¿No puedes?

-Lo siento, pero tengo que terminar de preparar algunas cosas-Dije apenada, y de verdad me sentía así. El también me miró apenado-Pero…Podemos ir mañana…SI aún quieres, claro-Murmuré. Él sonrió

-No me perdería esa oportunidad de quedar contigo por nada del mundo-Me sonrojé de manera violenta al igual que él-Perdona si te ha molestado el comentario…Yo…

-No me ha molestado-Le interrumpí, mirándole un poco de manera furtiva. Su mirada se mantenía fija en el suelo

-¿Cuándo sales de trabajar?

-A las diez…

-Entonces, mañana te vengo a buscar a esa hora…

-Me parece perfecto

-Lo esperaré con ansias…Ahora, bueno…Me marcho…Yo…-Murmuró avergonzado

-Sí. Claro…No te preocupes-Le excusé

El joven asintió enérgicamente mientras se giraba, saliendo por la puerta. No pude evitar sonreír ante ello… ¿Acaso era una cita?

Ron apareció a mi lado, frunciendo el ceño, como era costumbre cada vez que me veía con un chico cerca. Suspiré mientras le miraba, esperando a que dijera algo, cosa que sucedió. No pudo evitar hablar antes de tiempo

-¿Has quedado con Harry?

-Mañana…Quiere enseñarme un poco la ciudad y bueno…Es majo-Intenté aparentar indiferencia

-Veo que te gusta…

-¿De dónde sacas eso?

-Te conozco más de lo que crees-Vaya, hoy a la gente le había dado con esa maravillosa oración que generalizaba demasiadas cosas, incógnitas que me dejaban desconcertada

-¿Y habría algún problema si fuera así?

-No. Harry es buen tipo, y creo que haría muy buena pareja contigo-Le miré incrédula

-No me lo creo…Tú, de acuerdo con una relación…

-No estamos aún hablando de eso…Cuando llegue el momento, se comentará…Pero Harry es buen chico y me gusta para ti…Además, me fio de él…

-Es todo un caballero-Susurré yo. Ron sonrió

-Es que ha tenido un buen maestro-No pude evitar sonreír burlona ante ello. Se ofendió, o intentó parecer ofendido sin mucho éxito-Encima…Para que sepas, yo con las damas soy respetuoso y delicado…

-Pues yo soy una dama

-No querida, eres mi hermana, que no es lo mismo

Comencé a pegarle de manera cariñosa sobre el hombro mientras nos adentrábamos en los vestuarios para cambiarnos. Mañana sería un día difícil, sobre todo porque llegaban dos nuevas trabajadoras, así que conocería a esas dos chicas. Esperaba que pudiéramos llegar a ser buenas amigas…Y tenía una buena sensación sobre ello…


	5. Chapter 5: Ondulaciones hasta el fin

Capítulo 5: Ondulaciones hasta el fin

Por fin era el día siguiente, y eso en parte me animaba. Deseaba quedar con Harry para hablar y estar con él, mirándole a los ojos una vez más, esos ojos verdes suyos esmeralda que tanto parecían encandilarme, puesto que enamorar dudo que fuese la palabra adecuada

Entré en la tienda seguida de quien era mi hermano. Este parecía algo ido, aunque se sobresaltó al ver a esa joven en frente nuestro. Miramos con desconfianza a esa muchacha que se giró al percibir nuestra estancia en ese lugar

Sus ojos marrones se deslizaron primero por mi rostro y mi cuerpo, mirándome finalmente con cierto desdén. Para una compañera que me parecía simpática, resultaba ser una estúpida y ante todo, se notaba que no era una buena mujer

Su cabello ondulado se posaba sobre sus hombros, y ese rubio era entre claro y castaño, cosa que lo hacía bonito, para que mentir. Mi hermano la miró detenidamente aunque apartó su mirada desinteresado, claro. Sonreí mientras él se dirigía hacia mis hermanos

Esa muchacha le seguía con la mirada, demostrando su interés hacia mi hermano. Me quedé analizándole y en verdad, mi hermano era atractivo. Su cabello pelirrojo cortado a media melena combinaba con sus ojos azules claros, que bien poseían un brillo único, además que conseguía demostrarte una profundidad que parecía carecer al hablar o dirigirte la palabra

Su cuerpo atlético, cultivado con el Quidditch durante años también tenía que ver mucho con lo conquistador y seductor que podía llegar a ser, por no mencionar esas sonrisas, que si bien no eran coquetas, era tan tímidas que conseguían sonsacarte un suspiro de incredulidad. Ese era Ron, mi hermano. Y puede que no fuera la persona más inteligente, pero era dulce y sabía ser tierno en su momento

Fred nos hizo llamar con un gesto mientras esa muchacha se acercaba a él. Ron se colocó al lado de George, en frente de Fred y de esa joven. Suspiré y me acerqué mientras los ojos de mis hermanos gemelos rebosaban de ese brillo travieso que les caracterizaba

-Bueno chicos…Os queremos presentar a una de las nuevas empleadas…Lavender Brown…

La muchacha me dedicó una sonrisa un tanto cínica, cosa que me molestó a más no poder. De mientras, le dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta a Ron, quien desvió su mirada hacia mí. Los dos nos dedicamos una mirada cómplice, entendiendo a la perfección que aquello sería un verdadero tormento para nosotros

-Encantada chicos…Espero que nos lleguemos a entender bien

La muchacha se giró con un intento de parecer interesante, además de pretender aparentar elegancia. Miré a mis hermanos con frustración mientras estos se encogía de hombros. Eran negocios al fin y al cabo, y para ellos solo importaría que acabase el grado y que tuviera suficiente experiencia, como Ron y yo

Negué con la cabeza exasperada mientras Ron se quedaba allí con mis hermanos. Empecé a caminar entre las estanterías con intención de salir de aquel lugar, colocarme en la caja y seguir a mis asuntos. Miraba al blog de notas con los nuevos pedidos que debía de recibir, cuando sentí como caía al suelo

Sentí el dolor de todo mi cuerpo mientras recogía el blog de notas con cierta delicadeza. Esa persona que se había tropezado conmigo seguía de pie, aunque acariciando su abdomen con cierto pesar por el traspié que nos habíamos dado. Parecía no haber caído, quizás porque esa persona caminaba con más prisa que yo

Me tendió la mano con la esperanza de poder ayudarme a levantarme. Me sentía molesta y levanté la mano, sintiendo así como mi cuerpo se calmaba una vez más. Sus ojos de color chocolate ahora que los veía más de cerca irradiaban un brillo especial. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cosa que hizo que la mirase con más intensidad desde donde me encontraba sentada

Su cuerpo esbelto parecía dolorido, pero no por ello me dejaba de dedicar esa sonrisa que me transmitía una sensación extraña y sobre todo cálida. Me gustaba sentirme así. Tomé su mano, levantándome así del suelo. Me la sostuvo incluso de pie, cosa que me parecía sumamente agradable. Su piel blanquecina era suave. Me ruboricé un poco mientras nuestras manos se soltaban, como si del fuego se tratase

-Discúlpame-Susurró

Su voz era suave y delicada. Un timbre que a la vez era penetrante y que podía llegar a provocarte cierto escalofrío. Me gustaba esa chica, debido a que me transmitía una buena sensación.

-No te preocupes-Sonrió agradecida

-No quiero molestarte…Pero, ¿sabes dónde se encuentran los hermanos Weasley?

-Claro, se encuentran al fondo…No me digas más-Me miró divertida-Eres la nueva empleada

-Sí…

-Encantada…Me gustará tener una compañera como tú-Mostró una sonrisa sincera e intensa

-¿Trabajas aquí?-Asentí-Entonces será todavía más interesante…Por cierto, mi nombre es Hermione Granger

-Yo soy Ginny, Ginny Weasley

Entonces, por costumbre nos volvimos a tomar las manos. Nuestras miradas se encontraron una vez más de una manera que no alcanzaba a comprender. Deslizamos nuestras miradas hacia la unión de esa caricia y nos apartamos con velocidad, sintiendo como mi corazón se aceleraba sin querer comprenderlo. Me hice a un lado mientras ella bajaba la cabeza para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban mis hermanos

Yo continué también mi camino, pero me detuve. Era un algo tan increíble e incomprensible…Necesitaba girarme un momento. Me decía a mí misma que continuase, pero no pude evitarlo, y miré hacia donde ella, para así encontrarme con sus ojos. Me miraba de igual manera que yo a ella. Necesitaba saber que volvería después.

Sonrió un poco, cosa que correspondí de la misma manera, para que al final se dirigiese hacia mis hermanos, quienes se encontraban al fondo. Seguí a lo mío mientras no paraba de pensar en esa joven de cabello enmarañado y de ondulaciones hasta el fin.

Sin creérmelo, había conocido a esa joven que creía que no volvería a ver después de observarla a lo lejos caminar con prisas. Aún recordaba con claridad ese momento en el que nuestras miradas se encontraron por primera vez. Quizás ella no lo recordase, pero la verdad, en ese momento poco me importaba

Mi atención fue llamada por un gesto de Harry, quien me sorprendió debido a que no me lo esperaba tan pronto. Me dedicó una sonrisa, explicándome que le pillaba de paso al venir para trabajar. Me sonrojé un poco aunque no podía dejar de pensar en esa muchacha, cosa de la que pareció percatarse Harry

-Si te ha causado tan buena impresión, quiere decir que llegaréis a ser grandes amigas

-Yo también lo creo

-Seguro que sí Ginny…Además, por lo que dices, parece buena chica

-Eso espero Harry…Espero no haberme equivocado con ella…

.com/watch?v=-hoZpSoKAYE&ob=av2n


	6. Chapter 6: Desahogo

Capítulo 6: Desahogo

-¡Tendrías que ir con más cuidado!

La voz de Fred resonaba en toda la tienda, mientras yo mantenía la cabeza gacha. Notaba la mirada de ira de mi hermano sobre mí. George se mantenía aparte mirando la escena y compadeciéndose de mí. No me atrevía a mirar a los ojos marrones de él y enfrentarme a lo duro que era ver la decepción plasmada en él.

-Fred…No ha sido para tanto

Ron me defendió, como siempre. Mi hermano mayor le lanzó una mirada asesina, callando así al otro. Ese día Fred estaba de mal humor, y eso provocaba una ira aún mayor. El que le interrumpieran, claro…Lo del accidente era mucho peor.

-¿Y si llega a ser una pieza más valiosa?-Preguntó con exasperación

Ladeó la cabeza con pesadez, algo cansado, mientras se alejaba. Me quedé allí parada mientras Ron posaba su mano sobre mi hombro, masajeándolo para transmitirme su consuelo. Le mire de reojo mientras se marchaba para seguir a Fred

George siguió a lo suyo mientras yo me quedaba allí plantada, sintiendo como la rabia aumentaba cada vez más. Sin lugar a dudas, ese día por ahora no parecía tener un buen final. Suspiré una vez más para girarme y encontrarme con la mirada de superioridad de Lavender Brown. No tenía ganas de aguantar a esa idiota, sobre todo porque sabía que no tenía buena intención al mirarme así

-La verdad es que tu hermano tiene razón…Deberías andar con cuidado

.Fue un accidente…Yo no quería

-Yo no quería, yo no quería…-Replicó ella con tono infantil-Deberías andar con más cuidado Weasley…Fíjate en mí, que tengo mucha más calidad que tú

-Lavender, no me apetece hablar…De verdad…

-¡Oh! A la niña no le apetece hablar… Y ahora te pondrás a llorar, ¿verdad?-Preguntó burlona.

Ladeé la cabeza, alejándome de esa mujer que finalmente soltó una carcajada burlona. Me adentré en los vestuarios mientras sentía las lágrimas recorrer mi rostro con cierta tranquilidad

No tenía costumbre de llorar, puesto que al haber sido criada con varios hermanos influía en muchas cosas. Sin embargo, ese día me encontraba más delicada, en un mundo donde no tenía a nadie quien me ofreciera su apoyo, y por tanto, me sentía completamente sola. No solo eso. También inútil y mucho menos que esa muchacha que ante todo, era una mala persona

La puerta se abrió, sobresaltándome y temiendo que fuese Lavender para continuar con sus comentarios molestos. Me relajé al ver que era Hermione con el ceño fruncido. Cerró la puerta tas de sí y se acercó tímida hacia mí, sin saber bien si estaba haciendo lo correcto

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Me limpié las lágrimas del rostro

-Sí…Tranquila

-Es que…Te vi hablando después de la bronca con Lavender y no sé porqué…He supuesto que tu estado tiene que ver con ella…

-Tienes razón…Pero no te preocupes

Se acercó un poco más mientras posaba su mano sobre mi hombro. La miré a los ojos mientras ella deslizaba su mano por mi hombro, como si fuese una caricia. La miré seria en parte, y a la vez relajada por ese gesto tan íntimo y a la vez tan amistoso

-No sé por qué, si te soy sincera…Pero me preocupo por ti…Y no quiero que llores, y menos por esa chica que no se merece ninguna lágrima derramada por ti

-No es solo por eso…-Susurré

Ella me miraba calmada mientras yo miraba al frente, intentando comprender esa conversación sin sentido. No conocía a esa chica de nada, pero me transmitía tal confianza que me veía capaz de contarla hasta mis mayores secretos. Parecía de verdad preocupada por mí, cosa que en mi interior producía una inmensa sensación de bienestar

-¿Entonces qué es?-Medité sobre ello-No tienes porqué contármelo si no quieres

-Me siento sola…

-¿Sola? ¿Por qué?

-A ver si me entiendes…Me llevo bien con Draco y un amigo de mi hermano…Harry-No sé porqué, pero no me apetecía hablar de él con ella-Y con mis hermanos también pero…

-Echas de menos una mano amiga…

-Al menos femenina…Y creía que podría hacer aquí una amiga pero…Llega esa chica y lo que veo es que es una simplona

-Por eso mismo no debes llorar Ginny…Te mereces mucho más que eso

Comencé a llorar una vez más mientras ella me miraba apenada. Me intenté apartar de ella, dirigiendo mis manos hacia mi rostro para ocultarlo así. Sin embargo la mano de ella no me lo permitió, tirando de mí

Con ese movimiento suave y lento a la vez, tiró de mi cuerpo, atrayéndome hacia ella y acogiéndome entre sus brazos. Me sobresalté ante ello mientras sentía como las lágrimas derramaban mi rostro, aunque me iba calmando al sentirla tan cerca

Sus manos se deslizaban por mi espalda, intentando calmarme así. Al principio con recelo, después con seguridad, mis manos se colocaron en su espalda, provocando así una unión más fuerte entre nosotras. Mi llanto continuaba, pero me sentía mejor al percibir la fragancia de Hermione en mí. Era tan delicioso que ni yo misma podía llegar a entenderlo, y no quería pararme a pensarlo

Nos separamos al rato de estar así, en calma, con el único ruido de nuestras respiraciones calmadas. La miré avergonzada, sobre todo al percatarme que había empapado su ropa blanquecina

-Lo siento…Yo…-Ella negó con la cabeza

-No te preocupes

-Pero si te he manchado la camisa

-Créeme…Ha merecido la pena…

Tras decir esto, mi mirada, que se encontraba observando sus pies, se dirigieron una vez más hacia los ojos de ella, que poseían un brillo cálido y tierno. No pude evitar sonreír un poco, cosa que pareció aún alegrarle más

-¿Ves? Merece la pena…Sobre todo si así me dedicas una de esas sonrisas tuyas-No pude evitar reír ante lo que me decía-Así me gusta…Que no te dejes llevar por lo que dice esa chica…No se merece que llores por ella

-Puede ser…

-¡Puede ser, no! ¡Es así Ginny!-Me respondió enérgicamente-De verdad, no te mereces llorar, y menos por una mujer como esa

-Tienes razón…Era una cosa del momento

-Y no te tienes de que preocupar…Ya le gustaría ser una mínima parte de lo que eres tú…-Susurró-Además, ¿has visto esa sonrisa tan torcida? Por favor, donde esté la tuya, que quiten las demás

Solté una gran carcajada que no pude ocultar…Y tampoco quería…Sin lugar a dudas, Hermione era una buena persona


	7. Chapter 7: Gracias

Capítulo 7: Gracias

Estuvimos sentadas, ella acariciando mi mano, que se encontraba unida a la suya. De mientras, me miraba de esa manera dulce y tierna, intentando demostrarme un apoyo que había surgido entre las dos. Entendía que no eran imaginaciones mías, ni mucho menos…Sino que las dos nos encontrábamos bien entre nosotras

Parecíamos saber lo que necesitábamos para sentir que todo lo demás poco importase, y así animarnos mucho más. Hermione me hacía comprender que esa mujer no se merecía tanto, y que yo era más fuerte que eso, cosa que era verdad

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

Su voz denotaba algo de ternura y paciencia, como si hablase con una niña. No sabía si molestarme por ello o mostrar una tímida sonrisa por ello. Hice lo segundo, cosa que parecía alegrarle

-Mucho mejor…Gracias-Susurré sonrojada mientras ella miraba hacia al suelo algo tímida

-Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites Ginny…Puedes contar conmigo

-Yo…Gracias Hermione…De verdad. Nadie había sido tan bueno conmigo-Murmuré, pues era la verdad

Draco y Harry eran buenas personas, pero Hermione había demostrado tal ternura conmigo y un apoyo incondicional que era sorprendente. ¿Cómo podía suceder esto? En parte me alegraba, pero enseguida surgió en mí la vergüenza, más que nada porque aquí estaba yo, llorando por una estupidez

-Lo…Lo siento Hermione-Contesté acongojada-Estás aquí, perdiendo el tiempo mientras yo…Me estoy comportando como una chiquilla

Acarició una vez más mi espalda, como muestra del consuelo que me daba. Me calmé, para así cesar de llorar. Su mirada suave seguía fija en mí, cosa que me ponía aún más nerviosa todavía. Me recriminé por ello, debido a que Hermione se estaba comportando de una manera excepcional conmigo

-No estoy perdiendo el tiempo Ginny…Créeme. Me alegra poder estar aquí y ofrecerte todo mi apoyo…De verdad

La miré para entender que era verdad lo que decía, y que tal vez podíamos llegar a ser buenas amigas. Sin lugar a dudas. La puerta se abrió, sobresaltándonos ambas, como si fuera algo malo lo que estábamos haciendo para dejar paso a un preocupado Harry, que me dirigió su mirada con rapidez

Hermione me ayudó a levantarme mientras Harry me abrazaba con fuerza en un intento desesperado de demostrarme que contaba con él. Me parecía demasiado todo esto, pero no quería sonar insensible y sobre todo, desagradecida. La fragancia de Harry era menos dulce que la de mi compañera, pero no por ello me parecía desagradable

-¿Cómo te encuentras? Estuve hablando con tu hermano y me contó la anécdota…Y al no verte, supuse que no estarías muy bien… ¿Cómo estás?-Repitió tras ese discurso con rapidez

-Bien bien…Hermione me ha ayudado mucho

El azabache se giró y miró sorprendido a mi compañera. Comprendí que se conocían, y finalmente se abrazaron emocionados. Por lo que contestó finalmente Harry, a Hermione le había pasado parecido con él. Había asistido a las clases de Hogwarts y en el primer año se hizo buena amiga de Harry, pero por razones familiares, fue trasladada a la academia para chicas. No llegó a conocer a mi hermano Ron debido a que no tenían una relación muy extensa.

-No me lo puedo creer…El mundo es un pañuelo

Hermione soltó una carcajada lenta y de bajo tono, para así no llamar la atención. Me miró de reojo mientras Harry dirigía su mirada una vez más hacia mí, concentrando así toda su atención. Me sonrojé al ver que no pasaba de mirarme mientras Hermione parecía aún más incómoda con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin lugar a dudas, no era cómodo ver a un hombre preocupado en exceso por una mujer que ante todo, no conocía para nada

-¿Y qué ha ocurrido? Porque no creo que solo llorases por ello

-Harry, creo que Ginny necesita calmarse y no pensar en ello…Es un sentimiento reciente, y puede que al hablar mucho de ello, vuelva a apenarse… ¡Y con lo que me ha costado animarla, encima eso!-Harry sonrió ante ella, igual que yo, agradecida por sus palabras

-Tienes razón Hermione…Ginny, ¿aún te apetece venir conmigo al Caldero Chorreante?-Preguntó esperanzado-Así te me animas un poco

-Bueno…-Observé a Hermione mientras ella evitaba encontrarse con nuestras miradas-Pero me gustaría que también viniera Hermione

Ante lo dicho, la muchacha aludida giró su rostro incrédula al igual que Harry. Ninguno de los se esperaba esa petición por parte mía, cosa que me llamó la atención. ¿Tan raro era que quisiera traerme conmigo a una compañera?

-Yo no quiero molestar…-Susurró ella algo contrariada por lo que estaba diciendo. Parecía ser un poco radical en esos puntos. Suspiré

-Me gustaría que vinieses con nosotros…Así podríamos conocernos…Además, debo agradecerte de alguna manera todo lo que has hecho por mí

-Ginny, no ha sido para tanto

-Por favor-Supliqué. Sonrió

-Si a Harry no le molesta, por mí perfecto

Le miré con cierta pena y esperanza. Se sobresaltó ante ello mientras parecía pensar detenidamente sobre el asunto. Le veía algo apenado. Quizás porque lo que hubiese pasado al ir solos hubiera sido una cita, no una quedada de amigos. No tenía el cuerpo para otra cosa que no fuera esa, debido a que necesitaba un apoyo aparte del masculino, y Hermione me había demostrado con creces lo buena persona que era. No se parecía en nada a Lavender, solo en la forma de su cabello…E incluso así, ¡Lavender no podría ser igual que Hermione ni de lejos!

-Entonces, ¿qué nos dices?-Pregunté ansiosa

-¿Por qué no?-Se encogió de hombros-Así nos contarás que fue de ti después de tanto tiempo separados Herms…-Ella sonrió-Pero tú-Me señaló-Me debes una quedada

-Claro que sí…Ahora, debemos continuar trabajando

Él se marchó indignado debido a que le estábamos echando de los vestuarios mientras Hermione soltaba una carcajada ante el comportamiento de Harry. Después nos quedamos a solas y ella estaba dispuesta a marcharse, pero mi voz la detuvo de una manera que ambas esperábamos, pero que aún así era reconfortante

-Gracias una vez más Hermione-Se giró un momento para volver a encontrarse su mirar con el mío

-No me lo agradezcas Ginny…-Susurró

Me dedicó entonces una hermosa sonrisa acompañada por ese brillo especial en sus ojos y salió del lugar mientras yo me ruborizaba, entendiendo así que lo que sentía era una amistad que se iría desarrollando poco a poco…


	8. Chapter 8: Risas entre ellas

Capítulo 8: Risas entre ellas

Había pasado ya unos días desde aquel momento y la relación entre Hermione y yo había mejorado por momentos. Cada vez nos entendíamos mejor, cosa que me agradaba y me llenaba de una alegría inmensa.

Harry y yo nos llevábamos cada día mejor y ya habíamos quedado alguna vez a solas. Era un chico encantador y caballeroso, mientras que Hermione parecía entenderse con Draco, aunque este solo tenía ojos para una compañera suya del trabajo, Astoria. No parecía molestarle a mi compañera, quizás por el simple hecho de que solamente le atraía y poco más

Lavender seguía con la mirada a mi hermano, a quien observaba de lejos. Este, sin embargo, solo tenía ojos para una figura en concreto, y esa era mi compañera Hermione. La verdad es que mi hermano tenía razones para ello. La castaña era una mujer atractiva y dulce, además de que con una sonrisa, conseguía animarte el día. Por eso, comprendía que este se alejase rápidamente de Lavender, quien no solo le observaba… ¡También le perseguía!

Hoy era un día calmado en la tienda, y como siempre, Hermione y yo nos encontrábamos hablando animadamente. Nuestras conversaciones en principio eran triviales, además de que solamente tocábamos el tema del trabajo y la tienda. Pero últimamente nuestras conversaciones profundizaban en temas algo más íntimos, como podía ser los gustos de cada una respecto sobre los hombre

Me confesó entonces que siempre le había atraído Harry. Desde que se conocieron, ella tuvo que admitir que era un hombre atractivo y educado, incluso siendo jóvenes. Y eso le llamó entonces su atención, aunque ahora lo veía más como un amigo que otra cosa.

Esa confesión me sorprendió, aunque se lo agradecí puesto que ese chico me gustaba, y ella, aunque no lo sabía directamente, parecía intuir algo, por lo que esa revelación servía más para afianzar esa relación que estaba naciendo entre nosotras

Allí estaba mi hermano, apoyado en la estantería y observando desde lejos a Hermione. Esta se dirigió un momento a hablar con Fred, por lo que aproveché el momento para acercarme a él y mirarle detenidamente, cosa de la que se acabó percatando mientras continuaba con su análisis sobre Hermione

-Solo te falta comértela de verdad hermanito…Porque esas miradas…-Levantó las cejas irónico

-Perdona, pero no creo que seas la más indicada…Tú andas parecida con Harry

-No es lo mismo Ron-Y de verdad, no lo era

-Lo qué tu digas-Murmuró molesto

-No te enfades anda…Es que te estoy viendo y casi sería mejor que le pidieses salir…

Suspiró medio enamorado, cosa que me sorprendió. Miré a Hermione y comencé a analizarla detenidamente. Causaba muy buena sensación mirándola, y era una muchacha atractiva. Su perfil dejaba entre ver unas pequeñas pecas perfilando su fina nariz mientras que su cabello ondulado caía de manera perfecta por sus hombros. Sus ojos de color chocolate se fijaban sobre los de mi hermano, por lo que se podía ver en ellos una profundidad en la que eras capaz de perderte miles de veces

Sus gestos eran delicados y el movimiento de sus labios al hablar era de una manera poco perceptible. Estos eran finos, pero no por ello dejaban de ser atrayentes…Debían de tener un buen sabor… ¿Esto lo pensaría cualquier amiga? Sí… ¿No? Al fin y al cabo, me encontraba así para ver lo que vería mi hermano. Sin embargo, no pude evitar ruborizarme y aparté mi mirada rápidamente mientras que los ojos azules de Ron seguían clavados en su fugura. Le llamé la atención

-Veo que te encuentras bastante prendado

-Es que…Es tan hermosa Ginny…Sus ojos son como dos perlas en el profundo mar…Brillan de tal manera que es capaz de iluminarte el día…Igual que su sonrisa… ¿Has visto esos dientes blanquecinos? ¡Y qué decirte de su cabello! Debe ser sedoso, a mi punto de vista…Además de que me encanta que sea enmarañado…Y es muy guapa…Por no decir que le puede la elegancia

Volví a mirarla, entendiendo lo que decía mi "enamorado" hermano… Negué con la cabeza y aparté mi mirada, para al final observarla de reojo. Tenía razón en muchas cosas respecto a ella. Terminó de hablar con mi hermano, por lo que se giró y me llamó con la mano entusiasmada. Ron me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa suave mientras me alejaba de él para acercarme a ella

En esos momentos, Ron, quien seguía apoyado, se apartó rápidamente al ver que Lavender se encontraba por la zona. Para su desgracia, ella se había percatado de la presencia del pelirrojo y tenía el interés y objetivo de seguirle allá a donde fuera. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante la desesperación de mi hermano, quien pretendía librarse de su compañía

Fred y George se miraron cómplices y con un conjuro, hicieron que los botes de pintura colocados en la estantería cayeran, empapándoles a ambos jóvenes. Mi hermano quedó entero rojo, cosa que me pareció irónica y Lavender estaba teñida de negro, cosa también irónica. Hermione y yo comenzamos a reír ante ello mientras los otros dos tropezaban con la pintura, cayendo al final uno encima de otro.

Es lo más cerca que estarás de Ron en toda tu vida Pensé mientras ambos intentaban levantarse con cierta desesperación. Los gritos nerviosos de Lavender resonaban en la habitación, al igual que las risas entre Hermione y yo, que no éramos capaces de contenerlas por mucho tiempo. Era una escena un tanto cómica, además de que la ira de mi hermano se hizo palpable, por lo que apartó a Lavender con brusquedad, marchándose mientras la otra caía al suelo una vez más, quedándose allí tirada

Hermione y yo nos miramos para soltar una carcajada más. Es cierto que no es bueno reírse del mal ajeno, pero no por ello dejaría de disfrutar de esa escena, más que nada porque esa chica se lo merecía…Me recordó a ese dicho español: "A cada cerdo le llega su San Martín" Ladeamos la cabeza mientras George se acercaba de manera gentil a ayudar a la muchacha a levantarse

Fred ladeó la cabeza, fingiendo no hacerle gracia la escena, aunque sabíamos que se había reído como el que más. Nos guiñó mientras se acercaba a su hermano para ayudarle con la muchacha. Hermione yo miramos a la chica mientras continuábamos riéndonos del momento. Ese pensamiento sería guardado en mi memoria, aunque también recordaría lo bonito que fue percatarme de la primera risa que había escuchado de ella…De Hermione


	9. Chapter 9: ¿Hermione y Harry?

Capítulo 9: Harry y Hermione

Era de noche, y los almacenes se encontraban vacíos, excepto por mí, que me encontraba colocando y organizando unas cosas por encargo de Fred, quien no veía otro momento para organizarlo que ese.

Suspiré con pesadez mientras pensaba detenidamente en esos últimos días en el trabajo y con Harry. Sin lugar a dudas, Harry me gustaba. Era un hombre atractivo y galante, al igual que lo era Draco. Sin embargo, este para mí era un amigo igual que yo para él era una amiga, una buena amiga me atrevería a decir

Sin embargo, con Harry era diferente, y eso lo sabíamos él y yo. Incluso Hermione lo sabía, además de que me demostró su apoyo incondicional. Me mordí el labio con ligereza, a sabiendas de que todo esto era un tanto extraño. Debía hablar con Harry rápidamente para aclarar el asunto. Ladeé la cabeza, dirigiéndome así al despacho de mis hermanos

Al pasar por allí para dirigirme a la otra parte de la tienda, escuché unos ruidos allí adentro. Me estremecí, aunque resonaron dos voces que en parte reconocía, pero no del todo. Miré a ambos lados insegura mientras me acercaba con sigilo hacia la puerta. No sabía qué hacer exactamente. No me encontraba segura de ello, pero finalmente me decidí y abrí la puerta un poco, viendo como Hermione se encontraba apoyada en la mesa del despacho y Harry se encontraba en frente de ella. Fruncí el ceño mientras la muchacha miraba con seguridad a nuestro amigo

-¿Segura de que no nos verá nadie?

-Segura…

-¿Y Ginny?

-Se encontrará en casa…Aquí estaremos seguros

Lo dijo con tal firmeza que me estremecí ante sus palabras. Hermione era capaz de desarmarte con tal de tener ella la razón. Además de ser seria y poseer cierta firmeza, tenía un algo en su mirada que era capaz de asustar a cualquiera, sobre todo si era para defender a aquellas personas que apreciaba en todo momento. Harry se movió con cierto desequilibrio, por lo que entendí que se encontraba algo bebido

-Gracias por hablar conmigo…-Murmuró Harry con un tono al perdido

-Harry, he accedido a venir aquí porque necesitabas soledad y poder hablar con alguien…No por otra cosa

-Lo sé Hermione…Y te lo agradezco…Es que, me encuentro tan mal-Hermione suspiró

-¿Qué te ocurre?-Su tono denotaba algo de paciencia

-Pues…Es que, es Ginny

-¿Qué ocurre con Ginny? Creía que las cosas van bien

-No estoy tan seguro…Creo que para ella solo soy un amigo…Y es que no he parado de lanzarle indirectas y sin embargo no entiende nada

-Harry, las mujeres, igual que los hombres, muchas veces no nos percatamos de las cosas…Y te aseguro que a Ginny le gustas…Lo noto en su mirada…Solamente, lo que tienes que hacer es insistir

-¿Y si no merece la pena?-Eso pareció ofenderla más a ella que a mí

-Harry, claro que Ginny merece la pena…Eso no deberías ni dudarlo

-Lo sé Hermione…Pero, ¿merecerá la pena tanta espera? Quiero sentirme querido, ¿sabes? No he tenido mucha suerte en el amor…Supongo que también influye el simple hecho de que no he tenido suerte…Ni en el amor, ni en la amistad

-Harry, son periodos que van pasando a lo largo de los años…Ahora has encontrado a un buen amigo como es Draco, a una amiga como soy yo y a una muchacha fantástica…

Harry levantó su mirada profunda para mirar fijamente a su amiga. Esta le miraba también con seguridad. Sus miradas se fundieron en un contacto tierno. La muchacha sonrió tiernamente mientras él se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, con sus ojos de tono esmeralda sobre los de color chocolate de ella

Se podía notar el olor a coco que invadía la habitación, debido a la colonia que utilizaba Hermione. Harry pareció perderse un momento en esa fragancia tan única, pues en verdad lo era, y se acercó aún más, provocando así el sobresalto de Hermione

-Gracias por todo Herms…

Lo susurró tan cerca de ella que sus miradas brillaban ante esa cercanía. Hermione entonces relajó su rostro, como si no temiese al mayor monstruo que se pudiese presentar frente a ella. Sonrió él con esa sonrisa tan galán suya, tan conquistadora y tan íntima. Tan especial que ni yo era capaz de resistirme, aunque el dolor se hacía palpable en mi corazón. Sin embargo, no entendía el porqué, pero me molestaba algo más que Hermione se encontrase en esa situación con él, en vez de que me molestase que Harry la eligiese a ella para ese momento

El azabache acercó su rostro al de la castaña para juntar así sus labios en una caricia lenta y palpable, que dejaba entre ver cierta ternura más que pasión, y por tanto, cualquiera era capaz de notar que allí había más que amistad que otra cosa. Sin embargo, no hacían tan mala pareja, sobre todo al ver como sus pieles, ambas blanquecinas, conjuntaban de grata manera. El cabello de ella era removido por la mano de él, quien jugueteaba con ese cabello rebelde mientras parecía querer atravesar esa barrera que ella no le permitía. Parecía dispuesta a dejarse besar, pero no mucho más.

Hermione simplemente movía sus labios mientras que Harry posaba sus manos sobre la madera de la mesa para evitar que su amiga se escapase. Estaba dispuesta a irme, dolida por la escena que estaba presenciando ante mis propios ojos. Sin embargo, Hermione apartó su rostro y consiguió escaparse del agarre de él

-Herms…

-Harry…Lo siento, pero no puedo…No estoy dispuesta a estropear una amistad, que es la tuya, y otra amistad, que es la de Ginny…Es mi amiga, y sé que con el tiempo, no me lo perdonaría a mí misma…Y tú menos...Al fin y al cabo, tú estás enamorado de ella, y para mí es una de las personas más importantes de mi vida…Y tú eres un gran amigo, que ahora mismo me está besando porque se encuentra mal, pero que en realidad, sientes lo mismo hacia mí, de la misma manera…Y no me gustaría perder esto por una simple estupidez…

-Tienes razón Herms, no sé en que estaba pensando…Soy un miserable…Te he besado y en realidad, ha sido más por despecho que por otra cosa…No me merezco nada de nada…Ni tan siquiera el aprecio o cariño de Ginny…

-Harry

Este cogió sus cosas con rapidez mientras Hermione le miraba impotente ante la escena, y yo lo fui más para esconderme tras una planta. Harry salió de allí con rapidez mientras Hermione gritaba su nombre mientras le observaba marchar. Suspiró de manera suave mientras seguía allí, observando cómo Harry se había marchado de allí. Me quedé atónita por lo que acababa de suceder… Esa escena nunca la olvidaría…


	10. Chapter 10: Amores que matan

Capítulo 10: Amores que matan

Hermione al poco rato salió del despacho con su bolso negro y su abrigo del mismo color. Su caminar era lento además que parecía pensativa. Se detuvo en una de las estanterías y dejó caer sus cosas en una esquina

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de una forma abstracta. Parecía ser la princesa de esa escena, pues su delicadeza era tal que no era capaz de apartar la mirada de ella. Su mano derecha se deslizaba por aquellos objetos que las estanterías contenían, por lo que lo hacía con cuidado, para así evitar un gran destrozo

Sus ojos brillaban con un tono nostálgico, de una manera que hizo que por momentos mi corazón dejase de llorar por lo visto con anterioridad. Caminaba cada vez más pasiva y su rostro se iba llenando por esas lágrimas que deberían ser ocultas. Por lágrimas de ¿recuerdos? No lo tenía claro, pero sí que sabía que lo sabría tarde o temprano. Posé mi mano detrás de la estantería, apoyándome así para poder observar mejor como ella se apoyaba también, con la cabeza gacha, para al final levantar la vista y aclararse la garganta con un movimiento de esta

La notaba un poco dolida y herida, cosa que me parecía increíble. Sentía que no podía odiarla, más que nada porque había demostrado una buena amistad, una amistad tan intensa que no era capaz de llegar a comprender. Hermione podía haberse besado con Harry, haber continuado y finalizar lo empezado, de una manera que me hubiese roto el corazón

Pero no. Ella no lo permitió, pues comprendía que hubiese sido un error por parte de los dos, aunque me dolía que Harry, si tanto le gustaba, intentase apaciguar su dolor con ella, con su amiga, de una manera poco propia entre amigos. Y allí estaba yo, observándolo, con mi corazón roto, para al final ver como ella le apartaba. Al final eso es lo que sucedió, y eso en parte produjo en mí un sentimiento de alivio

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó con tono alto, mientras levantaba la vista, esperando que una respuesta cayese del cielo

Su cabello descendió un poco más por su espalda para al final apartarse y volver a caminar con esos andares lentos y a la vez sensuales. Me sobresalté. Un tanto avergonzada por el detalle del que me había percatado. Hermione giró un momento su rostro con temor, como si se percatase de mi presencia allí. Hubo un momento de pleno silencio, hasta que volví a escuchar el repiqueteo de sus tacones. El desliz de su mirada por aquel lugar, cosa que pareció impactarme de grata manera. Me gustaba verla de esa manera, porque así parecía conocerla cada vez más

-No puedo olvidarme de sus ojos…Solo llevo menos de un mes mirando esos ojos y… ¿Por qué siento esto? ¿Acaso es amor, o solamente amistad?-Preguntó

Miraba desde la esquina con curiosidad mientras finalmente se giraba hacia mi lado. Me oculté rápidamente mientras se acercaba a coger sus cosas. Notaba su presencia al otro lado de la esquina. Parecía algo nerviosa mientras sostenía el bolso

-Me gustaría tanto confesárselo…Tanto…-Murmuró una vez más

Era la suavidad de su voz lo que invadía mi interior, produciendo así una calma en mi corazón roto. Salió del lugar con rapidez mientras yo hacía lo mismo con mi escondite. Miré a lo lejos, distinguiendo bajo las luces de las farolas la figura de Hermione

Sentí entonces mis lágrimas caer por mi rostro de la misma manera que antes había sucedido en el rostro de ella, de Hermione. Intentaba no pensar en todo lo ocurrido con anterioridad, sin embargo, aún recordaba como él se acercó a ella, con esa mirada tan suya y acercó sus labios

Recuerdo como su nariz se arrugó al entrar en contacto los labios de ambos. Como los de Hermione se movieron un instante con delicadeza al notar que los de él lo hacían pidiendo algo más que el frío y escaso contacto que se denotaba entre ellos. Y sin embargo ella se apartó, dejando así a un Harry desconcertado. Porque Hermione no lo vio, pero el desconcierto de Harry aumentaba por momentos y cuando ella se lo explicó, fue cuando pareció entender y comprender sus propios sentimientos

Me dirigí a los vestuarios y me senté. Necesitaba pensar con más claridad, pensar detenidamente en todos los sucesos de esa noche. Echaba de menos esa mano amiga de mi querida Gabrielle…De mi mejor amiga en mi ciudad…Aunque deseaba que Hermione se encontrase allí para que me abrazase, que me acunase y me cuidase con ese aliento que proporcionaba para así continuar. Quería conocer mejor a mi amiga, pero era un algo que sabía que tardaría en surgir

Sin embargo rememoraba esas palabras pronunciadas por ella… "_Es mi amiga_" Esas palabras que consiguieron provocar el latir de mi corazón, ese aceleramiento que conseguía hacerme sentir bien, y que por tanto, todo lo demás dejase de existir para mí. Era tan extraño y a la vez conocido, tan común y a la vez no… ¡Qué sucedía! No podía llegar a entenderlo, y sin embargo tampoco era algo que quisiera entender

Ahora lo único que quería era aferrarme a mi cuerpo, abrazarme yo sola y sentir como todo lo demás sobraba. Solo era pensar en ella, en lo que había sucedido y en él…Por primera vez en todo lo sucedido, pensé particularmente en Harry…En él y solamente en él…Quería comprender sus acciones y muy en el fondo de mi corazón, lo entendía, pero por ello no me dejaba de doler menos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella y no otra? ¿Por qué justamente Hermione, saboreando esos labios tan suaves…? ¿Suaves? ¿De dónde me sacaba yo eso de suaves? Me sobresalté ante ese pensamiento, pero no por ello dejaría de luchar por todo esto que sentía…No dejaría de luchar por lo que quería en verdad…Por aquello que de verdad merecía la pena, y lo primero y principal, era la amistad con Hermione…Mi amiga, mi compañera, y ante todo, esa persona que estaba a mi lado en los momentos duros


	11. Chapter 11: Mi amistad con ella

Capítulo 11: Mi amistad con ella

Al día siguiente, llegué al trabajo un poco desanimada, pero allí estaba ella. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño bastante sencillo, dejando así caer su cabello por su hermoso rostro. La miré más detenidamente, fijando mi mirada en su rostro, que parecía desanimado. No pude evitar sonreír al ver sus pecas y sus ojos marrones. Parecía pensativa, y en verdad lo estaba. Se mordió el labio inferior pensativamente mientras yo la miraba todavía más concentrada.

Abrí la puerta, provocando así el sobresalto de ella y la atención de Lavender, quien me miró con cierto asco antes de seguir a lo suyo. Me daban ganas de matarla, aunque me contuve con todas mis ganas. Hermione dirigió su vista hacia mí una vez más. Nuestros ojos se encontraron como tantas veces, pero esta vez era diferente. Evitó mi mirada avergonzada y prosiguió con sus tareas mientras yo me dirigía a cambiarme

Salí de los vestuarios mientras ella continuaba organizando las cosas de la tienda. Me dirigí hacia ella aunque mi hermano se interpuso, preguntándome algunas cosas que no alcanzaba a entender. Quería hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas, pero al percatarse de mi presencia, desvió su mirada y se alejó con un andar rápido, ocultándose tras algunas estanterías. Miré apenada hacia la zona mientras Ron me observaba con el ceño fruncido, percatándose de que algo raro pasaba entre nosotras

-¿Estás bien, Ginny?-Su tono denotaba preocupación de verdad

-Lo estoy Ron…

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué ocurre con Hermione?-Tan suspicaz cuando él quería, sus ojos azules se encontraron con los míos

-Si te soy sincera, no lo sé-Mentí-Quiero decir…Debe pasar algo, lo que pasa es que no consigo hablar con ella…Me evita, y no quiere hablar conmigo…

-Puede que necesite tiempo para…No sé, quizás es que le gusta Harry-Me estremecí y noté como la palidez llegaba a mi rostro-¿He dicho algo malo?

-No le gusta Harry-Aseguré con tono neutral

-¿Y cómo lo sabes…? ¿Acaso le gusta otra persona?-Sus ojos brillaron ante ella, cosa que me molestó sin llegar a entenderlo

-No sé de quién gusta Hermione, Ron…Pero sé que no le gusta Harry…No sé el porqué, pero lo sé…Por eso no creo que sea eso

-¿Entonces?

-Te lo contaré cuando lo descubra-Contesté con tono sarcástico. Vi a Hermione dirigirse a los vestuarios, por lo que decidía aprovechar el momento-¿Me disculpas?

Él asintió mientras me dejaba pasar. Caminé con cierta delicadeza. Escuchaba mis tacones resonar en los almacenes. Lavender atendía a un dependiente con una sonrisa falsa, y vi entrar a Draco por la puerta con una sonrisa risueña…Era tan enamoradizo… Intentó detenerme con sus fuertes brazos y esa mirada de color gris. S

in embargo, me excusé con tal rapidez que no le dio tiempo a poder decir nada o convencerme de lo contrario. En ese momento solo me importaba hablar con ella. Mi cabello ondeó ante ese movimiento al evitarle y abrí la puerta de los almacenes. Hermione tenía su mano posada sobre el cristal de la ventana y miraba por esta pensativa, para al final girarse y sorprenderse de encontrarme allí

-Ginny…

Su voz sonó tan dulce y delicada. Parecía dolida por todo, cosa que me hizo darme cuenta de lo importante que debía ser para ella, que era tan amiga suya como para mí ella…Que era tan especial para mí como yo para ella, y que incluso, me apreciaba como buena amiga. No pude evitar sentir un cariño más intenso, con tanta intensidad que deseaba arroparla entre mis brazos para que no me mirase con esa mirada suya de pena y dolor. No pude evitarlo, era un algo que me lo pedía mi corazón

Me acerqué a ella igual que ella a mí…Y entonces…Nos abrazamos, con tanta fuerza que parecíamos ser las mejores amigas que pudieran existir. Sus manos deslizándose por mis hombros para no soltarme y mis manos rodeando su espalda para prolongar ese abrazo donde sus dedos se deslizaban por esa zona, provocando así el cerrar de mis ojos. Sin lugar a dudas, mi sentimiento empezaba a apaciguarse de tal manera que todo lo demás poco me importaba. Era solo ella, solamente nosotras

-Ginny…Te tengo que contar algo…Perdóname, por favor…-Suplicó al separarnos

Sus manos se apoyaron en mis hombros mientras yo la miraba a los ojos con intensidad, sintiendo que lo demás poco importaba ya. Quería escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decir. Se separó al completo, tomando así mi mano. No pude evitar mirar esa unión y sentir un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo. Volví a mirar esos ojos de color marrón mientras me hacía sentarme con delicadeza, como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase

-Herms…-Se ruborizó al ver como la llamaba-Tranquilízate

-No puedo Ginny…Me siento tan mal…De veras, fue algo que ninguno de los dos queríamos

-Lo sé…

-De verdad, te juro que cuando ocurrió…

-Lo sé Hermione-Interrumpí, pero ella continuaba hasta que se detuvo, percatándose de mi mirada y de mi sonrisa

-¿Qué?-Preguntó sorprendida

-Estaba aquí…Estaba terminando unas cosas y escuché unos ruidos…Y os vi, a Harry y a ti

-¿Y qué viste?-Preguntó con temor

-Lo vi todo…-Susurré

-Lo siento Ginny…Te juro que te lo iba a contar…Te lo juro…No quería que sucediera…Te prometo que lo aparté

-Lo sé…Lo vi hasta el final y como él se marchaba después de rechazarle por mí…-Se sonrojó de manera violenta, confusa. Pareció entender a lo que me refería y se relajó

-Por supuesto que sí Ginny…Eres mi amiga ante todo, y no quería perderte por una tontería…De la que Harry y yo nos arrepentiríamos

-¿Pero tú querías?-Pregunté con tono de temor…Aunque no sé si era más por Harry o por ella misma…Era algo confuso. Ladeé mi cabeza bajo su mirada angustiada

-Ginny…Si yo quería o no, no es lo que importa…Te diré que no quería, para que así te quedes tranquila…Pero solo me importa tu amistad, y si un chico te gusta…Este ya deja de estar en la lista de "disponibles"…Yo nunca haría algo que te hiciese daño…Me importas demasiado…

-Hermione, prométeme una cosa…

-Lo que sea Ginny…Lo que sea…

-Que seremos amigas para siempre…Pase lo que pase-Me miró con un brillo especial en sus preciosos ojos

-Te lo juro…Siempre amigas…

-Siempre juntas-Dije yo, sonriendo de manera cómplice

Sentadas, nos abrazamos con intensidad. Miré un momento al horizonte seria para aferrarme a su cuerpo con fuerza, cerrando así los ojos con desesperación. Quería sentirla, tenerla a mi lado…Para así poder sentirme completa…Entonces comprendí una cosa…Y es que era mi amiga…Pero no una cualquiera…Mi mejor amiga, y que por tanto…La quería…


	12. Chapter 12: Timidez

Ese día todo parecía concurrir desde ese momento con normalidad. Hermione ya no me evitaba, cosa que agradecía y mi hermano se encontraba de muy buen humor al vernos a las dos como siempre, tan juntas e inseparables. Incluso Lavender parecía divertido con ello, aunque era más por caer en gracia a mi hermano, cosa que no conseguía

Él solo tenía ojos para mi castaña amiga, y no pude evitar darle la razón a mi hermano respecto a los gustos. Hermione era una mujer delicada, buena amiga ante todo además de dulce. Simplemente, era ella, con su forma de ser, quien conseguía hacerte sonreír. Y eso no lo conseguía solo conmigo, sino que con él también

Lavender, en cambio, solo conseguía el desagrado por parte de mi querido hermano Ronald, quien intentaba evitarla con todo su corazón. Suspiraba a escondidas por Hermione mientras evitaba que Lavender se enterase de su escondrijo para observar a mi amiga tranquilo. Eso en parte me agradaba, puesto que Lavender era la mujer más…Mejor me callo…En cambio, por una parte me molestaba, y no entendía las razones de ello

Harry entró por la puerta, provocando así el temor de Hermione, y sobre todo el palpitar de mi corazón. ¿Se acercaría a ella? Exacto, así lo hizo. Se quitó el sombrero de color gris que llevaba y parecía arrepentido. Hermione me miraba de reojo, implorándome así que no me mosquease. La sonreí, cosa a la que correspondió para al final mirar a los ojos a su amigo

Parecía debatirse en una gran lucha entre lo que era la moral, lo correcto y lo que era lo carnal, el deseo y la tentación. Harry acabó sonriendo al igual que ella, para así, fundirse en un fuerte abrazo en el cuál dejaban entre ver la buena amistad que les unía y les uniría para siempre…Lavender se acercó a mi lado, aprovechando que me encontraba sola

-Qué buena pareja hacen…-Murmuró de manera venenosa. La miré de refilón, para así volver a mirar a mis amigos

-Son buenos amigos…

-Ya, pues poco lo parece…Mira la mirada de él…-Ni me inmuté ante ese comentario-O la de ella…-Esto último, sin comprender, me dolió algo más que lo susurrado anteriormente… ¿Qué ocurría?

-Son buenos amigos… ¿Algún problema tienes con ello?-Pregunté ya molesta, cayendo en su juego

-Ninguno…Ahora mi pregunta es la siguiente… ¿Lo tienes tú?

Me quedé sorprendida mientras se alejaba con paso rápido, pretendiendo así conquistar a mi hermano, que seguía a sus cosas. Suspiré frustrada mientras Hermione se acercaba con velocidad hacia mí, tirando de mi brazo con fuerza

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunté sin entender, ante esa mirada suya felina y divertida

-Harry te está esperando fuera…-Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, me empujó

Caminé un poco para evitar la caída. Hermione cerró la puerta, por lo que no me molesté en intentar abrirla. Me giré para encontrarme en medio del lugar a un Harry que tenía su vista fija en el cielo, mientras que poca gente caminaba hoy por las calles. Suspiré con cierta timidez para acercarme así a él. Su mirada se dirigió a mi figura, en señal de que quería hablar conmigo. Sus ojos mostraban arrepentimiento por todo, cosa que me hizo relajarme y sentir cariño hacia él. Se colocó en frente mío

Sus ojos verdes se fundían con los míos de una manera fascinante. Su mano tomó la mía para así acariciarla. Fijó la vista en ese contacto de manera abstracta mientras que yo le miraba detenidamente, esperando a que mencionase algo, o que rompiera ese silencio que nos invadía cada vez más. Me gustaba estar así con él, pero por alguna extraña razón, ese día era distinto

-Me ha dicho Herms que te lo ha contado todo…

-¿Estás enfadado con ella?

-Al contrario…Se lo agradezco, por no decir que me costará mirarla a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza por ello-Comentó sonrojado

-Creo que no hará falta…Para Herms no fue nada del otro mundo…Aunque le costó contármelo

-Normal…Es que fui un estúpido Ginny…Y en verdad, no creo que la resultase el poder excusarme…E incluso llegaría a entender que me odiases…Y que no quisieras volver a hablar conmigo

-Harry…Eso no sucederá… ¿Vale? Aunque me gustaría que no fueras besando a mi amiga cada dos por tres-Lo dije en broma, aunque mi tono sonó más frío de lo que hubiese querido

-No tengo intención de ello Ginny…Si te soy sincero…

-¿Sí?-Se sonrojó aún más

-No solo fui un estúpido por besarla…Lo fui más por besarla a ella, y no a una persona mucho más especial para mí-Sonreí ante lo dicho-¿Me perdonas?

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, Harry

-Yo creo que sí Ginny…Por favor-Me lo suplicó con ese tono de su voz que consiguió emblandecerme todavía más

-De acuerdo

Me dedicó una de esas sonrisas suyas para al final despedirse, tenía prisa por llegar al Ministerio, y se había pasado por allí para poder hablar conmigo y explicarme lo sucedido, porque no quería, ante todo, que me encontrase incómoda o enfadada, y que Hermione tampoco estuviese de la misma manera. Para él, ambas éramos importantes…De diferente manera, pero importantes al fin y al cabo

Entonces, sucedió ese momento que en parte había deseado…Se acercó lentamente hacia mí, con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas. Su mirada se deslizaba por mi rostro, desde mis ojos hasta mis labios y viceversa. Era algo tan increíble que empezaba a sentir el nerviosismo en mí… ¿Se atrevería? ¿Acaso rozaría sus labios en esos momentos? ¿De verdad?

Y sucedió, sus labios rozaron ligeramente los míos. Eran cálidos y suaves, y se movían con suavidad, más que nada para que sintiera esos labios sobre los míos, para que me percatase de ese momento que estábamos viviendo los dos, juntos ante todo. Mis manos se deslizaron hacia arriba, apoyándose en su pecho mientras se separaba lentamente, con sus ojos aún entrecerrados.

Sonreí un poco sin poder evitarlo, al igual que él. Cuando se separó y se percató de mi sonrisa, no pudo evitar ensanchar la suya con más fuerza e intensidad. Me sentía bien al saborearlo y sentirlo tan cerca. Finalmente se separó y se despidió con un gesto tímido de su mano. No pude evitar sonreír aún más mientras me giraba. Hermione miraba desde la puerta, dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa, aunque no intensa como las que siempre me dedicaba. Me estremecí y sentí un dolor en mi pecho, además de un sobresalto… ¿Se habría molestado mi amiga? La duda me reconcomía

Dejé caer mis manos para que estas chocasen con mi cintura. Y me quedé allí, plantada, pensando en tantas cosas que no era capaz de numerarlas…

**Bueno, no sabía exactamente si hacerlo porque quizás pierde algo de credibilidad como historia...Pero puedo probar en un capítulo, y si veo que no causa buen efecto, queda como prueba...Y sino, pues seguiré con ello. Voy a dejaros un pequeño adelanto, que creo que en los demás capítulos puede ser interesante**

(...)

_Pero no sé que me lo impedía exactamente, que no podía hacerlo. Su mano continuaba recorriendo mi cuerpo de una manera lenta. Me estremecí, mientras esa caricia se intensificaba. Me ruboricé una vez más con ese dulce contacto que me regalaba para así girar un poco mi rostro, encontrándome con la sonrisa divertida de ella_

_-¿Te encuentras bien?-La miré con los labios entreabiertos, aumentando mi necesidad de sentir más caricias suyas-Supongo que sea un sí_

_Se acercó lenta para acabar uniendo sus labios con los míos._

(...)


	13. Chapter 13: Labios

_Abrí los ojos con cierta pesadez, mientras sentía una mano deslizarse por mi brazo desnudo, acariciándolo de manera lenta y seductora, provocando así un despertar mucho más placentero. Me acomodé mejor, levantando un poco mi cuerpo mientras miraba al reloj de la mesita, dispuesta a levantarme_

_Pero no sé que me lo impedía exactamente, que no podía hacerlo. Su mano continuaba recorriendo mi cuerpo de una manera lenta. Me estremecí, mientras esa caricia se intensificaba. Me ruboricé una vez más con ese dulce contacto que me regalaba para así girar un poco mi rostro, encontrándome con la sonrisa divertida de ella_

_-¿Te encuentras bien?-La miré con los labios entreabiertos, aumentando mi necesidad de sentir más caricias suyas-Supongo que sea un sí_

_Se acercó lenta para acabar uniendo sus labios con los míos. Era como tantas veces me había imaginado. Suaves y delicados, sus labios recorrían los míos, simplemente para sentirse de una manera cálida y superficial, pero a la vez profunda e intensa, que transmitía una ternura que nadie podría interpretar de manera concreta._

_Después se separó con esos ojos suyos marrones, para así besar mi hombro con suavidad. Era sentir la suavidad de su piel sobre la mía, su mirada felina dirigirse a mí de manera furtiva y que tras esto, se apareciera en su rostro una sonrisa que dejaba entre ver sus intenciones. Sonreí también antes de poder evitar sus labios recorrer mi cuello con tal movimiento que me estremecí una vez más, sintiendo sus manos debajo de las sábanas, recorriendo mi cuerpo desnudo para estrecharme a sus brazos y besarme con más intensidad que antes_

_La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar así a un incrédulo Harry, que miraba la escena sin entender o querer comprenderlo. Hermione y yo nos apartamos asustadas, cubriendo nuestros cuerpos al completo. Mi mano se unió con la de ella bajo las sábanas, pidiendo que esto no fuera cierto. Harry movió la cabeza con odio y sacó de su chaqueta la varita, apuntándonos con ella_

_No existían palabras. Solamente miradas que explicaban muchas cosas. Hermione le miraba, solo que esta vez era con un tono amenazante, igual que el de él. Parecía una batalla a muerte, y no era una exageración del momento. Continuaba apuntándonos con la varita para así, pronunciar ese hechizo y que todo, y absolutamente todo, se volviera negro…_

-¡Ginny!-Escuché una voz llamarme

Me desperté agitada y sudando, asustada por todo lo que había soñado. Miré a mi alrededor, encontrándome con la mirada de Hermione, que se encontraba preocupada, aunque más lo estaba yo, comprobando que estábamos las dos vestidas. Ella llevaba su camisón al igual que yo, y nos encontrábamos en mi cuarto, debido a que la había invitado a venir para casa. Me sentí aliviada mientras ella suspiraba aliviada al ver que me encontraba mucho mejor que lo que aparentaba soñando

-¡Me habías asustado!

-Lo siento…

-Has tenido una pesadilla-Asentí, sin querer dar importancia al sueño.

-Sí…

-¿Estás mejor? ¿Quieres que avise a tu hermano?-Preguntó preocupada a más no poder

-No te preocupes…Te tengo aquí, y con eso me basta y me sobra-Me dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas

Ese sueño había resultado extraño, más que nada porque había disfrutado con ese momento de las dos hasta que apareció Harry y convirtió esa historia en una pesadilla. Sin embargo, aunque era cierto que las amigas no soñaban ese tipo de cosas, no tenía por qué dejar de decirle todas esas cosas que sí se decían entre amigas, y eso me tranquilizó poco a poco. O al menos, intenté engañarme, a sabiendas de que eso no era lo más normal.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-He tenido una pesadilla, eso es todo

-¿Y de qué iba esa pesadilla?

Me quedé callada ante su pregunta, notando como me miraba atenta, sosteniendo su rostro con su mano, apoyada en una postura que no me ayudaba para nada. Esa sonrisa se ensanchó de manera pícara. Me estremecí ante ello mientras su mano se deslizaba por mi brazo, para unir nuestras manos de una manera intensa y permanente. La miré a los ojos y me relajé un poco ante ese contacto

-No creo que haga falta comentarlo-Murmuré un poco sonrojada

-Tienes razón…Debías de estar soñando-La miré sin entender-Lo digo porque te encontrabas algo sofocada…Solo Harry podría ser capaz de eso

Me sonrojé a más no poder, más que nada porque aunque Harry había aparecido en el sueño, no era de la manera que planteaba. Suspiró un momento antes de apartar su mirada, algo herida. Quise volver a buscarla, pero entendía que no era el momento de ello, por lo menos no el ideal. Hermione entonces me dedicó una mirada alentadora

-Ginny, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Me alegré de que cambiase de conversación

-¿Acaso no lo estás haciendo?-Me golpeó divertida mientras se tumbaba una vez más sobre la cama

Miró al techo de manera pensativa mientras yo aún la observaba desde arriba para al final también tumbarme a su lado. Quería disfrutar de esos buenos momentos a su lado, de una manera que empezaba a comprender al fin, pero que pretendía acallar y sobre todo, negar…No era eso lo que sucedía, pues mi corazón solo latía por Harry, pero me gustaba estar con ella, y nadie podría evitar mi amistad con ella

-Ahora en serio…

-Pues pregúntame… ¿Qué sucede?-Me miró de reojo para al final sonreír con esos dientes blanquecinos

-Ron… ¿Tiene novia?

Esa pregunta me pilló desprevenida, aunque ese hecho encendió mi corazón como si de una hoguera se tratase. ¿Ron? ¿Por qué él? Negué con la cabeza ante su pregunta y me mostró una sonrisa satisfecha, mientras volvía a dirigir una mirada hacia el techo. El silencio nos invadió, más por el mero hecho de que no era capaz de decir nada respecto a ello

-Estaba pensando en…Quedar algún día con él…Parece buen chico

-Lo es-Aseguré recelosa

-No te importa, ¿verdad?

-No te preocupes por mí-Aseguré, aunque por primera vez, mentí a la que era mi amiga. Sonrió encantada ante mi apoyo

-Gracias Ginny…De verdad

Adelanto del próximo capítulo:

(...)

_Ron miraba a mi amiga con intensidad y un fuego especial en su mirada. Sus ojos azules recorrían los ojos de Hermione, quien parecía calmada ante ese encuentro de miradas algo intenso. Sin lugar a dudas, mi hermano se encontraba rendido ante la esencia de Hermione, quien ante todo, le miraba de la misma manera, o a mi juicio, así lo parecía. Sentí el hervir de mi sangre mientras ella se acercaba peligrosamente a él, de tal manera que Ron empezó a ponerse nervioso por la proximidad de ella_

_Hermione sabía dejar a alguien con las palabras en la boca, pero en ese momento, lo que estuviera diciendo mi hermano fue acallado por ella, quien se acercaba todavía más, hasta ese punto en el que su mano era capaz de deslizarse por el pecho de él de una manera provocativa, de igual manera que fue el dirigir de su mirada hacia él, de esa forma que incluso yo me sobresalté_

__(...)

**Bueno, antes de nada, ayer una de las personas me comentó que los adelantos eran dados más bien a historias con suspense que románticas...Y creo que debo aclarar dos cosas para que el que lea la historia no se lleve ningún susto...Una es que es una historia larga...En la cual van a poder odiar y querer a ciertos personajes...Lo segundos es que no es solo drama y romance, que es lo principal, por supuesto...Pero al igual, en parte futuras de la historia va a tener algo de suspense, de intriga y también...Digamos violencia sencilla, sin mucho contenido explícito...O eso pretenderé...Igual que las escenas de sexo, que yo considero lime...Cuando llegue alguna, que va a haber, quiero que me den su opinión para si eso, cambiar el rango de la historia al indicado...Después de esta mini nota de autora xD les deseo un feliz año nuevo a todos vosotros... Y que este 2012 les vaya genial ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: Miradas furtivas

Capítulo 14: Miradas furtivas

En medio de la tienda, se encontraba mi hermano Ron, que parecía cansado de que Lavender le siguiera por todos los lados. Hermione observaba desde la otra punta de la tienda, de una manera cautivadora y tímida. Yo miraba de reojo, sin querer perder de vista ese momento en el que mi amiga se acercaba a mi hermano para dirigirle la palabra

Este asintió ante lo que ella decía y se dirigieron hacia un lado un poco apartado para poder hablar tranquilamente. Estaba dispuesta a dirigirme hacia allí cuando una voz me detuvo, haciendo que me girase una vez más para así encontrarme con los ojos verdes de él, de Harry. Este venía algo sonrojado, con una rosa en la mano

-Buenos días Ginny…-Susurró

Me tendió la rosa con delicadeza. Tragué saliva, tomando ese regalo entre mis dedos, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa para así oler aquella muestra tan agradable y llena de cariño y aprecio. Harry me miraba atento, esperando una respuesta agradable por parte mía, cosa que no se hizo esperar

-Muchas gracias Harry, pero no te tenías que haber molestado…

-No es molestia Ginny, además, me apetecía mostrarte con esto lo arrepentido que me encuentro por lo ocurrido…

-No hace falta que te continúes disculpando…Es una cosa que se queda en el pasado-Sonrió encantado por mis palabras

-Muchas gracias Ginny por todo…Y sobre todo, por permitirme continuar con…-Se mordió el labio con cierto rubor en su rostro-Con este acercamiento hacia ti

-No me tienes que agradecer nada Harry…Además, no tengo porque enfadarme contigo…-Él asintió

-Y tampoco tendrás razones para ello…Porque solamente tengo ojos para ti…Por eso te he traído esta flor, que tiene una belleza similar a la tuya

-Sí que estás hecho un galán

-La verdad es que no estoy acostumbrado a cortejar a muchas damas, si te soy sincero-Confesó

-Pues no lo parece…Con lo encantador que eres

-No he tenido suerte para encontrar a una joven que de verdad sepa valorarme por lo que realmente soy, y no por lo que ella misma desease…no he tenido mucha suerte en el amor

-¿Me lo contarás?-Pareció dudar un momento

-¿Puedes salir a tomar un café o tienes que seguir trabajando?

-¿No me puedes hacer una pequeña introducción?-Pregunté esperanzada

-Estuve enamorado con anterioridad…De una chica, muy atractiva y a la que consideraba una buena mujer

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Para resumir…Las cosas no resultaron

-¿Y piensas dejarme con la duda de ello?

-No, pero te lo contaré más adelante… ¿De acuerdo?-Asentí resignada mientras dirigía una mirada furtiva hacia donde debía encontrarse mi amiga

Me sentía nerviosa, debido a que mi amiga tardaba en venir, y no quería pensar que estaría hablando con mi hermano Ron. Suspiré frustrada mientras todo me daba vueltas, sin saber bien como sentirme. Sentí un vahído, por lo que casi me caí al suelo debido a esto. Justo a tiempo, Harry me tomó entre sus brazos, mirándome preocupado. Me apoyé mejor en él mientras le miraba a los ojos, sonrojándome ante la cercanía de nuestros rostros. Él también se sonrojó mientras intentaba ayudarme a colocarme mejor. Le agradecí con la mirada, pero me aparté algo avergonzada

-Perdóname Harry

-No tienes porqué disculparte Ginny…De verdad

Me mordí ligeramente el labio mientras me acercaba para depositar un beso en su mejilla, la cual se tiñó de cierto tono rojizo ante ese dulce contacto que sentíamos los dos. Era agradable sentirme amada y atendida por él, aunque mis sentidos estaban más atentos a las acciones de mi querida mejor amiga que a las del chico que me gustaba. Me alejé de él dejándolo entonces desconcertado, pero poco me importaba, para ser sincera, lo que opinase Harry de mi actitud

No, Harry era importante para mí, y eso nunca cambiaría. Era ese chico encantador y dulce, aquel que sería capaz de conquistar a una mujer con una sonrisa de las suyas, con una mirada intensa y con una caricia. Con un beso sería capaz de derretir a la mujer más fría del universo, y con un susurro proveniente de sus labios, provocar el rubor de esa mujer que ante todo se mostraba entera ante esas muestras de amor y caricias

Sin embargo, mis piernas caminaban sin el permiso de mi mente; no podía controlarlas a ellas, y menos el impulso que sentía de ir hacia mi amiga y de encontrarla, de buscarla hasta el fin del mundo con tal de que no se separase de mí. Y eso era lo que parecía. Ir en busca de esa persona a la que tanto apreciaba, a la que tanto admiraba y que sobre todo, tanto quería… ¿Acaso era esto normal? ¿Sentir lo que sentía? Negué con la cabeza para detenerme así y asomarme un poco entre las estanterías, temiendo encontrarme con algo desagradable

Ron miraba a mi amiga con intensidad y un fuego especial en su mirada. Sus ojos azules recorrían los ojos de Hermione, quien parecía calmada ante ese encuentro de miradas algo intenso. Sin lugar a dudas, mi hermano se encontraba rendido ante la esencia de Hermione, quien ante todo, le miraba de la misma manera, o a mi juicio, así lo parecía. Sentí el hervir de mi sangre mientras ella se acercaba peligrosamente a él, de tal manera que Ron empezó a ponerse nervioso por la proximidad de ella

Hermione sabía dejar a alguien con las palabras en la boca, pero en ese momento, lo que estuviera diciendo mi hermano fue acallado por ella, quien se acercaba todavía más, hasta ese punto en el que su mano era capaz de deslizarse por el pecho de él de una manera provocativa, de igual manera que fue el dirigir de su mirada hacia él, de esa forma que incluso yo me sobresalté

Él parecía hipnotizado, y con cierta razón. Era capaz de comprender el comportamiento de mi hermano. No todos los días una hermosa muchacha se te acercaba para estar a punto de besarte. Además, para él no solo era hermosa…Sino también maravillosa. Sus rostros se acercaban lentamente, a punto de unir así sus labios en una caricia tan perfecta que el que lo viera se sentiría afortunado por ello. Pero yo no me sentía así y tampoco iba a esperar a que se besasen para sentir la rabia y el dolor inundar mi corazón sin llegar yo a entenderlo tan siquiera

Salí de mi escondrijo, dispuesta a mirar a esas dos personas tan importantes de mi vida. Hermione, quien desvió su mirada, se separó bruscamente de él para así apartar un poco la mirada avergonzada. Ron giró su rostro con cierto mosqueo al ver que alguien le había interrumpido, aunque cuando me vio su rostro se relajó, por lo que llegué a la conclusión de que imaginaba que sería Lavender quien había pretendido interrumpir esa hermosa escena.

Hermione sin embargo no parecía tan relajada como él. Más bien se mostraba nerviosa. Ron sonreía encantado mientras yo le dirigía una mirada de apoyo, como si me agradase que estuviera a punto de besarse con mi mejor amiga… ¡Mi mejor amiga! ¿A quién se le ocurría tal tontería? A Ron, por supuesto…Siempre Ron…Suspiré, para volver a mirarlos así una vez más…

Adelanto del próximo capítulo:

(...)

_Su cabello castaño ondeaba a lo largo de su caminar, y pese a todo, era preciosa. En realidad, toda su familia era preciosa de por sí. Al fin llegó a su destino. Se detuvo para descansar un poco, tomó aliento y volvió hacia arriba con el fin de que todo continuase. Abrió la puerta con cierta alegría mientras su hermano hablaba por el teléfono. Para su gracia, este era un gran admirador de los muggles y de todo, por no decir que era muy dado al fútbol, aunque aclaraba que no el americano._

_Suspiró mientras se acercaba a su madre, que cocinaba con cierto pesar. Desde hace tiempo la notaba algo decaída, y quizás tenía que ver con el estado de salud de su padre. La muchacha miró a su madre, analizándola. Sus ojos marrones claros se concentraban en sus quehaceres, y su cabello ya no tenía ese color tan vivo, más bien ahora dejaba entre ver esas canas. Se acercó lentamente para rodearla con sus brazos mientras la mujer intentaba mostrar un gesto de complacencia._

__(...)

**Bueno, quería deciros que gracias por la recomendación de cambiar la categoría porque siendo sincera, no tengo muy claro como funciona este lugar xD En tal caso, yo lo que escribo lo considero sencillo y no fuerte, pero sin embargo sus opiniones sirven de mucho para mí...Si ven que algo que no les gusta, pues me lo comentan...También quería avisaros de dos cosas**

**Una es que habrá algún capítulo que otro desde el punto de vista ajeno a Ginny, más que nada porque siempre hace falta saber un poco que ha pasado, y ella no lo sabe aunque lo pueda suponer. Pero serán pocos, la historia sigue siendo propiedad de Ginny...**

**La segunda es que el capítulo siguiente es más bien una cosa que prevee el futuro...Me explico. No esperaba hacer este capítulo porque sucedería la trama mucho más adelante, pero como creo que en un futuro puede llegar a ser lioso, he decidido meter este capítulo para que sepan a que atenerse en un futuro... CUando lean el próximo episodio, sabrán a lo que me refiero, pero siempre pueden preguntar sus dudas...Aunque eso sí, dejaré una nota de autora para aclarar la cuestión...**

**Y nada más qué decir... (Debí haber hecho estas aclaraciones de todo en un principio, soy un lío al completo xD) Gracias por seguir la historia, porque aprovecho para agradecer ShadowDianne que me ha seguido desde el principio, con sus comentarios bastante divertidos para mi gusto. Luego Gilrasir con sus puntos de vista que me sirven de mucho, la verdad...También a aquellas personas que por razones obvias, no he podido responder sus comentarios...Pero que aún así me animan mucho, como no...Saludos para todos, y gracias**


	15. Chapter 15: Southampton

Southampton

Corría. Necesitaba llegar por fin a casa, pero se sentía agotada. La verdad es que no se esperaba todo lo que estaba aconteciendo, pero una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro mientras se dirigía a lo largo de la calle para llegar a su destino. Llevaba el sobre en su mano, y no podía contenerse más. En ese momento se cruzó con Lysander, quien casi se cae al suelo por tropezar con la que era su amiga

Quiso pararse para disculparse, pero no podía. Seguía corriendo, con fuerzas que ni ella misma sabía de dónde sacaba. Se sentías con unas fuerzas que eran increíbles, y la felicidad la recorría. No recibía todos los días una carta de su prima, a la que tanto apreciaba. Se deslizó por la callejuela mientras la mujer de la esquina la llamaba a lo lejos. ¡Qué felicidad! ¡Qué éxtasis irradiaba esta joven!

Su cabello castaño ondeaba a lo largo de su caminar, y pese a todo, era preciosa. En realidad, toda su familia era preciosa de por sí. Al fin llegó a su destino. Se detuvo para descansar un poco, tomó aliento y volvió hacia arriba con el fin de que todo continuase. Abrió la puerta con cierta alegría mientras su hermano hablaba por el teléfono. Para su gracia, este era un gran admirador de los muggles y de todo, por no decir que era muy dado al fútbol, aunque aclaraba que no el americano.

Suspiró mientras se acercaba a su madre, que cocinaba con cierto pesar. Desde hace tiempo la notaba algo decaída, y quizás tenía que ver con el estado de salud de su padre. La muchacha miró a su madre, analizándola. Sus ojos marrones claros se concentraban en sus quehaceres, y su cabello ya no tenía ese color tan vivo, más bien ahora dejaba entre ver esas canas. Se acercó lentamente para rodearla con sus brazos mientras la mujer intentaba mostrar un gesto de complacencia. Sin embargo, no lo logró

-¿Está bien, madre?

Su hermano la miró. Le llamaba la atención a veces ese detalle que les señalaba los amigos a ambos cuando hablaban. Esa costumbre de tratar a su madre de usted, en vez de utilizar un apelativo más cariñoso. Era una costumbre, y no es que fuera de pueblo, pues vivían en una ciudad…Pero desde pequeños fueron educados así por su padre…

Al instante ambas, al pensar en ese trato se quedaron descompuestas. Hace unos pocos días le habían diagnosticado una grave enfermedad, y para la desgracia de ambas, debía irse durante una temporada, lejos de su familia para poder curarse sin riesgo al contagio. No era grave para el mundo muggle, pero esto no era capaz de tratarlo el mundo mágico de la misma manera. Ella se giró para ver a ambos chicos. Rose se abrazó a su madre

-Contigo siempre voy a estar bien, hija…

Esas palabras la tranquilizan. Rose se separa de su madre y después mira a su hermano, Hugo. Ambos son demasiado parecidos, pero a la vez diferentes. Hugo es un chico de cabello pelirrojo, parecido a su abuelo paterno y de ojos azules como su padre. De un carácter deportista, pero a la vez con lógica. Las pecas de su rostro le hacían parecer un ángel, pero en verdad tenía cierto genio y carácter, como toda su familia

Tenía una relación algo hostil con su hermana, pero no por ello la dejaba de querer como lo hacía ahora. La sonrisa se asomó en él al ver la escena entre su madre y su hermana. Pese a todas las discusiones, él pelearía por ella, y sobre todo, la quería… Rose lo sabía, aunque le pasaba lo mismo que a él… Se detestaban, podían fingir odio incluso…Pero siempre podía el cariño con ellos

Rose era algo parecida a su hermano, pero su cabello era corto y de media melena…Y no pelirrojo, sino castaño claro, casi rubio. Sus ojos de color miel brillaban rápidamente al ver a Lysander, quien parecía ser su amor platónico. Este muchacho, de cabello rubio la enloquecía, y es que Rose se parecía demasiado a su prima en ciertos puntos. Era una romántica, dulce pero estricta y perfeccionista. Es razón era por la cual se llevaba tan bien con Hermione

Los Granger se separaron con cierta paz y alivio de que al menos se tenían entre ellos. Se apreciaban, se querían y saldrían hacia adelante, costase lo que costase. Rose se separó de su madre finalmente mientras Hugo se acercaba a ellas con una sonrisa

-Veréis como todo acabará pasando…Madre, no se preocupe

La voz de él sonaba algo fuerte, pero eso calmaba a la mujer. Apagó el fuego y se sentó en la silla de la cocina mientras Rose dejaba la carta sobre la mesa. Los ojos de color gris claro de la mujer se deslizaron por la mesa, mirándola a ella y después a la carta, indecisa de qué hacer

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es la carta de la prima Hermione…

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la mujer, pues para ella Hermione era casi una hija desde la muerte de la que era su hermana, Jane Granger. Suspiró mientras su hija la miraba esperanzada. La mujer le prometió que quizás, dentro de una temporada, irían a la casa de ella a visitarla y pasar un tiempo con ella. Rose quería ir, deseaba ir. Se llevaba muy bien con su prima pese a la ligera diferencia de edad.

-Espero poder ir con ella dentro de poco

-Seguro que sí cariño…No te preocupes por eso…-Contestó la mujer mientras observaba a su hija mayor

La castaña sonrió un poco, disimulando la decepción que sentía porque sabía perfectamente que tardaría en volver a ver a su prima, tan buena con ella que le encantaba…Lo que no sabía era que la vería en un momento crítico, que gracias a ella conocería al amor de su vida y que comprendería que el amor es algo más que la figura entre un hombre y una mujer…Pero en esos momentos sonrió y tomó la novela de "Romeo y Julieta" de William Shakespeare, la que era su favorita, pese al triste final. Hugo ladeó la cabeza y volvió a sus cosas mientras ella suspiraba, esperanzada.

Adelanto del próximo capítulo:

(...)

_-Lo siento…No quería importunarte_

_Ese comentario me sentó como un vaso de agua fría, pues sabía perfectamente que lo decía como si me pareciese mal que ella estuviera a punto de besar a mi hermano…No me parecía que fuese algo malo, al contrario…Solamente era algo que no me terminaba de agradar… Al fin y al cabo, no quería que mi hermano sufriera…Y tampoco quería que ella pasase por algo parecido…Porque era eso…Estaba segura de ello… ¿Verdad?_

_-No me has importunado Hermione…Para nada…Simplemente me ha sorprendido…No me lo esperaba, siéndote sincera_

_-Lo sé, y por eso te pido perdón… Tenía que haber hablado contigo a las claras antes…Lo que pasa es que no sabía cómo te lo tomaría_

_-¿Desde cuándo te gusta?-Quise saber_

(...)

**Bueno, buenas otra vez...Voy a coger gustillo a las notas de autora xD El caso es que el adelanto ya es de los capítulos normales...Este digamos que era especial, para aclararnos. Como habréis visto, aparecen Rose y Hugo como primos de Hermione en vez de sus hijos ^^ Y eso es porque van a aparecer en un futuro, algo lejano, pero me gustaría que como siempre se les tuviera en cuenta. La razón por la cual irán para allá, con nuestra castaña, se aclarará en su momento...Y al igual que estos dos son ajenos a Hermione en lo que se respecta a los hijos, otros como Albus, Scorpius, ect...Serán de lo mismo...Sin más que añadir, sé que este episodio es algo más aburrido y no sigue la trama, pero creo que era necesario subirlo...Saludos y gracias ^^**


	16. Chapter 16: Palabras sin pronunciar

Capítulo 15: Palabras que quedaron sin pronunciar

Ron, después de intercalar sus miradas entre nosotras, decidió marcharse con una felicidad invadiendo su corazón. No pude evitar girar mi rostro al notar como pasaba a mi lado, y sin comprenderlo, le lancé una mirada asesina… ¡Aún no lo entendía! ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de Hermione? ¿De ella precisamente tenía que caer enamorado? ¡No me gustaba esa pareja! Y creo que nunca me llegaría a gustar ni agradar…

En verdad, sabía perfectamente que ellos dos eran la pareja más perfecta que pudiera existir. Ella era la mujer más admirable que nunca hubiese conocido, y él era el hermano perfecto, aquel que me apoyaba en todo momento y sabía hacerme reír, al igual que ella…En verdad, era tan para cuál. Esa historia de príncipe azul y la princesa. Esa historia donde el amor acabaría triunfando de alguna manera, que se besarían lentamente por primera vez tras encontrarse sus ojos en una intensa caricia…Así me imaginaba ese momento tan doloroso para mi corazón… ¡Y no lo llegaba a entender! ¿Cómo sentía todo aquello y no era capaz de entender lo que le sucedía a mi corazón?

Decidí calmarme, más que nada porque ahora debía girarme para encontrarme con Hermione, y necesitaba serenidad para ello. Sabía que si me dejaba llevar por mis impulsos y mis sentimientos, me pondría a llorar allí mismo, por lo que decidí girarme con lentitud, para encontrarme con esos ojos marrones tan intensos.

Esos ojos que eran mi luz en la oscuridad, mi camino para poder continuar. Esos ojos que me transmitían esperanza y necesidad de sonreír, de reír como nunca hubiera hecho. No pude evitarlo. Suspiré calmada mientras ella se acercaba hacia mí con timidez, esperando unas palabras mías que nunca fueron pronunciadas.

Quizás esperaba que la echase en cara algo. No tenía derecho a ello, más que nada porque en realidad no estaba haciendo nada malo. Al contrario, estaba con mi hermano, a su lado para todo lo que necesitase, además de que se acercaba a él. ¿Sabría lo que sentía mi hermano? Pero la pregunta principal era más bien…

¿Sabía yo lo que sentía Hermione hacia él? Ante esa pregunta, sentí el miedo de pensar cuál era la respuesta correcta. En realidad, sabía que era esa la respuesta, pero eso no evitó que mi cuerpo temblase por ello. Me dirigió una mirada suave, por lo que me relajé aún más. Hermione sabía calmarme incluso en esos momentos en los cuáles mi corazón era quien llevaba el ritmo mandante, en vez de mi razón

-Lo siento…No quería importunarte

Ese comentario me sentó como un vaso de agua fría, pues sabía perfectamente que lo decía como si me pareciese mal que ella estuviera a punto de besar a mi hermano…No me parecía que fuese algo malo, al contrario…Solamente era algo que no me terminaba de agradar… Al fin y al cabo, no quería que mi hermano sufriera…Y tampoco quería que ella pasase por algo parecido…Porque era eso…Estaba segura de ello… ¿Verdad?

-No me has importunado Hermione…Para nada…Simplemente me ha sorprendido…No me lo esperaba, siéndote sincera

-Lo sé, y por eso te pido perdón… Tenía que haber hablado contigo a las claras antes…Lo que pasa es que no sabía cómo te lo tomaría

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta?-Quise saber

-No lo sé Ginny…Solo sé que es así y…No quiero estar perdiendo el tiempo…Y sé que tu hermano siente algo similar hacia mí

-¿Te ha dicho algo?

-No, pero sus ojos le delatan…

-Hermione, no quiero ni que sufras tú ni que sufra él

-Lo sé…Pero también soy consciente de que esto puede salir bien…Y me gustaría contar con tu apoyo para esto…Me ayudarás, ¿verdad?

Me quedé callada ante ello. Me miraba de manera intensa, con un brillo especial en sus ojos y una sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. Me dolía pensar que sería él quien provocase la felicidad de ella, pero me alegraba pensar que con esa relación, Hermione y yo estaríamos más unidas… Al fin y al cabo, podríamos llegar a ser cuñadas. Suspiré bajo su mirada atenta, pues esperaba una respuesta por parte mía. La miré con seguridad, y mi respuesta no se hizo esperar…

-Por supuesto que sí Hermione…Cuentas con mi apoyo

Se quedó callada ante esa contestación. Sus ojos dejaron de brillar como lo hacían con anterioridad y su sonrisa disminuyó, con un gesto de cierta decepción. Sin embargo, se acercó más a mí, colocando su mano en mi mejilla para poder acariciar mi piel con lentitud. Sentía una corriente sobre mi cuerpo, además de que sus ojos podía conmigo y mi sensatez. Hermione parecía más alegre al encontrarnos de esta manera tan poco convencional. Sin lugar a dudas, me acostumbraba rápidamente a sus caricias amistosas, y sobre todo, al sentir esas miradas suyas tan intensas

-Gracias por todo Ginny…

Colocó mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, pero no aparté mi mirada de su rostro. Ella sin embargo, miraba hacia su mano, la cual seguía colocando mi cabello, un tanto rebelde. Sus dedos jugueteaban mientras ella suspiraba, a sabiendas de que yo la continuaba observando. Finalmente, sus manos se dirigieron a mis hombros para acariciarlos con cariño y lentitud, con ternura y amor. Me estremecí pero no por ello me aparté. Quería ocultar mi rubor ante ese gesto suyo que me parecía demasiado íntimo, pero no era capaz de ello, y se formó una sonrisa satisfecha en su hermoso rostro, cosa que me hizo sonreír, o al menos mostrar una mueca similar a una sonrisa

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo importante que eres para mí, Ginny?

-Lo sé Hermione…Igual que tú eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida…De verdad

-Gracias por todo Ginny…Te prometo que siempre estaremos juntas

-¿Pase lo que pase?-Pregunté esperanzada

-Pase lo que pase-Confirmó ella

Nos fundimos en un abrazo, con la certeza de que esa promesa sería cumplida, y que pasa lo que pasara, nada ni nadie sería capaz de separarme de ella, de la que era y siempre sería mi mejor amiga…

Adelanto del próximo capítulo y una pequeña aclaración del anterior xD:

(...)

_-Entonces…Tú… ¿Llegaste a…?_

_Me ruboricé, recuerdo. Ella, que se encontraba de espaldas a mí, se giró con una sonrisa en su rostro de pura diversión, provocando en mí cierta vergüenza, pero ante todo, el deseo de saber su respuesta. Ladeó la cabeza divertida mientras dejaba las cosas sobre el mostrador. Esperaba con cierta paciencia su respuesta, aunque esta se comenzaba a apagar, y eso Hermione lo sabía perfectamente, por lo que entendí que disfrutaba con mi comportamiento_

_-Me encantas cuando te ruborizas-Me sonrojé ante sus palabras mientras se giraba para mirarme de frente_

(...)

**Bueno, aclaración del anterior capítulo por si hay alguna duda...No es un salto temporal en el tiempo...Ocurre en el mismo moemtno, misma época, mismo todo del anterior episodio...Lo aclaro por si llega a haber confusiones... Que además no me extrañaría porque me lío yo más que vosotros xD Saludos**


	17. Chapter 17: Pasión en la tienda

Capítulo 16: Pasión en los vestuarios

¿Dónde estaría mi amiga? Habían pasado unos días desde ese momento en el que los vi a ambos juntos, y no volví a ver un acercamiento por parte de ninguno. Quizás miradas que se encontraban fugazmente mientras yo observaba ese encuentro recelosa. Mi hermano se ruborizaba una vez más mientras que Hermione se sonrojaba violentamente para continuar con sus tareas

En esos días me atreví a hablar más claramente con ella sobre nuestro pasado, por lo que le conté mi "relación" con quien era mi antiguo mejor amigo, Dean. Recuerdo su comentario algo mordaz y con una mirada de cierto recelo, aunque le aclaré que Dean solamente me gustaba como amigo y que me pilló en su tiempo desprevenida. Sin embargo, mi relación con él nunca llegó a pasar la frontera de la amistad, por lo que eso, para mi sorpresa, produjo cierta relajación en el rostro de mi amiga

Luego ella me habló de que había mantenido una relación con un chico llamado Vicktor Krum…Este era búlgaro y bastante atractivo por lo que me comentó. Se conocieron en una visita donde los dos colegios a los que cada uno iba coincidieron. Enseguida se entendieron, por lo que se hicieron buenos amigos. Un tiempo después, decidieron darse una oportunidad y mantuvieron en sus dos últimos años una intensa relación que finalizó en una buena amistad, como comenzó. Me confesó que nunca se arrepentiría de esa relación vivida entre ellos porque Vicktor siempre fue bueno con ella

-Entonces…Tú… ¿Llegaste a…?

Me ruboricé, recuerdo. Ella, que se encontraba de espaldas a mí, se giró con una sonrisa en su rostro de pura diversión, provocando en mí cierta vergüenza, pero ante todo, el deseo de saber su respuesta. Ladeó la cabeza divertida mientras dejaba las cosas sobre el mostrador. Esperaba con cierta paciencia su respuesta, aunque esta se comenzaba a apagar, y eso Hermione lo sabía perfectamente, por lo que entendí que disfrutaba con mi comportamiento

-Me encantas cuando te ruborizas-Me sonrojé ante sus palabras mientras se giraba para mirarme de frente-Sí, perdí mi virginidad con él…Me gustaba, era un buen chico…Y me quería…Me amaba más bien…Yo también le quería, pero resultó que no de la misma manera como yo pensaba

-Pobre Vicktor…-Murmuré, en parte compadeciéndome por ese muchacho

-La verdad es que sí…Obviamente, al principio, no se mostraba de acuerdo en mantener una relación amistosa…Para él era demasiado reciente, y le dolía estar a mi lado sin ser ya novios…A mí también me dolía, aunque no te lo creas…Él siempre será importante para mí, y hacerle de esa manera tanto daño, provocó en mí un sentimiento de dolor y repulsión hacia mí misma

-No fue culpa tuya Hermione

-Claro que sí Ginny…Me intenté engañar a mí misma, pensar que él me daría todo lo que quería…Quería creer que seríamos la pareja perfecta, pero era una mentira…Le quería, pero nunca le llegaría a amar…Lo sabía, lo tenía claro, pero no era capaz de dejarle marchar…No a él

Me quedé callada ante esas palabras, sintiendo como en parte yo también entendía todo lo que decía. La sonreí algo apenada mientras ella continuaba a sus cosas de manera relajada, desapareciendo así de su mirada ese brillo de la nostalgia, de esos recuerdos tan bonitos vividos con ese chico que, aunque no amase, había llegado a querer con intensidad. Analizaba a Hermione, a sabiendas de que no era perfecta, ni mucho menos…Pero en ella era capaz de ver, ante todo

Ahora me encontraba buscándola desesperadamente, además de intentarme de Draco, que cada vez andaba más pesado respecto a que se encontraba enamorado de Astoria. Había conseguido una cita con ella, pero esta parecía ida o no mostrar mucha atención en él mientras que el joven no paraba de demostrar su interés hacia ella.

Se notaba que estaba enamoradísimo de ella y que sería capaz de todo con tal de estar a su lado, cosa que me hacía sonreír y alegrarme por Draco, quien era además de un bueno enamorado, también un buen amigo que sabía animarme en los momentos tristes debido a que estos días no me encontraba de buen humor, sin entenderlo, más que nada porque Harry se mostraba muy dulce conmigo, como si de verdad todo fuera como ese cuento de príncipe azul y de princesa perfecta

-Draco, me estás estresando…-Acabé murmurando

-Perdóname, pero deberías entenderme…Al fin y al cabo, y supuestamente, tú también estás enamorada-Me sentí incómoda ante esa afirmación

-Por eso mismo…No estoy como tú todos los días…

-Lo sé, y eso me encanta…

*Lo que no supe*

Hermione miraba a Ron con intensidad, y con una mirada de odio que nunca habrían predicho. Sin lugar a dudas, esa discusión podía con ambos de una manera que no querían entender. El pelirrojo quería decirla que no quería que se peleasen, y menos por lo ocurrido hace unos días, pero no podía sentir la rabia al enterarse de que la chica que le gustaba se había besado con uno de sus mejores amigos, además de que este se encontraba detrás de su hermana. Eso no se lo permitiría a nadie, y menos a ellos

-¿Crees que lo hice con gusto, Ronald? ¡Créeme cuando te digo que fue desagradable para mí! Nunca querría hacer daño a tu hermana…Nunca, y no permitiré que nadie se lo haga

-Y sin embargo, le besaste

-Te repito, fue un momento en el que él no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones y yo no preveía que eso fuese a pasar… ¡Pero no entiendo el porqué te pones así!

-Estoy harto de que la gente haga lo que quiera con quien quiera

-¿Acaso eso es malo?-Preguntó ella incrédula-¿De verdad me lo dices? Si tanto detestas que las personas disfruten de esos momentos…¡Haz tú lo mismo!-El carácter de ella chocaba con el de él

-¿Qué?-Preguntó sin entender

-Haz lo que ahora mismo quieras… ¡Atrévete si es que eres valiente!-Sabía que se había pasado, pero no por ello se arrepentiría de sus palabras

Entonces el joven la empotró con violencia en las taquillas. Ella se asustó ante esa reacción de él, pero ese temor desapareció para dejar paso así al deseo que sus ojos pedían, reclamaban con ansiedad. Al final se besaron para calmar esa sed provocada por la discusión tan acalorada, aunque no era ni comparación con ese calor que recorría el cuerpo de ambos. Esos labios se buscaban con esa fogosidad que provocaban las discusiones, intentando así acallar al otro de una manera un tanto desesperada.

Hermione apoyó la mano suya sobre el pecho de él, sintiendo así como la lengua del joven atravesaba la barrera de sus dientes para unir sus alientos en mucho más que un beso casto y puro. Para nada… Era mucho más que eso, era una caricia para nada inocente. Las manos de Ron rodearon las caderas de la castaña, para así atrapar entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la joven, quien no soltaba el rostro del muchacho tras haber deslizado sus manos hacia él, acariciando así su tez pálida, más bien blanquecina

Me dirigí hacia los vestuarios con el fin de encontrarla allí y poder hablar con ella detenidamente, necesitaba una mano amiga para aguantar las cosas que no paraba de murmura nuestro querido amigo Draco. Era una excusa, claro está, para poder estar a su lado sin preocuparme tan siquiera. Abrí la puerta lentamente con cuidado, para encontrarme con esa escena que hubiese deseado no ver

Ron se encontraba sobre Hermione en las taquillas, besándola desenfrenadamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Mi amiga no se quedaba corta, deslizando sus manos por el cabello de él para sujetar su rostro y así proseguir con esa caricia tan salvaje, tan intensa, tan fogosa. Me sobresalté viéndolo, aunque más me podía el dolor de mi corazón, que padecía esto de manera nada agradable, a sabiendas de que todo esto comenzaba a romper mi corazón de una manera que era demasiado dolorosa para mí. Cerré la puerta con cuidado, sintiendo como las lágrimas se asomaban en mi rostro sin tan siquiera poder contenerlas, y sin entender el dolor que amainaba mi corazón

Salí corriendo mientras Draco se giraba al verme, llamándome preocupado por el estado en el que me encontraba, pero no me importaba lo que él dijera, sino lo que había visto y el porqué me provocaba esa caricia un dolor tan intenso y mortificador, quería entenderlo pero no encontraba una respuesta satisfactoria para esa pregunta

Me senté en un banco tras avanzar varias calles del Callejón Diagón. Este lugar parecía algo apartado, por lo que pude sentarme tranquilamente, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido y mi reacción que no era para nada comprensible. Para mi desgracia, Draco supo cómo encontrarme y se acercó rápidamente, arrodillándose para mirarme con esos ojos grises suyos

Le miré apenada, sintiendo como ya todo me dejaba de importar. Solo era pensar en todo. Draco me abrazó con fuerza sin atreverse a decir nada…

Adelanto del próximo capítulo:

(...)

_Me giré para encontrarme con la mirada y sonrisa de Draco. Llevaba días evitándole después del numerito que le monté, y encontrármele así, sin tener oportunidad de evitar una conversación incómoda provoco la tensión en mí, aunque no pude evitar saludarle como siempre, dos besos en la mejilla_

_-¡Ginny! Te he visto a lo lejos y no he podido evitar acercarme…Llevo días sin poder verte tranquilamente_

_-Lo sé, y lo siento Draco…Estaba algo ocupada_

_-Me había dado la sensación de que más bien no querías hablar conmigo y me estabas evitando-Comentó suspicaz pero con un tono que no denotaba rencor alguno_

_-¡Oh! ¿Qué dices, Draco? Estaba ocupada, eso es todo… No tengo razones para evitarte_

(...)


	18. Chapter 18: Rosas

Capítulo 17: Rosas

Hermione se mostraba desde ese día algo ida, con miradas furtivas hacia mi hermano, con sonrisas que dejaban entre ver todo lo ocurrido, y sobre todo, con suspiros que no se molestaba en ocultar. Quizás porque al fin y al cabo, no tenía pareja ni razones para ello, pero me molestaba que no me hubiese contado nada de ello, y que me enterase de esa manera, sabiendo así el porqué de esas miradas y sonrisas

No me encontraba a gusto, cómo no, además de que Ron cada día se encontraba más y más enamorado, con suspiros en casa y casi se pasaba todo el día sin hablar. Simplemente, se tumbaba en la cama y dirigía su mirada hacia el techo, suspirando enamorado hasta la médula por ella, cosa que a mí no me gustaba para nada, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo

Ese día quedé con Harry, quien se mostraba como un buen enamorado, visitándome todos los días para así pasar aunque fuese unos minutos conmigo. Harry seguía más atento que antes, enamorado claro, y coqueto. No podía evitar sentirme especial por sus cuidados, como si de una princesa me tratase.

Además, Harry parecía ser el típico príncipe azul. Me encontraba esperándole en medio de callejón, mirando en una tienda, cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. Me giré para encontrarme con la mirada y sonrisa de Draco. Llevaba días evitándole después del numerito que le monté, y encontrármele así, sin tener oportunidad de evitar una conversación incómoda provoco la tensión en mí, aunque no pude evitar saludarle como siempre, dos besos en la mejilla

-¡Ginny! Te he visto a lo lejos y no he podido evitar acercarme…Llevo días sin poder verte tranquilamente

-Lo sé, y lo siento Draco…Estaba algo ocupada

-Me había dado la sensación de que más bien no querías hablar conmigo y me estabas evitando-Comentó suspicaz pero con un tono que no denotaba rencor alguno

-¡Oh! ¿Qué dices, Draco? Estaba ocupada, eso es todo… No tengo razones para evitarte

-Claro, eso mismo me decía yo-Comentó con ironía-Bueno, cuéntame, ¿qué tal estás?

-Aquí, esperando a Harry, que hemos quedado

-¿Vais en serio entonces, no? Es que últimamente se le ve muy contento en el trabajo…Diría que…Ha caído enamorado-Reí ante ese comentario

-No sé qué decirte-Suspiré-Quiero decir…Me gusta Harry, pero nos estamos conociendo…

-Bueno, mientras te guste, lo demás poco importa…Aún así me alegro por vosotros, os lo merecéis…Aunque, entonces, me debes una explicación-Empalidecí ante su aclaración directa

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo que me sorprende es que finjas no saber de qué te hablo-Contestó él ladeando la cabeza-Me dejaste preocupada Ginny, que eres mi amiga, ¿recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo Draco, pero tampoco sé a lo que te refieres

-La razón por la cual me has evitado durante estos días… ¿Discutiste con él?

-No Draco…No es eso, de verdad…Y no te preocupes, porque todo está bien-Aclaré, intentando creerme esas palabras que le estaba confesando a él

-Ginny…Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿verdad? Que nunca te juzgaría por nada del mundo-Esto me lo dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos, algo suspicaz, como si supiera claramente de lo que hablaba. Le sonreí

-Lo sé Draco, al fin y al cabo eres mi amigo, ¿no?

Draco sonrió ante ello mientras tomaba mi mano con cierta delicadeza. Sus ojos grises se posaron sobre los míos mientras intentaba transmitirme todo el cariño que sentía hacia mí como buen amigo que era ante todo. Sonrió encantado, con esa sonrisa que se le formaba cuando intuía que pasaba algo

-¿Tiene que ver con Hermione?

Le miré asustada mientras me miraba interesado, esperando a que le contestase, sintiendo yo así el miedo que era sentir todo esto tan nuevo y delicado, tan intenso que aparecía en mi corazón. Me estremecí bajo su mirada inquisidora. Intentó volver a hablar, pero una mano en mi espalda se lo impidió. Me estremecí al girar un poco mi rostro y observar la figura de Harry, tan esbelta que era capaz de imponer a cualquiera sus opiniones, e incluso cierto temor, debido a que conseguía intimidar

-¡Hola chicos!-Saludó feliz

-¡Harry!-Exclamó Draco nervioso

Le lancé una mirada de súplica para que se callase, cosa que hizo para mi gran fortuna. Harry sonreía muy feliz, parecía encantado con vernos allí a los dos. Draco se sentía algo alterado, al igual que yo, puesto que Harry había interrumpido un momento intenso en el que muchas preguntas quizás se hubieran resuelto, pero que no había sucedido así y por tanto, Draco parecía molesto en ese punto con Harry

-Toma, esto es para ti

Tras decir esto, de detrás de su espalda sacó un ramo de flores que me tendió con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas. Me quedé callada ante eso mientras tomaba con delicadeza esas rosas. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó un poco incómoda ante la mirada fija de Draco, quien parecía estar a punto de matarme por el mero hecho de corresponder de manera educada de Harry. Él era una buena persona y me trataba bien, además…En verdad, le quería, le tenía cariño y eso nunca dejaría de ser así por nada del mundo

-Son preciosas, Harry

-No tanto como tú, linda

Tras esto besó castamente mis labios para que Draco no se incomodase, pero este no pudo evitar carraspear por vernos en esa situación. Nos miró a ambos como si aún no se creyera lo que acababa de ver y ladeó la cabeza, lanzándome por última vez una mirada furibunda antes de marcharse con una despedida animada, quizás para disimular aunque no lo tenía muy claro

Harry me dedicó una sonrisa y me ofreció su brazo para así empezar a caminar en su agradable compañía. Últimamente quedábamos, y solamente caminábamos. No nos hacía falta hablar, porque para nosotros era suficiente caminar y encontrarnos en nuestra propia compañía. Nos gustaba pensar tranquilos, y después tomar algo en una terraza de alguna cafetería cercana a nosotros. Últimamente, teníamos ganas de visitar el Caldero Chorreante para conocer a los nuevos dueños, pero ese día tenía los pensamientos en otro lugar, más bien en la conversación con Draco

Claro que tenía que ver con Hermione…Pero no sabía cómo explicarle que me encontró llorando por el simple hecho de ver a mi mejor amiga besándose con mi hermano Ron…En verdad, no tenía sentido comportarse así ante esa muestra de cariño por ambas partes pero, no pude evitarlo… Al fin y al cabo, era una escena que produjo una herida extraña y sin sentido en mi corazón…Incomprensible, quizás, pero así era… Me estremecí, para al final seguir con Harry y comenzar una conversación, en un intento de ser animada. Funcionó, Harry y yo ese día nos reímos como nunca

Adelanto del próximo capítulo:

(...)

_-La verdad es que, creo que somos unos idiotas hermanita-Le miré sin entender_

_-¿A qué te refieres?-Levantó las cejas con ironía_

_-Harry y Hermione solamente son amigos…Está bastante claro…Supongo que no puedo evitarlo, sobre todo desde que Hermione me contó lo del beso con Harry-Le miré sorprendida. Sonrió son suficiencia-Sí, me lo contó… ¡Deberías habérmelo contado!_

_Me quedé callada ante ese detalle que señalaba mi hermano, pero lo hacía de manera desenfadada, cosa que hizo que en parte me relajara, pero mi rostro se mantuvo serio. Detestaba esa situación tan incómoda, y sobre todo, lo que más detestaba era pensar que Hermione confiase en él de esa manera tan íntima. No tenía ni idea de que su relación fuera tan intensa, y eso me hacía menos gracia. Bufé mientras seguía a mis cosas, seguida de Ron_

_-¿No me vas a decir nada?-Preguntó, pidiéndome explicaciones_

(...)


	19. Chapter 19: ¿Cita?

Capítulo 18: ¿Cita?

Harry llegó a la tienda con rapidez mientras yo le veía divertida desde el mostrador. Hermione también levantó la vista mientras terminaba de reponer algunas cosas y sonrió encantada al ver a un Harry tan nervioso. Este se acercó a mi amiga y empezó a hablar con ella. La cara de esta se cambió a un tono algo triste, cosa que me hizo fruncir el ceño

Harry ladeaba la cabeza mientras que Hermione suspiraba, algo indecisa quizás por lo que estaba escuchando. Ron se acercó a mí, observando esa escena con curiosidad al igual que yo. La verdad es que estaba empezando a pensar de qué debían estar hablando y me ponía algo nerviosa. Desde aquel beso, me reconcomían los celos, tanto por parte de Harry como por parte de Ron, quien parecía estar igual que yo

-¿De qué estarán hablando?-Preguntó con un tono de voz un tanto celoso

-No lo sé, la verdad…-Mi tono también era algo celoso

Ron me miró con una sonrisa algo relajada y divertida ante mi reacción mientras yo suspiraba, algo frustrada por lo ocurrido últimamente. Hermione se mostraba cariñosa con él y al final me confesó que se habían besado en los vestuarios, pero que no estaba segura de si era una relación que tendría futuro o simplemente algo más

La verdad es que prefería que solo fuese una relación rápida y poco duradera, más que nada porque no veía que fueran la pareja ideal. Hermione era demasiado solitaria, y Ron demasiado posesivo. Debía saber dejarla sola en sus momentos, como había aprendido yo con el tiempo. A saber cómo estarían juntos. Y no es que quisiese que su relación funcionase mal y terminasen de la peor manera…Simplemente, quería que fueran buenos amigos

-La verdad es que, creo que somos unos idiotas hermanita-Le miré sin entender

-¿A qué te refieres?-Levantó las cejas con ironía

-Harry y Hermione solamente son amigos…Está bastante claro…Supongo que no puedo evitarlo, sobre todo desde que Hermione me contó lo del beso con Harry-Le miré sorprendida. Sonrió son suficiencia-Sí, me lo contó… ¡Deberías habérmelo contado!

Me quedé callada ante ese detalle que señalaba mi hermano, pero lo hacía de manera desenfadada, cosa que hizo que en parte me relajara, pero mi rostro se mantuvo serio. Detestaba esa situación tan incómoda, y sobre todo, lo que más detestaba era pensar que Hermione confiase en él de esa manera tan íntima. No tenía ni idea de que su relación fuera tan intensa, y eso me hacía menos gracia. Bufé mientras seguía a mis cosas, seguida de Ron

-¿No me vas a decir nada?-Preguntó, pidiéndome explicaciones

Me sentía indignada… ¡No era quien para pedirme explicaciones! Y menos después de besarse con mi mejor amiga y no comentármelo…tan enamorado que estaba de ella y no me había comentado nada…Eso sí que me dolía, y era más grave que todo lo que pudiera ocultarle yo a él

-¿Cómo te lo iba a contar?-Le pregunté, girándome para así poder enfrentarle-¿Cómo te iba a contar que Harry se había besado con Hermione? Estabas ilusionado con ella, y no quería que te pusieras celoso por un detalle nimio-Me miró escéptico-Harry me pidió perdón, al igual que ella-Asintió-Además, no sé porque te pones así…Yo no me puse como tú al enterarme de que el otro día te besaste con ella-Se sonrojó-Creía que confiabas en mí

-Y confío…Pero es que no sabía cómo confesártelo, la verdad-Se sonrojó. Me reprendí por dentro y le dediqué una sonrisa cálida

-Perdóname…Es que últimamente me noto cambiada

-Es normal Gin…Todo está cambiando…Si te das cuenta, ya casi no sabemos de nuestros antiguos amigos…Simplemente vivimos en la actualidad, y hemos conocido a gente que es más indicada e ideal para nosotras…Buenas personas-Añadió con una sonrisa

-Lo sé Ron…Por eso mismo no quiero que sufras…Al igual que no quiero que sufra Hermione

Ambas afirmaciones eran ciertas. Quería mucho a mi hermano como para que este anduviese sufriendo por amor, al igual que mi amiga, a la que no quería ver apenada por nada del mundo. Ron sonrió ante eso, acariciando mis hombros con cierta ternura

-Yo tampoco quiero que sufras, Ginny…Por eso, si alguien te hace daño, te juro que no se lo perdonaré junto

Miré de reojo como Hermione se separaba de Harry y se acercaba hacia nosotros. Asentí con una sonrisa mientras me separaba. Hermione me dedicó una de sus sonrisas, la cual correspondí y me dirigí hacia el mostrador, seguida del moreno, que me miraba con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro. Una sonrisa que me agradaba y me provocaba cierta relajación

-Hola Ginny…

-Hola Harry, me alegro de verte-Contesté

-Quería preguntarte que si te apetecía después ir a tomar algo…Ya sabes, como una cita-Y tras esto, como siempre, hizo aparecer un tulipán para provocar una sonrisa en mí

-Me encantaría-¿Cita? La verdad es que ya llevábamos varias quedadas, en el fondo ya casi éramos como novios. Se sonrojó-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Bueno…En verdad, no solo quería quedar contigo para eso…Ginny…Yo…-Se mordió el labio, uniendo su mano con la mía. Miré ese contacto para después mirarle a los ojos

-¿Harry?

-Ginny, desde hace tiempo que me gustas…Y desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que eras especial para mí de alguna manera u otra…Era solamente estar contigo y sentir algo extraño aquí-Posó su mano en su corazón-El latir de este acelerarse y un nerviosismo impropio a meter la pata…Era venir todos los días para poder dirigirte la palabra. Poder conseguir una sonrisa tuya, y con ella, soñar todas las noches…Y cuando me permitiste que te besara, me sentí el joven más afortunado

"Puede que no sea el chico perfecto, pues tengo mis errores como cualquier ser mundano, pero no por ello dejo de quererte como lo hago…Y que podré meter la pata, y no te podré prometer un futuro certero sin sufrimiento de por medio. Pero me puedo asegurar de que intentaré que ante todo, sonrías, porque te quiero Ginny…Me estoy enamorando locamente de ti…Y quería saber… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

Me quedé callada y con la boca abierta mientras mi mirada se encontraba con la de Hermione de una manera que no alcanzaba a entender. Ron se situó a su lado con una sonrisa intensa, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de ella. Hermione se sobresaltó, mirándole de reojo para volver a dirigir la vista hacia mí. Tragué saliva y le miré directamente a esos ojos de color esmeralda. Posiblemente estaría a punto de cometer el mayor error de mi vida, pero solo había una manera de averiguarlo

-Sí, Harry…Quiero ser tu novia

Él sonrió mientras Hermione apartaba su mirada de nosotros. Sonreí a duras penas mientras el muchacho se acercaba hacia mí y me rodeaba con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo. Se separó sonrojado y con un "te espero luego" y un "te quiero" salió de la tienda, dejándome con la duda, él de si había hecho lo correcto y ella de si lo más indicado era seguir con esto que parecía comenzar. Ladeé la cabeza segura de lo que acababa de suceder y con ánimo, seguí a mis cosas simulando una sonrisa

Adelanto del próximo capítulo:

(...)

_Analicé su figura en sí, tan delgada, además de que su tez era blanquecina, haciendo buen conjunto con su cabello rubio recogido y sus ojos azules, que resaltaban al tener los ojos tan grandes. Fruncí el ceño. Aunque parecía ser una muchacha agradable, había algo que no me gustaba de ella. Sin embargo, decidí callarme y mirarla de manera suave cuando ya se encontraba en frente mío_

_-Hola, soy Luna Lovegood, y soy la nueva dueña del local-Me levanté para tenderle así mi mano y la estrechó con fuerza_

_-Encantada, yo soy Ginny Weasley_

_-¡Oh! No me digas que eres de los Weasley de la tienda de bromas_

_-Mis hermanos son los dueños-Sonrió encantada_

_-Me encanta esa tienda. Tengo ganas de visitarla a fondo, pero con el ajetreo del nuevo negocio, no sé ni cómo saco tiempo para dormir, o para ayudar a mi marido con otras cosas_

(...)


	20. Chapter 20: Los cuatro

Capítulo 19: Los cuatro

Harry y yo nos adentramos en el caldero chorreante por primera vez desde que cambiaron a los dueños, por lo que escuchamos los rumores de que cambiarían el nombre del lugar, pero finalmente se quedó como el original. Harry se mostraba nervioso mientras yo en parte le miraba divertida. Era gracioso estar así con él

-La verdad es que…Voy a pedir algo. Siéntate donde quieras

Asentí mientras se alejaba a pedir unas copas. Una rubia con ropa sencilla se acercó a mí con el blog de notas en las manos, por lo que me percaté de que no hubiese hecho falta ir a pedir nada. La muchacha, con una sonrisa, se acercó hacia mí

Analicé su figura en sí, tan delgada, además de que su tez era blanquecina, haciendo buen conjunto con su cabello rubio recogido y sus ojos azules, que resaltaban al tener los ojos tan grandes. Fruncí el ceño. Aunque parecía ser una muchacha agradable, había algo que no me gustaba de ella. Sin embargo, decidí callarme y mirarla de manera suave cuando ya se encontraba en frente mío

-Hola, soy Luna Lovegood, y soy la nueva dueña del local-Me levanté para tenderle así mi mano y la estrechó con fuerza

-Encantada, yo soy Ginny Weasley

-¡Oh! No me digas que eres de los Weasley de la tienda de bromas

-Mis hermanos son los dueños-Sonrió encantada

-Me encanta esa tienda. Tengo ganas de visitarla a fondo, pero con el ajetreo del nuevo negocio, no sé ni cómo saco tiempo para dormir, o para ayudar a mi marido con otras cosas

-La verdad es que te entiendo…Yo cuando empecé a trabajar allí no entendía como podía sobrellevarlo. Después me arreglé bien para poder quedar y eso-La muchacha sonrió

-En fin, ¿te apetece tomar algo?

-Estoy esperando a mi novio, que ha ido a la barra

-¡Oh! Bueno, para la próxima ya sabes, vengo yo y me pedís lo que queráis.

-Gracias Luna

La mujer se marchó hacia la barra mientras yo me sentaba otra vez en la silla. Esa mujer me parecía que era amigable, pero algo forzada, como si en verdad le gustase más la soledad, cosa que me sobresaltaba. No sabía la razón exacta, pero esa chica me daba una mala sensación, un escalofrío nada bueno por todo mi cuerpo. Aclaré mi garganta mientras esperaba a Harry en la mesa. Mis pensamientos estaban fijos en la mirada que me lanzó Hermione cuando le dije a Harry que sí, que quería ser su novia

Era una mirada triste y sombría, como si le acabase de partir el corazón. Eso me hizo darme cuenta que en verdad, mi amiga se preocupaba por mí, por todo lo que tenía que ver conmigo y mucho más. Éramos buenas amigas y mucho más que eso…Mejores amigas, sin duda alguna. Harry se asomó entre el barullo de gente con una sonrisa y las copas en la mano, dejándolas en la mesa y sentándose en frente mío

-No veas la sorpresa que me he llevado cuando he visto a Neville

-¿Neville?-Pregunté tomando un poco de ese licor que me había pedido Harry. Lo saboreé-Está rico

-Es una bebida muggle-Contestó con una sonrisa-El caso es que Neville fue un compañero mío, al igual que Luna, que estuvo hasta su quinto curso con nosotros…Me sorprende que se hayan casado

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno…Te diré que en la escuela corrían muchos rumores…Y uno de ellos era que…Bueno-Se sonrojó

-¿Qué?-Pregunté divertida, intentando sonsacarle la información

-Decían que Luna…Bueno, que Luna era…De la otra acera-Solté una carcajada mientras me miraba con fingida molestia-Oye, no le veo la gracia

-Se nota que está enamorada de su marido

-Ginny…Te voy a decir una cosa…Ante los sentimientos, todos somos capaces de fingir… ¿Sabes por qué? Porque, primero; puede que esa persona no lo sepa. Segundo, quizás esa persona pretende engañarse a sí misma, y de eso hay mucho

Me quedé callada ante esa afirmación, sintiendo que comenzaba a ponerme pálida. Mi novio, quien sonreía, empezó a preocuparse mientras yo cogía el vaso para beber la bebida en un santiamén. Harry se sobresaltó ante mi brusquedad. Me quedé algo desconcertada pero antes de que pudiese replicarle, se levantó con una sonrisa

-¡Ron!

Me giré para ver a mi hermano estrechándole la mano a Harry mientras este sonreía encantado de verle allí. Hermione entraba detrás de él con una sonrisa que se desdibujó al verme con Harry, aunque rápidamente sonrió encantada. Serían imaginaciones mías

-Me sorprender veros por aquí-Comentó Ron

-Lo mismo te digo chico… ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Hermione y yo habíamos decidido salir por ahí a dar una vuelta y como ella tenía una compañera antigua del colegio que trabajaba aquí, pues…

-¿Luna?-Preguntó Harry mientras Hermione asentía-Parece que el mundo es un pañuelo. La conozco de la escuela también

-¡Claro! Es verdad…-Dijo Hermione pensativa-Me contó que fue a Hogwarts antes de venir a mi escuela…Cierto

-Además, conozco a su marido…Neville

-Yo le conocí en la boda

-¿Pudiste ir? Yo tenía trabajo…Me parece increíble…Pensar que nos hubiésemos visto-Contestó fascinado Harry

-La verdad es que sí que me sorprende no haberte visto…-Hermione aclaró su garganta-En fin, ¿pedimos algo, Ron?

-Esperad…Sentaos con nosotros, así podemos charlar y os daremos la estupenda noticia que tenemos

Me quedé incómoda mientras ambos se miraban algo recelosos. En verdad también querían estar solos, cosa que me molestó todavía más. Fruncí el ceño mientras Hermione miraba a Ron, a tiempo de poder inventarse una excusa

-Pues…-La interrumpí

-Sí, quedaros…Así tendremos una charla los cuatro…-Sonreí mientras Hermione asentía

-Tienes razón… ¿Nos quedamos, Ron?

-Por mí perfecto-Contestó él

Harry le dejó espacio a Ron y se sentó a su lado, al igual que Hermione se sentó junto a mí. Era algo incómodo estar así, los cuatro a sabiendas de que algo raro ocurría. Sin embargo, Hermione enseguida recuperó la postura, cogiéndome de la mano y empezando a hablar con rapidez mientras Harry y Ron seguían la conversación atentos y encantados de que ya nos soltáramos un poco más

Sin embargo, yo estaba más atenta a esa unión que manteníamos Hermione y yo. Nuestras manos entrelazadas bajo la vista de nadie, oculto ese enlace bajo la mesa. Y eso me hizo mirarla, y sentir algo extraño en mi corazón…Algo tan conocido como nuevo, pero era ese enlace tan intenso que no pude evitar estremecerme

Fingí seguir la conversación, riéndome cuando ellos lo hacían, animándome con las copas que nos servía Neville, encantado de tener a dos grandes amigos suyos cerca. Sin embargo, por mucho que Harry intentase mostrarse cariñoso conmigo, por mucho que Ron se mostrase encantador, yo no podía dejar de prestar atención solamente a ella…A Hermione

Adelanto del próximo capítulo:

(...)

_-Me enamoré Ginny…De una chica que iba conmigo a clase…Era de la casa contraria, y siempre sentí debilidad por ella…Me gustaba, y mucho…Ella era Cho Chang… La quería…Ella anteriormente estuvo enamorada de un chico llamado Cedric, no sé si te sonará_

_-Salió en el Profeta y el Quisquilloso…Su muerte provocó un gran revuelo…_

_-Se esperaba que ganara él, pero no pudo ser…No tuvo la suficiente fuerza…Ganó entonces Vicktor Krum, el famoso jugador de Quidditch_

_-Sí, ya sé quien es-Recordando la anécdota de Hermione. Sin lugar a dudas, ese chico parecía majo pero mientras se mantuviese lejos de mi amiga_

_-Entonces…Bueno, Cho necesitó ayuda, yo estuve a su lado y comenzamos a salir…_

_-Pero…_

_-Pero ella nunca me llegó a amar como amó a Cedric en su momento, llegando a desquitarse de ese dolor con muchos otros hombres antes que yo…Era el hazmerreír de todo el colegio, pero yo no era capaz de ver la realidad…Y Cho no era capaz de dejarme ser feliz, o de hacerme ella feliz…_

(...)


	21. Chapter 21: La historia de Harry

Capítulo 20: La historia de Harry

Después de un rato de charla amistosa entre todos, aunque como ya dije en su momento, mi atención solo se fijaba en los movimientos y actos de mi amiga, mi hermano y ella decidieron marcharse para así dejarnos a solas a ambos, cosa que mi novio les agradeció con una luminosa sonrisa. Vi la mirada incómoda de Hermione y la felicidad de mi hermano ante mi grandiosa alegría y se marchó, para dejarnos así a solas

Miré a Harry algo asustada mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban como esmeraldas, como esas piedras tan preciosas. Me fijé en sus rasgos entonces, en su cabello negro revuelto y su mirada felina. Harry sin lugar a dudas sabía dejarme sin palabras de alguna manera, de algún modo era el chico perfecto para mí, con esa sonrisa suya, con esos ojos y sobre todo, con su nobleza en el corazón. Ese alma tan puro, por lo menos el más puro que era capaz de conocer

Harry se levantó, dejando el dinero en la mesa y ofreciéndome su mano en un gesto de caballerosidad. La sonrisa se formó tan rápidamente que ninguno de los dos nos lo podíamos creer. Me gustaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con él, y eso era lo que me hacía sonreír. Él, mi Harry, porque ahora podía denominarlo como si fuera mío, porque era mi novio y eso nadie lo podría cambiar…Nadie

Salimos para dirigirnos hacia mi casa lentamente. Los dos sabíamos que cualquier momento a solas era agradable, y cuando llegamos a mi portal nos detuvimos para así poder mirarnos a los ojos de manera intensa, con ese brillo suyo, con esa sonrisa tan encantadora

-La verdad es que ha sido un buen día

-Sí, pero me apetecía estar contigo a solas

No era mentira. Quería haber estado a solas con él porque así no hubiese estado todo el rato pendiente de mi mejor amiga. Un sin sentido, pero quería haber estado solamente con Harry y disfrutar de esos momentos a solas, de esas caricias de ese noviazgo que comenzábamos porque era ese principio para llegar a ese final. ¿Sería él el esposo que siempre había deseado? ¿Sería el padre de mis hijos? Eran tantas preguntas que aún no sabía si acabaría respondiendo

-¿Te puedo confesar algo?-Asentí-A mí también me hubiese apetecido estar a solas contigo, ya sabes, por el comienzo de nuestro noviazgo

-Sí…El principio

-Y espero que no haya final… ¿Sabes, Ginny? A veces, me pongo a pensar y me imagino un futuro a tu lado…Me imagino contigo casado, y viendo a los niños correr con velocidad…Me imagino a dos, un niño parecido a mí y una niña preciosa que se parecería a ti. Me lo imagino y…Aún no me lo creo

Sonreí con ternura mientras él hablaba algo ausente y parecido. Sujeté el cuello de su camisa para que así no se separase de mí. No parecía querer hacerlo, por lo que cuando juntó sus labios a los míos, sentí algo agradable pero no intenso. Quizás era porque ese día había sido extraño y los nervios me podían a mí y mucho más a mi querido Harry. Era la suavidad de él, sintiendo como me estremecía al sentir sus manos sujetar mi cintura para así poder prolongar esa caricia de nuestros labios, esa nueva unión de la que me iría acostumbrando poco a poco, estaba segura de ello. Se separó rozando su nariz lentamente mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Se sonrojó para separase mientras yo seguía sosteniendo el cuello de la camisa, haciendo que no se separase. Me puse de puntillas y volví a besarle con ternura

Sonrió, lo noté por el movimiento de sus labios mientras lo aseguraba al volver a separarnos y verla plasmada en su rostro, tan agradable y dulce. Harry era el chico más encantador, el más dulce, el más enamoradizo. El hombre que sabía que sería perfecto para mí…

-Te quiero Ginny…-Susurró

Me quedé helada ante sus palabras tan precipitadas. Me asusté en esos momentos… ¿Me quería? Mis labios no conseguían articular y necesitaba contestar o hacer algo. Volví a besarlo para disimular, hacer como que no le escuché y dejarme llevar por millones de sensaciones que por mucho que insistiera, no llegaba a sentir

-Me tienes que contar tu fabulosa historia-Contesté al separarme, cambiando así de conversación

-Me enamoré Ginny…De una chica que iba conmigo a clase…Era de la casa contraria, y siempre sentí debilidad por ella…Me gustaba, y mucho…Ella era Cho Chang… La quería…Ella anteriormente estuvo enamorada de un chico llamado Cedric, no sé si te sonará

-Salió en el Profeta y el Quisquilloso…Su muerte provocó un gran revuelo…

-Se esperaba que ganara él, pero no pudo ser…No tuvo la suficiente fuerza…Ganó entonces Vicktor Krum, el famoso jugador de Quidditch

-Sí, ya sé quien es-Recordando la anécdota de Hermione. Sin lugar a dudas, ese chico parecía majo pero mientras se mantuviese lejos de mi amiga

-Entonces…Bueno, Cho necesitó ayuda, yo estuve a su lado y comenzamos a salir…

-Pero…

-Pero ella nunca me llegó a amar como amó a Cedric en su momento, llegando a desquitarse de ese dolor con muchos otros hombres antes que yo…Era el hazmerreír de todo el colegio, pero yo no era capaz de ver la realidad…Y Cho no era capaz de dejarme ser feliz, o de hacerme ella feliz…

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Lo que un día tenía que llegar a ocurrir, le pillé con otro en el baño…Estaban juntos, respirando agitadamente y yo…Con el corazón destrozado…Me prometí a mí mismo que me alejaría, que no volvería a enamorarme…Porque lo que sufrí con ella, no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo

-Lo siento mucho Harry

-No Ginny…Con el tiempo entendí que era necesario para Cho, igual que para mí esta lección…A veces hablamos porque, aunque no funcionó como esperábamos ni mucho menos, éramos unos críos…

-Te admiro mucho, Harry…No sé cómo eres capaz de hacer eso…Yo no sé si lo sería

-Y tampoco tienes porqué averiguarlo, porque te prometo que yo nunca te haría eso…Te quiero demasiado-Le sonreí

-Lo sé Harry…Lo sé…

Adelanto del próximo capítulo:

(...)

_Su cabello aún así no se encontraba muy oculto, por lo que ondeaban sus rizos con el viento. Su nariz se tornaba algo roja y se la veía algo congelada, o al menos daba esa impresión_

_-Ginny…-Saludó animada mientras yo la miraba de arriba abajo-¿De qué te ríes tú?_

_-Me hace gracia verte así…No hace tanto frío, Herms…-Comenté mientras ella negaba con la cabeza_

_-Estoy congelada…Y soy yo la que no entiendo como no tienes frío…-Comentó fingiendo cierto tartamudeo, provocando la risa en mí_

_-¿Qué? ¿Has venido a buscar a Ron?-Pregunté algo dolida. Negó con la cabeza, dejándome desconcertada_

_-No…Vengo a buscarte a ti…-Me quedé sorprendida, pero de una manera grata mientras comenzaba a caminar_

(...)


	22. Chapter 22: Chala entre nosotras

Capítulo 21: Charla entre nosotras

Pasaron varios días desde entonces. Harry cada día iba a buscarme a casa para ir a trabajar. Pero ese día tardaba bastante y empezaba a preocuparme un poco por su tardanza. Harry era demasiado puntual y me ponía bastante nerviosa pensar que quizás le habría pasado algo. Suspiré, colocándome mejor la bufanda debido a la época que era Diciembre, con ese frío tan intenso. Sonreí un poco pensando en que este año era mucho mejor que el anterior, al menos en el final de la era

Ahora veía a lo lejos a Hermione, que caminaba hacia aquí. No pude evitar sonreír un poco mientras se abrazaba así misma debido al frío. Había algún copo de nieve que caí sobre las calles de Londres, y esa zona no era una excepción. Llevaba un gorro de lana que se había colocado y unos guantes rojos, que llevaba acorde con el gorro. Su cabello aún así no se encontraba muy oculto, por lo que ondeaban sus rizos con el viento. Su nariz se tornaba algo roja y se la veía algo congelada, o al menos daba esa impresión

-Ginny…-Saludó animada mientras yo la miraba de arriba abajo-¿De qué te ríes tú?

-Me hace gracia verte así…No hace tanto frío, Herms…-Comenté mientras ella negaba con la cabeza

-Estoy congelada…Y soy yo la que no entiendo como no tienes frío…-Comentó fingiendo cierto tartamudeo, provocando la risa en mí

-¿Qué? ¿Has venido a buscar a Ron?-Pregunté algo dolida. Negó con la cabeza, dejándome desconcertada

-No…Vengo a buscarte a ti…-Me quedé sorprendida, pero de una manera grata mientras comenzaba a caminar

La seguí mientras me fijaba como la nieve cubría las baldosas del suelo. El ambiente navideño aumentaba y había numerosa gente caminando. Niños corriendo con risas, villancicos cantados por familias, simplemente, era la navidad. Y allí estaba yo, siguiendo a Hermione, que aceleraba el paso para que así le alcanzase, cosa que hice, no permitiría que Hermione se alejase demasiado de mí…En los dos sentidos, por supuesto. Reímos cuando conseguí alcanzarla, mientras dejábamos que nuestros cuerpos se abandonasen y actuaran de manera desenfadada.

-Le pedí a Harry que me lo permitiera… Al fin y al cabo, ya no hablamos tanto desde que comenzaste a salir con él…Me tienes algo abandonada

Lo dijo de manera desenfadada, con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero la veracidad de sus palabras pudieron conmigo. Echaba de menos a Hermione en todos los sentidos posibles. Echaba de menos reír con ella, sonreír ante sus palabras de consuelo y llorar junto a ella…En sí, echaba de menos su amistad, tan pura y sencilla, tan inocente y duradera… Sí, Hermione siempre había sido mi amiga, y eso nunca cambiaría

-Perdóname…

-No te preocupes, entiendo que últimamente las cosas han cambiado…

Su tono era algo nostálgico, por lo que decidí cogerla del brazo, deslizando así el mío para que se agarrase bien al suyo, quizás en un enlace que en parte deseaba que fuera permanente, o quizás lo único que quería era asegurarme de que no se alejaría. Me miró de reojo con una sonrisa mientras continuábamos caminando, en parte sintiéndome mal por mi amiga y sentía que ella en parte se sentía mal sin razón aparente

-Lo sé, Hermione, pero eso no me excusa…No quiero perder nuestra amistad por Harry…Me importas más de lo que puedes llegar a imaginar

Ella asintió seria pero después me dedicó una de sus sonrisas. En realidad me sentía avergonzada porque en esas palabras vi un significado que no me gustaba y que no quería dar a entender…Era cierto que Hermione me agradaba y era como casi de la familia por parte de mi hermano, pero era solamente eso…Y nada más

-Lo sé, pero también entiendo que estás comenzando una nueva etapa…Una etapa con Harry y que yo no tengo que tener importancia en ella…Perdona si he sonado algo…Molesta…Además de que no pretendía echarte nada en cara

-Lo sé… Hermione, solo quiero que sepas que en todas las etapas que comience, quiero que estés tú en ellas para apoyarme… ¿Quién si no tú me aguantaría todas mis tonterías y estupideces?-Sonrió-Eres mi mejor amiga

-Y tú la mía Ginny…Por eso siempre buscaré algún momento para poder hablar contigo…Para poder saber que seguimos siendo amigas…

-Siempre lo seremos Herms, no lo dudes nunca-Sonrió encantada

-Cambiando de tema… ¿Qué tal con Harry?

Me sentí incómoda pero sonreí en parte por todo y por todos los momentos con Harry a mi lado. La verdad es que era una bonita época, con buenos recuerdos, porque le quería con todo mi corazón y eso lo tenía claro…Nunca dejaría de querer a Harry de alguna manera u otra

-Pues bien…La verdad es que es el hombre perfecto…Nunca había creído poder sentir esto hacia él y sin embargo…

-Te entiendo, es lo que sucede cuando estás enamorada…-Murmuró mientras yo asentía

-Lo sé, por eso sé que es el hombre de mi vida…Estoy tan enamorada de él, Herms

-Harry es el chico perfecto…Eso está claro, y si le quieres, me alegro por ti Ginny…Eres mi mejor amiga al fin y al cabo-Eso hizo que no pudiera evitar sonreír

-Gracias Herms…No sé qué haría sin ti…

Ella se quedó un momento callada y pensativa, sin saber muy bien que decir al respecto. Parecía incómoda por lo que estábamos hablando y entonces decidí cambiarle de tema, volviendo otra vez a las risas y a las carcajadas de por medio. Su sonrisa era tan preciosa y encantadora que ya no me importaba de no hablar de mi relación con Harry, o no preguntarle sobre ella y mi hermano…La quería, y ella, al ser mi amiga, me demostraba que estaba a mi lado pasara lo que pasase, que me apreciaba y que ante todo, nunca me abandonaría…Nos detuvimos en frente de la tienda mientras nos quedábamos calladas, pensando en que quizás todo pudiese volver a ser lo mismo…Y lo ansiaba de verdad

Adelanto del próximo capítulo:

(...)

_Me quedé callada y desconcertada al ver allí a Hermione cogiendo así su camisa. Podía ver su piel desnuda, su espalda y su figura esbelta. El color de su sujetador era blanco, pero de un color casi crema por lo que me ruboricé sin poder evitarlo. La verdad es que siempre procuraba no entrar cuando se estaba cambiando y ahora verla en ese postura pudo conmigo. ¿Qué me pasaba? Hermione se giró para mirarme a los ojos, sonriendo y acercándose a mí. Intenté abrir la puerta pero no pude, sintiendo los nervios recorriendo mi cuerpo_

_-¡Ginny! Te estuve buscando…_

_Ese susurro se fue apagando al ver que yo no me atrevía ni a mirarla tan siquiera. Nos encontrábamos demasiado cerca, podía notar su respiración lenta, que se fue acelerando poco a poco, sin entender yo la razón, aunque no me ayudaba a calmarme. Al contrario, me sentía cada vez más nerviosa, y ella parecía ponerse igual que yo…_

(...)


	23. Chapter 23: Nervios

Capítulo 22: Nervios

Draco llegó unos días después a la tienda algo agitado además de que se le notaba que tenía algo de frío. Esos días eran helados en el Londres de ahora y el muchacho lo demostraba con creces. Se quitó con un movimiento ligero de mano la nieve que tenía en sus hombros y decidió mirar directamente a Harry para después mirarme a mí. Mi novio se marchó para ir a trabajar debido a que era su turno, más que nada porque Draco había estado en el despacho por la mañana

Nos despedimos con un beso mientras mi amigo nos observaba con una sonrisa ladeada, era el que menos parecía estar contento con la relación de Harry y mía, y eso me llamaba la atención. El chico suspiró y me miró directamente a los ojos para finalmente hablar

-Necesito hablar contigo

Asentí desorientada mientras nos dirigíamos al despacho de mis hermanos. Estos estaban atendiendo a unos chicos que eran unos clientes habituales y sentían admiración por Fred y George. Cerré la puerta con cuidado mientras Draco se giraba para mirarme directamente a los ojos, me estremecí

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunté mientras él suspiraba y se apoyaba en la mesa

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente

-¿Ah sí?

-No te hagas la loca, Ginny…Hablo de ti y de Hermione…

-No sé a qué te refieres

-Estás muy rara con la relación que mantiene tu hermano con tu mejor amiga…Una reacción un tanto extraña, teniendo en cuenta de que deberías alegrarte por ellos

-Mira Draco, no sé que viene todo esto

-A que tú eres mi amiga…Y no quiero que cometas el mayor error de tu vida…

Ese murmuro que hizo al final consiguió que me sobresaltase. No me gustaba lo que parecía querer decirme, por lo que me giré dispuesta a marcharme, pero su voz firme pudo conmigo, por lo que me quedé allí, girada, sin saber que decir mientras él parecía no saber qué decir. Suspiré, deseaba marcharme

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-La voz de Draco sonaba insegura esta vez. Me quedé callada-¿Quién querrá más a Hermione, tú o tu hermano?

Esa pregunta pudo conmigo y salí de allí sin mirar hacia atrás. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, pensando detenidamente en la veracidad de esa pregunta y lo que encerraba. Era curioso lo que podía hacer Draco en mí, ese cargo de conciencia y ante todo, percatarme de que todo parecía tener sentido… ¿Quién querría más a Hermione? ¿Yo o Ron? Negué con la cabeza mientras me dirigí al vestuario para poder relajarme a solas, sin las miradas de Lavender o de Draco, quizás sabiendo a lo que se enfrentaba mi alma, a una verdad que ni yo quería admitir… ¿Cómo iba a querer a Hermione de manera distinta a la de una amiga? Imposible, una mentira por supuesto…Negué con la cabeza mientras entraba en el vestuario

Me quedé callada y desconcertada al ver allí a Hermione cogiendo así su camisa. Podía ver su piel desnuda, su espalda y su figura esbelta. El color de su sujetador era blanco, pero de un color casi crema por lo que me ruboricé sin poder evitarlo. La verdad es que siempre procuraba no entrar cuando se estaba cambiando y ahora verla en ese postura pudo conmigo. ¿Qué me pasaba? Hermione se giró para mirarme a los ojos, sonriendo y acercándose a mí. Intenté abrir la puerta pero no pude, sintiendo los nervios recorriendo mi cuerpo

-¡Ginny! Te estuve buscando…

Ese susurro se fue apagando al ver que yo no me atrevía ni a mirarla tan siquiera. Nos encontrábamos demasiado cerca, podía notar su respiración lenta, que se fue acelerando poco a poco, sin entender yo la razón, aunque no me ayudaba a calmarme. Al contrario, me sentía cada vez más nerviosa, y ella parecía ponerse igual que yo…

Sus ojos marrones brillaban como siempre, podía sentir como se fijaban en mí, haciendo que mi cuerpo empezase así a sentir un calor algo agradable recorrerme. Era algo tan nuevo que no era capaz de comprenderlo. Con Harry nunca había sentido nada parecido. Levanté la mirada, intentando descifrar las cosas, pero al sentirla al lado no pude evitar sonrojarme

Su rostro se encontraba tan cerca que era capaz de aspirar su aliento, además de su aroma claro está. Tragué saliva, y para mi sorpresa, se apartó más nerviosa que yo, aunque enseguida supo disimular su nerviosismo. La miré desde lejos mientras se giraba, colocándose la camisa. Fue cuando nos percatamos de su desnudez y se sonrojó, evitando encontrarse con mi mirada a partir del reflejo del espejo

No pude evitar fijarme en sus pechos pequeños, por lo que me sobresalté sin poder evitar sentir una sed algo extraña. Se ató todos los botones y se giró algo sonrojada para así mirarme a los ojos, fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Procuré hacer lo mismo, y funcionó a la perfección

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me ha dicho Ron que te avise de que Harry quiere preparar una comida…Tiene que hacer algo importante

Me quedé callada ante esa afirmación mientras se giraba, recogiendo su cabello en un moño. Era su mirada lo que hizo que me quedase hipnotizada, o quizás fue más bien su sonrisa incómoda, solamente me quedé mirándola, deslizando mis ojos por su cuerpo. Ella sabía que la miraba, pero callaba ante ello, de tal manera que el calor me invadía. Tragué saliva y salí del lugar con paso rápido. Mi hermano se asomó para intentar así detenerme, pero no le dejaría acercarse tan siquiera.

Draco también se encontraba por la zona, dispuesto a interrogarme acerca de mi relación con Hermione, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a nada de eso. Por lo que decidí deslizarme entre las estanterías, evitando a la vez a Lavender, que estaba insoportable desde la extraña relación entre Ron y Hermione. Después de conseguir evitarlos a todos, me marché de la tienda, chocando así con otro chico

No me paré a ver quién era, simplemente salí rápidamente de allí, dispuesta a no saber nada de las cosas ni de la situación que se me planteaba…Solamente quería estar sola, sin que nada ni nadie me molestase…Necesitaba tranquilidad…Necesitaba dejar de pensar en ella

Adelanto del próximo capítulo:

(...)

_-¿El qué debe ser difícil?_

_Ladeó la cabeza con cierta diversión. Entonces sucedió, se acercó de tal manera que sus labios se encontraron con los míos. Me dejé llevar por esa calidez de esa caricia prohibida, o no tan prohibida. Era un instante en el que su mano apartaba mi cabello rebelde mientras la otra sostenía mi rostro, prosiguiendo con ese contacto tan suave e intenso, tan delicado y provocativo, pues sus labios acariciaban los míos lentamente, quizás para despertar ese deseo que comenzaba a surgir en mi corazón, acelerándose ante ello, ante esa caricia que puede que fuera pecado, pero que en ese momento disfrutaba_

_Era ella la que me estaba dando esta alegría, la que me hacía sentirme única de alguna manera, y es que lo era. Porque Hermione solo me besaba con esa ternura y dedicación a mí, a nadie más que a mí… Se separó con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras yo la miraba enamorada_

_-Debe ser difícil amar a una mujer_

(...)


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 23: Complicada que soy

_Mi camino se iba haciendo más largo y mis deseos aumentaban. El camino se veía blanco, con un brillo al final del camino. Continué hasta llegar al final de este. Se podía ver un campo enorme y como allí se hallaba una figura fina_

_Se encontraba agachada en el lago que se encontraba al lado de la hierba. Su mano se deslizaba por el agua, que tenía muy buena pinta. Su sonrisa era preciosa, y entonces pude reconocer mejor a la que era mi amiga, Hermione. Llevaba un vestido blanco que dejaba ver su cuerpo fino y delicado, o por lo menos hacerme una idea de él._

_Parecía algo abstracta y yo me acercaba hacia ella, dispuesta a encontrarme con su mirada intensa. Era ya necesidad más que nada, por lo que me coloqué a su lado mientras ella continuaba agachada, deslizando sus dedos por el agua tibia. Se levantó entonces, con el cabello recogido para deslizar su mirada hacia mí. Me cautivaba estar al lado de ella, de mi querida amiga Hermione… Ella permanecía callada y seria, como si esto le molestase de alguna manera u otra_

_Se giró para así quedarse en frente mío. La miré con una sonrisa sincera, pero ella parecía no querer saber nada de mí, o al menos, no acercarse a lo que era yo. Se pretendía alejar, pero la sostuve la muñeca para evitar que esto sucediera. Me miró entonces, de tal manera que sentí miedo. Sonrió satisfecha, acercándose a mí otra vez. Su sonrisa se extendió aún más y entonces volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el lago_

_-Debe ser difícil_

_Su voz sonó más fría que nunca, pero con tal certeza que ni yo misma llegué a comprender. Ni siquiera ella parecía llegar a entenderlo, sin embargo, lo que acababa de decir perturbó una parte de mi alma. Me miró una vez más, para así esperar mi contestación_

_-¿El qué debe ser difícil?_

_Ladeó la cabeza con cierta diversión. Entonces sucedió, se acercó de tal manera que sus labios se encontraron con los míos. Me dejé llevar por esa calidez de esa caricia prohibida, o no tan prohibida. Era un instante en el que su mano apartaba mi cabello rebelde mientras la otra sostenía mi rostro, prosiguiendo con ese contacto tan suave e intenso, tan delicado y provocativo, pues sus labios acariciaban los míos lentamente, quizás para despertar ese deseo que comenzaba a surgir en mi corazón, acelerándose ante ello, ante esa caricia que puede que fuera pecado, pero que en ese momento disfrutaba_

_Era ella la que me estaba dando esta alegría, la que me hacía sentirme única de alguna manera, y es que lo era. Porque Hermione solo me besaba con esa ternura y dedicación a mí, a nadie más que a mí… Se separó con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras yo la miraba enamorada_

_-Debe ser difícil amar a una mujer_

_Me quedé helada ante esa afirmación. Parecía dispuesta a marcharse y es lo que hacía, alejarse rápidamente, dejándome sola en la penumbra de la noche. El miedo podía con mi corazón, pero lo que más me dolía era ver que ella no estaba a mi lado para lo que necesitase, su amistad_

_-¡Hermione!_

_Grité todo lo que pude, pero fue en vano…Ella se marchó y se alejó de mí. Y yo corría tras de ella pero nunca llegaba a alcanzarla…Era simplemente inalcanzable…Inalcanzable_

Me sobresalté, de tal manera que conseguí despertarme con el sudor alrededor de mi rostro y el miedo atenazar mi corazón. Ron, que se encontraba en mi habitación recogiendo ropa para tender, o esa sensación me dio a mí, me miró preocupado, acercándose y sentándose a la orilla de la cama. Le miré sin entender su reacción pese a saber que era él quien no me entendía a mí

-¿Estás bien, Ginny?-La pregunta del muchacho pudo conmigo, pero intenté aparentar normalidad

-Sí…Sí, estoy bien Ron, no te preocupes

El muchacho me miró de manera despectiva mientras esperaba a que le dijese algo. La verdad es que era difícil que pareciese verdad lo que era una pura falsedad…No estaba bien en varios sentidos…El primero era que me sentía agitada por el sueño tan extraño que había tenido, y sobre todo ante la marcha de Hermione aunque estaba bien claro que no se había ido…Al contrario, sabía que había quedado hoy para comer con ella, con Ron y con Harry, pero no podía evitar sentirme así, apagada y asustada

Después me llevé los dedos a los labios, acariciándolos al percatarme de que había soñado besándome con ella…Con mi mejor amiga… Era imposible que eso hubiera sucedido…Por no decir que era así en la vida real…Pero… ¡¿Cómo había podido llegar a soñar con eso? Si es mi mejor amiga, y además la novia de mi hermano… ¡Mi posible cuñada! Negué con la cabeza perturbada porque era una enferma… ¿Cómo podía tan siquiera? ¿Y Harry? ¡Es mi novio! Y yo soñando con que estaba besándome con otra persona…Con una mujer…Y no una cualquiera, por supuesto

Me quedé abstracta, pensando en los labios finos de Hermione sobre los míos, saboreándonos lentamente…Me estremecí al recordarlo, mirando furtivamente a mi hermano. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentir cierta alegría como si de verdad quisiera que eso ocurriera…No, había sido simplemente un sueño…Nada más…No tenía que comerme el coco con ello… ¡Pero seguía haciéndolo! Y eso me molestaba… ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? ¿En Hermione?

Ron sonrió entonces pícaro, haciendo que me sonrojase. Su sonrisa y su mirada furtiva provocó un rubor en mis mejillas, consiguiendo que no pudiera mirarle a los ojos…A saber que estaría pensando… ¿no debería tomárselo a mal? Al fin y al cabo, acababa de tener un sueño un tanto extraño con mi querida amiga

-Ya sé yo lo que te pasa…-Le miré asustada-Has tenido un sueño algo…Subidito

-¡Ron!-Exclamé avergonzada

-Tranquila mujer…Es normal-Le miré desconfiada

-¿De verdad?-Mi tono demostraba el temor que sentía

-De verdad… Al fin y al cabo, Harry es tu novio…Y le quieres…Es típico-Le miré sorprendida

-¿Harry?

-Claro…Harry… ¿Quién sino?-Me preguntó desconcertado, aunque más lo estaba yo…Reaccioné rápido

-Claro…Harry…Pero entiéndeme Ron…Me cuesta hablar de estas cosas contigo, que eres mi hermano…Y no muy tolerante, a decir verdad

-Perdona, pero soy muy tolerante…Y mira, si no lo fuera, te aseguraría que Harry marcharía corriendo hacia la punta de España, fíjate…Cruzando incluso el océano corriendo-Solté una carcajada-Anda pequeñaja, vístete, que hemos quedado para comer, ¿recuerdas?

-Lo sé, lo sé

-Además, deberías ser tú la interesada…Que es tu novio quien nos ha convocado…

-¿Sabes para qué será?-Negó con la cabeza, quintándose la camisa y dejando su cuerpo desnudo-Ay hermanito, guárdate eso para tu novia

-Tranquila hermanita…Eso es lo que pienso hacer-Los celos me asaltaron pero preferí callar-Aún así, no te compliques la vida…Que es la manía que tienes, Ginny…Que eres una complicada

En otro momento le hubiese golpeado ante esa crítica, pero esa vez tenía más razón que un santo…Yo…Yo y mis complicadas ideas…

Adelanto del próximo capítulo:

(...)

_-Estás preciosa esta noche…-Susurró él mientras ella se sonrojaba_

_-Tú también estás muy guapo…Y tú también Ginny…Si me lo permites, estás hermosa…-Esto provocó el sonrojo en mí y la sonrisa cálida en Ron_

_-Tienes razón Hermione…A veces me olvido de que Ginny ya es toda una mujer…E igual de preciosa que tú_

_Sí que era preciosa Hermione, y fue lo primero que pensé al respecto…Pero me acabé ruborizando al percatarme de esos pensamientos nada buenos…Hermione… ¡Es solo mi amiga! Pero mi corazón negaba ese hecho y yo simplemente me aparté de su lado para colocarme más cerca de Ron. Ella se quedó desconcertada y dolida, pues pude ver ese reflejo en sus preciosos ojos. Fingí que me sujetaba a él para colocarme mejor el zapato y me coloqué una vez más a su lado. Parecía conforme, por lo que me relajé. No quería que se enfadara conmigo por una estupidez, y menos por el temor de aquel sueño…Separarme de su lado, o que ella me dejase sola…_

_-Hermione, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que puede querer Harry?_

(...)


	25. Chapter 25: Maldiciendo

Capítulo 24: Maldiciendo

Ron y yo nos presentamos en el restaurante un tanto nerviosos. La verdad es que nunca había asistido a una comida tan glamurosa, cosa que en parte me avergonzaba al ver mi condición, mientras que Hermione y Harry seguramente que habían asistido a muchas cenas de estas, o a comidas, que era este el caso…

Sus piré nerviosa mientras mi hermano posaba su mano en mi hombro, en un intento quizás de transmitirme su apoyo, cosa que le agradecí con la mirada. Ron, aunque él no lo creyese era una de las personas más importantes para mí pese a todas las discusiones que teníamos…Era ese hermano que conseguía hacerme sentir bien, sonreír…Sentirme especial de alguna manera u otra, y aunque discutíamos muy de seguido, no me importaba…No me importaba con tal de estar a su lado…Porque era mi hermano, ante todo y pesase a quien pesase

En ese momento apareció Hermione con un vestido rojo y poco llamativo, pero a la vez lo era, por lo que me sonrojé un poco al recordar aquel sueño, y sobre todo ver que llevaba el mismo peinado que en el sueño. Estaba preciosa…Aunque era preciosa de por sí. No pude evitar sonreír un poco mientras Ron se acercaba a ella, tomando su mano y besando el dorso de esta como todo caballero. Una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de mi amiga, y los celos se asomaron en mí una vez más

-Estás preciosa esta noche…-Susurró él mientras ella se sonrojaba

-Tú también estás muy guapo…Y tú también Ginny…Si me lo permites, estás hermosa…-Esto provocó el sonrojo en mí y la sonrisa cálida en Ron

-Tienes razón Hermione…A veces me olvido de que Ginny ya es toda una mujer…E igual de preciosa que tú

Sí que era preciosa Hermione, y fue lo primero que pensé al respecto…Pero me acabé ruborizando al percatarme de esos pensamientos nada buenos…Hermione… ¡Es solo mi amiga! Pero mi corazón negaba ese hecho y yo simplemente me aparté de su lado para colocarme más cerca de Ron. Ella se quedó desconcertada y dolida, pues pude ver ese reflejo en sus preciosos ojos. Fingí que me sujetaba a él para colocarme mejor el zapato y me coloqué una vez más a su lado. Parecía conforme, por lo que me relajé. No quería que se enfadara conmigo por una estupidez, y menos por el temor de aquel sueño…Separarme de su lado, o que ella me dejase sola…

-Hermione, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que puede querer Harry?

Ron lo decía con un tono receloso, y eso en parte era entendible…Era mi hermano y ya no solo se preocupaba por mí y por Hermione, sino también por el que era mi novio y su mejor amigo…Desde que habían vuelto a saber el uno del otro se había vuelto inseparables, y Harry animaba a Ron con la carrera de Quidditch, por lo que este se planteaba dejar la tienda e intentar entrar en ese mundo tan increíble. Pero eso ya vendría más adelante, ahora lo importante era ese momento

Hermione se quedó algo incómoda ante el silencio que se presentó entre nosotros tres. Todo parecía cambiar sin que ninguno pudiéramos impedirlo, y a veces empezaba dudar de que quisiéramos impedirlo…Hermione estaba a gusto con Ron y yo con Harry, no era tan complicado…Sin embargo mi corazón latía contrariado ante esa afirmación de mi mente por lo que bufé, dejando así sorprendida a Hermione, que parecía molestarse cada vez más por mi comportamiento

-¿Estás bien?

Su voz dejaba entre ver lo molesta que se encontraba, cosa que no podía juzgar ni aunque quisiera. Me estaba comportando como una estúpida y Hermione cada vez se sentía más enfadada conmigo. Me mordí el labio un poco y tomé su brazo, como siempre hacía para disimular mi nerviosismo. Sin embargo, no pude evitar ruborizarme ante ese contacto de nuestras pieles. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos de una manera un tanto extraña. Me dedicaba una mirada intensa, y yo a ella igual. No podía evitarlo. Necesitaba mirarla a los ojos para seguir hacia adelante, para entender que era verdad…

Entonces llegó Harry con una sonrisa, saludando a mi hermano y ella apartó rápidamente su mirada de mí, apareciendo así un tono carmesí sobre sus mejillas. No pude evitar tragar un poco mientras me alejaba, sintiendo que de verdad, mi corazón estaba a punto de salir de esa cavidad en la que se encontraba, para así poder regalárselo a… ¿A quién?

Harry nos hizo pasar al restaurante y nos sentamos. Todo estaba algo incómodo, al menos la situación entre mi amiga y yo. Había algo extraño, algo que no era capaz de comprender. Y estaba harta de esa maldita palabra…Comprender… ¡Comprender! ¿Acaso no me podía olvidar de ella? Y de su maldita y encantadora sonrisa… ¿Encantadora? ¡Ginny! Concéntrate…Respiré intentando calmarme para finalmente ver como Harry intentaba llamar la atención de alguna manera

Ron miraba embobado a mi querida amiga, y refunfuñó al tener que apartar su mirada de ella, de esa muchacha que era ante todo, deliciosa…Negué con la cabeza ante se pensamiento mientras Harry nos miraba con una sonrisa y cierta porte magistral. Quería escucharle hablar, y parecía estar a punto de hacerlo. Se levantó de la silla con cierta inseguridad, mirándonos a los tres sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Le miré con ternura, por lo que pareció coger algo de confianza y dedicarme una sonrisa más

-Ginny, hazme el favor de levantarte

Así lo hice, quedándome frente a él y a su altura. Me percaté de su atuendo tan formal y de su sonrisa del típico enamorado…Entonces me percaté de lo que estaba sucediendo y me maldije mentalmente, suplicando que no fuese lo que creía que era… Cerré los ojos un momento mientras tomaba mi mano derecha, por lo que acabé suspirando y abriendo una vez más los ojos, esperando a que hablase y se confesase…Le necesitaba, a mi lado para lo que hiciese falta…

-Ginny…Yo…Me parece todo esto tan difícil…Te he traído aquí, con tu hermano y tu mejor amiga porque quiero que ambos sean testigos de todo este amor que siento hacia ti…De lo enamorado que estoy y de que…

Se quedó callada, sacando así de su chaqueta una caja de color turquesa. Me quedé callada, sabiendo que era lo que había imaginado mientras veía de reojo el rostro de mi hermano, que me veía sorprendido, y después a Harry, sin saber bien que decir. Hermione permanecía rígida en su sitio, mirando fijamente a mi novio, que parecía demasiado nervioso por todas las miradas que le dirigían, debido a que todos se quedaron mirándole, de lo encantador que estaba allí, con la caja en la mano

La abrió con cierta lentitud, y algo de temblor en su cuerpo, dejando así ver un precioso anillo de compromiso de color plata. Ron abrió aún más los ojos, si es que se podría ser capaz, mientras Hermione continuaba en la misma postura sin inmutarse. Tragué saliva todavía más nerviosa y jugando con mis dedos de manera desesperada. Sonreí nerviosa.

-Harry…

-Ginny, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Me quedé callada, sin saber bien que decir, algo nerviosa por todo. Mis sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, sobre todo por lo que parecía acontecerse. La verdad es que Harry era un encanto, y era el mejor hombre que pudiera encontrar…Era un muchacho encantador, dulce, agradable y sería un buen esposo. Me daba lo que quería y en cierta manera, me daba alegría… Me sentía algo indecisa por todo, sin saber bien como actuar

Harry me miraba expectante, y no era el único…Ron también esperaba mi respuesta con curiosidad. Entonces miré a Hermione, que me miraba seria y con una mirada que transmitía muchos sentimientos, pero ante todo súplicas…Súplicas, ¿de qué? Volví a mirar a Harry mientras este parecía impacientarse, y entonces ladeé la cabeza, sorprendiéndole

-Sí, claro que acepto

Sonrió entonces, algo más relajado tomando así mi rostro con felicidad, besándome de manera fogosa para después tomar mi mano derecha y colocar mi anillo de compromiso en el dedo. Sonreí un poco, mirando a Ron que parecía encantado por la noticia de que su hermana se casase con el que era además su mejor amigo…Era el deseo de todo hombre

Y allí estaba Hermione, que al ver ese gesto, parecía dolida y entristecida, apartando finalmente la mirada entrecerrando los párpados mientras Ron se acercaba a ella y depositaba un beso en los labios de ella con ternura y delicadeza, susurrándola algo que me desconcertó y que pude llegar a escuchar, dejándome además sin aliento… "No te preocupes mi amor, que nosotros seremos los siguientes" Hermione asintió ante lo dicho por mi hermano y se abrazó a él, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Ron. El de cabello azabache sonrió encantado al ver la escena de nuestros amigos y enamorado, tomó mi mano

-Dentro de poco seremos los señores Potter…-Sonreí ante esa afirmación, algo alicaída por la posible relación entre Ron y Hermione…

Adelanto del próximo capítulo:

(...)

_Entonces apartó su mirada, dirigiéndola a mis ojos. Fui descubierta, pero no por ello aparté mi mirada. Esta se hizo más intensa, por lo que se quedó algo desconcertada, como si quisiera leer lo que pasaba por mi mente, pero a sabiendas de que no sería capaz de descifrarlo. Era como un libro cerrado, con solo sus portadas, y que engañaban, pues no era lo que parecía…_

_-¿Ocurre algo?_

_Esa pregunta me dejó sin palabras. Sus ojos marrones entonces centellearon en un instante, quizás ante ese encuentro que sucedía entre nosotras. Las palabras se encontraban ausentes y allí estábamos, sin decirnos nada, sin saber qué hacer para romper ese momento_

_Pero también con la conciencia de que no queríamos romper ese encuentro de nuestras miradas, donde nuestros corazones palpitaban con fuerza, con necesidad e intensidad…_

(...)


	26. Chapter 26: NoNo, no y ¡no!

Capítulo 25: ¡No, no y no!

Habían pasado varios días desde aquel encuentro entre nosotros, que éramos buenos amigos y allí me encontraba, como siempre, en la tienda, dispuesta a continuar con mis ocupaciones. La verdad es que aún me sorprendía llevar en mi mano el anillo de compromiso de Harry, que me había visto Draco junto a Astoria, ambos incrédulos por el momento, y felices por mí, claro está. Draco insistía en que seríamos la mejor pareja y que nuestra historia era digna de admirar…Nos quería, nos admiraba y ante todo, demostraba ser el mejor amigo que cualquier chica pudiera desear

Pero esos días no me apetecía hablar con él, menos después de todas aquellas palabras que me dijo. Quizás fueran verdades, pero a mí no me apetecía escuchar nada proveniente de ese tema…No quería saber lo que significaban esos sentimientos tan extraños que sentía hacia ella… No,, no quería saberlo y por eso mismo no iba a permitir que él me dirigiera la palabra para eso…No. Por eso siempre hablaba con el rubio en presencia de mi novio, por lo que se veía forzado por todo

Sin embargo, ese día Harry no estaba y Draco supo aprovechar ese momento, dando esquinazo a su novia y pidiéndome que habláramos sobre todo. Yo simplemente negué esa petición y no quise saber nada más de ello, pero me insistió de tal manera que me vi obligada finalmente a hablar con él, con el que era mi amigo

Nos encontrábamos de frente, por lo que podía ver sus ojos grises brillar bajo la luz del despacho. Sonreí un poco ante la situación tan extraña. La verdad es que todo era distinto. Recordé el principio de mi vida aquí y todo era algo diferente y especial. Vine sin tener experiencia en la vida, sola ante el peligro de la soledad…Sin el apoyo de esos amigos que dejé allí, en mi ciudad…

Y ahora estaba aquí, con el novio más perfecto del mundo…Con el hermano ideal, con el mejor amigo que una muchacha pudiera desear…Y luego una buena amiga…Suspiré una vez más mientras me apoyaba en la mesa, a sabiendas de que la mirada de Draco decía más de lo que quisiera él demostrar

-Ginny…Yo…Quería pedirte perdón por todo…

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Fred y George se adentraron en el lugar seguidos de Ron y de Hermione, quienes nos miraron sin entender. Draco se sonrojó mientras se apartaba, asustado ante la mirada asesina de mi hermano Fred, aunque George parecía más bien divertido

-Malfoy…Márchate por favor, necesitamos hablar…

La voz de Fred sonó fría y seca, por lo que Draco asintió y me miró, asintiendo. Asentí, por lo que una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y salió de la habitación mientras yo me quedaba en la misma posición. George miraba atento a su gemelo mientras este caminaba de atrás hacia adelante

-Tenemos unos problemillas con el negocio…

-En realidad, con las cuentas-Enfatizó George

-Exacto…Y queríamos pediros a alguno de vosotros de quedaros aquí para realizarlas

-Si queréis yo puedo hacerlo

Me ofrecí, haciendo que la sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de mi hermano, al igual que en el de George, que parecía esperarse justamente lo que había sucedido. Fred me plantó un beso en la mejilla encantado, saliendo rápidamente del despacho. George estaba a punto de seguir la acción de su hermano, pero la voz de Hermione se lo impidió

-George, si no os importa, me quedaré ayudando a Ginny

El muchacho sonrió y antes de que yo pudiera replicar, se marchó, quedando así la cosa. Miré a mi hermano Ron, con esperanza de que se interpusiera ante los deseos de su amada, pero al contrario, le animó a ella de que me ayudase lo mejor posible, dejándonos solas en el despacho. Nos miramos y ella se marchó, dejándome sumida en un mar de sensaciones encontradas

Era ya de noche, y el lugar se encontraba vacío…Las dos nos encontrábamos sentadas en el sofá que se encontraba en el despacho de mis hermanos. Habíamos encendido la chimenea, para así sentir la calidez del fuego, y nos manteníamos concentradas en el trabajo. Aún así eso no nos impedía hablar de nuestras cosas más íntimas, como era lo de mi relación con Harry y de mi futura boda

Era un tema que parecía alegrar a todo el mundo, solo que Hermione hablaba de él menos interesada que muchos de mi familia. Mi madre ya sabía la noticia y estaba encantada. Enseguida llegaría para preparar la ceremonia junto a mi hermano Bill y su esposa Fleur. Hermione también ayudaría en la tarea, además de que sería mi dama de honor aunque no estaba convencida de ella. Pero la necesitaba a mi lado para comprender que debía dar ese paso que era correcto, y no dejarme llevar por mi corazón, que cometería el mayor error de su vida

Sin embargo hubo un instante en el que se detuvo, mirando así al fuego. No pude evitar dirigir mi mirada de reojo hacia su figura, y pude ver el resplandor del fuego reflejarse en su tez blanquecina. Y entonces pude ver mucho mejor su hermosura. Incluso con una cara algo apenada era la mujer más hermosa que pudiera ver en mi vida…Sin reparos, me quedé mirándola, de tal manera que ya éramos dos personas las que se quedaban observando atentamente la belleza del momento.

Entonces apartó su mirada, dirigiéndola a mis ojos. Fui descubierta, pero no por ello aparté mi mirada. Esta se hizo más intensa, por lo que se quedó algo desconcertada, como si quisiera leer lo que pasaba por mi mente, pero a sabiendas de que no sería capaz de descifrarlo. Era como un libro cerrado, con solo sus portadas, y que engañaban, pues no era lo que parecía…

-¿Ocurre algo?

Esa pregunta me dejó sin palabras. Sus ojos marrones entonces centellearon en un instante, quizás ante ese encuentro que sucedía entre nosotras. Las palabras se encontraban ausentes y allí estábamos, sin decirnos nada, sin saber qué hacer para romper ese momento

Pero también con la conciencia de que no queríamos romper ese encuentro de nuestras miradas, donde nuestros corazones palpitaban con fuerza, con necesidad e intensidad…Nuestros rostros se encontraban de frente, enfrentándose a una batalla en la que esperábamos que la otra se apartase, pero no del lado de la otra, sino del camino tan extraño que estaba tomando

No estoy segura de si fui yo quien buscó sus labios o fue ella la que me besó, pero estos se encontraron en una tierna caricia. De una manera extraña de demostrarnos todo este amor que sentíamos la una por la otra. Aunque queríamos aparentar ser amigas, ese momento no fue amistoso, sino la pura verdad. No entendía que era lo que me pasaba, pero estaba ocurriendo

Sus labios finos sabían a coco, un sabor que me encantaba, y eran suaves y delicados, sintiendo así una sensación demasiado fuerte como para que mi razón pudiese llegar a comprenderla. Su mano sujetaba la mía, con fuerza, impidiendo así que la mía se alejase para no volver a encontrarse…Era una necesidad de ambas…Necesidad de dejarnos llevar en ese momento en el cuál solo mandaba el corazón, y la razón no podía jugar sus cartas

Simplemente era eso, una caricia prohibida entre dos mujeres. Ese algo que la gente no aceptaría, que todos negarían que existiría… Que seríamos unas enfermas por sentir más amor hacia una mujer que hacia un hombre…Que disfrutásemos de un desliz de una dama que de un caballero…Pero no podía evitarlo, Hermione era mucho más dulce que todos los demás…Era ella la que conseguía que mi corazón se acallase con una mirada, la que conseguía que volverá a latir tras una mirada y una sonrisa carismática.

Y ahora era eso, el roce de nuestras narices al separarnos, entrecerrados aún los ojos por ese dulce contacto, ansiado y esperado. Deseado por nuestros corazones desde hace tiempo…Y eso le hizo sonreír durante un instante, mientras yo me sorprendía al percatarme de lo que acababa de suceder… ¡Me había dejado llevar por el pecado! Por lo impuro… ¡Por lo sucio!

Negué con la cabeza mientras ella permanecía cerca de mí. ¡No podía ser! Esto no estaba pasando…No, esto era un imposible…Esto nunca había sucedido y para mí, seguía siendo así…Me levanté de allí mientras ella me miraba asustada, sin entender el porqué de mi reacción

-No…No… ¡Esto no puede ser!-Exclamé nerviosa

-Cálmate Ginny…

-Hermione… ¡Nos hemos besado! ¡Estoy comprometida con Harry! ¡Tú saliendo con Ron! ¡Somos dos mujeres!

-Ginny, te lo suplico, por favor, cálmate

Negué con la cabeza, limpiando mis labios con el intento de limpiar esa caricia que había sentido. Se levantó ofendida, pues lo pude ver en sus ojos y se acercó hacia mí, con seguridad y certeza, tomando mis hombros para mirarme a los ojos…Me quedé esperando, queriendo entender que era lo que me quería decir…

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

(...)

_-Ginny…Dime que no te ha gustado lo que acaba de suceder…Niégamelo…_

_Me quedé sorprendida ante lo que me estaba diciendo… ¿Acaso no entendía que no era cuestión de gustar o no gustar? Simplemente, no podía ser. Negué con la cabeza energéticamente y levantó las cejas escéptica para acabar rindiéndome ante la evidencia…_

_-Hermione…No es que me guste o no…Es que no es normal…_

_-Ginny, fue una muestra de cariño de ti a mí…_

_-Herms, no es normal entre amigas… Y menos entre mujeres…_

_-Ginny…_

_-Lo siento Hermione…Necesito pensar…Estar sola…_

_-No te ocultes, Ginny, te lo suplico-Me pidió apenada_

_-Déjame pensar, Hermione…Déjame pensar_

(...)


	27. Chapter 27: ¿Dejándome llevar?

Capítulo 26: Dejándome llevar

-Ginny… Quiero que te calmes…Y que me dejes hablar antes de que todo esto acabe de una manera que ninguna queremos

Su voz sonaba firme y seca, algo fría para hacerme entender que era el juego, la llama la que se encontraba en medio de ambas y que si no me comportaba, me acabaría quemando. Me quedé mirándola, y ella esperaba con calma para que me relajase y dejase de montar el numerito. Simplemente me miró con esos ojos marrones, con esa calidez suya para finalmente dejarme más descolocada al juntarse otra vez a mí, rozando una vez más sus labios sobre los míos

Era ese contacto lento, esa ternura que parecía demostrar con ese contacto. Me relajé un poco más al volver a sentir sus labios con calma, con tranquilidad, sin prisa alguna. Por ello, sus labios empezaron a moverse, provocando un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo, un extraño sentir que debía reconocer que me agradaba…Me gustaba sentir de esta manera a Hermione, tan íntima…Tan especial que nadie podría llegar a comprender como podíamos tan siquiera permitirnos sentirnos así

Sus manos sujetaban mis hombros con poca firmeza, como si no me quisiese obligar a continuar. Pero no me podía apartar de ella. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba nada más que para ruborizarse y provocar el latido rápido de mi corazón mientras mi razón tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar. Andaba perdida en un mar de sentimiento y sensaciones que no era capaz de controlar, y que por una parte lo quería hacer y por otra no…Me apetecía entender el porqué de estas cosas que me pasaban, pero una parte de mi corazón me gritaba que callase y continuase de esa manera, sintiendo como ella continuaba con esa caricia que parecía dispuesta a seguir prolongando y que yo no tenía por ahora problema de ello

Pero se separó de mí, mirándome a los ojos de esa manera tan intensa, como sabía ella para dejarme entonces sin palabras. Sin saber qué decir, sintiendo aún sus manos en mis hombros, acariciando con sus dedos estos de tal manera que me transmitía calma…Hermione sabía cómo calmarme y demostrarme que no merecía la pena estresarse, y causar estragos a los demás por cosas sin sentido. Su mirada me hacía morir, pero no estaba segura de si de amor o de miedo…Miedo a lo que pudiera llegar a decir

El silencio reinaba en la habitación. Nos mirábamos directamente a los ojos, seguras de todo esto que parecía surgir entre las dos de una manera que era algo extraña, volviendo a surgir en mí el asco y el repudio…Era mi amiga, mi mejor amiga… ¡No estaba enamorada de Hermione! Lo tenía más que claro, y debía aclarárselo antes de que se formase una opinión errónea de mí, aunque la mía sobre ella debía ser parecida a la suya sobre mí

-Ginny…Dime que no te ha gustado lo que acaba de suceder…Niégamelo…

Me quedé sorprendida ante lo que me estaba diciendo… ¿Acaso no entendía que no era cuestión de gustar o no gustar? Simplemente, no podía ser. Negué con la cabeza energéticamente y levantó las cejas escéptica para acabar rindiéndome ante la evidencia…

-Hermione…No es que me guste o no…Es que no es normal…

-Ginny, fue una muestra de cariño de ti a mí…

-Herms, no es normal entre amigas… Y menos entre mujeres…

-Ginny…

-Lo siento Hermione…Necesito pensar…Estar sola…

-No te ocultes, Ginny, te lo suplico-Me pidió apenada

-Déjame pensar, Hermione…Déjame pensar

Entonces salí de ella escuchando el suspiro frustrado proveniente de sus labios. Me apoyé en la puerta con cierta seguridad mientras escuchaba como Hermione parecía golpear a un mueble. Cerré los ojos intentando sanar este corazón que latía con fuerza, de manera desenfrenada sin que lo pudiera tan siquiera evitar

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola de tal manera que me conseguí calmar sin llegar a comprenderlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me debía pasar todo esto a mí? ¿Por qué tenía que sucederme esto? Sin embargo el miedo me atenazó, el miedo de haberla perdido por una reacción tan brusca y tan poco madura, aunque era comprensible que actuase así…No era normal besarse con una mujer, y menos con la que supuestamente es tu amiga

Tenía que hablar con ella en el momento oportuno, pero no me era capaz de verme afrontando este hecho tan…Poco ortodoxo, tan poco natural…Porque no lo era…Besarse con una amiga era anti natura, así nos lo demostraba la sociedad…Y me importaba lo que vieran ellos…Pero también me importaba lo que opinase Hermione, que para eso era una de las personas más importantes de mi vida…Porque lo era y siempre lo había sido…Y por esto no iba a dejar de serlo…Hermione de alguna manera u otra siempre había conseguido conquistar mi corazón, enamorarlo pero…Lo malo era que eso, que éramos mujeres…

Negué con la cabeza, saliendo de allí, de la tienda con paso frenético, pensando y pensando miles de veces. Miré al reloj para ver que eran las diez de la noche, no muy tarde para mi gracia pese a que el turno acababa a las ocho…Pero quería llegar lo antes posible a casa, donde me sentiría segura de todo, pero sobre todo de mí misma… Suspiré mientras me deslizaba por las calles

Se veía a gente joven caminar con risas, con botellas en la mano y con burlas de por medios. Otros iban caminando tranquilamente por la acera, y otros simplemente se encontraban parados, algunos hablando y otros cogidos de las manos como cualquiera pareja

No quería verlo…No podía tan siquiera conseguir recuperar la certeza, la cordura y ante todo, la certeza de que todo había pasado. Abría la puerta del portal para así quedarme en este, pensando, intentando tranquilizarme

Finalmente, sentí la calma y la paz llegar a mi alma, además de un movimiento involuntario de mis dedos recorriendo mis labios que aún se encontraban algo hinchados ante ese instante vivido con ella…No me lo podía creer, pero ahora lo veía menos asqueroso que antes al encontrarme más calmada, pensando en frío y no en caliente…Sin embargo sabía que no podía ser de ninguna manera, pero no pude evitar sonreír un poco

Al fin y al cabo, llevaba tiempo sintiendo los labios de Hermione en mis sueños y por fin podía saber si era verdad o no como era besarla, si estaba acertada en esas sensaciones…Y mi sorpresa al analizarlo fue que era mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba…Lento y a la vez intenso, profundo y a la vez superficial…Era algo discreto, igual que los besos de Harry, pero de una manera mucho más cómoda y agradable…Hermione, simplemente, era la delicadeza en vivo…Y yo era la estúpida de Ginny, que no sabía cómo tratar a su amiga…y no cualquier amiga, sino su mejor amiga

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo**:

(...)

_-Harry…_

_-Hola Ginny…Necesitaba hablar contigo porque…Bueno, sé que es demasiado tarde_

_-La verdad es que pronto no es_

_Esa afirmación por parte mía, tan seca, le dejó desconcertado y avergonzado, por lo que me arrepentí al instante. No se merecía ese trato por parte mía, pues en realidad debía ser él quien se mostrase de esa manera conmigo. Podía confesarle la verdad, pero sería destruir un algo que yo estaba segura que merecía la pena, por lo que le animé a hablar_

_-Yo…Es que quería saber si te sucede algo…Estoy preocupado por ti…Andas unos días muy ausentes…Y he pensado que quizás el compromiso ha sido pedido demasiado pronto…Si no estás preparada lo entendería cariño…_

(...)


	28. Chapter 28: Comprobando

Capítulo 27: Comprobando

Llegué a casa agotada y nerviosa, sobre todo al pensar que me encontraría con Ron, pero para mi sorpresa, la casa parecía vacía. Miré a ambos lados esperando que saliera para pegarme un susto, pero no fue así. Me acerqué a la mesa, y sobre ella había una nota. La tomé con delicadeza

"Ginny, esta nota es por si llegas a casa antes de lo previsto…He salido para mirar unas cosas y después iré a los almacenes…Si nos encontramos bien, y si no buenas noches…

Tu hermano, Ronald"

Negué con la cabeza divertida y algo aliviada de no tener que enfrentarme a su mirada, a su sonrisa y a sus indirectas sobre Harry cuando me había estado besando con su novia…Lo pensaba y cada vez que eso sucedía provocaba en mí un estremecimiento. En ese instante sonó el timbre de la casa

Me quedé algo desconcertada, pues ya sabía que no sería Ron, y Hermione después de lo que había sucedido, menos…Suspiré y colocándome mejor la ropa, me acerqué a la puerta y con un movimiento sencillo de muñeca, giré el manillar para que así pasase Harry algo desconcertado, aunque una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro al verme. Le miré sorprendida y con una sonrisa nerviosa por su presencia

-Harry…

-Hola Ginny…Necesitaba hablar contigo porque…Bueno, sé que es demasiado tarde

-La verdad es que pronto no es

Esa afirmación por parte mía, tan seca, le dejo desconcertado y avergonzado, por lo que me arrepentí al instante. No se merecía ese trato por parte mía, pues en realidad debía ser él quien se mostrase de esa manera conmigo. Podía confesarle la verdad, pero sería destruir un algo que yo estaba segura que merecía la pena, por lo que le animé a hablar

-Yo…Es que quería saber si te sucede algo…Estoy preocupado por ti…Andas unos días muy ausentes…Y he pensado que quizás el compromiso ha sido pedido demasiado pronto…Si no estás preparada lo entendería cariño…

Pero entonces apoyé mi dedo índice sobre sus labios, quedándose él sin palabras que poder pronunciar. La verdad es que me llamaba la atención ver a Harry tan nervioso por una mujer, e incluso parecía inseguro de mis pasos. Peor estaba yo, aunque saqué una necesidad de satisfacerme inmensa. Es como si el beso de Hermione hubiese abierto en mí una nueva Ginny, como si necesitase besarle para comprender que era lo que sucedía

Le besé, con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón. Con una fogosidad que no esperaba de mí, con unos movimientos lentos, tirando de su cuello y su cuerpo para así adentrarnos en el cuarto de mi hermano, cuya cama era algo más grande que la mía. Sin embargo, el beso con él no era ni comparado al beso con ella, aunque me servía, me satisfacía, era suficiente para mi cuerpo

Sus labios eran bastante distintos a los de la muchacha, algo más gruesos y menos cálidos, aunque no por ello me dejaban de resultar tentadores. De alguna manera, Harry conseguía sonsacar en mí la conciencia, la razón, y por tanto, el deseo que debía de sentir. Mis manos sujetaban su rostro mientras las suyas mi cintura, con la misma pasión que yo, con esa necesidad también de sentirme suya…

-Ginny…-Susurró, mientras yo comenzaba a desatar su chaqueta

La deslicé por sus brazos, cayendo al suelo. Me miró hipnotizado mientras mis dedos jugaban con los botones de su camisa, con la lentitud y la calma, con la satisfacción de poder disfrutar del momento. Nuestros labios se volvieron a sentir mientras mis manos se movían por su cabello, desorganizándolo más de lo que fuese capaz. Parecía abstraído, dejándose llevar por el deseo de poseerme

Quité la corbata que llevaba para finalmente deshacerme de la camisa blanca, dejando así su pecho al descubierto. Era suave y a la vez plano. Deslizaba mis manos por sus abdominales en busca de la excitación y el deseo, pero este parecía que no daba signos de encontrarse allí. Sus manos se deslizaron por mis hombros, bajando entonces la cremallera de mi vestido lentamente e ir quitándome los tirantes, besando mi cuello mientras tanto, con besos lentos y a la vez fieros

Exclamé un gemido de satisfacción y continuó encantado ante mi reacción, cayendo así mi vestido al suelo. Me ruboricé a más no poder, a sabiendas de que todo esto tenía que ser un sueño, pero que no lo era…Me dejé caer sobre la cama y se colocó encima de mí, viendo su rostro sobre las sombras. Sus ojos verdes brillaban emocionados para así volver a acercar su rostro y juntar sus labios a los míos, lentamente

Le sentía tan cerca que podía sentir su respirar, su aliento sobre mi rostro, cosa que podía parecer incómoda pero que me agradaba…Me gustaba sentirme tan querida por él. Finalmente, con un movimiento de sus manos, se bajó el pantalón lentamente mientras mi cuerpo semidesnudo temblaba sobre la cama. Se estremeció él también y se apartó, precupado

-¿Estás segura Ginny? No te quiero obligar a nada y lo sabes…

-Estoy segura

Con sinceridad, no lo estaba…Para nada, pero necesitaba aclararme y comprender que si me casaba con él, todo iría bien…Y así sería, porque Harry era el marido perfecto, el hombre perfecto…Simplemente, en él la palabra perfecto era destacada. Entonces después de esa pregunta, le sentí dentro de mí. Por primera vez me entregaba a un hombre, sintiéndole en mi zona más íntima…Pero allí me encontraba, sintiéndole aunque el dolor era insoportable…A la vez producía cierta satisfacción, pero solo cierta…A veces era demasiado dolorosa y tenía que clavar mis uñas en la espalda de Harry, provocando heridas en su piel, que provocaban gemidos de dolor, y a la vez de deseo…De placer por lo que estábamos viviendo

Estuvimos así un rato, él colocado sobre mí mientras yo continuaba con los ojos cerrados, deseando que en parte terminase ese dolor que ya comenzaba a calmarse, transformándose en algo de deseo. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a adaptarse aunque la verdad es que tardaba más de lo previsto… Sentí un líquido asomarse de él dentro de mi cuerpo, estremeciéndome… Se separó un poco para volver a besarme. Podía percatarme del sudor de nuestros cuerpos y como se movía un poco para salir de mí, con lentitud, para no hacerme daño

Cayó sobre la cama, cansado y por fin saciado. Me quedé un momento mirando al techo, también agotada como él por todo lo que acababa de suceder y le miré fugazmente. Tragaba saliva, respirando agitadamente. Decidí apoyarme sobre su pecho desnudo mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos. Agotados, cerramos los ojos, y me dejé llevar al mundo de los sueños…

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

(...)

_El silencio entonces fue el protagonista entre esos dos jóvenes que se encontraban allí, juntos, sin poder separarse. Hermione pensaba todo el rato en la pelirroja que había conseguido encender una llama en su corazón. No estaba tampoco segura de lo que había sucedido, ni la razón por la cual se sentía así a su lado…Pero entendía que era algo fuerte, que podía con ella…Con todo su ser…Era casi una necesidad…Una ansiedad de la verdad, pues necesitaba enterarse de lo que había sucedido…De comprender las reacciones de su amiga, de entender porque le había gustado tanto esa caricia que parecía ser anti natural y que sin embargo le había resultado incluso encantadora_

_En realidad, siempre le había parecido encantadora Ginny, pero también le resultaba triste entender que su amiga no opinaba lo mismo, y eso le provocaba daño…Suspiró, bajando su rostro impidiendo así que Ron pudiese percatarse de sus temores, de sus miedos y de su dolor…_

_Lo decidió._

(...)


	29. Chapter 29: Porque es aceptarlo

Capítulo 28: Porque es aceptarlo y no asumirlo

Los tacones repiqueteaban en las baldosas del lugar, aunque eso no era lo más importantes. Hermione se detuvo al escuchar otros pasos que no eran los provocados por sus andares. Se estremeció y frunció el ceño, el miedo la invadió aunque al instante se puso alerta y sacó su varita, dispuesta a atacar a quien fuese para evitar un mal mayor.

Se asomó a los vestuarios, de donde provenía el ruido y bajó el arma al ver que era Ron quien se encontraba allí, sentado en uno de los bancos. El muchacho levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de ella, tan extraña y apagada que le hizo sentirse mal. Algo le debía de pasar a su querida Hermione, por lo que se hizo a un lado para que así ella se sentase a su lado. Se quedó callada, indecisa de qué hacer

Pensó en Ginny y lo ocurrido anteriormente. Pensó en los labios de la joven, suaves, y se sintió algo satisfecha aunque aún le podía el dolor de pensar que su amiga no entendía que era lo que sucedía. Se acercó un poco y se sentó a su lado. El pelirrojo sonrió un instante mientras ella colocaba su mano en el muslo del muchacho. Simplemente se quedó mirando ese contacto de su mano con él mientras el chico también dirigía su mirada hacia ella

El silencio entonces fue el protagonista entre esos dos jóvenes que se encontraban allí, juntos, sin poder separarse. Hermione pensaba todo el rato en la pelirroja que había conseguido encender una llama en su corazón. No estaba tampoco segura de lo que había sucedido, ni la razón por la cual se sentía así a su lado…Pero entendía que era algo fuerte, que podía con ella…Con todo su ser…Era casi una necesidad…Una ansiedad de la verdad, pues necesitaba enterarse de lo que había sucedido…De comprender las reacciones de su amiga, de entender porque le había gustado tanto esa caricia que parecía ser anti natural y que sin embargo le había resultado incluso encantadora

En realidad, siempre le había parecido encantadora Ginny, pero también le resultaba triste entender que su amiga no opinaba lo mismo, y eso le provocaba daño…Suspiró, bajando su rostro impidiendo así que Ron pudiese percatarse de sus temores, de sus miedos y de su dolor…

Lo decidió. Se levantó y se colocó en frente de él, tendiéndole la mano. Ron entonces la miró con sus ojos azules claros intensos y tomó la mano de su novia, levantándose. Al hacerlo se acercó al cuerpo de ella y juntaron sus labios de manera juguetona, divertida. Se sentía bien con ella, con su amada Hermione y ella junto a él que parecía ser el novio perfecto, pese a sus numerosas discusiones…

Porque sí, Ron tenía su carácter algo especial, y ella era bastante severa. Era su carácter, y también el de él, pero por eso se apreciaban, se admiraban…Y sus cuerpos se pedían sentirse. Ron besó con más pasión a su novia. Su lengua recorriéndola lentamente, acariciándola en la cavidad bucal y Hermione se estremeció por ello, abrazando más la espalda de Ron, fuerte. Sus músculos se movían ante esas caricias. Las palabras en ese instante sobraban, solamente era ese momento…Ese detalle en el cual los dos empezaron a aumentar la intensidad de su fogosidad… Hermione acariciaba su cabello con movimientos lentos, apoyando su frente a la de él. Sus ojos se encontraron de tal manera que sonrieron

Hermione veía en los ojos de él el reflejo de Ginny, la misma ingenuidad e inseguridad. Ambos hermanos eran diferentes, pero a la vez eran iguales, y por esa misma razón se sentían íntimamente y ella se estremecía ante ese contacto. Ron era atractivo, coqueto y con una sonrisa muy tierna. La verdad es que era buen hombre, no perfecto, pero para ella era más que suficiente. Sabía que él la cuidaría, y eso para ella era lo más importante, pensar en ello y poco más

Las manos de Ron se movían por su espalda, recorriendo así su piel lentamente, seductoramente y ante todo, encandilado. Separaban sus labios juguetonamente, con diversión y pura maldad para al final acabar besándose una vez más, con delicadeza, con amor y ante todo, con necesidad…

Entonces ella deslizó sus manos por el pecho de él, desatando la camisa que acabó cayendo al suelo. Ron sonrió de manera pícara y la tomó entre sus brazos, sujetándose ella así al cuello. Salió de los vestuarios con ella en sus brazos para dirigirse al despacho de sus hermanos y la apoyó en el sofá que había de terciopelo. Soltó una carcajada mientras ella también reía, besándose apasionadamente, dejándose llevar por la locura de la juventud

La ropa caía al suelo en momentos desenfrenados. Se giraron, colocándose Hermione encima. Sus uñas jugaban con la piel de él, pero el dolor no era comparado con la excitación. El morder de ella de sus labios le dejaba en el más pleno éxtasis sexual, aunque quería más…Mucho más. Intentó colocarse otra vez, pero ella no se lo permitió

-Aquí mando yo…

Ese susurro provocó la sonrisa de Ron mientras la castaña le volvía a besar. Sus labios se saboreaban, se dejaban acariciar por la seducción del momento… Y a Ron eso le encantaba. Se sentía extremadamente bien mientras Hermione sentía los labios de él recorriendo su cuello, mordiéndolo mientras desataba la camisa con rapidez, besando mejor la piel del comienzo del cuello. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cayendo su melena sobre la espalda mientras él mordía su hombro, desatando a la vez el sujetador. Se sonrojó, pero ella simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento, por ese delirio que era sentirse. Los labios se volvían a encontrar, y las lenguas se acariciaban, deslizándose la de él entonces por la mandíbula de ella, por su cuello y finalmente por sus pechos desnudos. Se estremeció mientras se libraba del pantalón del joven, que cada vez notaba más el incremento de su excitación. Todo le podía, pero no estaba seguro si era eso o simplemente el deseo de poseer al amor de su vida

Hermione se dejaba llevar por eso que sentía. En el pensamiento de Ron pasó los instantes vividos con la mujer, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Bajó su prenda, igual que la de ella. Hermione se colocó encima de él, introduciéndose entonces en ella lentamente. Entrecerró los ojos con dolor, aunque este pasó rápidamente. Ron se percató de que no era virgen, pero no le importó…Él tampoco lo era, y no por ello ese momento era menos especial e intenso

Sin embargo, por los pensamientos de Hermione se asomó la figura sonriente de su amiga. Girándose y mirándola alegre. Abrió los ojos marrones para sentir a Ron besándola el cuello mientras continuaban en esa postura, explorándose con intensidad, con delirio, con algo parecido al amor. La castaña se dejó llevar una vez más. Ambos respiraban aceleradamente, a punto de llegar al orgasmo

-Te amo Hermione…

Esas palabras entraron en la mente de ella, quien se dejó besar por él, cerrando los ojos y deseando de manera inconsciente de que fuese Ginny quien la besase, la amase…Simplemente, la demostrase ese amor que le dedicaba Ron…Una lágrima recorrió su rostro mientras acariciaba el cabello de él

-Yo también te amo, Ron…

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

(...)

_Deseaba poder marcharse, dejar todo lo que sucedía, pero ya nada podía evitar lo que estaba a punto de suceder_

_Llevaba un vestido negro y la miraba a la otra con fiereza. Apretó los puños ante la ignorancia de la castaña, que se encontraba girada, dando así la espalda a Ginny. Hermione parecía algo más relajada pero a la vez tensa, como si supiese como actuar. Se podía ver el dolor en el ambiente_

_-¡Eres una cobarde!_

_La voz de Ginny sonó dolida, pero como si echase en cara de algo a la otra. Entonces la castaña se giró mirando a la otra con una mirada triste. La pelirroja abrió la boca sorprendida mientras podía observar los rasgos de la más mayor. _

(...)


	30. Chapter 30: No lo permitiré

Capítulo 29: No lo permitiré

Me levanté rodeada por los brazos de Harry, quien aún se encontraba dormido. Me aparté un poco para comprender lo que había sucedido…Y era cierto, me había acostado con él. Me sonrojé ante mi desnudez, pero me volví a apoyar en su pecho desnudo, acariciándolo lentamente. Se movió un poco ante ese contacto de mi piel con la suya y abrió los ojos para así mirarme

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, besando así mi frente. Era agradable levantarme así, arropada por la calidez de su cuerpo, la alegría que me transmitía su sonrisa y lo tierno que era verle a los ojos, que brillaban con intensidad. Me moví nerviosa y él soltó una carcajada. Ron parecía no haber llegado a casa, cosa que en parte me preocupaba

Nos levantamos para ir cada uno a su trabajo respectivo, pero siempre nos besábamos de vez en cuando ante la necesidad de sentirnos, de reír ante las caricias furtivas de su mano bajo la falda que me había colocado y nuestras sonrisas cómplices.

Salimos de mi casa con paso lento, cogidos de la mano y felices de estar así, juntos, sin que nada ni nadie pudiera separarnos. Entonces nos detuvimos en una tienda que había allí, algo antigua y ante mi interés, decidimos entrar. Los dos miramos a nuestro alrededor mientras yo examinaba atenta las estanterías del lugar, tan lúgubre que asustaba, y a la vez transmitía algo de soledad y tristeza. Harry se detuvo a observar una bonita bola de nieve de Londres

Me quedé parada ante una estantería, donde había un objeto que te mostraba supuestamente el futuro. Lo miraba con curiosidad, algo asustada mientras Harry se acercaba para ver lo que estaba observando, posando su mano en mi hombro. No pude evitar sonreír, pensando una vez más en Hermione. Negué con la cabeza

-Menuda tontería…Para ver el futuro ya están las bolas de magia…-Comentó Harry

Reí ante ello, pero no pude evitar sentir cierta curiosidad por ese artefacto tan extraño. Más interesada, me acerqué al objeto, posando mi mano en él para al final sentir una sensación extraña, como si fuese llevada a otro mundo

_Era un salón que no reconocía. El suelo tenía una alfombra de color marrón claro, que destacaba ante el suelo blanco. Las paredes eran de color verde pistacho, y estaban decoradas por un exquisito gusto con cuadros de pintores conocidos. El sofá era de terciopelo negro y había una mesita de roble en medio del lugar_

_Había una mujer, de cabello pelirrojo mirando hacia la otra mujer, con el cabello castaño recogido. Una Ginny Weasley más cansada miraba impotente a la otra mujer. La rabia podía con ella. Deseaba poder marcharse, dejar todo lo que sucedía, pero ya nada podía evitar lo que estaba a punto de suceder_

_Llevaba un vestido negro y la miraba a la otra con fiereza. Apretó los puños ante la ignorancia de la castaña, que se encontraba girada, dando así la espalda a Ginny. Hermione parecía algo más relajada pero a la vez tensa, como si supiese como actuar. Se podía ver el dolor en el ambiente_

_-¡Eres una cobarde!_

_La voz de Ginny sonó dolida, pero como si echase en cara de algo a la otra. Entonces la castaña se giró mirando a la otra con una mirada triste. La pelirroja abrió la boca sorprendida mientras podía observar los rasgos de la más mayor. Su tez estaba más pálida de lo normal y se podía destacar el color algo morado en su ojo. Apartó la mirada entonces con el rostro serio_

Volví otra vez al presente, sintiendo que me estaba mareando… ¿Qué había sido eso? No podía ser… ¿Hermione y mi figura discutiendo? Y encima la otra mujer parecía haber sido agredida…Se estremeció mientras Harry la miraba preocupado, sin saber muy bien que era lo que estaba sucediendo

-¿Estás bien, Ginny?

Esa pregunta la respondí con un asentimiento seco mientras salíamos de la tienda con paso rápido. Preocupado me hizo sentarme en una terraza y fue a pedir unas tazas de café, pero dudaba de que eso pudiera servir… ¿Acaso podía ser eso cierto? ¿Alguien había golpeado a Hermione? No creo que fuese yo, porque era mi amiga… ¡Y nunca la haría daño! ¡Y Ron tampoco! Algo debía de pasar. Negué con la cabeza, no permitiría que nada le pasase a ella…A Hermione

Nadie le haría daño porque ante todo, pese a lo que había sucedido entre nosotras, nunca dejaría de amarla… ¿Amarla? Quería decir querer…Sí, querer…Nunca dejaría de quererla como buena amiga mía que era. Harry se acercó con las tazas de café mientras se sentaba en frente mío. La tomé con cierto temblor, cosa de la que mi novio se percató

-¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué has visto en ese objeto?-El tono de él denotaba cierta preocupación. Me estremecí

-Nada agradable Harry…

-Confía en mí, Ginny…Por favor-Su súplica y entonces me aclaré la garganta

-Estábamos Hermione y yo discutiendo…Y tenía una marca en el ojo…Una especie de moratón...

-¿Qué? No puede ser…Ginny, esas cosas muchas veces engañan

-Ya Harry, pero… ¿Y sí es verdad? ¿Entonces qué?

-Ginny, no permitiremos que nada le pase a Hermione, ¿entiendes? Es nuestra amiga y además…No creo que suceda, porque Ron tampoco le provocaría ese daño… ¿No te has dado cuenta lo mucho que la quiere? Igual que yo a ti mi amor

-Lo sé Harry, y cuento con ello…Pero no quiero que la suceda nada… ¿Entiendes? Es mi amiga y…Solo con pensar que sufre o que alguien la hace daño, yo…

Me acarició la mano con delicadeza, intentando comprenderme. Le miré agradecida, pero algo incómoda…No me entendía, y nunca llegaría a entenderme…Harry no llegaría a saber lo importante que era para mí mi amiga…Más que nadie, más que cualquier persona en el mundo…Incluso él. Ella era la única que conseguía llamar mi atención al completo, quien conseguía hacerme suspirar de una manera algo extraña…Era ella quien me importaba, de tal manera que era incomprensible para cualquiera. Solo quería que estuviera a mi lado

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-¡¿Y tú? ¡¿No vas a hacer nada?-La pregunta me pilló desprevenida_

_-¿Hacer qué y para qué?_

_-¿Para qué va a ser…? Para separarles…Te va a quitar a la novia-Ese tono malicioso no me gustó nada_

_-Hermione no es mi novia…Igual que Ron no es tu Ronnie_

_-Ya, pero al igual que yo quiero que Ron sea mi Ronnie, tu quieres que ella sea solamente tuya…-Lo dijo con un tono de voz provocativo y más suave, provocando mi estremecimiento-Y atrévete a decir que es mentira, que así sí que serás castigada… _

**(...)**


	31. Chapter 31:Apariencias

Capítulo 30: Apariencias

Llegamos al lugar con paso lento. Harry se despidió de mí en la entrada con un gesto tierno, que fue un beso en los labios, con dulzura, ternura y pasión. Me dedicó una sonrisa y entré a la tienda, encontrándome con quien era Hermione junto a Ron

Ambos hablaban calmados y con una sonrisa en los rostros de ambos. Parecían encantados. Entonces él tomó la mano de ella mientras ella suspiraba con una mirada enamorada. Parecían estar hablando de cosas importantes, por lo que me sentí algo extraña. Quería hablar con ella pero no me atrevía a ello, y menos al ver como Ron se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella

Sentí la ira invadirme, sobre todo al ver como él colocaba su mano sobre el mentón de ella, levantándolo para que así sus miradas se encontrasen. Tan intensas eran que podían derretir el hielo que se encontrase a su alrededor. Se acercaron y se besaron con cariño y ternura, cosa que provocó en mí tanta rabia que no pude contenerme más y entrar para dirigirme hacia los vestuarios

Empecé a cambiarme a sabiendas de que detestaba la situación en la que me encontraba, aunque me relajé al pensar en Harry… Había tenido una noche maravillosa a su lado…Bueno, maravillosa…Agradable por decirlo de alguna manera. Suspiré mientras la puerta se abría para dejar paso a Lavender, que estaba furiosa. La miré sin entender

-¡Cómo la odio! ¡Dios! ¡Se atreve a besar a mi Ronnie!

La miré con una mirada despectiva mientras ella golpeaba las taquillas. Me entraba la curiosidad de saber si no le dolía pegar esos golpes en el hierro, pero decidí callarme y mirar hacia otro lado

-¡¿Y tú? ¡¿No vas a hacer nada?-La pregunta me pilló desprevenida

-¿Hacer qué y para qué?

-¿Para qué va a ser…? Para separarles…Te va a quitar a la novia-Ese tono malicioso no me gustó nada

-Hermione no es mi novia…Igual que Ron no es tu Ronnie

-Ya, pero al igual que yo quiero que Ron sea mi Ronnie, tu quieres que ella sea solamente tuya…-Lo dijo con un tono de voz provocativo y más suave, provocando mi estremecimiento-Y atrévete a decir que es mentira, que así sí que serás castigada…

-Lavender, ¿no tienes cosas mejores que hacer?-La pregunté mientras ella sonreía satisfecha

-¿Sabes que es lo que más me hace gracia? Que por lo menos creía que eras más valiente para admitir que eres una pecadora…-Lo dijo de tal manera que sentí la rabia en mí

-¿Y no te sabes que el que esté libre de pecado, que tire la primera piedra?

Me giré mientras Lavender dirigía su mirada hacia Hermione, quien la miraba con furia en los ojos, aunque esta se encendió también en la mirada de Lavender. Desde que mi amiga estaba con Ron, Lavender cada vez la odiaba más, sobre todo cuando Ron no le hacía caso, cosa que nos encantaba a Herms y a mí, ante todo, porque ella no se merecía ni tan siquiera nuestro respeto

-Nos salió la mosquita muerta con sus moralejas

-Hombre, mejor una mosquita muerta que…Mejor me ahorro el piropo, que ni tan siquiera llegas a eso-Lavender se molestó mucho más mientras que yo no podía evitar sonreír. Hermione siempre sabía cómo parar los pies a esa bruja

-Bueno, mejor eso que ser una desviada como tú

-Incluso si así fuera, sería mucho más mujer que tú…Lavender, vete antes de que esto se traslade a peores términos…-La voz de Hermione era fría

-¿Es una amenaza?

-No, es una advertencia… Y quien avisa, no es traidor

Lavender miró con recelo y odio a Hermione mientras esta se colocaba a mi lado, pero sin llegar a tocarme. Ambas parecían realizar una batalla con sus miradas, pero siempre ganaría Hermione. La rubia apartó su mirada mientras me dirigía una mirada hostil

-Ya hablaremos, Weasley

Y tras decir esto, salió del lugar dejándonos a solas a mí y a Hermione. Mi amiga me miró preocupada mientras parecía dudar de que hacer o de cómo comportarse. Yo lo único que comprendía es que pese a lo que pasara, ella era mi mejor amiga. Me abracé a su cuerpo con fuerza y me rodeó con sus brazos, de tal manera que pude sentir como sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, provocando así un estremecimiento en mi cuerpo. Su otra mano acariciaba mi cabeza, o más bien mi cabello mientras podía sentir el ritmo acompasado de su cuerpo con el mío. Podía sentir esas vibraciones, cosa que me hacía ser una mujer más feliz. Que Hermione estuviese a mi lado en todo momento era ese aliento que me permitía continuar y no caer ante nadie

Aún recuerdo como comenzamos a ser amigas…Como me ayudó cuando esa mujer consiguió bajarme la moral, demostrándome que no todas las personas eran como esa…Y de que ella era la buena amiga que una quisiera tener. Igual que la primera vez que la vi…Me aparté mientras ella me acariciaba los hombros

-¿Te ha dicho algo malo?

-Nada que no se pueda solucionar…-Susurré mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa alentadora

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Está furiosa de que estés con mi hermano…Que por cierto, parece que va en serio la cosa-La miré esperando una respuesta mientras se sonrojaba

-Ayer…Digamos que la cosa pasó a otro nivel…Creo que podremos tener algo…Serio…-Susurró con una sonrisa. La miré incrédula

-Yo ayer también con Harry… ¿Te estás dando cuenta de lo que sucede?

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos con un brillo especial en los ojos mientras la sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Me abracé a su cuerpo con efusividad mientras ella me correspondía, y parecía que con las mismas ganas

-¡Seremos cuñadas, Hermione! ¡Cuñadas!

Se apartó un poco ante mis palabras, con una sonrisa algo más apagada que la anterior, aunque intentó recuperar el tono de antes, evitando mi mirada. Fingir que no había pasado era difícil, pero fingir que no pudiésemos vernos o un distanciamiento que ninguna de las dos queríamos era peor

-Aún me recuerdo de la primera vez que nos vimos…-Suspiré yo con ternura-Nos tropezamos en un instante, y caí al suelo mientras tú me tendías la mano para ayudarme a levantarme-Sonrió encantada-¿Te acuerdas?

-Me acuerdo, Ginny…Pero esa no fue la primera vez que nos vimos

-¿Ah no?-Pregunté curiosa y sin entender-¿Y cuando fue eso?-Sonrió misteriosamente

-Yo caminaba con prisa por la calle…Llegaba tarde a casa de mis padres…Y entonces, pasando cerca de la tienda me detuve, algo desorientada…Ese día acababa de sufrir la noticia de que mi abuela por parte materna había fallecido…Y en un instante, me encontré con unos ojos…-Entonces, parecía que se había quedado absorta y pensativa, recordando ese momento-Era una mirada tan impactante…Tan increíblemente profunda…El cabello era pelirrojo, y pese a que no pude distinguir los ojos de esa chica, me quedé con esa forma de mirar…Pero tan rápido la miré, tan rápido me alejé…Cuando les volví a ver, y a ella tumbada en el suelo, tras haber tropezado, me hizo sonreír…-Era cierto, me sonrió de manera agradable. Entonces su mirada se entornó hacia mi rostro

-No sabía que te acordabas de ese momento

Entonces otra sonrisa misteriosa apareció en su rostro. Me quedé fascinada. La verdad es que Hermione me acababa de sorprender…No creía que se acordase de mí, igual que yo me acordé de ella durante días…Durante momentos donde la soledad era mi compañera y siempre me servía esa mirada tan misteriosa, tan fría y a la vez cálida…La que vi por primera vez

-Hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mí, Ginny…-Y tras decir eso, me dedicó otra sonrisa, saliendo así de los vestuarios.

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_Quería haber apartado la mirada debido a que acababa de haber sido descubierta por ella, pero la sonrisa que esta me dedicó me ayudó a continuar mirándola. Él también me miró y llamó la atención de mi amiga, quien se volvió a girar y soltó una carcajada ante lo dicho por mi hermano. Este acabó ladeando la cabeza mientras ella le golpeaba el hombro con un gesto divertido. Entonces se besaron castamente en los labios y se fueron cada uno a sus cosas. Sonreí un instante, recordando lo dicho anteriormente por mí… Seríamos cuñadas_

_No era lo que mi corazón quería, pero mi mente, junto a él me indicaban una gran verdad…Mientras estuviese a mi lado, me bastaba para ser feliz…No de la manera que le gustaría a mi corazón y que me recriminaba la mente, pero sí como mi cuñada y ante todo, mi mejor amiga. No pude evitar sentirme algo más alegre que antes mientras decidí dedicarme a mis cosas, aunque en ese instante aparecía Harry en la tienda_

**(...)**


	32. Chapter 32: ¡Te amo!

Capítulo 31: ¡Te amo!

Me quedé perturbada en los vestuarios, pensando en esas palabras tan puras y verdaderas…Habían muchas cosas que posiblemente no conocía de Hermione, de ella, de la que creía que era mi menor amiga…A veces parecía ser una extraña ante mis ojos cuando se enfrentaba a todo con tal de que estuviera bien y que nadie me provocase daño

Esa era ella, era Hermione, con su voz firme y fría ante esas personas y dulce y delicada cuando estaba a mi lado. Jovial y pasional al lado de mi hermano y cómplice y buena amiga con el que era mi futuro marido. Ambas parecíamos predestinadas para que así todo fuese bien. Porque yo no quería que se apartase de mi lado, no lo quería y tampoco lo deseaba…

Finalmente ladeé la cabeza mientras salía de aquel lugar. Lavender, que se encontraba en frente de la caja registradora me lanzó una mirada asesina para seguir a sus cosas, pero no me vi afectada por ello, al fin y al cabo, esa mujer no me resultaba importante como lo podía ser Hermione…Suspiré…Mi querida Hermione…

Era ella que había conseguido animarme en este día tan triste donde parecía que Lavender, como la otra vez, iba a conseguir su propósito de quitarme la moral, y de bajarme la autoestima, pero como siempre, allí estaba ella, para hacerme sonreír, para protegerme y cuidarme

Me estremecí al recordar aquella clase de intuición o posible futuro, y eso consiguió que me asustase de verdad… ¿Qué habría sido eso? No entendía como todo pudiera llegar a suceder como me lo esperaba…Pero no lo permitiría, además de que el futuro se puede cambiar, y yo lo haría por ella, por esa mujer que era mi mejor amiga

Se encontraba hablando con Ron, pero más amistosamente que románticamente. Incluso llegué a pensar que quizás sería una cosa del trabajo. La postura de Hermione era bastante persuasiva, con los brazos en jarras mientras mi hermano hablaba de manera algo seria, aunque alguna sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro. La castaña apartaba la mirada un instante, quizás para evitar los ojos azules claros de él. Finalmente se giró un poco, encontrándose así con mis ojos

Quería haber apartado la mirada debido a que acababa de haber sido descubierta por ella, pero la sonrisa que esta me dedicó me ayudó a continuar mirándola. Él también me miró y llamó la atención de mi amiga, quien se volvió a girar y soltó una carcajada ante lo dicho por mi hermano. Este acabó ladeando la cabeza mientras ella le golpeaba el hombro con un gesto divertido. Entonces se besaron castamente en los labios y se fueron cada uno a sus cosas. Sonreí un instante, recordando lo dicho anteriormente por mí… Seríamos cuñadas

No era lo que mi corazón quería, pero mi mente, junto a él me indicaban una gran verdad…Mientras estuviese a mi lado, me bastaba para ser feliz…No de la manera que le gustaría a mi corazón y que me recriminaba la mente, pero sí como mi cuñada y ante todo, mi mejor amiga. No pude evitar sentirme algo más alegre que antes mientras decidí dedicarme a mis cosas, aunque en ese instante aparecía Harry en la tienda

La verdad es que se encontraba pendiente de mí, cosa que me gustaba. Enseguida me encontró con la mirada y se acercó velozmente hacia mí, rodeándome con sus musculosos brazos con el fin de dedicarme una sonrisa cálida, pero ante todo, mostrarme con su mirada todo el amor que parecía sentir. Me estremecí un poco, sonrojada mientras que con una mano colocaba mejor el cabello que se me había colocado en la frente. Le dediqué una sonrisa que pareció encandilarle

-Te he echado de menos…

Eso provocó cierta ternura en mí, por lo que me acerqué para unir mis labios a los suyos en una caricia tímida, pero ante todo, hermosa. Sus labios se dejaban hacer por los míos, de tal manera que sentía como el corazón de él latía más apasionadamente. No es que fuera un beso intenso, simplemente, parecía enamorarle cada vez más

-Yo también te echaba de menos-Le confesé al separarme de su lado

-¿Qué tal el día?

-Como siempre supongo…Lavender molestando

-¿Qué te ha hecho?-Quiso saber. Me mordí el labio

-Pues…Lo de siempre, meterse conmigo y con Hermione…Desde que ella está con mi hermano, se encuentra furiosa…Y lo paga con todos, sobre todo conmigo y con Hermione…

-En parte comprendo que se sienta…Inquieta y ante todo, que sienta algo de rabia y dolor hacia Hermione…El amor en estas cosas es un juego peligroso…

-Lo sé, pero eso no justifica su comportamiento Harry…Y menos que nos trate así…Hermione no tiene la culpa de que le guste Ron y este sienta lo mismo hacia ella…Ni yo tengo culpa de eso

-Te entiendo cariño, y sé que tienes razón…Por no decir que estoy contigo, y por supuestamente con Hermione, que para eso es mi amiga…Solamente, te digo eso…Que en parte, intenta ponerte en su lugar

-¿Y crees que no lo hago?-Me miró curioso mientras yo tragaba saliva-Quiero decir…Que intento ponerme en su lugar, solamente que por mucho que lo haga, lo sigo viendo desde el mismo punto de vista

-¿Acaso tú nunca has sentido unos celos terribles por la persona que amas?

Me quedé callada mientras observaba de reojo a Hermione. Al instante, e intentando aparentar seguridad, negué con la cabeza. Me miró sorprendido entonces, mientras yo me abrazaba un poco más a su cuerpo

-Nunca he tenido razones para ponerme celosa-Mentí descaradamente

-¿Ni tan siquiera cuando Hermione y yo nos besamos?-Negué, una vez más, mintiendo descaradamente

-No…Pensaba que habría una explicación razonable de ello…Y así fue…Procuré ser fría respecto a ello…Sabía que alguna razón existía…Igual que sé que puedo confiar en ti, Harry

-Claro que sí Ginny…Al fin y al cabo, eres el amor de mi vida

Tomó mi mano, besando así el dorso de esta con delicadeza, como todo caballero, como todo príncipe azul. Sonreí un poco ante ese gesto mientras él me sonreía de manera pícara, provocando mi sonrojo ante el recuerdo de aquella noche. La verdad es que Harry era un encanto, pese a que me repitiera mucho al decirlo. Se apartó un poco, para mirarme a los ojos directamente, de esa manera suya tan profunda, tan intensa…Sonreímos los dos mientras unía su mano con la mía otra vez. Mis ojos se chocaron con los suyos otra vez, y eso hizo que los dos sonriéramos ante esa historia tan perfecta, tan ideal y delicada… Le quería, y no era mentira…Le quería y le apreciaba, le tenía un cariño que era especial…Simplemente, era ese chico que siempre tendría mi corazón junto a él, o eso era lo que yo pretendía…

-Ginny… ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Me quedé desconcertada ante su pregunta. No sabía si era que no le había prestado atención porque había estado hablando o qué, porque creía que estábamos en el más absoluto silencio. Le miré sorprendida mientras intentaba mostrarme con más seguridad lo que sentía

-¿Saber el qué, Harry?-Eso provocó una sonrisa extensa en su rostro

-Si sabes lo mucho que te quiero…

-Igual que yo a ti, Harry

-Y no solo eso

-¿Hay más?

-Sí, que te amo, Ginebra Weasley-Ante sus palabras, le besé, porque Harry era ante todo, un caballero

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-¿Y cuál es esa, según tú?-Mi pregunta fue directa_

_-Engañándote…Seamos sinceras Ginny, tú directamente hubiese preferido estar con él que con alguien que no te conviniera_

_-Qué poco me conoces entonces, Hermione…_

_Las dos cogimos los vasos para volver a tomar de ese manjar. Después chocó su vaso contra al mío como si de un brindis se tratase. Me estremecí ante ello mientras su mirada lasciva se dirigía hacia mí. Una mirada que lo único que causó fue un aceleramiento de mi corazón, al que no pude controlar. ¿Era el licor, mi demencia en sí o lo tentativos que parecían sus labios? Cerré los párpados para relajarme mientras su mano, rápidamente, se deslizaba por la mía en un intento de llegar a estremecer mi piel, cosa que consiguió de grata manera. Fue eso lo que hizo que abriera mis ojos encontrándome con los suyos marrones, intensos…_

_-Te conozco mucho más de lo que crees, Ginny…Sé lo que necesitas…Sé, sencillamente, lo que quieres_

**(...)**


	33. Chapter 33: Noche de chicas

Capítulo 32: Noche de chicas

Caminé por la noche. La lluvia había dejado mojadas las calles y mis zapatos resonaban al caminar por la acera. La verdad es que tenía ganas de llegar a mi destino, y no pude evitar sonreír. Llegué al portal y llamé al timbre, esperando con cierta paciencia. La puerta se abrió entonces, y pasé hacia adentro para llegar al quinto piso

Hermione me abrió la puerta, con una sonrisa algo coqueta cosa que provocó una sonrisa cómplice en mí. Se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar y así ver su piso agradable. De paredes azules claras y de un suelo de madera de roble. El salón tenía un sofá de color crema y algo alargado. Una mesa en frente y debajo de esta había una alfombra de color morada, después había una librería adornada con muchos libros y unas fotografías

Posé la bolsa que había traído. Hermione la cogió y se dirigió hacia su cuarto mientras yo me dirigía hacia la estantería. En una de las fotos salía una niña pequeña de ojos castaños y cabello enmarañado. Era Hermione sin duda alguna, y bastante guapa…Se seguía pareciendo bastante, con esa sonrisa tan inocente…

Ladeé la cabeza para ver una imagen de dos personas. En la otra la imagen se movía como las del mundo mágico, mostrando de vez en cuando el rostro serio de Hermione y la sonrisa inocente. La otra era en blanco y negro, y las dos personas que aparecían estaban abrazadas

Era una mujer delgada abrazada a un chico algo más alto que la mujer. Ambos sonreían hacia la cámara felices. El cabello enmarañado de ella caía sobre sus hombros, como el de mi amiga, y el del chico era algo rizado también. Los ojos de ambos brillaban con felicidad, aunque se notaba más el brillo en la mujer que en el hombre. En otra foto que vi, el hombre se mostraba feliz al lado de la chica, que estaba algo más voluminosa. Me percaté que llevaban los anillos de casados, por lo que ambos eran una pareja feliz, o eso parecían en la foto

De reojo vi otra en la que Hermione salía con un chico bastante guapo, y en otra ocasión hubiese analizado esa imagen con detalle, pero me importaba más la otra…Parecía algo triste, algo delicado…Sencillo…Escuché unos pasos y me sobresalté al ver a la castaña detrás de mí observándome divertida. Me sonrojé y dejé la imagen en la estantería mientras dejaba una copa en la mesa. La miré recelosa

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un poco de Whisky… Ya sabrás lo que es, supongo-Contestó burlona

-Pues claro que lo sé

Mi voz resonó algo juguetona y ella me tendió el vaso. Me sonrió mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá. La verdad es que extrañaba estos momentos inolvidables con ella, a su lado. Bebió un poco de esa bebida tan ardiente y posó el vaso sobre la mesa para mirarme detenidamente, posando su rostro en la palma de la mano mientras situaba su codo sobre el sofá. Sonreí divertida dejando el vaso

-¿Y qué es lo que estabas viendo, exactamente?

-Pues…Una foto de dos personas enamoradas…-Me miró curiosa-Se veían muy felices, y se parecían mucho a ti…Se les veía unidos…

-Son mis padres Ginny…

-¿y no tienes ninguna foto de ellos contigo?-Pregunté, dejando el vaso al lado del suyo

Bajó su mirada mientras su mano se entrelazaba con la mía. Sus ojos brillaron con cierta fuerza y tristeza, cosa que me llamaba la atención. Entonces me percaté de que había metido la pata por algo. Se aclaró la garganta para así hablar

-Ginny…Mis padres murieron…Cuando yo era una niña, fueron atropellados en un cruce muggle…No sobrevivieron…

-Yo…Lo siento mucho Hermione…

-¿Qué más fotos has visto?-Preguntó cambiando de tema

-He visto la tuya con un chico…Era bastante guapo-Se me escapó un tono algo celoso, pero pareció no percatarse

-Lo es…Es mi ex novio, Víctor-Me quedé callada ante eso

Era bastante guapo y atractivo, con una sonrisa coqueta y seductora además de un porte algo serio. No sonreía en la imagen aunque se encontraba relajado debido a la presencia de cierta castaña que sí sonreía

-Estaba en mi sexto año, y él en séptimo… Nunca olvidaré ese curso…Fue muy intenso en muchas maneras…Aunque nunca me has contado de ti…Ni de algún novio que tuvieses escondido por ahí-Su tono denotaba algo de picardía, cosa que me hizo sonrojar

-Venga Hermione, cuantas veces te habré contado lo de Dean…

-¿Qué complicadas son las cosas, verdad?-Asentí ante su pregunta-Conociéndote, creo que hubieses reaccionado de la manera más común

-¿Y cuál es esa, según tú?-Mi pregunta fue directa

-Engañándote…Seamos sinceras Ginny, tú directamente hubiese preferido estar con él que con alguien que no te conviniera

-Qué poco me conoces entonces, Hermione…

Las dos cogimos los vasos para volver a tomar de ese manjar. Después chocó su vaso contra al mío como si de un brindis se tratase. Me estremecí ante ello mientras su mirada lasciva se dirigía hacia mí. Una mirada que lo único que causó fue un aceleramiento de mi corazón, al que no pude controlar. ¿Era el licor, mi demencia en sí o lo tentativos que parecían sus labios? Cerré los párpados para relajarme mientras su mano, rápidamente, se deslizaba por la mía en un intento de llegar a estremecer mi piel, cosa que consiguió de grata manera. Fue eso lo que hizo que abriera mis ojos encontrándome con los suyos marrones, intensos…

-Te conozco mucho más de lo que crees, Ginny…Sé lo que necesitas…Sé, sencillamente, lo que quieres

Mientras decía todo esto tenía la mirada fija en esa caricia tan furtiva, pecaminosa, como deseada y ansiada. Pero cuando dijo la última palabra, buscó mi mirada mientras la suya se mostraba distinta que otras veces, era más felina, más directa…Me dejaba sin aire, sin saber bien que hacer…

-Hermione…

Dejé escapar su nombre entre mis labios, provocando la sonrisa en los suyos. Pero era más bien una mueca, una mueca de su boca que se me hacía seductora, tentadora… Era un delirio, una locura que parecía querer vivir una vez más. Nos mirábamos, sin nada más que decir, a sabiendas de que todo esto era un error, pero ese ambiente no ayudaba a seguir con la cordura que ambas habíamos planteado, con lo que creíamos correcto…

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

(...)

_Me mordí el labio, mientras mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, sin poder yo tan siquiera evitarlo. La verdad es que me faltaba el aire, robándome el aliento ante la falta de saber…El aire se escapaba de mis pulmones con más rapidez de lo normal, pero sobre todo, el calor me inundaba, la excitación me podía y el delirio me mataba_

_No, no debía seguir fingiendo lo evidente…No podía seguir con esta farsa, con esta mentira tan obvia…No podía continuar con el intento de engañarla, de mentirla respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo…Tenía el derecho de saber la verdad, de saberlo todo…Simplemente, me lo pedía mi corazón al igual que mi mente…_

(...)


	34. Aviso

**Aviso:**

**Hola a todos…Bueno, he estado analizando la situación, y puede que sea por mi perspectiva o algo, pero veo que esta historia no llama la atención, al menos en este lugar…No sé si será por el poco interés de la trama, o por el mero hecho de que no escribo como debería, pero veo que es así…Esta historia la tenía una de mis favoritas porque le he puesto empeño, pero veo que no es suficiente…Dejaré que pase el tiempo a ver qué tal, pero si veo que la cosa continúa así, creo que será mejor finalizar la historia…No eliminarla, claro, o sí, no sé…Pero eso…Sé que dicen muchos que un escritor escribe por satisfacerse…Pero eso no es cierto, en realidad lo hacen para llamar la atención de alguien, expresarse…Pero cuando no hay nadie que esté para leerte, ¿para qué escribir? No sé. Iré viendo como pintan las cosas…Pero es un aviso para que si llega a suceder, y alguien lo lee, no se sorprenda por ello…Saludos y gracias, pese a ello, a las personas que han estado leyendo esta historia…Espero que surjan las ganas de finalizarla entera, y no a medias…Saludos**


	35. Chapter 34: Un beso con sabor a

Capítulo 33: Un beso con sabor a despedida

Me despierto acongojada y con el cabello cayendo sobre mi rostro. Siento el dolor en mi cabeza ante tantas copas que habíamos tomado, y pese a ello, sentía cierta incertidumbre y ante todo, una inseguridad que no creía propia de mí. Nerviosa, me giré buscando el cuerpo de mi amiga

Esta se encontraba de lado, dándome la espalda. Su camisa dejaba entre ver algo de su espalda mientras su cabello ocultaba parte de ella. Respiraba plácidamente, con lentitud y ante todo, con calma. Se veía hermosa pese a no poder ver su rostro oculto. Adoraba tanto a mi querida castaña…Tanto…

Suspiré mientras sin poder evitarlo, mi mano se movía hacia su espalda. Al principio me arrepentí de ello, pero tras dudar un instante, un pequeño ápice de duda, llegó la certeza y la confianza de que podía realizar ese movimiento sin ser descubierta. Las yemas de mis dedos empezaron a posarse sobre la espalda de ella. Acaricié su piel con suavidad, más por la línea marcada en su espalda, provocando una sonrisa en mis labios

Me parecía increíble estar allí, a su lado, pese a todo lo ocurrido entre nosotras. Mi dedo se mezcló con su cabello enmarañado para así acariciarlo, sintiendo que este era sedoso, como siempre me imaginaba al pensarlo. En sí, me parecía perfecta. Podía observar como su cuerpo se movía simplemente con su respiración

Parecía que en cualquier momento se levantaría para mirarme a los ojos y así esconderme una vez más. Pero no fue así. No abría los ojos, y yo continuaba con ese momento tan secreto, tan desconocedor para ella. Era saber que sería la última ocasión de estar así, a su lado sin juzgarme por ello ni que ella me pudiera juzgar por cobarde, ni menos por mala persona.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, me percaté de que su cabello caía sobre su rostro y eso parecía incomodarla. Con un gesto de mi muñeca y mis dedos, aparté ese mechón rebelde de su rostro, provocando así que una sonrisa apareciese en su rostro. Parecía encantada en ese sueño que debía de estar teniendo, y me gustaba verla sonreír

Se giró de repente, haciendo que enseguida me metiese bajo la colcha, aparentando que estaba durmiendo. Todo se quedó en calma mientras los segundos pasaban lentamente para mí y la incertidumbre de que ella supiese la verdad, de que había estado observándola… Fruncí el ceño y cerré los ojos, ansiando que este momento pasase…Y era el tiempo el que pasaba y nada sucedía. Todo continuaba como antes, por lo que sentí la curiosidad de saber que era lo que sucedía

¿Quizás Hermione quería pillarme? Me mordí el labio, mientras mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, sin poder yo tan siquiera evitarlo. La verdad es que me faltaba el aire, robándome el aliento ante la falta de saber…El aire se escapaba de mis pulmones con más rapidez de lo normal, pero sobre todo, el calor me inundaba, la excitación me podía y el delirio me mataba

No, no debía seguir fingiendo lo evidente…No podía seguir con esta farsa, con esta mentira tan obvia…No podía continuar con el intento de engañarla, de mentirla respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo…Tenía el derecho de saber la verdad, de saberlo todo…Simplemente, me lo pedía mi corazón al igual que mi mente…

Me asomé una vez más para percatarme de que Hermione se había colocado hacia arriba, pero continuaba con Morfeo. Sonreí un poco para colocarme mejor otra vez y poder observarla, además de que ahora era mejor…

Podía ver sus párpados, cerrados y como respiraba, lentamente. Las pequeñas pecas que tenía en la zona de su nariz, que parecían poder pasar desapercibidas, pero que en cambio no podían. Sus pómulos algo sonrojados, teñidos de eso color rojizo suave mientras su tez era pálida, como siempre. Su boca se tornaba casi a una sonrisa, y sus labios se mostraban finos y delicados, pero ante todo, deliciosos

Mis dedos empezaron a deslizarse sobre ellos, pero sin llegar a tocarlos. Un simple roce para volver a sentirlos, pero mi corazón pedía mucho más que eso…Pedía tanto que no me veía capaz de dárselo, pues mi mente me aconsejaba que me alejase, que me tumbara y siguiera fingiendo, siguiera ocultándome a la verdad

Pero no podía. La quería… ¡La quería! Y esta locura me podía. Me acerqué un poco, sintiendo como seguía allí, en esa postura sin percatarse de nada, y sin yo quererlo. Me fui acercando a su rostro, sintiendo su respiración, el aire llegar a mi rostro, embriagándome con su esencia y fragancia.

Mis ojos brillaban, y en parte me hubiese encantado verla, mirarla hacia aquellos ojos marrones para buscar la verdad, para buscar una muestra de que ella sentía lo mismo, como si de repente ante la soledad que nos invadía, nos acogiésemos entre nuestros brazos, sin permitir que nos muriésemos de frío, cuidando que estuviéramos bien, cuidando la una de la otra…Solo quería eso, pero querer no era poder

Entonces, sin poder llegar a arrepentirme, besé los labios de mi amiga con delicadeza. Era solo eso, el juntar de mis labios finos con los suyos algo más gruesos para sentir la intensidad de la pasión, de la ternura, y ante todo, el amor… Era solamente eso, el roce de mi nariz con su mejilla, mis manos posándose en el colchón para así no dejar caer mi cuerpo. Contenía la respiración para así sonreír, sonreír al seguir besándola, al seguir sintiéndola

Me separé, a sabiendas de que esa sería la única y última vez que volvería a sentir a Hermione así de cerca, tan íntimamente y sin correr el riesgo de demostrar finalmente mis sentimientos ante ella, mi debilidad por ella, mi amor hacia ella…Sin lugar a dudas, estaba loca por ella, por su piel suave, por sus labios tentadores, por sus mechones rebeldes, por su cuerpo frágil como cual muñeca de porcelana… Porque aunque no se lo admitiese a ella, ni tan siquiera a mi mente o lógica, mi corazón sí que lo hacía…**Y estaba, irremediablemente, enamorada de Hermione Jean Granger**

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-Estarías soñando con mi hermano-Comenté quitándole importancia_

_Entonces se colocó de lado, dejando así ver las curvas que podía llegar a provocar su cuerpo. Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en el rostro de ella, una sonrisa provocativa, una sonrisa que dejaba entre ver unas intenciones para nada inocentes. Me encanta esa Hermione…En realidad, me encantaba toda ella_

_-Créeme, no estaba soñando con tu hermano…_

_Ese tono consiguió provocar en mí un cierto rubor mientras me sentaba en la cama. Ella permanecía en esa postura para al final caer rendida sobre la cama y mirar al techo, a sabiendas de que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo no era para nada normal_

**(...)**

**Quería agradecer las palabras de Gilrasir, nicoll y palomaa. Supongo que habrán pensado que blanda soy, o simplemente que esto sucede demasiado y que es una tontería reaccionar así...Y quizás, y ciertamente, tienen ustedes razón...Supongo ue debería haber pensado así y no haber reaccionado como lo había hecho...Y sé que no tiene justificación alguna, pero cuando ves que una historia que te gusta parece pasar desapercibida, llega en un momento en el cual duele...Pero en fin, supongo que tal vez escribiendo, pese a ello, lo seguiré publicando...O al menos, intentaré sacar fuerzas para ello...Gracias, y saludos...**


	36. Chapter 35: Recuerdos de una noche

Capítulo 34: Recuerdos de una noche

Y es que pese a todo, aún me pierdo en ese mar de sensaciones. Abro los ojos con pereza, pero a la vez sin sueño. Me giró un poco para mirarla. Me da la espalda de esa manera que ella sabe y eso me hace sentirme algo insegura

Entonces me giro y ella hace lo mismo despierta, provocando una sonrisa divertida en mi rostro y una mirada seria en su rostro, deslizando entonces sus ojos de color miel por mi cuerpo para fijarlos así en mis ojos y acabar con una sonrisa satisfecha, algo cómplice, algo única… Esa sonrisa suya coqueta que conseguía hacer que mi corazón latiera con más fuerza

-¿Qué tal has dormido?-Mi pregunta era demasiado inocente mientras ella finalmente acababa sonriendo risueña

-Si te soy sincera…Demasiado bien…He tenido un bonito sueño…Aún lo recuerdo…

-¿Qué soñaste?-Otra vez esa sonrisa misteriosa

-A ti te voy a contar…-Solté una carcajada-Además, también fue una sensación…-Paré de reírme-Como si sintiese un aroma a mi alrededor…Algo extraño, si te soy sincera

-Estarías soñando con mi hermano-Comenté quitándole importancia

Entonces se colocó de lado, dejando así ver las curvas que podía llegar a provocar su cuerpo. Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en el rostro de ella, una sonrisa provocativa, una sonrisa que dejaba entre ver unas intenciones para nada inocentes. Me encanta esa Hermione…En realidad, me encantaba toda ella

-Créeme, no estaba soñando con tu hermano…

Ese tono consiguió provocar en mí un cierto rubor mientras me sentaba en la cama. Ella permanecía en esa postura para al final caer rendida sobre la cama y mirar al techo, a sabiendas de que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo no era para nada normal

_Las miradas de ambas jóvenes mostraban una llama más intensa que el mismo fuego. Era permanente y duradera, además de mostrar nada más que la verdad, que la pureza de los sentimientos de dos mujeres._

_La más mayor miraba con intensidad y necesidad a la más menor. Estaban allí, sentadas las dos, mirándose como su no hubiese mañana, como si todo lo demás poco importase…Como si en verdad todo eso que sentían solo era una mera suposición, un mero éxito de permanecer allí y no marcharse, porque aunque la pelirroja lo negase, allí estaban sin poder apartarse y sin quererlo tan siquiera. Porque por mucho que lo negase una, eso estaba sucediendo, y para la suerte de la otra, eso no era un simple sueño_

_Las manos aún continúan juntas. Sus labios permanecen entre abiertos, respirando cada vez más agitadamente y comenzando así a teñirse sus mejillas de un color rojizo ligero. Ginny sentía que le faltaba un poco de agua, al igual que Hermione, que creía que no podía existir más delirio que el de estar allí, con ella, con Ginny_

_Se acercan. Sus mentes no parecen querer decir nada, o tal vez se encuentre dormidas tras las copas que habían sido tomadas…O quizás, para desgracia de Weasley, ese beso lo pedía avergonzadamente la misma razón, la misma cordura, la misma moral_

_Sus labios al principio se rozan, sin llegar a tocarse. Ginny no se atreve ante la timidez. Hermione, más osada ella, finalmente intensifica esa caricia, entre abriendo la boca, al igual que la otra mujer que no puede dejarse llevar por la locura de amar. Sus lenguas comienzan una nueva inspección_

_Todo es nuevo, pero una sensación se acomoda en ellas. Parecen conocerse de mucho antes. Una magia las envuelve, una esencia que las hacía perder la fuerza de la razón, la voluntad de la moral, provocando la debilidad del corazón, dejándose llevar por esa ocasión, por ese encuentro tan extraño y que no se debía volver a pronunciar, no volver a suceder, no tendría otra vez lugar…_

_Era algo tan pecaminoso y excitante. Sus cabezas daban vueltas. Sus manos permanecían unidas mientras sucedía ese beso que parecía simple, pero que era tan complejo que todas las caricias que le pudiera dedicar Harry a Ginny, o Ron a Hermione. Un todo que podía con la pelirroja y que enloquecía a la castaña. Un labio a labio, un signo de debilidad por parte de ambas_

_Fingir para nada, aparentar una mentira que cada vez iba a más…Solamente para perder esa tranquilidad de sus mentes en esa caricia tan prohibida causada por el deseo de la locura. Sus respiraciones se agitaban, pese a ese beso, que bien parecía tierno y era a la vez la viva pasión de amar. Era un todo y a la vez nada. Era todo tan incomprensible que debían cerrar los ojos ante ese acercamiento tan impropio entre amigas, tan impuro, tan rechazado por la sociedad…Tan…Todo_

_Entonces se separan, mirándose a los ojos un instante de locura. Donde aún la razón no ha salido a flote. Hermione parece no recuperarla y parece dispuesta a acercarse a ella, a besarla y sentirla entre sus brazos una vez más. Pero para desgracia, la cordura ha vuelto en Ginny y cuando siente una vez más los labios de la castaña sobre los suyos, se aparta con temor, levantándose del sofá. La otra la mira sorprendida con esos ojos de color miel que tanto pueden con la pelirroja, por lo que esta se da la vuelta, dándola la espalda para así no arrepentirse de lo que acababa de suceder_

_-Ginny…_

_-No Hermione…Por favor, no…_

_La mujer baja la cabeza mientras la otra la observa detenidamente, esperando poder decir algo, mientras la chica espera su respuesta. Alguna palabra tenía que decir la otra, algo…Alguna señal de si estaba de acuerdo o no, de si era o no un error…Nada, absolutamente nada…Simplemente era el silencio, el sonido del reloj. Tic, tac, tic, tac. Y así seguía todo, y el nerviosismo de Ginny aumentaba cada vez más_

_-Hermione…_

_-Creo que hemos bebido demasiado…Me duele la cabeza…_

_La castaña se excusó, levantándose. La pelirroja se giró, tomando a la vez y con cierta agilidad la muñeca fina de la esbelta muchacha. Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar. Sus miradas quemaban, y podían llegar a encender esa habitación. Un tono seco al tragar saliva de la menor, el silencio que aún permanecía en la que era más mayor. El mundo se derrumbaba, y ya no quedaba nada más…Solo ese agarre, solamente ellas y nada más_

_Finalmente Hermione consigue escaparse de ese agarre. Los pasos resuenan al chocar contra el suelo y la chica pierde de vista esa melena enmarañada. Permanece de pie y algo desconcertada, sin esperarse todo eso…Sin creerse lo que acababa de suceder…Una vez más, se habían dejado llevar…Y pese a todo, no sabían cómo hablar de ello… Y nunca sabrían…_

Desvié mi rostro para mirarla, y entonces tumbarme a su lado. Mi mano se entrelaza con la suya. Siento una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, pero no me importa…Solamente el respirar de ella, sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas, pues las veo…Las veo contenerse y como al final sonríe apenada. Sonríe por algo que ha recordado. Me mira entonces como sabe hacerlo, y otra vez sonrío a sabiendas de que la quiero

-Hermione…Gracias…

-¿Por qué?

-Por no enfadarte conmigo…

Se queda callada, pensando detenidamente de que hablaba. Necesitaba escucharla, oír aunque fuera su voz, pero nada. Simplemente permanecía callada y el temor crecía en mí. No quería perderla, ni que se alejase de mí…La quería tanto…Tanto. Suspiró entonces

-La que debería darte las gracias soy yo a ti, Ginny…Eres tú quien tiene más derecho a reclamar algo…No yo

-No lo creo así…

-Pues yo sí…Perdóname…Sabes que nunca te obligaría a nada…Y que para mí es mucho más importante tu amistad que cualquiera otra cosa…-Me quedo callada mientras mis ojos se vuelven otra vez hacia ella, que no me mira. Simplemente respira y habla, concentrando su mirada en el horizonte, quizás perdida a la deriva-No quiero que pienses que todo esto va a estropear nuestra amistad

-Hermione…Solo necesito una cosa…Una…

-¿Y cuál es, Ginny?

Su voz me hace perderme un momento, encandilada por su timbre, por esa ternura que la caracterizaba, por ese rostro tan serio que finalmente se giró, clavando sus ojos en mi rostro, Una mirada de curiosidad de cruzó en su semblante serio. Tragué saliva nerviosa

-¿Ginny?-La vuelvo a oír preguntar

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase…Suceda lo que suceda…Siempre estaremos juntas

Una sonrisa se cruza en su rostro al igual que en el mío. Me acaricia con más intensidad la mano mientras no pude evitar sentirme en una ensoñación, sintiendo este fuego tan intenso que era estar a su lado

-Siempre juntas…Es una promesa Ginny…Te lo juro…Nunca dejaré de velar por ti…Nunca…

Sonrío al igual que ella. Y no puedo evitarlo. Una última vez quiero sentirla…Pero no puedo, es cuando se aparta y se levanta, divertida. Me tira una almohada para insistirme en que vayamos a trabajar, pero tiro de su brazo para que no me abandone, para que no se marche. Una carcajada resuena en la habitación. Caemos en la cama divertida. Ella sonríe, yo hago lo mismo y finalmente nos cubrimos con la colcha, sin poder evitar cierto estremecimiento al sentir sus brazos rodearme…

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-Draco, esto no está bien…Que está Astoria…Nuestro amor es imposible-Él suelta una carcajada algo sarcástica y su tono de voz parece mordaz_

_-Ahórrate las gracias, querida…Sabes de lo que quiero hablar_

_-Pues no, no lo sé Draco…-Contesté molesta_

_-¿Y qué ha sido eso de antes?_

_-¿El qué? No te entiendo_

_-Me he callado porque entiendo que sea raro, pero Ginny…Te estaban entrando ganas de matar a Ron solamente por besarla a ella…La que se supone que es tu mejor amiga_

_-Es que es mi mejor amiga_

_-¿No te estás dando cuenta de que vas a hacer daño a una persona que te quiere? A dos personas, por no decir a tres…_

**(...)**

**Emmm quería agradecer a la gente que me ha comentado animándome a continuar...Por lo menos sé que tengo lectores ocultos y que gusta...Y quería agradecer a Shadowdianne sus comentarios de ánimo, que siempre son bien recibidos...Posiblemente ya habéis leído sus historias, las cuáles son maravillosas, pero voy a hacer un poco de publicidad... xD Solo tienen que dar click a su nombre y leer...Igual que con Gilrasir...Que está ahora con una historia también de ellas dos que parece interesante, y es buen escritor...yo recomiendo, y luego cada cuál que elija lo que le plazca... En fin, este capítulo se lo dedico a ellos dos, por sus ánimos de continuar...GRACIAS**


	37. Chapter 36: El amor no es perfecto

Capítulo 35: El amor no es perfecto

Salimos de su casa al poco rato. Ese día llevé una coleta sencilla mientras que ella se había colocado una de la misma manera que yo. Sin embargo se encontraba mucho más hermosa debido a su cabello enmarañado.

Ese día llevaba una camisa blanca combinada con una falda negra. Llevaba manoletinas, una especia de tacones pero planos, que me llamaban la atención. Yo, sin embargo, había decidido ponerme unos vaqueros de color negro y una camisa del mismo color, junto a los tacones que me había prestado mi amiga. Ese día era soleado, y se podía ver el reflejo de nuestras sombras de vez en cuando al caminar

Me había sujetado a su brazo con fuerza, con delicadeza, de esa manera tan amistosa que ambas conocíamos. Estaba tan locamente enamorada de ella que no sabía ni quería comprender nada. Era ese andar compenetrado nuestro el que me asustaba, o quizás era el silencio que nos invadía. No éramos capaces de mencionar una sola palabra desde lo de la mañana, desde ese momento en el que me abrazó dentro de la cama…Desde ese instante en el que la sentía tan cercana, tan íntima, tan…Tan Hermione

Nos detuvimos en frente de la tienda, y para nuestra gracia, vimos a lo lejos a Draco con Astoria, quien parecía algo sonrojada. Me sorprendí ante ese gesto de la castaña, que miró de manera tierna a Draco. No pude evitar sentirme feliz por él…Parecían que las cosas entre ellos dos mejoraban cada vez más, y eso lo demostraba la chica con esa sonrisa suya, con esa mirada y con ese gesto, tomándole de la mano para después besarle con delicadeza en los labios. Era una escena hermosa, viendo el cabello de él rubio alborotarse por el viento. Igual pasaba con la melena de ella al llevarla suelta

Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que Hermione también sonreía encandilada por la escena, y no pude evitar hacerle un gesto con la mano para que me mirase, y sonriera aún más, de manera cómplice hacia mí. La mujer se separó del que era su novio y se alejó bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione y mía. El chico nos observó y después de decidirse, se acercó con una sonrisa risueña en su rostro. Nunca había visto así a Draco, tan enamorado por una mujer…Una cosa extraña pero también agradable

Tras el saludo inicial, Hermione se despidió de él entrando a la tienda mientras yo la miraba algo ida. Draco observaba la escena escéptico mientras Hermione se perdía en la tienda. En ese momento apareció Ron entre las estanterías con una sonrisa bonita, intensa y algo radiante. Hermione le miró entonces, sonriendo también para acercarse peligrosamente, rozando sus labios con los de él de una manera tentativa, provocativa que hizo que Ron sonriera encantado ante esa muestra de su novia. No pude evitar ruborizarme ante esa escena mientras la rabia me recorría por dentro. Mi amigo también observaba esa escena

-Hacen buena pareja

Le miré molesta mientras se encogía de hombros para volver a mirarlos detenidamente. Ron posó sus manos en los hombros de ella, mirándola de frente. Un suspiro parece escaparse de los labios de ella. Una sonrisa algo forzada, una mirada cálida y finalmente una sonrisa más extensa por parte de los dos. Algo distinto, algo único, algo que envidiaba por encima de todo. Volvió a rozas sus labios contra los de ellas, dejándola casi sin aliento. Se separan divertidos para, finalmente, apartarse por completo y ella le golpee divertida, frunciendo el ceño al igual que él, que sonríe, alegre. Se aleja ella con paso rápido mientras él la observa al igual que Draco y yo marcharse

Entonces miro a mi amigo, que me dirige una mirada extraña. Toma mi mano y tira de mí hacia una esquina para que nadie nos pueda ver, y así hablar tranquilos. Me encuentro nerviosa mientras me mira serio

-Draco, esto no está bien…Que está Astoria…Nuestro amor es imposible-Él suelta una carcajada algo sarcástica y su tono de voz parece mordaz

-Ahórrate las gracias, querida…Sabes de lo que quiero hablar

-Pues no, no lo sé Draco…-Contesté molesta

-¿Y qué ha sido eso de antes?

-¿El qué? No te entiendo

-Me he callado porque entiendo que sea raro, pero Ginny…Te estaban entrando ganas de matar a Ron solamente por besarla a ella…La que se supone que es tu mejor amiga

-Es que es mi mejor amiga

-¿No te estás dando cuenta de que vas a hacer daño a una persona que te quiere? A dos personas, por no decir a tres…A Harry, que te quiere con todo su corazón. A Ron, que es tu hermano y solo pretende protegerte, además de que quiere a Hermione…Y a esta misma porque te ama con todas sus fuerzas

-Draco, ¿te estás oyendo? ¡No sé de qué me hablas! No tienes ni idea de mis sentimientos

-Ginny…Yo te puedo ayudar, soy tu amigo…

-¿De verdad que eres mi amigo?-Asintió-Entonces detente antes de que me provoques un daño importante, Draco…Si eres mi amigo, apóyame

-Pero…Ginny…-Le detuve antes de que pudiera continuar

-Quiero a Harry, Draco…Con todo mi corazón, le quiero…Para siempre le voy a querer…Y las cosas nunca van a cambiar…Le quiero…

-¿Pero le amas…? ¿Le amas, Ginny?-Esa pregunta me hizo callarme-Estaré a tu lado apoyándote, pero no estás haciendo lo correcto…

-Draco…Sí que estoy haciendo lo correcto… ¡Sí que lo estoy haciendo!-Exclamó nerviosa

-Te estás negando lo evidente…-Reclamó él con una mirada despectiva

-No, no me estoy negando nada Draco…Yo no me niego a mí misma lo que siento… ¿Crees que no soy consciente de ello?Pero también soy consciente de otra cosa…Y es que lo que sucede no es algo normal… Harry es el chico ideal para mí, es mi amigo y mi confidente…Me quiere, le quiero…Seremos felices Draco, aunque no lo creas, será así

-¿Y Hermione?

-Hermione será feliz junto a mi hermano, Ron…

-Sin embargo hay una razón por la cual no te molesta ya tanto que ella salga con él, ¿verdad?

-Draco, no busques fantasmas donde no los hay…No intentes ver cosas inexistentes, él es mi novio, y ellos las dos personas que más quiero…Seremos felices los cuatro-Se quedó desconcertado-Y tú también, junto con Astoria…Seremos los seis felices y formaremos las parejas perfectas

-¿Sabes lo que sucede Ginny?

-Draco…

-Que el amor no es siempre perfecto, Ginny…No lo es…No tienes porqué enamorarte de un hombre…Porque incluso a veces, el amor más puro puede surgir entre dos mujeres…

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_La mirada cómplice entre Draco y yo hizo que nos asomáramos mientras Harry nos seguía un tanto molesto. Nos quedamos detrás de un montón de gente, y no éramos capaces de asomarnos a ver qué sucedía. Draco comenzó a meterse entre la masa mientras yo le miraba desconcertada. Antes de poder hacer lo mismo, Harry me detuvo con su mano, sujetando mi muñeca_

_-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Su pregunta me pilló desprevenida_

_-¿El qué?_

_-Esas miradas, últimamente te ves mucho con Draco…_

_Entre cerré un poco los ojos, queriendo comprender que era lo que sucedía. ¿Acaso me estaba echando en cara que le era infiel con Draco? Me sentía algo mareada. No sabía si era mejor que sospechase de su amigo, o que sospechase de mi mejor amiga, que era con la que parecía tener algo más que una simple amistad…_

**(...)**


	38. Chapter 37: Lo lógico y esperado

Capítulo 36: Lo lógico y esperado

Negué con la cabeza mientras él suspiraba cansado. La verdad es que los dos estábamos cansados de todo, y sobre todo de esta charla que no llevaba a ninguna otra parte. Bufé un poco para seguir con mi camino mientras él se volvía a interponer

-Ginny, por favor…Piénsatelo…-Su voz suplicaba algo que no podía cumplir

-Lo siento Draco, pero quiero a Harry y me casaré con él…Solo quiero que me apoyes…Nada más

-Sabes que pese a todo estoy contigo, más que nada porque eres mi mejor amiga…Pero no me obligues a decirte en un futuro que ya te lo advertí

Le lancé una mirada asesina mientras él abría la puerta para dejarme así pasar. Suspiré, adelantándome a él y quedándome en la entrada algo desconcertada. Había un coro de gente alrededor de la mesa y la música sonaba con fuerza. Lo estaba controlando todo Fred mientras George miraba desde arriba con una sonrisa algo pícara

Draco y yo nos miramos sin entender, aunque fuimos empujados por la puerta, viendo que Harry entraba seguido de Lavender, que parecía cansada de haber estado corriendo más de la cuenta. Hicimos caso omiso de ella, clavando nuestras miradas en ese coro de personas que parecían mirar atentos lo que estarían mirando

La mirada cómplice entre Draco y yo hizo que nos asomáramos mientras Harry nos seguía un tanto molesto. Nos quedamos detrás de un montón de gente, y no éramos capaces de asomarnos a ver qué sucedía. Draco comenzó a meterse entre la masa mientras yo le miraba desconcertada. Antes de poder hacer lo mismo, Harry me detuvo con su mano, sujetando mi muñeca

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Su pregunta me pilló desprevenida

-¿El qué?

-Esas miradas, últimamente te ves mucho con Draco…

Entre cerré un poco los ojos, queriendo comprender que era lo que sucedía. ¿Acaso me estaba echando en cara que le era infiel con Draco? Me sentía algo mareada. No sabía si era mejor que sospechase de su amigo, o que sospechase de mi mejor amiga, que era con la que parecía tener algo más que una simple amistad… Suspiré, mirándole escéptica y entonces parecía algo arrepentido por lo que me estaba diciendo. Se aclaró la garganta

-Harry… ¿Qué me quieres decir?

-Es que…Pasas mucho tiempo con él…

-Ya, también lo paso mucho con Hermione-Quise excusarme. Enseguida me arrepentí. Sin embargo, parecía no percatarse de nada

-Pero con Hermione es distinto…Es tu mejor amiga, solamente eso…Sin embargo, Draco…Draco y tú tenéis muy buena química

No pude evitarlo. Solté una carcajada que llamó la atención de algunas personas que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor. Harry me miraba algo molesto y desconcertado, sin esperarse ese tipo de reacción por mi parte. Parecía que le dolía pero no podía evitarlo. Me hacía gracia que me dijera todo eso…Éramos amigos, solamente eso…

-Harry…No tenemos química él y yo…Somos incompatibles…Es mi mejor amigo, solamente es eso…

-Entonces… ¿Soy el único hombre de tu vida?-Le miré a los ojos

-Harry…Eres el hombre de mi vida-Técnicamente, no le estaba mintiendo

Sonrió antes de besarme como él sabía. Sus labios sabían a café con leche. No pude evitar estremecerme mientras me separaba. Tomó mi mano junto a la suya con una mirada tierna y tiró de mí, introduciéndonos entre la masa de gente con el fin de llegar a ver lo que sucedía. La música seguía sonando

_"La más bella historia, que se pueda contar…Lleva escrito el dolor, que produce un amor que nadie entenderá…"_

Me estremecí al escucharla, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza e intensidad. Nerviosa me giré para ver a George mirando desde arriba. Sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los míos. Entonces aparté mi mirada para encontrarme con la de Lavender, quien parecía satisfecha por el miedo que sentía. La verdad es que me estaba poniendo todavía más nerviosa

_"No, no quiero más clases de falsa moral…Que nadie es culpable por amar. En mi pecho no late la razón, solo el más sincero y puro amor…"_

Entonces se apartó rápidamente, igual que Harry tiraba de mí para así quedarnos los primero en ese coro que se formaba alrededor de dos personas. Hermione se asomaba un poco mientras Ron la miraba algo cohibido. Parecía lo típico de una historia de amor

_"Nuestro amor es la isla…El tesoro eres tú…Oh Dios"_

La música sonaba pero iba disminuyendo mientras Hermione parecía desconcertada sin llegar a oír nada. Ron parecía estresado, sin saber qué hacer mientras todos observábamos atentos la escena. Harry cogía mi mano con fuerza mientras mi amiga miraba a mi hermano, y este a ella con ese brillo especial en sus ojos. No pude evitarlo, el dolor apareció en mi pecho

_"No, no quiero más clases de falsa moral, que nadie es culpable por amar"_

La música seguía sonando mientras Ron parecía desesperado. Entonces la música paró de repente mientras Ron chilló lo que quería preguntarle a Hermione. Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, aunque quien más lo parecía era Hermione. Mi hermano se quedó callado percatándose de todo lo que había sucedido, tiñéndose sus mejillas de un color rojizo, como su cabello. Tragué saliva

Ella se quedó algo sonrojada aunque una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. Salió de detrás de la caja registradora para así acercarse a mi hermano, que parecía más sonrojado que antes. Sacó una caja de color marrón, casi parecido al color del cabello de ella. Parecían felices por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir

_"En mi pecho no late la razón, solo el más sincero y puro amor"_

-Sí Ron…Quiero casarme contigo…

Esas palabras pudieron con mi corazón mientras ella sujetaba con sus manos el rostro de él, juntando así sus bocas en una caricia íntima. Aún sentía su aroma enloquecerme…Aún era capaz de percibir el sabor de sus labios…Esos labios que estaba saboreando él, mi hermano…Él, la persona que menos deseaba y a la vez prefería más…Suspiré mientras miraba de reojo a Harry, quien sonreía, como todos los demás. Eran la pareja perfecta, únicos…Simplemente, eran ellos…Suspiré mientras ella se separaba de él mientras todos aplaudían ante esa muestra de amor y cariño

-¡Te quiero Hermione!-Exclamó él feliz mientras ella reía ante las palabras de su prometido

Ron no parecía poder resistirse más. La tomó en volandas, rodeando así ella con sus manos el cuello de él. Ambos sonrientes se volvieron a besar mientras se apartaban de toda la gente que les rodeaba. Hubo un instante en el que la mirada de ella se encontró con la mía, pero la perdí entre la multitud de gente

Entonces, los ojos grises de Draco se centraron en mí con un brillo especial. Sabía lo que quería decir, pero me negaba…No quería saber nada, simplemente fingir…

_"No, no quiero más clases de falsa moral, que nadie es culpable por amar... En mi pecho no late la razón, solo el más sincero y puro amor…No hay mar en el mundo ni fuerza capaz, que pueda este fuego apagar…Solo el tiempo puede ser nuestro juez; te quise, quiero y querré…"_

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-¿Estás bien?-Le miré de reojo para después dirigir la mirada hacia el horizonte_

_-Sí…No te preocupes Draco…_

_-¿Por qué no te ahorras todo este sufrimiento? Os queréis, no sé porqué te complicas tanto la vida_

_-Es lo mejor…Aunque tú no lo creas, es lo mejor_

_-La negación te puede, pequeña mía…-Le miré escéptica._

_-A veces me sorprendes Draco…_

_-Tú eres quien me sorprende Ginny…Díselo…Dile lo que sientes… ¡Hazlo!_

_Lo exclamó con tanta fuerza que se me cayó el vaso del susto. Sin embargo, no llegó a tocar el suelo. Nos giramos para ver a Hermione detrás nuestro, con una sonrisa algo cohibida y con la copa que se me había caído en su mano. Me la ofreció y la tomé, apartando mi mirada para dirigírsela así a Draco, quien parecía también algo nervioso ante la presencia de la castaña_

_-¿Qué tienes que hacer, Ginny?_

**(...)**


	39. Chapter 38: Un brindis, como siempre

Capítulo 37: Un brindis, como siempre

Me quedé helada en mi sitio mientras todos los demás continuaban al fin con sus cosas. Draco se acercó hacia mí, colocándose a mi lado mientras Harry se colocaba en frente mío con una sonrisa coqueta y risueña. La verdad es que se le veía feliz, y todo era por nuestros amigos. Sonreí, aparentando una felicidad que no sentía, una sensación de dolor se clavaba en mi corazón mientras él me rodeaba con sus manos, dispuesto a amarme y respetarme durante todo este tiempo juntos

Le quería, y lo sabía, pero no podía con todo esto que mi corazón parecía sentir. No quería que Hermione se casase con mi hermano. Era lo último, aunque ahora mi corazón parecía calmarse…Estaría siempre a mi lado, y eso era lo que me importaba. Sonreí finalmente para sentir sus labios, que atrapaban los míos en una caricia intensa

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Draco se incomodaba pero poco me importaba ya. Me daba igual. Sus labios me pedían más y más y yo se lo daba. Mis manos deslizándose por su espalda para abrazarme más a su cuerpo. Tembló ante esas caricias pero lo único que tenía en mente era continuar con esa caricia, con ese desliz de nuestros cuerpos. Me importaba bien poco que estuviesen numerosas personas observándonos. Solamente quería besarlo, y sentirlo…Y olvidarme de ella

Le besé con más ferocidad y en ese momento sonó el carraspeo de alguien. Me aparté de Harry con los labios hinchados para mirar a Draco, pero este se encogió de hombros mostrando que no había sido él quien nos había interrumpido. Deslicé mi mirada hacia el otro lado para entonces verles a ellos. Mi amiga oculta tras el cuerpo de mi hermano, quien sonreía bonachón. Estaban enamorados, o eso aparentaban, y la sonrisa de Ron me lo demostraba.

-Chicos… Lo habéis visto… ¿Verdad?

La pregunta de mi hermano provocó la sonrisa de Harry, quien se acercó para abrazarlo con fuerza, en señal de alegría. El rubio se acercó hacia la castaña para abrazarla él también. Yo les observaba sin llegar a comprenderlo. ¿Por qué se alegraba tanto? Mi amigo me miró de reojo al separarse de ella. Entonces sus ojos castaños me miraron, esperando que dijera algo, ansiando que reaccionase de alguna manera. La miré con severidad para que al final la acabase abrazando con fuerza

Sentía como mi corazón me gritaba que la besase, que la tomase de las manos y saliéramos corriendo. Pero mi razón me dictaba que era el camino correcto. Sentí sus manos apoyándose en mi espalda, acariciando un poco mi cabello ante la necesidad de no soltarnos, de continuar juntas pese a todo. La quería tanto…Tanto…Y no podía estar a su lado

Me separé entonces, aparentando una alegría que no sentía mientras mi hermano se lanzaba, estrechándome entre sus brazos ante la emoción de que los dos nos casáramos. Y es que casi nuestras bodas serían en conjunto. Antes me casaría yo y después él. Carraspeé nerviosa mientras se separaba con una sonrisa radiante. Tragué saliva mientras Ron miraba a Draco, quien le estrechó la mano en señal de apoyo

-Bueno…Creo que es hora de ir a celebrarlo chicos…-Comentó Ron con una sonrisa pícara

Nos dirigimos todos juntos hacia el caldero Chorreante. Draco se quedó fuera conmigo mientras me tomaba una copa de mosto, una bebida que me había recomendado Hermione. Me miró con sus ojos grises, claros, profundos, sin saber bien que decirme. Quizás se sentía incómodo, y pero me sentía yo

-¿Estás bien?-Le miré de reojo para después dirigir la mirada hacia el horizonte

-Sí…No te preocupes Draco…

-¿Por qué no te ahorras todo este sufrimiento? Os queréis, no sé porqué te complicas tanto la vida

-Es lo mejor…Aunque tú no lo creas, es lo mejor

-La negación te puede, pequeña mía…-Le miré escéptica.

-A veces me sorprendes Draco…

-Tú eres quien me sorprende Ginny…Díselo…Dile lo que sientes… ¡Hazlo!

Lo exclamó con tanta fuerza que se me cayó el vaso del susto. Sin embargo, no llegó a tocar el suelo. Nos giramos para ver a Hermione detrás nuestro, con una sonrisa algo cohibida y con la copa que se me había caído en su mano. Me la ofreció y la tomé, apartando mi mirada para dirigírsela así a Draco, quien parecía también algo nervioso ante la presencia de la castaña

-¿Qué tienes que hacer, Ginny?

-Nada…-Murmuré con cierta incomodidad-Decirle a Harry que mañana tenemos que quedar para pasear…

-Oh… ¿Qué hacéis aquí tan solos?-Su tono denotaba preocupación

-Será mejor que entre para dentro y así felicitar mejor al novio…

Draco se excusó, entrando entonces en el bar. La miré con una pequeña sonrisa mientras ella me miraba de esa manera que sabía, tan profunda que provocó otra vez el latir de mi corazón. Miré hacia el horizonte mientras la sentía más cerca. El nerviosismo incrementaba, y mis sentimientos también. Cada vez me sentía más vulnerable ante ella. Suspiré, provocando así su interés

-¿Estás bien, Ginny?

Le miré de reojo, aunque finalmente la miré directamente a los ojos, con intensidad. Me devolvió eso de la misma manera, entre abriendo los labios, como si quisiera decir. Solamente que no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó callada sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Ahora sí que estoy bien…Siempre estoy bien cuando estás a mi lado

La sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cómplice como tantas otras veces. La quería demasiado…Suspiré mientras su mano se posaba en mi hombro de manera que me estremecí, mirando otra vez hacia el horizonte. Entonces la apartó y de manera disimulada, la unió con la mía. Quizás en otro momento la hubiese apartado…Pero en ese instante, solo pude apretar su mano con fuerza…Sabiendo que siempre estaría a mi lado

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_Me quedé callada ante su comentario mientras se acercaba lentamente para ayudarme con el vestido. Sus manos se posaron en mi espalda, provocando el rubor en mí. Una de ellas tomó la cremallera y la fue bajando lentamente, mientras su otra mano se apoyó en mi espalda, ahora mostrando algo de mi piel_

_No pude evitar cerrar los ojos al sentirla tan cerca, tan íntimamente…Me gustaba tanto ella, con su mirada fija, su rostro serio pero a la vez con un toque seductor que en cualquier momento encendería la hoguera de mi corazón. El deseo comenzaba a reconcomerme. Ya había terminado, pero su mano continuaba allí, y la otra se apoyó en mi cintura. Solté un gemido ante la falta de contacto, como si pidiera mucho más. Y era es lo que sucedía. Mi cuerpo pedía mucho más que el simple contacto de la mano de Hermione en mi espalda…Necesitaba mucho más que eso_

_Entonces con su mano, fue apartando el vestido, y la otra la ayudó, deslizando un poco la prenda por mis brazos, bajándola con delicadeza._

**(...)**


	40. Chapter 39: Vestidos de novia

Capítulo 38: Vestidos de novia y alguna caricia que otra

Un día decidimos Hermione y yo quedar para escoger el vestido de novia de cada una, además de los de dama de honor. Estaba emocionada, puesto que siempre había soñado con mi boda y ya podía cumplir mi sueño…Y allí estaba Hermione para ayudarme con ello. Mi madre llegaría en unos días para conocer a mi prometido y a mi amiga

No se podía creer que nos fuéramos a casar, y si soy sincera, yo en parte tampoco. No me esperaba casarme, y menos con Harry. Cuando le vi por primera vez, no creía que llegase a ser mi futuro marido…Y aquí estábamos, a dos meses de la boda. Y a cuatro de la boda de Hermione y Ron

Nos adentramos en una tienda de vestidos de novia en el callejón Diagon, nuestro lugar más conocido. La tienda era de estas con un estilo algo antiguo, y sin embargo, mostraba tal serenidad que me hizo sonreír. Las paredes por fuera eran de un color morado claro, fino que agradaba a la vista, y por dentro las paredes eran de un tono cremoso.

Hermione se acercó hacia la mujer algo mayor que dirigía el lugar y que parecía estar sola. De mientras, yo miraba con cierta fascinación el lugar, además de pasar la vista por los vestidos que se mostraban en el escaparate. Eran bastante bonitos todos. Algunos tenían el velo encima del maniquí para ver la muestra. Unos finos y simples, otros complejos y con volantes. Una sonrisa se asomó en la mujer mayor que hablaba con Hermione, quien me miraba de reojo de tal manera que me asusté

A saber lo que estaría pensando esta mujer. Negué con la cabeza mientras caminaba por la tienda, algo perdida por la belleza de esta. Entonces mi amiga vino a donde mí con la señora, que me mostraba una sonrisa amable

-Creo que tengo el vestido perfecto para usted

Mi amiga me guiñó el ojo mientras la mujer me empujaba hacia el probador. Hermione se quedó fuera esperando mientras la mujer me sujetaba bien el vestido mientras yo me desvestía con cierto pesar. Esperaba ver primero a Hermione con esa vestimenta, pero parecía que iba a ser al revés

Al finalizar, me miré al espejo y no pude evitar una exclamación de perplejidad ante lo que mis ojos veían. Me encontraba hermosa en verdad. El vestido era sencillo, que me apretaba algo por el abdomen y eso resaltaba mis pechos. Luego me dejaba algo de espacio por la zona de abajo, acabando finalmente en una larga cola. Mi cabello rojizo caía por mi espalda. El vestido me dejaba los hombros algo al descubierto, y el escote era ligero

Me quedé mirándome al espejo mientras Hermione se adentraba al lugar. Se quedó petrificada observándome con sus ojos, brillantes ante mi presencia. Una sonrisa algo furtiva apareció en su rostro y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Parecía no cansarse de mirarme, y eso me gustaba. Me encantaba que no pudiera dejar de mirarme de esa manera que ella sabía. Entonces, con una sonrisa, habló

-Estás preciosa

Le dediqué una sonrisa tímida como agradecimiento. La mujer no venía, y yo ya empezaba a cansarme de estar de pie, esperando a que la mujer llegase para quitarme el vestido. Hermione se percató de mi impaciencia

-Espera…Te ayudo yo

Me quedé callada ante su comentario mientras se acercaba lentamente para ayudarme con el vestido. Sus manos se posaron en mi espalda, provocando el rubor en mí. Una de ellas tomó la cremallera y la fue bajando lentamente, mientras su otra mano se apoyó en mi espalda, ahora mostrando algo de mi piel

No pude evitar cerrar los ojos al sentirla tan cerca, tan íntimamente…Me gustaba tanto ella, con su mirada fija, su rostro serio pero a la vez con un toque seductor que en cualquier momento encendería la hoguera de mi corazón. El deseo comenzaba a reconcomerme. Ya había terminado, pero su mano continuaba allí, y la otra se apoyó en mi cintura. Solté un gemido ante la falta de contacto, como si pidiera mucho más. Y era es lo que sucedía. Mi cuerpo pedía mucho más que el simple contacto de la mano de Hermione en mi espalda…Necesitaba mucho más que eso

Entonces con su mano, fue apartando el vestido, y la otra la ayudó, deslizando un poco la prenda por mis brazos, bajándola con delicadeza. Entonces, a través del espejo pudo observar mi sujetador de color negro y yo podía notar su respiración acelerada. Podía ver por el reflejo como se acercaba. Ardía por sentirla. Moría por percibir sus labios…Y al final sucedió. Posó sus labios en mi cuello de una manera tentativa. Mis pechos se pusieron erectos ante ese contacto, y la incomodidad vino a mí. Pero para mi sorpresa, pasó enseguida. La caricia de lo prohibido enseguida dejó de ser prohibido por unos instantes. Solo era ese momento en el que sus labios se paseaban desde el nacimiento de mi cuello hacia mi mandíbula, con su lengua a veces jugueteando

Sus manos rodeando un poco mi cintura. La derecha se deslizó hacia arriba para apartar el cabello del cuello, y de mi rostro, besando y mordiendo de manera delirante mi lóbulo derecho. Me estremecí entre sus brazos mientras que ella me hacía girarme un poco

No quería mirarla a los ojos, porque no podía. Sabía que cuando eso sucediera, volvería a lo que era la realidad, al miedo, a mi boda…A que era mi futura cuñada. No podía con este juego tan delirante y sofocante. Pero entonces su mano, situada bajo mi mentón me hizo mirarla a los ojos de manera intensa

Antes de que pudiera decir nada atrapó mis labios con ferocidad, con pasión, con una necesidad de sentirme. No pude evitarlo. La correspondí con la misma fuerza, con el mismo deseo incontrolable. Me quemaba el fuego que recorría mis venas, el sabor de lo pecaminoso era lo que me encendía. Necesitaba un poco más de ese sabor suyo, de esa caricia que debía ser prohibida. La necesitaba, y las ansias me podían… Sus labios con sabor a café me derretían, me dejaba abandonar entre sus brazos mientras que mis manos rodeaban su espalda, sin querer soltarme, sin poder alejarme de ella. Porque era solo el instante en el que nuestros labios necesitaban unirse, sentirse…Ser simplemente nosotras, y dejar un instante, a un lado, todo esto que parecía sentir…Porque quería amarla durante un segundo…Porque simplemente, quería ser yo de verdad…

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-¿Y usted, Ginebra Molly Weasley, toma a Harry James Potter como esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, durante todos los días de su vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_Le miro entonces a Harry de reojo, con cierto temor. Lo había dicho decidido, con cierta claridad. Sabía lo que tenía que decir, pero yo eso no lo tenía tan claro. Miré hacia los demás. Mis padres sonreían, al igual que la señora Potter y el señor Potter, que parecían encantados. Trago saliva nerviosa mientras Harry sonríe algo desconcertado. Ron parece desconcertado y Bill, que se encontraba a su lado, algo desorientado_

_-¿Ginny?_

**(...)**


	41. Chapter 40: Mi boda

Capítulo 39: Mi boda

Puedo ver la figura de Hermione detrás de mí. Sus ojos me observan por el reflejo del espejo, igual que yo la miro de la misma manera. Aún no me lo puedo creer, y pese a todo, allí estamos ambas. Sus ojos centellan de manera especial y no puedo evitar estremecerme al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de suceder

Allí estaba yo, con el vestido de novia que acabé comprando…Aún siento con él los dedos de Hermione en mi espalda, y el recuerdo de ese beso, como los demás, acababa atormentándome, como siempre. La verdad es que estaba nerviosa, más que nada porque estaba a punto de casarme y allí estaba, con la que era mi mejor amiga y parecía ser algo más colocándome el velo del vestido

No creía que esto pudiera suceder, y sin embargo, así era…Estaba a punto de casarme con un buen hombre, pero mi corazón me gritaba que no era lo correcto…Pero era así, y mi mente lo sabía. Entonces me giré mientras ella me acariciaba los hombros con una sonrisa tierna, y una mirada que transmitía mucho más. Porque así era Hermione, dulce, atenta y cariñosa

-Estás preciosa…

Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro como contestación ante su piropo. Sus ojos de color miel me analizan y siento el nerviosismo. El palpitar de mi corazón a cada segundo que paso a su lado, cada vez más enamorada. Porque así era mi relación con ella, una ida y venida, aunque nuestro cariño nunca cesaría…Su sonrisa algo cálida sigue en su rostro y finalmente se va acercando

Mi corazón se acelera, sobre todo porque desea sentir la caricia que es percibir los labios de ella en mí, pero todo es una pura mentira, y sus labios se posan en mi mejilla, cerca de la comisura de mis labios. Me ruborizo al haber pensado de manera incorrecta y me separo incómoda, mirándome una vez más al espejo

La puerta se abre, dejando paso así a la figura de mi hermano mayor, Bill, junto a Ron, quien parecía encantado de vernos a ambas. Saludó a su novia con un beso casto en los labios y ella, tras una mirada y una sonrisa, me miró por últimamente para salir de la habitación con paso firme. Ron posó sus manos en mis hombros mientras Bill se colocaba a su altura, encantado de poder verme antes de la ceremonia

-Te encuentras preciosa, Ginny…De verdad, te lo dirán todos pero…Eres hermosa

-Por supuesto Ron…Ha heredado la belleza de las mujeres Weasley

Una sonrisa se asoma en mi rostro tras el comentario de Bill, que deja unas flores de parte de toda la familia y se marcha con paso lento, dedicándome antes de salir una bonita sonrisa. No puedo evitarlo y me siento mal. Esto era una farsa, por lo menos para mi corazón. Los ojos azules claros de mi hermano menor me analizan con detenimiento y surge así la preocupación en él

-¿Te encuentras bien, Gin?-Asiento mientras me besa delicadamente en la mejilla-Ya están todos fuera, esperando a que la preciosa novia salga… ¿Te das cuenta de que, dentro de unos instantes, serás la señora Potter?

-No me había dado cuenta, Ronald-Contesté algo divertida, riendo entre dientes. Sonrió

-Y dentro de unos meses, Hermione será la señora Weasley… ¡Qué emoción, Ginny! Dentro de poco estaremos todos como debemos estar…-Eso era lo que tenía sentido, pero para él, y no para mí

-Ron… Tienes un estupendo don para animarme-Contesté mordaz, pero no parecía percatarse de mi sarcasmo

-No te preocupes hermanita…Todo saldrá bien…Por cierto, en la primera fila se encuentran, como previste, Papá y mamá…Pero también los señores Potter

-¿Han venido al final? Harry me comentó que andaban algo ocupados…

-No querían perderse la boda de su único hijo, Ginny…Además, Lily tiene ganas de conocerte, al igual que James…

Suspiré nerviosa. No conocía a aquellos que eran los padres de mi futuro marido. Entonces, me alerté aún más y miré a Ron a los ojos. Me miró confundido mientras yo intentaba calmarme y aparentar indiferencia

-Y… ¿También han venido los señores Granger?

-Sí…Han venido…O mejor dicho, consiguieron traerles para este momento-Contestó sonrojado

Entonces, la música empezó a sonar. Me dedicó una sonrisa y entró mi padre, haciendo que él se marchase para colocarse en el lugar que le correspondía, que era al lado de mi novio. Mi padre, con sus ojos marrones, me intentó tranquilizar con una de sus charlas

Su nombre era Arthur Weasley, y sin duda, era el mejor padre. Se interesaba por los estatus de sangre muggle, como era el caso de Hermione y su familia, que eran muggles aunque con una lejana descendencia de magos*. Se interesaba por ese mundo, por lo que fue ideal sentarles al lado de sus padres, que se encontraban en su presencia fantasmal, y de los de mi prometido, para que así se conocieran todos.

Respiré de manera profunda, y antes de poder decir nada más, salimos…Y dejé así mi vida de soltera a un lado. El camino hasta el altar se me hacía lejano, pero la sonrisa de Harry desde el fondo me calmó. Todos se levantaron al verme.

Al lado de mi prometido, que llevaba el cabello perfectamente peinado, se encontraba Ron. Les observé con curiosidad. Harry no llevaba las gafas, por lo que se podía apreciar mejor el color de sus ojos verdes, estilo esmeralda. Su figura esbelta dejaba ver ese estupendo porte y ese cuerpo delgado, que quedaba bien con ese traje blanco que había elegido para la ocasión

Ron llevaba el cabello como siempre, pero sus ojos y su sonrisa, invadidos por la felicidad de encontrarse presente en la boda hacían que ese detalle fuese nimio. Llevaba un traje de color negro, típico, que hacía contraste con el traje del novio. Pero mi mirada se posó poco en ellos, porque enseguida la miré a ella

Llevaba el vestido que había escogido Fleur, la esposa de mi hermano Bill. Era un traje sencillo pero de color morado claro, como el de un tulipán. Una sonrisa se apodera en mi rostro algo embobada, y la de Harry aumenta, por lo que carraspeo. Si supiera la razón por la cual sonrío…Si en verdad supiera lo que sucedía en mi corazón, seguramente que no me volvería a dirigir la palabra nunca más.

Llego a su lado, y entonces debo darla la espalda mientas ella suspira algo acongojada, o esa sensación me da…Pero me gustaría girarme, mirarla a los ojos y decirla todo aquello que sentía…Pero sabía que no era lo correcto, y que a veces, querer no es poder…

-Pónganse en pie, por favor-Pidió el cura

Y así lo hicieron todos para observar la escena. Me encontraba nerviosa y me sudaban las manos. Harry me las sostenía, mirando al cura con una sonrisa espectacular. La verdad es que se le notaba feliz por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y yo en parte sentía cierta alegría. La ceremonia había quedado preciosa, y en parte, apreciaba a ese hombre con el que me estaba a punto de comprometer para toda la vida

-Nos hemos reunido aquí todos juntos para ver el comienzo de una nueva vida de dos personas, que a lo largo de esta vida que llevan, han ido buscando a quien pudiera seguir el camino a su lado…Y parece que lo han encontrado al fin…Y todos seremos testigos de ello

La sonrisa del hombre me hace sonreír a mí también. Todo lo que decía era demasiado hermoso…Pero mi corazón me negaba que eso fuese mi realidad, que todo en verdad no iba a ocurrir así…Que era Hermione la que me tomaría la mano y me besaría con todo ese fuego recorriéndonos…Pero no, era él quien me miraba a los ojos con intensidad…Y entonces creía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento

-Harry James Potter… ¿Quieres usted a Ginebra Molly Weasley tomarla como esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, durante todos los días de su vida hasta que la muerte les separe?

-Sí…Acepto…Acepto amarla y respetarla, durante todos los días de mi vida…Porque la quiero con todo mi corazón…-Entonces toma mi mano y me coloca el anillo de tono dorado

-¿Y usted, Ginebra Molly Weasley, toma a Harry James Potter como esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, durante todos los días de su vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Le miro entonces a Harry de reojo, con cierto temor. Lo había dicho decidido, con cierta claridad. Sabía lo que tenía que decir, pero yo eso no lo tenía tan claro. Miré hacia los demás. Mis padres sonreían, al igual que la señora Potter y el señor Potter, que parecían encantados. Trago saliva nerviosa mientras Harry sonríe algo desconcertado. Ron parece desconcertado y Bill, que se encontraba a su lado, algo desorientado

-¿Ginny?

Le escucho preguntar a Harry, pero aún no logro salir de mi ensimismamiento… Porque no era capaz de entender del porqué la razón me dictaba esto… ¿No podía ser una mujer normal, como todas las demás? ¿No podía amarle, como él me amaba a mí? Parecía algo impaciente, y yo lo único que quería era perderme.

-¿Ginny?

-Sí, acepto…

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_¡Qué delirante hubiese sido si fuera ella! Se apartó y al abrir los ojos, solo me encontré con unos ojos distintos a los de mi marido. Unos ojos de color claro, ese tono miel que tan empalagosos y encandiladores me parecían. Una sonrisa en ese rostro tan fino, con esas facciones que tanto me enamoraban. Porque ese rostro siempre me había llamado la atención de una manera delirante, con la locura de mi corazón latiendo por ello_

_Su cabello castaño cayendo por su espalda, como si de una cascada se tratase. Se estremeció mientras los labios de la otra se volvían a acercar a los suyos. Ese sabor tan dulce, tan sabroso. Una sonrisa aparece en mí al sentirla de esta manera tan íntima, tan ansiada y querida_

_Y se separa, y vuelvo a encontrarme con esos ojos verdes claros, intensos, de una persona que me quería. Lo sabía y lo sentía. Harry sabía cómo tratarme, como hacerme sentir única y especial. Sus manos se deslizaban por mi cuerpo como si este se tratase de una escultura que nunca hubiese visto. Con cuidado, sus manos me ayudaron a sentarme a su lado_

**(...)**


	42. Chapter 41: Noche de bodas

Capítulo 40: Un baile y una noche de bodas

El baile se había abierto después de la ceremonia y el banquete, donde las personas que más apreciábamos nos dedicaron un discurso, todas menos Hermione. Cuando Ron la indicó que saliera con ellos al escenario, así lo hizo, pero cuando llegó la hora de mencionar unas palabras, no fue capaz

Parecía abstracta, y eso en parte me dolía…Me dolía que no pudiera decirme nada para así calmarse, y no solo a ella…Sino también a mí. Me encontraba como un manojo de nervios pese a las caricias de Harry con el fin de calmarme. Pero no era capaz de ello. Me dolía ver allí a mi amiga.

Ahora todos bailaban. Harry había invitado a su amiga Luna, que ahora bailaba con Neville en la pista. Los dos sonreían y parecían perfectos el uno para el otro. Sin embargo, por una extraña razón, esa chica no me gustaba para nada. Me encogí de hombros mientras continuaban con su baile.

Harry ahora bailaba con la que era su madre. La observé. La mujer de cabello pelirrojo parecía agradable, pero sus ojos eran verdes, al igual que los de su hijo. Su melena larga se movía lentamente, y se conservaba muy bien pese a los años. Era una mujer que sin duda alguna conseguía llamar tu atención

Luego, su padre se encontraba apoyado en la barra junto a su amigo Sirius Black. Los dos charlaban mientras que su otro amigo, Remus, bailaba con la que era su esposa, Tonks. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, mientras Ron bailaba con Astoria, la novia de Draco

Mi amigo se acercó, apoyando su mano en mi hombro, No me atrevía a mirarle, además de que yo estaba pendiente de Hermione. Mi amiga había desaparecido por arte de magia, y mi hermano Ron también la buscaba con la mirada

Suspiré cansada mientras mi marido me ofrecía su mano para ir a bailar junto a él. Me dedicó una de esas tiernas sonrisas suyas, y colocó entonces su mano en mi cintura. Le sonreí un poco, aunque me dolía el corazón, solo con pensar que Hermione no estaba allí y que me había abandonado. Pero Harry se mostraba distinto esa noche, misterioso y divertido. Miró hacia el escenario, y entonces todos siguen su camino, por lo que hice lo mismo

En el escenario se encontraba Ron con el micrófono en la mano. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro un tanto divertida. Todos le esperábamos, expectantes a todo lo que fuera a suceder. Nos miró a mí y a Harry, y se aclaró la garganta

-Bueno…Esta canción es dedicada hacia Ginny de parte de su marido, y mi cuñado, Harry.-Todos aplaudieron ante ello-La cantaremos mi novia, Hermione, y yo…

Tras esto la melodía, lenta, empezó a sonar. Sonreí, era de una película de dibujos animados muggle. Una noche, mi amiga Hermione y yo la vimos. Me encantó, además de que me pareció algo triste esa escena, pero no por ello dejó de gustarme la canción

-When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful…Every hour spent together, lives within my heart…

-And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears…And when she was happy, so was i...

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Hermione salió de detrás del escenario con el micrófono en la mano. La verdad es que mi amiga estaba preciosa, subida al escenario. Y su voz era preciosa…Siempre lo fue, porque alguna vez ya me había cantado, pero verla allí arriba era otra cosa…

-When she loved me…-Cantaron los dos a duo. Sus miradas se encontraron, el brillo de sus ojos hablaba de por sí

-Through the summer and the fall…We had each other, that was all…-El susurro de su voz me llamó la atención

Hermione cerró los ojos un instante, solamente eso para llegar a comprender que esa canción encerraba un significado para ella igual de importante para mí. Echaba de menos esos momentos juntas, las dos, donde todo lo demás poco importaba…Y mis sentimientos no me delataban. Donde nada era complicado, y nuestra amistad podía con todo y más. Harry entonces tiró de mí y comenzamos a bailar. Me apoyé en su hombro, para así poder ver de vez en cuando a mi amiga con mi hermano, que continuaban cantando lentamente la canción, que era hermosa, pese a tener algunos detalles que no tenían que ver con la vida real

Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación del hotel donde nos pensábamos hospedar esa noche, para después trasladarnos a Francia, donde pasaríamos nuestro viaje de novios. La habitación era sencilla y yo me encontraba cansada, aunque decidí aparentar esa noche, como siempre, para que mi ahora marido no se percatase de nada extraño

Me tumbé en la cama, cerrando así los ojos mientras él sacaba de la mini nevera una botella de champán con dos copas. Se giró con una sonrisa que desapareció al verme en el estado que me encontraba. Sus ojos verdes claros centellearon al verme posada en esa colcha de color blanquecino

Un tono malévolo aparecieron en ellos, y supe que era lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Dejó las copas en la mesita mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, deslizando su mano por mi cintura, lentamente, de una manera que intentaba provocar un cierto delirio que no surgía. Sus labios se fueron acercando hasta se que se encontraron con los míos

¡Qué delirante hubiese sido si fuera ella! Se apartó y al abrir los ojos, solo me encontré con unos ojos distintos a los de mi marido. Unos ojos de color claro, ese tono miel que tan empalagosos y encandiladores me parecían. Una sonrisa en ese rostro tan fino, con esas facciones que tanto me enamoraban. Porque ese rostro siempre me había llamado la atención de una manera delirante, con la locura de mi corazón latiendo por ello

Su cabello castaño cayendo por su espalda, como si de una cascada se tratase. Se estremeció mientras los labios de la otra se volvían a acercar a los suyos. Ese sabor tan dulce, tan sabroso. Una sonrisa aparece en mí al sentirla de esta manera tan íntima, tan ansiada y querida

Y se separa, y vuelvo a encontrarme con esos ojos verdes claros, intensos, de una persona que me quería. Lo sabía y lo sentía. Harry sabía cómo tratarme, como hacerme sentir única y especial. Sus manos se deslizaban por mi cuerpo como si este se tratase de una escultura que nunca hubiese visto. Con cuidado, sus manos me ayudaron a sentarme a su lado

Sus labios se posan en mi hombro, y me siento incómoda al sentirle tan cerca. Su rostro se separa y la vuelvo a ver a ella, con sus ojos castaños pidiéndome algo de cordura. Giró mi rostro para encontrarme con sus labios seductores pidiéndome un poco de amor, y de cariño. Siento que es ella la que me llama y rodeo el cuello, queriendo jugar con el cabello, y lo siento, pero algo corto

Caigo en la cama y sus ojos me miran de esa manera centelleante. Sus ojos brillan, de manera seductora y coqueta. Pero los vuelvo a percibir distintos. Los ojos de mi marido son hermosos, pero me hacen no querer sentir nada de lo que sucedía

Y otra vez sus labios, ahora recorriendo mi cuerpo mientras deslizaba por este el vestido de novia. Su chaqueta cae al suelo con un movimiento suyo y se coloca sobre mí con cierta ferocidad y velocidad. Me estremezco, y pido que todo pase rápido. Porque en parte, no me gustaba hacer el amor con Harry. Y me sigue recorriendo, y provoco estremecimientos de su cuerpo, rubores que me encantaría sentir a su lado

Acaricia mis pechos, de una manera lenta que intenta provocar en mí un sentimiento de amor, de pasión y fogosidad. Pero no sentía nada de nada. Todo continuaba como antes, y seguía sintiéndole, sin poder percatarme de lo que era esa noche tan especial, porque nunca lo sería si era a su lado, pese a que él, no tenía la culpa…

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-Acepto_

_Lo dijo sin meditarlo. Simplemente salió así de ella. Pronunció esa palabra, esas letras que llegaría a odiar en su momento. Entonces sucedió. Me miró de reojo, con cierto pesar para después seguir continuando con esa ceremonia. Ron tomó su mano colocando el anillo y ella hizo lo mismo para sostenerse así unida esa alianza. Me estremecí. Algo debía de suceder finalmente_

_-Y lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre…Si hay alguien que no esté de acuerdo con esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre…_

**_Todo se quedó en silencio. _  
><strong>

**(...)**


	43. Chapter 42: Damas de honor

Capítulo 41: Damas de honor

Allí me encontraba yo, sentada en frente del altar como otros tantos. Todo parecía estar tranquilo, y la verdad es que por una parte, me alegraba de encontrarme allí, solamente porque a mi lado estaba Draco

Parecía algo ausente, aunque lo comprendía, más que nada porque en el altar, junto a Ron y Harry, se encontraban Astoria y Fleur, como las damas de honor. Me sentí incómoda, pero en parte sabía que era lo mejor. No me veía capaz de quedarme allí, de pie, al lado de mi mejor amiga y escucharla decir el "sí, quiero"

Aún recuerdo el día que me pidió que fuera su dama y renegué la oferta con educación. Me hubiera gustado haberle dicho que sí, pero cuando iba a comentarle la excusa que tenía, simplemente me indicó que no había problema sobre ello. Que me entendía a la perfección

Miré a mí alrededor. Los padres de Harry se encontraban sentados al lado de los míos, que parecían felices por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Ron se mostraba igual, y como para no estarlo. Era el día más importante de su vida. Una sonrisa se asomó en mi rostro, pero cuando recordé quien era la "afortunada", mis penas volvieron

Se veía alegre y feliz. Se había cortado el cabello para ese día tan especial. Llevaba un traje blanco y con algunos toques azules claros. Su cabello, rojizo como el fuego, brillaba con fuerza e intensidad. Se veía hermoso de esta manera. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al verme

A su lado se encontraba Harry, con el traje de color negro y su cabello bien peinado. Se le veía orgulloso de pertenecer de esa manera a la boda, de ser el padrino de su mejor amigo. En parte le encantaba hacer esas cosas, y yo lo sabía. Conocía a Harry, y cuatro meses de convivencia hablaban por sí solos

Sin embargo, Hermione tardaba en llegar, y eso ya empezaba a inquietarnos a todos, pero más a mí. Sin embargo, mi hermano se veía impaciente y nervioso, y los rumores comenzaban a correr por el lugar. Me sobresalté al sentir una mano apretar la mía con fuerza. Los ojos grises de Draco centelleaban al verme, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Se le veía algo desconcertado pero a la vez de manera cómplice, como si no quisiese apartarse de mí

-Me parece increíble…

-¿El qué?-Pregunté curiosa mientras la sonrisa misteriosa aparecía en su rostro

-Que seas tan orgullosa como para permitir que esta locura continúe… Que permitas que Hermione se vaya a casar con Ron…

Ese tono recriminatorio pudo en parte conmigo, pero más el simple hecho de que tuviese razón en parte. La verdad es que el cinismo me podía, que era capaz de engañarme a mí misma con tal de que la gente no me juzgase. Suspiré, molesta por su comentario para que al final le mirase a esos ojos tan profundos que poseía

-Bueno…Espérate…Yo ya estoy empezando a dudar de que se vayan a casar

Me miró sorprendido pero ante todo, divertido mientras yo le miraba sin comprender tan siquiera. La verdad es que era algo preocupante que Hermione no apareciera ni diera señales de vida. Y era una posibilidad. Quizás se había arrepentido de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Eso no quitó hierro al asunto para que Draco me dejase de mirar de esa manera tan obvia, como si acabase de descubrir un gran secreto

-Tú…

-Yo…-Le invité a continuar

-Te alegras de que exista la mínima posibilidad de que tu hermano haya sido plantado en el altar

-Por supuesto que no-Exclamé indignada

La verdad, es que en parte no me sentía alegre. Al fin y al cabo, y pese a todo, era mi hermano. Era una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y no quería que nada malo le sucediera. Le quería demasiado, me importaba y no quería que sufriera daño alguno. Sin embargo, Draco sonrió encantado

-Cierto…De lo que te alegras en verdad es de que tu amiga, Hermione, pueda no llegar a la boda y haya decidido no casarse

Ladeé la cabeza, un poco estresada por mi amigo. Sin embargo, en cuanto pronunció esas palabras, mi corazón se relajó un poco. Era cierto, quería que Hermione no se casase con mi hermano pese a haber hecho yo lo contrario. Me quedé callada mientras él sonreía divertido

Entonces, la música sonó, y las puertas se abrieron. Nos levantamos todos, unos más veloces y otros más lentos, y miramos hacia el pasillo decorado por una alfombra roja que llevaba hasta el altar

Hermione se veía hermosa con el traje de novia. Este era algo más complejo que el mío, al igual que ella, de un color blanco puro y de una cola larga. Llevaba un velo transparente y llevaba el cabello suelto, pero colocado de una manera que era preciosa, Sus ojos se mostraban ausentes, y el espectro de su padre se encontraba a su lado para acompañarla en este nuevo camino de la vida

Al pasar, lentamente, con esos tacones bajos blancos, su mirada se encontró de manera furtiva con la mía. Un choque, y un estremecimiento electrizante que se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Tragué saliva mientras ella apartaba su rostro y continuaba hacia adelante, sin mirar atrás

Llegó al lado del que era mi hermano, y ambos miraron al cura, junto a las damas y los padrinos de la boda. La ceremonia comenzó, y fue un largo rato de espera por parte del cura, hasta que llegó el momento único, ese momento que no olvidaría en toda mi vida. El cura habló

-Ronald Bilius Weasley… ¿Quieres usted a Hermione Jean Granger como esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad; en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Sí, quiero

La sonrisa de mi hermano era extensa, cosa que me hizo estremecerme y que mi corazón latiese con más fuerza. El dolor se apoderaba de mi corazón, lo sabía. Pero cuando el cura se dirigió a ella, mirándola con una sonrisa, fue la peor parte

-Hermione Jean Granger… ¿Quieres usted tomar a Ronald Bilius Weasley como esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad; en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Acepto

Lo dijo sin meditarlo. Simplemente salió así de ella. Pronunció esa palabra, esas letras que llegaría a odiar en su momento. Entonces sucedió. Me miró de reojo, con cierto pesar para después seguir continuando con esa ceremonia. Ron tomó su mano colocando el anillo y ella hizo lo mismo para sostenerse así unida esa alianza. Me estremecí. Algo debía de suceder finalmente

-Y lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre…Si hay alguien que no esté de acuerdo con esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre…

Todo se quedó en silencio. Nadie decía nada. Todos nos mirábamos con cierto recelo. Carraspeé y algunos pocos me miraron, entre ellos Hermione. La castaña me dirigió una mirada de soslayo antes de continuar mirando a mi hermano

Este tomó su mano como si de una reina tratase, y colocó la alianza en su dedo. Ella hizo lo mismo, y se miraron con ternura, y por parte de él, amor puro e intenso

-Por el poder que me ha concedido el Ministerio de magia…Yo les declaro marido y mujer

Y en ese momento, mi hermano levantó el velo de ella. Sus miradas se encontraron, tomó su rostro entre sus delicadas manos y sus labios se juntaron en un beso íntimo y delicado. Una lágrima traicionera recorrió mi rostro y Draco me observó de reojo

-Siempre estaré a tu lado…-Susurró…Sabía que era cierto

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_Otro golpe más, y sentí la necesidad de levantarme. Así lo hice, gritando que se detuvieran, que todo eso era una crueldad…Pero el partido continuaba. Ron ya sangraba, parecía cansado y agotado. Otro disparo y lo detiene. Faltan dos minutos, todo parece ir ahora más lento. Otro disparo y…Choca contra su brazo_

_Viktor Krum, que jugaba como buscador, seguía a la snitch y observó de reojo como su compañero de juego había lanzado la bola lejos. Sonrió mientras su otro compañero continuaba y había atrapado ese esfera rojiza para continuar, librándose de todas las defensas. Segundos…Solo eso y entonces la esfera se adentró por el aro contrario. Y en ese instante en el que todo eso sucedió, Vicktor lo consiguió, sonriendo_

_-Viktor Krum ha atrapado la snicht… El equipo de Londres, ¡gana!_

**(...)**

**Bien, ya hemos llegado a la zona límite...Osease, la primera parte de la historia ya se encuentra finiquitada. Ahora toca la siguiente etapa...Aviso, contiene escenas de violencia e infidelidades xD Ahora, eso sí, no sé si de las personas que vosotros pensáis... ;) En fin, ahora, necesito una opinión sincera de vosotros...**

**Os explico...Tenía la idea clara del final y por tanto de como continuar la historia...Pero pienso demasiado, juego demasiado y se me han ocurrido distintos finales o tramas finales de la historia...Por ese mismo hecho, quiero saber si sería interesante publicar las tres, porque serían tres, publicaciones como continuación de la historia...O si en cambio, debería continuar con solo una línea del, digamos, destino...Me gustaría saber alguna opinión para al menos, llegar a desarrollar o no la idea... Saludos**


	44. Chapter 43: Cuñadas

Capítulo 42: Cuñadas

El sonido del lugar retumbaba. Hermione se encontraba algo espantada, cosa de la que ya nos encontrábamos acostumbrados mi marido y yo. El partido estaba a punto de finalizar, y nos encontrábamos en los asientos especiales debido a que éramos familiares de uno de los jugadores

Sí, mi hermano Ron era el nuevo jugador de Quidditch, el que detenía los tiros del equipo contrario. Era el momento donde todos nos asustábamos, porque el buscador de su equipo no encontraba a la snitch, y el otro tampoco. Parecía que en cualquier momento, todo se vendría abajo

Iban empate y la cosa parecía no mejorar. Ron se veía cansado allí, sobre la escoba. Respiraba agitado y observaba a todos los lados, con necesidad de decidirse qué hacer. Hermione se encontraba nerviosa y a veces evitaba mirar al partido, sobre todo por algunos golpes que recibía Ron en las paradas

Harry se encontraba desconcertado y a la vez apasionado. Es cierto que el hombre que estaba a mi lado, en su momento, hubiera llegado a ser muy buen jugador…Pero no quiso, porque no soportaría estar separado de mí. Y es que si ganaban este partido, se marcharían de gira al poco tiempo. Por esa misma razón, Hermione tampoco quería que su marido se marchase.

La miré de reojo. Se había cortado el cabello, dejándolo así corto. Y en verdad igualmente la veía preciosa. Enseñaba sus hombros con esa camiseta que llevaba, que pegaba con esos pantalones vaqueros y esas botas negras. La mujer se cubría los ojos de vez en cuando, mientras mi marido la observaba divertido por sus reacciones

Harry también en cierta manera, había hecho sus cambios. Su cabello, que al principio era corto, se había alargado a casi media melena. Pero para mi sorpresa, le quedaba bastante bien. Junto esa sonrisa encantadora y esos ojos verdes claros. Llevaba una cazadora negra de cuero, que le había escogido yo. Me abracé un poco a él mientras me rodeaba con su brazo

Otro golpe más, y sentí la necesidad de levantarme. Así lo hice, gritando que se detuvieran, que todo eso era una crueldad…Pero el partido continuaba. Ron ya sangraba, parecía cansado y agotado. Otro disparo y lo detiene. Faltan dos minutos, todo parece ir ahora más lento. Otro disparo y…Choca contra su brazo

Viktor Krum, que jugaba como buscador, seguía a la snitch y observó de reojo como su compañero de juego había lanzado la bola lejos. Sonrió mientras su otro compañero continuaba y había atrapado ese esfera rojiza para continuar, librándose de todas las defensas. Segundos…Solo eso y entonces la esfera se adentró por el aro contrario. Y en ese instante en el que todo eso sucedió, Vicktor lo consiguió, sonriendo

-Viktor Krum ha atrapado la snicht… El equipo de Londres, ¡gana!

Saltamos con cierta alegría mientras yo me abrazaba a mi marido. Hermione se mostraba encantada por la victoria del equipo de su marido. Me aparté del que era mi esposo y estreché entre mis brazos a mi cuñada. Esta al principio dudó, pero ahora se encontraba conmigo, abrazándome con fuerza

Nos apartamos mirándonos a los ojos. Los suyos brillaban como siempre. Harry Carraspeó y nos indicó que nos dirigiéramos a los vestuarios para ver a nuestro querido amigo saboreando la victoria. Ambas sonreímos un poco, intercalando nuestras miradas entre nosotras. Finalmente asentimos alegres

Nos deslizamos por las escaleras, seguidos del barullo de la gente. Nos encaminamos hacia los vestuarios y le vimos a lo lejos. Se encontraba en frente de nosotros con una sonrisa. Sus ojos azules claros brillaban, y en ese instante, Hermione dio un paso hacia adelante para, con cierta timidez, acercarse al que era su querido hombre y besarle con una fogosidad increíble. Tragué saliva algo desconcertada mientras él rodeaba la cintura de ella, aunque al continuar con ese beso, se quejó un poco y se apartó, masajeándose los pectorales heridos por los golpes. Me quedé preocupada y me acerqué a él con cierta inseguridad.

Le palpé un poco el abdomen, donde se quejó, al igual que en las cervicales y en algunas partes de los brazos. La castaña parecía preocupada por todo, y se abrazó un poco a él mientras mi querido hermano, que se había cambiado la ropa con la varita, comenzó a andar atrayéndola con más fuerza hacia él. No parecía querer separarse de ella. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de mi amiga

-Auch…-Exclamó él con cierto pesar

-Lo siento mi amor…-Se disculpó ella

Sus ojos se tornaron a la figura de la mujer. La verdad es que Hermione en cierta manera había cambiado en muchas cosas, pero no en lo que era su comportamiento con Ron, con Harry y conmigo…Sobre todo conmigo. A veces quedábamos a tomar un café en la cafetería de la esquina. Charlas, en las que a veces se nos unía Astoria, casada ahora con Draco.

Muchas otras charlas las hacíamos en su casa, pero esas veces nos acompañaban nuestros maridos, esas personas a las que tanto apreciábamos y queríamos. Sin embargo, algo faltaba en mi corazón cuando veía a Hermione besarse con el que era mi hermano. Esa persona a la que tanto apreciaba, pero que odiaba por besar a esa castaña que tanto había cambiado físicamente

Harry me rodeó la cintura con su mano y me dirigió una mirada de soslayo, con cierto temor de que algo sucediera. Entonces, clavó sus ojos directamente en mí y no tuve más remedio que girarme para observarle a los ojos verdes, intensos y profundos, que podían llegar a enamorarte pero poco más

-Todos somos felices…Ha pasado un año y medio desde todo aquello…Y aquí estamos los cuatro, juntos

Una sonrisa forzada se formó en mi rostro, y entonces él se acercó para besar mis labios de manera romántica. Sonreí por un instante, mientras el aire se acababa entre nosotros…Pero al apartarse, sentí que mi corazón fallaba mientras los flashes de las cámaras nos podían. La joven Weasley abrazaba al que era su marido y ambos salían con sonrisas, saludando a la prensa. Ron era una promesa del juego, y uno de los reconocidos internacionalmente

Al lado nuestro, pasó el famoso Viktor Krum, que estrechó la mano de mi hermano y saludó a su amiga con un abrazo. Los tres miraron hacia las imágenes, dos por ser los mejores jugadores en la actualidad, y Hermione por ser la esposa de uno de ellos. Tragué saliva para entonces dirigirnos a la luz, sintiendo la mano de mi marido aferrarse a mi cadera, mis párpados cerrándose y mi corazón sin latir, desde aquel momento en el que Hermione pasó de ser la señorita Granger a la señora Weasley

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-Te entiendo…A mí con Harry a veces me sucede lo mismo_

_-Por cierto… ¿Y Hermione?_

_-Me ha mandado un sms, me indicaba que llegaba un poco más tarde…_

_-Últimamente anda ocupada con Ron…_

_-La verdad es que sí…Pero en parte es entendible… No todos los días tu marido es el jugador de un equipo de Quidditch_

_-Bueno…Su marido, pero de igual manera, tú eres su hermana…-Ese punto que había indicado me hizo estremecerme. La sonreí_

_-Tienes razón, pero yo no le tengo en casa todos los días_

_Ambas nos bebimos la taza de café, con miradas cómplices. La verdad es que Astoria era una muchacha agradable, y Draco había hecho bien casándose con ella. La miré a esos ojos suyos y ladeé la cabeza para mirar por la ventana de la cafetería. Me llevé una grata sorpresa al ver a mi amiga caminar hacia el lugar. Me costaba a veces reconocerla sin sus rizos ondeando en el viento. Pero como mencioné con anterioridad, no le quedaba nada mal ese corte de pelo_

**(...)**

**Bueno, veo que al menos no hay quejas al respecto sobre la historia y menos de la nota anterior, por lo que tomaré la línea que creo conveniente...Así que haré las tres historias a partir de esta...Así que, finalmente, tomaré esa idea...Saludos ^^**


	45. Chapter 44: Una buena relación

Capítulo 43: Una buena relación

Me senté en la silla de aquel lugar. Estaba casi vacío, y es que era una hora temprana. Miré a mis alrededores, y sonreí al ver a la mujer de mi mejor amigo acercarse hacia mí. Me levanté, y tras saludarnos con dos besos en la mejilla, nos sentamos para estar juntas. La verdad es que Astoria, con el tiempo, se había convertido en una de las personas más especiales para mí

-Siento la tardanza, pero es que terminé de prepararle la ropa a Draco…

Asentí. Draco había ascendido a auror mientras que Harry era el director de estos. Ambos seguían manteniendo una fuerte amistad y esta se afianzó al trabajar juntos. Me parecía admirable Draco, con el que me seguía viendo la mayoría de los días, aunque menos por nuestras condiciones en el trabajo

Hermione y yo, pese a ser mujeres casadas de dos hombres de importantes cargos, continuábamos trabajando en la tienda, junto con mis hermanos, que pese al tiempo pasado, seguían solteros. Al igual que proseguía Lavender, pero ya casi no nos importaba sus comentarios mordaces. Solamente éramos nosotras, las mejores amigas y sobre todo, cuñadas. Al menos tenía al lado a la que era mi mejor amiga, y eso nunca se olvidaba

-Te entiendo…A mí con Harry a veces me sucede lo mismo

-Por cierto… ¿Y Hermione?

-Me ha mandado un sms, me indicaba que llegaba un poco más tarde…

-Últimamente anda ocupada con Ron…

-La verdad es que sí…Pero en parte es entendible… No todos los días tu marido es el jugador de un equipo de Quidditch

-Bueno…Su marido, pero de igual manera, tú eres su hermana…-Ese punto que había indicado me hizo estremecerme. La sonreí

-Tienes razón, pero yo no le tengo en casa todos los días

Ambas nos bebimos la taza de café, con miradas cómplices. La verdad es que Astoria era una muchacha agradable, y Draco había hecho bien casándose con ella. La miré a esos ojos suyos y ladeé la cabeza para mirar por la ventana de la cafetería. Me llevé una grata sorpresa al ver a mi amiga caminar hacia el lugar. Me costaba a veces reconocerla sin sus rizos ondeando en el viento. Pero como mencioné con anterioridad, no le quedaba nada mal ese corte de pelo

Se adentró en el local, quitándose en la entrada ese abrigo de color negro y la bufanda que llevaba alrededor de su cuello. Se la veía desanimada y ante todo triste. Se sentó seria, mirándonos a ambas. Astoria y yo intercalamos las miradas con cierta preocupación. La castaña removió el café que pidió al camarero, con la mirada fija en él. Ni una mirada, ni una sonrisa…Nada

Me estremecí. ¿Algo le había ocurrido a mi dulce castaña? Ladeé la cabeza mientras ella levantaba la vista al fin, con un cierto deje de desesperación y nos dirigió una mirada algo calmada. Sonrió, pero más bien surgió una mueca ante el hecho de que no se encontraba bien. La otra mujer decidió hablar

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione?

Esta dejó escapar otro suspiro. Me quedé algo incómoda para que después me mirase con esos ojos suyos. Le devolví esa mirada con fuerza, sin inmutarme de su pasividad y una sonrisa, al fin sincera, apareció en ese rostro suyo tan hermoso. ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué locura esta que sentía! ¡Qué amor tan profundo este que me podía en el corazón! Y es que pese a mis errores, y pese a mi certeza de haber realizado lo correcto, mi corazón no podía negar aquello que era tan evidente. Moría por ella, por esa castaña que ahora mismo apartaba su mirada de mí y la dirigía una vez más al café, que daba vueltas en la taza

-He discutido con Ronald…Está centrado en el equipo…

-Bueno, es normal, ¿no?-Indiqué yo. Astoria asintió, en señal de apoyo

-Lo es, pero al igual que yo, que he tenido que hacer unas cosas en los almacenes, me ha insinuado que paso poco tiempo con él…Hemos empezado a discutir y solamente he cogido las llaves y algo de dinero para venir con vosotras…

-Herms…Es cierto que mi hermano no es muy acertado…Pero que te quiere con toda su alma, y lo sabes

Ciertamente, y siendo como soy, no debería estar indicándola que no tomase en cuenta los desvaríos de mi hermano. Pero al igual que ese detalle, también era lógico que fuese su amiga e intentase calmarla de alguna manera, Ella me apreciaba y yo la quería con todas mis fuerzas

-Lo sé, Gin, pero no deja de dolerme el mero hecho de que se comporte así…A mí no me gusta tener poco tiempo con él, pero son cosas que surgen, y yo tampoco voy a dejar de trabajar para estar en casa o seguirle…Necesito realizarme, y no…En fin, supongo que sueños de una mujer que no puede esperar mucho más…

Se la notaba desanimada. No pude evitarlo, ni dudé tan siquiera. Mi mano se colocó sobre la suya, acariciando su dorso con tranquilidad. Astoria miró la escena, y se levantó, excusándose y se dirigió al baño para retocarse y demás cosas. La dediqué una mirada de agradecimiento mientras se alejaba. Cuando volví mi mirada a la figura de mi amiga, esta me miraba con ternura y cariño. Nuestras manos entonces se unieron de manera intensa y sonreí

Me conformaba con que estuviera a mi lado pasara lo que pasase. Sin embargo, a veces la necesidad me podía, me pedía besarla en cualquier momento. Suerte que mi lógica podía más que mis impulsos, y me quedaba así, mirándole directamente a esos ojos que tanto me enamoraban. Me encanta Hermione en sí, y pese a todo, debía estar a su lado pasara lo que pasase. La mujer me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa

-Gracias por estar conmigo Ginny…

-Eres mi amiga ante todo Hermione…

Su mirada se apagó, igual que últimamente, donde las sonrisas parecían más bien muecas y en verdad todo era una burda mentira. Levantó la vista una vez más para apartar su mano de la mía, un hecho que me provocó daño a su manera

-Lo sé…Créeme…-Su tono de voz se apagó

Por la puerta se adentró Ron con cierta velocidad, aunque se detuvo en cuanto vio a su esposa a mi lado. Ambas levantamos la vista, con cierta curiosidad, aunque más Hermione, que parecía un poco dolida por el comportamiento de él

Mi hermano se acercó, vacilante, a la que era su esposa. Iba elegante, como estos últimos días y con cierta razón. Era uno de los mejores jugadores del mundo, apuesto y galante, y debía ofrecer muy buena imagen. Se aclaró la garganta y sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial, como si temiese que en cualquier momento pudiese meter la pata y perderla a ella. Me levanté, pero él hizo un gesto, como si en verdad no le molestase mi presencia allí. Sin embargo, no me quedé por ese hecho, sino por la mirada penetrante y de súplica de mi amiga. Intercalé mi mirada entre ellos para final colocarme en mi asiento, para ser testigo de lo que pudiese ocurrir a continuación

-Hermione…Yo…Perdóname…-Bajó la mirada antes de volver a levantarla y aclararse la garganta. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción-Sé que no me he comportado bien en este asunto…Entiendo que tienes que hacer tu cosas, igual que yo…Comprendo que debes realizarte como mujer…Simplemente, me dejé llevar por la rabia de pensar que voy a estar alejado de ti…Eso es todo…Yo…Perdóname

Ella le miró de soslayo para levantarse de allí, mirarle a los ojos de esa manera que sabía ella. Él la correspondía, y se abrazaron con fuerza. Miré hacia al fondo, intentando evitar la escena y me encontré con la sonrisa de Astoria, que se veía encantada por la reconciliación de ellos. Le correspondí, aunque creo que lo que surgió en verdad fue una mueca más que otra cosa. Me levanté del lugar para escaquearme y acercarme a nuestra amiga

Ellos se separaron y se besaron como si su vida dependiera de ello. Él se aferraba a su novia como si de un clavo ardiendo se tratase. Me coloqué al lado de la mujer, que observaba fascinada a la pareja

-La verdad es que hacen muy buena pareja…

-Lo sé-Exclamé yo

Me dirigió una mirada furtiva, y con una sonrisa misteriosa, me indicó que pagásemos al dueño del local y nos marchásemos para dejarles con un poco de intimidad. En toda la tarde se libró de ese gesto tan furtivo, de esa sonrisa que dejaba entre ver que había visto algo de lo que yo no me había percatado… ¿Qué sería?

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-¿Quieres escuchar algo de música?-Su tono denotaba sus ganas, y es que, había salido de su ensimismamiento para realizar esa cuestión_

_-Me duele un poco, la verdad…Así que preferiría que…_

_-Espera, déjame que te ayude_

_Su tono de voz era dulce y suave, como siempre. Se levantó del butacón en el que se encontraba y con cierta ligereza, se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa furtiva atravesando su rostro. Esta desapareció, pero yo sabía que había hecho ese gesto, y en parte me encandiló, como siempre hacía conmigo_

_Se acercó un poco más a mí, de una manera un tanto desconcertante. Colocó sus manos sobre mi cabello para colocarlo, y después, sus dedos en mi cabeza, en la zona cercana de la frente para comenzar así con un masaje bastante relajante. Comenzó solamente con dos dedos para pasar así a los cinco, masajeando la sien con movimientos circulares, lentos y silenciosos_

**(...)**


	46. Chapter 45: Deseo

Capítulo 44: Deseo

Hermione se encontraba sentada a mi lado. Ya no la veía con esos vestidos, porque no le quedaban nada bien sin esa melena. Ladeé la cabeza mientras nuestros maridos tomaban unas copas de alcohol. Ron se veía feliz al igual que mi marido, que nos miraba de manera furtiva y yo le sonreía.

Hermione se encontraba sentada a mi lado y ambas hablábamos animadamente de nuestras cosas. Ella me miraba interesada, y yo prefería apartar la mirada. Tragué saliva un instante mientras Ron se sentaba un poco en la mesa del comedor que daba para el salón

Entonces hubo un instante que no me gustó para nada. Harry miraba al cuadro del comedor, debido a que nos encontrábamos en casa de mi hermano, cuando Hermione dejó la copa de champán y me dirigió una mirada intensa, de manera permanente. Me observaba de manera que no le importaba que los demás se percatasen y no pude evitar dirigirla una mirada que acompañaba a la suya

Sus ojos, castaños y profundos, mostraban ese brillo especial de cuando nos mirábamos y eso me hacía suspirar. Sin embargo, no podía permitirme mostrar esa debilidad que sentía y aparté mi mirada un poco para estremecerme. Mi hermano nos observaba curioso, con la copa en la mano mientras Harry le hablaba. Me quedé callada mientras Hermione se colocaba mejor los pendientes que llevaba. Entonces se levantó, rompiendo ese intercalo de miradas entre los tres, ella mirándome a mí, yo mirándole a él, y él a ambas. Observé fascinada a la mujer que dirigió una mirada divertida a su marido

-Cariño, sé que somos preciosas, pero tampoco es para tanto

Una sonrisa divertida apareció en el rostro de mi hermano, que se levantó mientras Harry, con esa postura suya, se giraba para mirarnos a los tres y acabar con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sus ojos verdes brillaron, y sentí la locura que era amarla a ella sin poder demostrarlo tan siquiera

-¿Nos vamos, Ron?

-¿A dónde os marcháis?-Preguntó Hermione, sentándose en el brazo del sofá

-A hablar con Draco sobre unos asuntos…No creo que tardemos, así que podremos salir a dar una vuelta…

Asentí ante ese mero hecho mientras Ron se acercaba a besar a mi amiga con ternura. Ella le correspondió al beso, y después le dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Se acariciaron las manos unos instantes, sobre todo esos anillos de color dorado. Tragué saliva ante esa escena mientras mi marido rodeaba el sofá, para agacharse a mi lado y dirigirme una de esas miradas, con esos ojos verdes intensos

-Harry…

-Te dejo en buenas manos-Dirigió una mirada furtiva a Hermione-Te quiero, Ginny. ¿Lo sabes?

Esa pregunta me dejó sin respiración tan siquiera. Sentí como sus labios fogosos, e intensos, se posaban sobre los míos. Mi mano se colocó en su mejilla para que así no cayera su rostro ante el cansancio. Al principio fue un roce, después pedía mucho más que eso. Una necesidad podía con él y antes de que me diese cuenta, su lengua acariciaba la mía de manera tímida y cohibida

-Harry…Eso para la noche, por favor

Ambos nos apartamos un tanto perturbados ante el comentario de mi hermano. Harry se colocó mejor la prenda y se dirigió a este para así marcharse ambos. Hermione y yo les miramos, y salieron por la puerta con dos sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros. Nos miramos cómplices y nos acomodamos un poco mejor en los respectivos sofás. La miraba enamorada, y ella me miraba pensativa, como sabía hacerlo,

De vez en cuando, esquivaba mi mirada con tal de no ruborizarse ante la fijeza de mis pupilas. Sin embargo, mi corazón seguía latiendo con cierta velocidad, y el de ella acompañaba al mío en esa marcha en la cual todo lo demás poco importaba. Solo eran nuestras miradas, que cuando se conectaban en esa unión, parecía que estábamos a punto de quemarnos

-¿Quieres escuchar algo de música?-Su tono denotaba sus ganas, y es que, había salido de su ensimismamiento para realizar esa cuestión

-Me duele un poco, la verdad…Así que preferiría que…

-Espera, déjame que te ayude

Su tono de voz era dulce y suave, como siempre. Se levantó del butacón en el que se encontraba y con cierta ligereza, se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa furtiva atravesando su rostro. Esta desapareció, pero yo sabía que había hecho ese gesto, y en parte me encandiló, como siempre hacía conmigo

Se acercó un poco más a mí, de una manera un tanto desconcertante. Colocó sus manos sobre mi cabello para colocarlo, y después, sus dedos en mi cabeza, en la zona cercana de la frente para comenzar así con un masaje bastante relajante. Comenzó solamente con dos dedos para pasar así a los cinco, masajeando la sien con movimientos circulares, lentos y silenciosos

Sonreí, sintiendo como la locura me embriagaba y como el deseo comenzaba a florecer en mí. Era un regalo caído del cielo sentirla tan cerca de una manera inocente, sin pretensión alguna que echarme una mano amiga. Pero sabía perfectamente que donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan. Y es que me estremecí al sentir su respiración cerca de mi nuca. Mis ojos continuaban cerrados, pero mi cuerpo reaccionaba estremeciéndose

Sin embargo, me asusté al sentir como mis pechos actuaban ante esas muestras algo provocativas ahora. Y es que reaccionaron de tal manera que se colocaron erectos, y el sofoco vino a mí. Me quedé seca, esperando a que terminase, pero ella continuaba y yo en parte deseaba que eso acabase, para terminar con esta tortura tan sabrosa a la vez. Nunca me había sentido así con Harry, pese a todas las noches de pasión en nuestra casa, sucumbiendo al amor de marido y mujer…

Pero ella continuaba, de esa manera que sabía. Porque Hermione era mi tentación, era ese juego en el que podía llegar a caer si continuábamos así. Entonces, para mi sorpresa, se detuvo, posando sus manos en mis hombros, acariciándolos de manera suave y sutil. Giré un poco mi rostro para observarla de reojo, esperando a que dijera algo. Pero no hablaba. Simplemente me observaba atentamente, con esas pupilas marrones que de alguna manera me enamoraban. Tragué saliva para así girarme por completo y quedarnos de frente. Se mostraba seria y yo parecía encontrarme igual que ella

-¿Estás mejor…?

Ese tono de voz dejaba entre ver un doble sentido en la pregunta. La miré suspicaz, y ante ello sonrió de manera que no pude evitar hacer yo lo mismo. Porque Hermione, de alguna manera u otra, sabía romper todos los esquemas míos, y el de todos los demás. Su proximidad, me percaté de que era mayor de lo normal. Podía sentir su muslo rozando el mío, de una manera que me sobresaltó, y eso hizo que ella acariciase mi brazo desnudo, con suavidad, con ligereza…Pero ante todo, con cierta sensualidad propia en mi amiga. No, no solamente mi amiga…Mi cuñada. Me dedicó una sonrisa un tanto misteriosa mientras se iba acercando peligrosamente, como si en cualquier momento el cazador estuviese a punto de cazar a la presa, de lanzarse sobre ella

Cada vez más cerca, cada segundo que pasaba mi corazón se aceleraba, y yo no me apartaba de su lado. Necesitaba aspirar un poco de esa respiración suya, sentirla cerca de mí y saber que pese a todo, se olvidaría en un simple recuerdo. Un poco más, solamente eso y…Sus labios volvieron a rozar, después de tanto tiempo, los míos. De manera suave, solamente, porque era un roce que duraba, y que no quería que terminase. Cerré los ojos al sentirla sobre mí, acariciando mi boca con la suya. Sus labios se entre abren y no puedo evitarlo. Los míos, por primera vez, se dejan guiar para dar paso a la locura de su sabor, de su lengua recorriendo el interior de mi cavidad

Con lentitud, con ternura, se desliza su lengua sobre la mía, y sus manos estrechan mis hombros para que yo no me aparte. Me derrito con ella, y en ese instante, dejo que el amor y la ternura sea la protagonista, quien lleve la voz cantante. Porque desde hacía mucho tiempo que necesitaba el amor de Hermione para que, de alguna manera u otra, no me perdiera en la locura que era no poder amarla por orden de mi cordura. Sus uñas se clavan en mi brazo, pero no me importa…No me importa por el mero hecho de que solo su boca me reclama, solo eso…Y el dolor es ajeno a todo lo que siento. Ahora solo me importa ella…Ella y nada más

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_El beso continuaba con fuerza. Hermione mordía el labio de la pelirroja con cierta necesidad, a sabiendas de que ese sería su última muestra de cariño. Sin embargo, pese a todo, surgieron tantas veces en las cuales se prometían que sería la última vez que no estaban seguras de si eso sucedería así. Sin embargo, los labios de la pelirroja parecían querer atravesar esa dulce barrera, por lo que se movían de manera acelerada, que produjo un gran gusto en la castaña_

_Esta, con movimientos lentos, recorría la espalda de su cuñada, acariciando de vez en cuando esa larga melena que tanto la encandilaba. Un gemido se escapó de su boca, acallada por la locura de ese instante de la otra. Una pérdida en el placer que quizás tuviese sus consecuencias. Una culpa de moral, puede que un odio por parte de Ginny hacia sí misma…Pero en ese instante, solamente ese instante, poco importaba aquello que pudiese pasar después. Solamente era el recorrer de los dedos de ella por esa zona tan excitante. Y es que Ginny mueve su rostro para continuar con ese beso, colocando sus manos en el rostro de la otra_

**(...)**


	47. Chapter 46: Bromas

Capítulo 45: Bromas incómodas

Abro los ojos para encontrarme cubierta por las sábanas de mi cama. Giro mi rostro para observar a mi marido sentado en la cama, colocándose la camisa y la corbata para así marcharse a trabajar. Parece algo pensativo y en parte sonrío. Harry siempre ha sido especial de alguna manera u otra

Me coloqué mejor en la cama, provocando así que se girase para mirarme a los ojos. Ese día lo tenía libre, y podía quedarme a descansar más, pero no me apetecía dormir…Simplemente mirarle detenidamente, con cierta certeza de que no era nada malo como podía ser observar a mi amiga. Su sonrisa perfecta apareció en su rostro, un tanto risueña, algo juguetona quizás. Siempre me había parecido que mi marido sabía desconcertar y conquistar a una mujer, pero hasta ahora no me había percatado de ese pequeño detalle

Sera perfecto, por supuesto…Pero no solamente era eso, sino todo lo contrario…Era ese hombre que conseguía, de alguna manera u otra, hacer sentir a gusto contigo misma. Y ese era el muchacho con el que me casé. Se acercó más a mí, dispuesto a quedarse a mi lado el rato que le quedaba antes de marchar a trabajar. Su cabello seguía alborotado, y me encanta acariciarlo y revolverlo, sin temor a estropearle el peinado

-Deberías echarte…Para un día que tienes libre…

Sonreí un poco, mientras me recibía entre sus brazos. Se acomodó un poco en la cama, y yo, con cierta ligereza, me apoyé en su pecho. Su mano, de manera suave, apartaba mis mechones rebeldes con ligereza, quizás algo de ternura, pero con un amor incondicional. Podía escuchar el palpitar de su corazón, lento, e intenso. Me encontraba a gusto entre sus brazos, de una manera que nunca me había sentido…Excepto con la compañía de Hermione

Me estremecí al recordar cómo se acercaba, sujetaba mis hombros, mis brazos con fuerza para al final unir sus labios a los míos en una caricia intensa, distinta a otras veces. Puede que fuese porque había pasado bastante tiempo desde ese encuentro, pero aunque fue así, ella seguía a mi lado, demostrándome que ante todo, era mi mejor amiga

_El beso continuaba con fuerza. Hermione mordía el labio de la pelirroja con cierta necesidad, a sabiendas de que ese sería su última muestra de cariño. Sin embargo, pese a todo, surgieron tantas veces en las cuales se prometían que sería la última vez que no estaban seguras de si eso sucedería así. Sin embargo, los labios de la pelirroja parecían querer atravesar esa dulce barrera, por lo que se movían de manera acelerada, que produjo un gran gusto en la castaña_

_Esta, con movimientos lentos, recorría la espalda de su cuñada, acariciando de vez en cuando esa larga melena que tanto la encandilaba. Un gemido se escapó de su boca, acallada por la locura de ese instante de la otra. Una pérdida en el placer que quizás tuviese sus consecuencias. Una culpa de moral, puede que un odio por parte de Ginny hacia sí misma…Pero en ese instante, solamente ese instante, poco importaba aquello que pudiese pasar después. Solamente era el recorrer de los dedos de ella por esa zona tan excitante. Y es que Ginny mueve su rostro para continuar con ese beso, colocando sus manos en el rostro de la otra_

_Sus manos acarician ese cabello corto, y en parte extraña esa melena algo rebelde, enmarañada que la enamoró tanto. Pero ese sentimiento desaparece cuando esas lenguas se entrelazan. Es un baile seductor, que deja entre ver el deseo de dos mujeres que deben reprimirse, que deben fingir ante los demás. Y es solo ese momento, que es interrumpido por el teléfono. Se sobresaltan, separándose así_

_Ring, así suena el teléfono. Intercalan una mirada nerviosa y Hermione se levanta, para, con paso vacilante, coger el auricular con cierto malestar y contestar. Sonríe al escuchar la voz de su marido, indicándole que vayan para su encuentro y así se marchan los cuatro a cenar. Ginny se queda sentada en el sofá, esperando a que su amiga termine de hablar. La castaña cuelga el teléfono para mirar a la espalda de la pelirroja. Esta se gira y sus miradas se encuentran, con la certeza de que todo cambiaría, pero sin saber si para bien o para mal_

-Me gustó la cena de ayer…Parecíamos los de antes

Me desperté de mi letargo al escuchar la voz de Harry. Parecía un susurro, aunque era algo grave el tono. Me dedicó una mirada y una sonrisa encantadora. Tragué saliva ante ese hecho, mostrándole así una mueca similar a una sonrisa. Me besó la frente, antes de acariciar mis brazos, por lo que me quejé de dolor. Me miró desconcertado, pero yo en verdad me encontraba desorientada

-¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?

Asentí no muy convencida, por lo que deslizó la bata que llevaba encima delicadamente. Me estremecí, aunque fue peor la queja de dolor. Me miró los brazos y se quedó desconcertado al ver que tenía marcas. El nerviosismo vino a mí. Debió de ser de cuando Hermione y yo nos…No podía recordarlo tan siquiera. En parte, el dolor me azotaba, puesto que no me gustaba engañar así al que era el hombre de mi vida. Levantó la vista, clavando sus iris en mis pupilas con cierta fuerza y fiereza, como si no le gustase que me hicieran daño

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

-Ha…Ha debido de…De ser Hermione…Ayer me sujetó fuerte por los brazos y…Bueno, me llegó a clavar las uñas…-Contesté de manera entre cortada. Él soltó una carcajada-¿Qué?

-¿Te imaginas en una escena comprometedora con Hermione?

-¿Cómo comprometedora?-Pregunté sin entender, o más bien, sin querer hacerlo

-Pues…Como si fuerais amantes o algo

Volvió a soltar una carcajada ante esa idea, que no se encontraba tampoco lejos de la realidad. No éramos amantes, pero sí que nos habíamos besado de forma apasionada. Tragué saliva mientras posaba sus labios en los míos de manera tierna. Le correspondí apenar mientras se separaba, levantándose de la cama

Me miró, clavando sus pupilas de color verde esmeralda sobre mi rostro, y una vez más, la sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Lo ladeó divertido, como si acabase de escuchar un gran chiste en el cuál no parecía ir muy desencaminado

-Sería gracioso, ¿verdad?

-Verdad-Contesté, algo más fría de lo que pretendía. Pareció no percatarse de ese detalle

-Te quiero, lo sabes, ¿cierto?

-Yo también te quiero, Harry…

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_Se dirigió hacia los vestuarios, nuestro lugar sagrado. Me dirigió una mirada cómplice para sonreír de manera provocativa. Se adentró y yo, con cierto disimulo, me dirigí al mismo lugar y abrí la puerta para cerrarla tras mi paso. Se encontraba sentada, pero se levantó para encontrarse a mi altura… ¡Lo que hubiese dado por besarla! Era algo que recorría mi corazón con fuerza, e intensidad. Suspiró mientras yo la miraba con una sonrisa_

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Quería hablar contigo de esto a solas…No sé si puedo con esto…La verdad_

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_¿Mi tono de voz sonó esperanzador? Ciertamente. Esperaba que después de ese beso en su casa, me indicase que no podía con esta farsa…Y de que me quería…Sabía que posiblemente me opondría pese a que mi corazón me gritase lo contrario…Sin embargo, ella no se refería a eso, y mi mente lo entendía a la perfección porque era consciente de la realidad, no como el caso de mi interior e inconsciente_

_-Lo de Ron…Y bueno, últimamente, no me gusta ese círculo que se está formando-Comentó molesta. La miré escéptica_

**(...)**


	48. Chapter 47: Quidditch

Capítulo 46: Quidditch

Nos encontrábamos en los almacenes de mis hermanos, trabajando. Hermione parecía algo absorta en sus pensamientos, y yo la verdad es que me encontraba también algo alejada. Últimamente todo estaba cambiando, y existía cierta inseguridad de que fuese para bien. Ron se había vuelto y famoso jugador, por lo que pasaba menos tiempo en casa, y eso no parecía gustarle a Hermione

Igual que a él tampoco le gustaba que ella se alejase de su lado. Suspiró mientras organizaba sus cosas. Mis pupilas brillaron, o al menos ese sentí al notar el calor en mis mejillas. Me acerqué vacilante, temiendo a equivocarme con querer comenzar así una conversación con ella. No me importaba. O al menos creía yo eso. Necesitaba entablar una conversación, y así tenerla a mi lado, escuchar su voz y sentir que así nada malo sucedería

-Herms...

Levantó la vista de esa manera, para mostrar una mueca que se asimilaba a una sonrisa. Suspiré, con un brillo especial en mis ojos. No pensaba consentir que me dejase con la palabra en la boca, como parecía pretender. En parte comprendía su comportamiento, pero eso no era excusa alguna para sus evasivas con respecto a mí… ¿Acaso no era su amiga?

Se dirigió hacia los vestuarios, nuestro lugar sagrado. Me dirigió una mirada cómplice para sonreír de manera provocativa. Se adentró y yo, con cierto disimulo, me dirigí al mismo lugar y abrí la puerta para cerrarla tras mi paso. Se encontraba sentada, pero se levantó para encontrarse a mi altura… ¡Lo que hubiese dado por besarla! Era algo que recorría mi corazón con fuerza, e intensidad. Suspiró mientras yo la miraba con una sonrisa

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Quería hablar contigo de esto a solas…No sé si puedo con esto…La verdad

-¿A qué te refieres?

¿Mi tono de voz sonó esperanzador? Ciertamente. Esperaba que después de ese beso en su casa, me indicase que no podía con esta farsa…Y de que me quería…Sabía que posiblemente me opondría pese a que mi corazón me gritase lo contrario…Sin embargo, ella no se refería a eso, y mi mente lo entendía a la perfección porque era consciente de la realidad, no como el caso de mi interior e inconsciente

-Lo de Ron…Y bueno, últimamente, no me gusta ese círculo que se está formando-Comentó molesta. La miré escéptica

-¿Uno no es tu querido amigo Viktor?

La situación con ese hombre había cambiado últimamente, y la verdad es que mis opiniones sobre él habían dado un giro inesperado. Viktor era un hombre fuerte, con abdominales. Un rostro severo, pese a esas sonrisas aduladoras…Porque él era un hombre extrovertido, que se movía en los círculos de sociedad…Y últimamente, Ron le acompañaba bastante…Y Hermione a veces hacía lo propio como esposa de un jugador importante. Sin embargo, no le agradaba esa situación y notaba ciertos cambios en él

-Lo sé…Viktor es majo, pese a que ha realizado ciertos…

-¿Cambios?-Me lanzó una mirada fría, pero eso provocó solamente mi sonrisa.

Ladeó la cabeza divertida, pero al instante las lágrimas llegaron a su rostro. No se encontraba bien con esa situación, y yo en parte lo entendía. Ron últimamente no se encontraba a su lado, y ella se sentía sola, sin nadie a su lado…Me abracé a su cuerpo, para hacerla entender que pese a todo, yo sí que me encontraba con ella…Nunca la abandonaría pese a todos los dolores…A todos los momentos duros…Me estrechó con fuerza, aferrándose a mi ropa mientras mis hombros eran empapados por las lágrimas que surcaban esa piel pálida. Me separé un poco, deslizando mis manos a sus mejillas, acariciando así esa tez. Me sonrió o era un intento de ello, sujetando mis manos entre las suyas para que no me separase, para que no la soltase

-Gracias por estar conmigo, Ginny…

-Nunca me alejaría de tu lado Herms…No solamente eres mi cuñada y lo sabes…

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de nosotras. Entendíamos que éramos amigas, y que era a eso a lo que me refería. Sin embargo, las dos conocíamos la verdad sobre nosotras…Sobre nuestros encuentros que dejarían en duda lo que era nuestra relación. Me estremecí, pero continuó mirándome de esa manera tan intensa, por lo que no pude decir nada…No fui capaz de alejarme de su lado, más que nada porque la calidez de su mirada me embaucaba, me enloquecía. Beso mis dedos, que se posaron sin pretenderlo sobre sus labios. Entre cerró los ojos al hacerlo, y una sonrisa tierna se extendió en mi rostro…Una sonrisa que pudo con ella, por lo que también sonrío mientras las lágrimas continuaban con su cometido

-Lo sé…Sé que somos las mejores amigas…

-Siempre…No podrán con nosotras, ¿recuerdas?

Esa pregunta pudo con ambas y no pudimos evitar una carcajada. Una carcajada que invadió la habitación y que provocó nuestros escalofríos. ¡Cuántas ganas de besarla! ¡Cuántas ganas de sentirla mía y solamente mía! La puerta se abrió, apartándonos las dos con cierto sonrojo en nuestras mejillas para encontrarnos con la mirada de Lavender, seguida de las pupilas de Viktor Krum, quien se posó en la puerta con una sonrisa burlona. Llevaba un traje de color negro y una camisa blanca, a juego con una corbata de color oscuro. Le miré recelosa, más que nada porque no me daba una buena sensación…

-Hermione…-Ese acento búlgaro llamó la atención de Lavender y mía.

La mujer de cabello castaño se centró en sus cosas con mal disimulo mientras que yo observaba como Hermione se abrazaba a ese hombre…Ese hombre que era atractivo y bastante guapo. No creía que entre ellos pudiese surgir nada distinto a una simple amistad, pero se veía en esos ojos oscuros que poseía que veía a Hermione como algo más que una simple amiga…Y eso, en parte, no me agradaba… Suspiré un tanto frustrada para que finalmente, se separasen. Mi amiga carraspeó de manera disimulada, dirigiéndome una mirada un tanto nerviosa.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía de ti, Vicktor…Aparte de en los partidos, claro

-He estado ocupado…Discúlpame…Sin embargo ya te imaginarás, Ron anda parecido…

-Creía que no os llevabais bien después de todo

Viktor, ante los sentimientos que sentía hacia mi amiga, no levantaba simpatía a Ron, debido a que este era demasiado celoso. Y era entendible. Viktor en realidad fue el primer hombre en la vida de la castaña. Formó una historia con ella…Un pasado que difícilmente se puede olvidar. Se estremeció el muchacho, pero su sonrisa fue afable

-Cierto, pero ya sabes como se dice…El roce hace el cariño…-Una sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de mi cuñada

-Por cierto…No te la he presentado…Esta es Ginny Potter…La hermana de Ron

-Ya escuché hablar de ella…Además es la esposa de Potter…-Me besó el dorso de la mano como auténtico caballero que era-Encantado señora…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ron me indicó que iba a venir a visitarte pero…Ya veo que no se encuentra aquí-Comentó incómodo

El semblante de Hermione se oscureció un poco, aunque intentó disimularlo relajando sus facciones. Se colocó más recta, manteniendo así su mirada fija en el rostro del búlgaro, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Empezaba a detestarlo

-No ha venido…Y me gustaría que hablásemos en otro lugar…Si no te molesta, claro…

-Sí, será lo mejor…-Contestó él.

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-¿Estás bien, Herms?_

_-He vuelto a discutir con Ron, Gin-Murmuró mientras posaba su abrigo de color negro en el banco. Suspiró-Entiendo que se encuentra un poco agitado con su trabajo pero.._

_-No te preocupes…Son fases del matrimonio_

_-Eso me dice Astoria…Pero no estoy tan segura…Quiero decir-Intentó explicarse mejor-Tú y Harry no habéis discutido aún, y Astoria y Draco tampoco…_

_-Cada pareja es un mundo, Herms-Le aclaré mientras ella asentía, algo abstracta en sus pensamientos-Pero te entiendo…Es difícil todo esto…Es algo nuevo para nosotras…Sin embargo, no te martirices…Todo se solucionará_

_-¿Tú crees?-Asentí mientras ella sonreía. Parecía más calmada-Eso espero…No quiero perderle Gin…A veces, siento que Ron es mi único pilar, ¿sabes? El que impide que caiga…_

_-Herms…Sabes que estoy contigo, ¿verdad?_

_Me miró de soslayo durante unos instantes. Sus ojos centellearon ante mi mención, provocando el sonrojo en mí. Analizaba mi rostro con atención, sopesando las palabras pronunciadas. Entonces, sus pupilas descendieron hacia mis labios, lo que provocó un movimiento involuntario de mis pechos, reaccionando de una manera que no me gustaba… ¡Debes controlarte, Ginny! _

**(...)**


	49. Chapter 48: Los nuevos empleados

Capítulo 47: Los nuevos empleados

Me ruboricé. Ciertamente, no pude evitarlo. La mirada directa de mi amiga pudo conmigo. Ese día Harry me había acompañado hasta el trabajo, debido a que ese día lo tenía libre… Y eso en parte me agradó, pero solamente en parte… No me gustaba no poder hablar con Hermione más tiempo, pero no era plan de indicarle a Harry que no me apetecía hablar con él, y mucho menos que me acompañase

Últimamente se comportaba de manera dulce y demasiado caballerosa conmigo. Parecíamos unos novios que acababan de comenzar una relación, y no una pareja de un ano mínimo de matrimonio. Se despidió de mí con una sonrisa y yo me quedé esperando en la entrada. Vi la figura de mi amiga a lo lejos, que me dedicó una sonrisa afable al verme. Sin embargo, presentía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, y sin previo aviso, tiré de su brazo para adentrarnos en la tienda

Lavender ya se encontraba trabajando, y nos dirigió una mirada nada agradable. Hicimos caso omiso y nos adentramos en los vestuarios. Conseguí deshacerme de mi abrigo mientras ella se despojaba del gorro blanco de lana que llevaba. Era su favorito. Se lo compré en su cumpleaños, porque a Hermione siempre le había gustado los gorros de navidad. Concentré mis pupilas en su figura, y no pude evitar estremecerme al ver que ella me correspondía a la mirada con cierta intensidad. Extrañaba estos momentos a su lado, y ahora, por fin, parecíamos volver a recuperar esa amistad, sin esa tensión sexual a nuestro alrededor…Me agradaba poder comportarme como era realmente a su lado, sin temor también a expresar sentimientos prohibidos

-¿Estás bien, Herms?

-He vuelto a discutir con Ron, Gin-Murmuró mientras posaba su abrigo de color negro en el banco. Suspiró-Entiendo que se encuentra un poco agitado con su trabajo pero..

-No te preocupes…Son fases del matrimonio

-Eso me dice Astoria…Pero no estoy tan segura…Quiero decir-Intentó explicarse mejor-Tú y Harry no habéis discutido aún, y Astoria y Draco tampoco…

-Cada pareja es un mundo, Herms-Le aclaré mientras ella asentía, algo abstracta en sus pensamientos-Pero te entiendo…Es difícil todo esto…Es algo nuevo para nosotras…Sin embargo, no te martirices…Todo se solucionará

-¿Tú crees?-Asentí mientras ella sonreía. Parecía más calmada-Eso espero…No quiero perderle Gin…A veces, siento que Ron es mi único pilar, ¿sabes? El que impide que caiga…

-Herms…Sabes que estoy contigo, ¿verdad?

Me miró de soslayo durante unos instantes. Sus ojos centellearon ante mi mención, provocando el sonrojo en mí. Analizaba mi rostro con atención, sopesando las palabras pronunciadas. Entonces, sus pupilas descendieron hacia mis labios, lo que provocó un movimiento involuntario de mis pechos, reaccionando de una manera que no me gustaba… ¡Debes controlarte, Ginny! Me maldije a mí misma mientras continuaba bajando para finalmente, volver a clavar su mirada fija en mí. Se quedó callada durante un instante, y de manera desesperada, busqué su mano para unirla a la mía… En verdad, me gustaba verla allí, a mi lado. Y ese gesto por parte mía pareció agradarle. Una sonrisa amaneció en su hermoso rostro, y apretó esa unión con fuerza. No pude evitar sonreír también ante ese hecho, mirando ese gesto. No pude evitarlo. Me acerqué, besando así su hombro, cubierto con esa prenda tan fina como blanquecina. Me dedicó un gesto sereno y agradecido. Me gustaba hacerle sonreír a ella, a mi cuñada…Quería que entendiese que pasara lo que pasase, estábamos juntas en esto… Suspiró, para apartar la mirada de mi figura, pero mantener esa unión aún así, sin perderse en nada más…Tragó saliva, y sentía ese sentimiento que luchaba por ocultar aflorar en mi piel, en mi corazón

-Lo sé…Siempre estaremos juntas, Ginny…

-Eres mi mejor amiga, Hermione-Esas palabras hicieron mella en ella tanto como en mí

-Y tú la mía…

-¿Pero?-Sabía que lo había. Mostró una mueca para después mirarme de refilón y acabar sonriendo abiertamente

-¿Tan bien me conoces?

-Demasiado Herms… ¿No eres mi amiga acaso?

-Tengo un extraño presentimiento de que todo va a cambiar…Y que en cualquier momento me vas a dejar sola…

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?-Cuestioné desconcertada. ¿Me veía capaz de alejarme de ella?

Algo surgió en mí, y era la seguridad de que eso no sucedería…Pese a como fuese nuestra relación en un futuro, siempre estaría pendiente de ella…Nunca podría dejarla, nunca dejaría de preocuparme por ella, por esa mujer a la que tanto quería. Clavé mis pupilas centelleantes en ella, y se ruborizó de manera notable. No me gustaba ese comportamiento, y menos esas dudas. Se percató de ello

-Perdóname Ginny…Serán suposiciones mías…Lo siento

-No importa, Herms…Supongo que con lo de Ron te encuentras algo confusa…Eso es todo-Intenté convencerla. Asintió ausente

-Sí, será eso…

EN ese instante la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a Lavender, que no paraba de farfullar. La miramos sin entender. Por primera vez, nos interesaba el porqué de las palabras sin sentido pronunciadas por esa castaña. Nos miró como si le llamase la atención que le prestásemos atención, y permaneció a lo suyo. Nos miramos intrigadas, saliendo de los vestuarios. A lo lejos distinguimos dos figuras que llevaban los uniformes de la tienda. Nos miramos de reojo, intercalando nuestras miradas, para dirigirnos con prisa hacia el otro lugar. Mi hermano Fred les estaba enseñando la tienda, los lugares y todo. Las dos personas asentían, con sonrisas en sus rostros, o esa sensación me transmitían.

-¡Hermanita!-Exclamó al verme-¡Cuñada!-Saludó a mi amiga. Esperamos a que continuase hablando…-Os voy a presentar a los dos nuevos empleados

El chico se giró. Sus ojos marrones claros se posaron primero sobre la figura de mi amiga. Eran profundos y te dejaban algo anonadado. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, dulce y tímida. Su cabello castaño caía sobre su rostro de manera rebelde, y se lo apartó con un gesto de su mano. Mi amiga se retorció incómoda en su sitio mientras que él no apartaba su mirada intensa de ella. Era un joven apuesto, o al menos eso aparentaba. Su cuerpo era fino, y era alto y delgado. Sus labios, algo carnosos, dejaron esa mueca de amabilidad para dejar paso así a las palabras

-Hola…

Su voz era tibia, más bien cálida, mientras que era un timbre bajo. No tenía tanta fuerza como podía ser la voz de mi hermano o la de Harry, y eso en parte me agradó. Y así pareció sentirse mi amiga. Entonces la otra joven se giró, y no pudimos evitar mostrar la sorpresa que era verla allí, en frente de nosotras. Sin lugar a dudas, no me esperaba ver a esa mujer allí…Fruncí el ceño, mientras que mi amiga sonreía un poco, algo más alegre de verla. Los ojos azules claros se clavaron en nuestras respectivas figuras, algo soñadores, como siempre…Sin embargo, se deslizaron por la figura de ella más que por la mía. Su cabello rubio se encontraba recogido en una extravagante coleta, como siempre. Una mueca de cierto desagrado se formó en mi rostro

-¡Hola chicas!-Saludó entusiasmada

-Chicas…Esta es Luna Lovegood, a quien ya conocéis…Y este es Dan Diggory…-Fruncí el ceño… ¿De qué me sonaba ese nombre? Además, me parecía haberle visto anteriormente…Ladeé la cabeza y seguí a mis cosas, al igual que Hermione, mientras mi hermano continuaba enseñándoles la tienda a los nuevos empleados…

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-¿Cómo andas?_

_-Algo agotada…Te echaba de menos-No me dio tiempo a arrepentirme. Volvió a sonreír mientras terminaba de abrocharme los botones de la camisa_

_-Yo también te echaba de menos…_

_Ese susurró sirvió para que, con un solo movimiento, me acercase a ella, estrechándola con fuerza hacia mí. Podía percibir el latir acelerado de su corazón, acompasado al mismo ritmo que el mío…Y eso me hizo, en parte, sonreír. Me encanta poder estar así con ella, sobre todo porque entendía que me protegía, que nada malo a su lado me ocurriría…ME acomodé un poco mejor entre sus brazos mientras ella, lentamente, acariciaba mi espalda, deslizando su palma de la mano derecha de arriba hacia abajo, acariciando así cada poro de mi piel tras la tela de la camisa. Suspiré, extasiada ante esos contactos tan intensos y deliciosos… ¡Cómo la quería! ¡Y cuanto hubiese dado por acariciar y juntar una vez sus labios contra los míos! Me estremecí ante ese pensamiento y me separé lentamente, posando mi mirada en la suya. Brillantes, relucientes…Así me parecían sus hermosos ojos…_

**(...)**


	50. Chapter 49: Erotismo

Capítulo 48: Erotismo

Los días pasaron lentamente. Los nuevos empleados se acomodaban, y para nuestra gracia, enseguida no cayó bastante bien Dan. Era un joven agradable y cariñoso, que sabía ser un buen amigo ante todo…Además de que conoció a nuestros respectivos maridos, y Harry y él enseguida congeniaron

Cuando les presentamos, comprendía la razón por la cual me sonaba ese muchacho…Era el hermano gemelo de Cedric, el muchacho que falleció en la prueba de los tres magos. Harry no volvió a saber de él desde entonces, y en parte lo comprendía…No querría volver a saber de la escuela, pero sabía que en parte, algo me ocultaba…Pero no quise agobiarle. Si no quería hablar de ello, no era quien para reclamarle nada

Sin embargo, el muchacho no congenió con mi hermano, que se mostraba un tanto posesivo con Hermione…Pese a ello, se comportó de buenas maneras con el joven y con mi amiga, pero se veía que los celos podían con él…Y lo entendía…Sabía lo que era sentir peligrar tu relación con esa persona a la que querías…Eso me sucedía con Hermione cuando estaban juntos…En cualquier momento llegaba a pensar que me dejaría de lado, y también haría eso que no deseaba a mi hermano. Sus discusiones aumentaban, aunque las reconciliaciones eran tiernas y dulces…Pero sabía que el carácter de Hermione tenía cierto límite, y que para desgracia, el de mi hermano también…

Me encontraba cambiándome, dejando la camisa del trabajo en la bolsa. Me detuve un instante, observando mi cuerpo en el cristal. Podía ver la forma de mis pechos, pequeños, pero a la vez bien torneados. Mi piel parecía tersa, suave, pero un tanto pálida, y hacía cierto contraste con mi cabello rojizo cayendo por mis hombros. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. Esa noche quería prepararle algo especial a Harry. Últimamente llegaba cansado y agotado a casa, y quería ayudar a que se relajase… No pude evitar estremecerme. Pese a que sabía parte de mis sentimientos, apreciaba y quería a mi marido…Y no pensaba consentir que se sintiese solo en estos momentos donde, claramente, me necesitaba…Ante todo, era una buena esposa.

Deslicé, sin percatarme casi, mis dedos por mi abdomen…y mis ojos observaban ese recorrido. Cerré los ojos, imaginándome las caricias de él, de sus labios…Pero al instante, y como casi siempre me sucedía, imaginaba que esos dedos caminando por mi piel eran los de ella, los de mi querida cuñada. Me estremecí un poco, entre abriendo los labios para abrir los ojos. Me sonrojé al pensar en eso, y menos con ella. Era un deseo que a veces parecía irrefrenable, pero que al final, no sé como lo conseguía, contenía mi hambre de besarla…Y con eso me bastaba para volver a la realidad

La puerta se entre abrió, dejando paso a Luna y Hermione, que hablaban con monosílabos, sin muchos ánimos. Mi mirada se cruzó con la de ella de manera furtiva, y antes de poder hacer mención alguna, ella se estremeció al encontrarme en esa postura…Y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, Luna, no se percató de este nimio detalle…O si lo hizo, prefirió no comentar nada al respecto

-Lo siento…

Fue esa contestación la que llamó mi atención al fin. Asentí, sin darle mucha importancia. Sin cambiarse, cogió su bolso de color negro y con una sonrisa y una cálida despedida, se marchó tan rápido como había llegado. Levanté la ceja escéptica para encontrarme seguidamente con esos ojos marrones que iluminaban mis días decaídos. Y ese, pese a mi plan de esa noche, era uno de ellos. Me dirigió una mirada un tanto cálida

-¿Cómo andas?

-Algo agotada…Te echaba de menos-No me dio tiempo a arrepentirme. Volvió a sonreír mientras terminaba de abrocharme los botones de la camisa

-Yo también te echaba de menos…

Ese susurró sirvió para que, con un solo movimiento, me acercase a ella, estrechándola con fuerza hacia mí. Podía percibir el latir acelerado de su corazón, acompasado al mismo ritmo que el mío…Y eso me hizo, en parte, sonreír. Me encanta poder estar así con ella, sobre todo porque entendía que me protegía, que nada malo a su lado me ocurriría…ME acomodé un poco mejor entre sus brazos mientras ella, lentamente, acariciaba mi espalda, deslizando su palma de la mano derecha de arriba hacia abajo, acariciando así cada poro de mi piel tras la tela de la camisa. Suspiré, extasiada ante esos contactos tan intensos y deliciosos… ¡Cómo la quería! ¡Y cuanto hubiese dado por acariciar y juntar una vez sus labios contra los míos! Me estremecí ante ese pensamiento y me separé lentamente, posando mi mirada en la suya. Brillantes, relucientes…Así me parecían sus hermosos ojos…Una sonrisa burlona se asomó en su rostro, acariciando además mi mejilla, un tanto caliente…Llegué a la conclusión de que debía encontrarme enrojecida por todos esos contactos entre nosotras. Para pesar mío, nuestra relación aunque la cubriésemos con el manto de la amistad, estaba empañada con ciertos tintes de incomodidad, tensión sexual y ante todo, erotismo

-Si quieres te acompaño a casa-Susurró mientras yo negaba con la cabeza, algo apenada

-Va a venir Harry a buscarme… ¿Tú que tal lo llevas con Ron?-Se encogió de hombros

-Lo llevo, y eso por ahora es más de lo que esperaba

-¿Sigue enfadado?

-Celoso más bien…No le gusta que me quede hablando contigo y con Dan al salir del trabajo y hasta tan tarde menos…

-Bueno, en parte lo entiendo Hermione…Dan te mira de una manera…

-Gin…Sabes que solamente me ve como una amiga, y aunque me mirase de otra forma, yo no tendría nada con él…Y lo sabes tanto tú como Ronald…Lo que pasa es que le molesta que me relacione con la gente

-Bueno, con los demás no le molesta tanto-Me lanzó una mirada escéptica

-Porque ahora son amigos, pero, ¿recuerdas cuando le presenté a Viktor?

-¡Como para no!-Exclamé divertida-Nunca había visto tanta competencia como aquella noche-Comenté divertida. Ladeó la cabeza-Pero al igual que ahora se entiende con Viktor… ¿Por qué no puede suceder lo mismo con Dan?

-No lo sé, Gin…Pero tengo un mal presentimiento…Lo llevo notando desde hace días…

Y tras este susurro, nos quedamos calladas…Yo no sabía qué decir al respecto y ella parecía haberse perdido una vez más en su mente. Últimamente se comportaba así, y no sabía si alegrarme por ella, o lo contrario, empezar a preocuparme de verdad. Al percatarse de mi mirada inquisidora ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo. Tiró de mi brazo para así salir las dos riendo del vestuario…

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_Suspiré, algo incómoda, para adentrarme a aquel lugar tan increíble. Tragué saliva, desconcertada y a la vez sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Con cuidado, sin hacer ruido alguno, fui acercándome cada vez más. Las gotas de agua seguían cayendo, y cada vez, el sonido se iba intensificando hasta tal punto que los nervios parecían apoderarse de mí. Con un movimiento etéreo, corrí la cortina para ver, ante la mirada impasible de ella, a Hermione_

_Me quedé atónita. Mi cuerpo no era capaz de reaccionar. Sus pupilas, deseosas, se clavaron sobre mí y con una sonrisa burlona, se giró por completo. Me quedé observando su figura, bien perfilada y formada, con esos senos pequeños y delicados. No daba crédito alguno… ¿Qué hacía allí ella? Sin embargo, ese detalle no era lo peor…Sino que mi cuerpo reaccionaba hipnotizado por ella, por su cabello castaño, que lo tenía largo. Con un movimiento sensual de sus caderas, se colocó esperando a que dijera algo, pero no era capaz de nada…Ni tan siquiera de salir de mi ensimismamiento…_

_Al final lo logré, pero no de la manera que me planteaba. Con rapidez, tiró del cuello de mi camisa para que me adentrase con ella en la ducha._

**(...)**


	51. Chapter 50: Sueños divinos

Capítulo 49: Sueños divinos con noches interminables

_La escena se mostraba bastante tranquila. Me encontraba en el salón, leyendo un libro que me había recomendado mi hermano. El sonido de las gotas del grifo recientemente abierto consiguió llamar mi atención. Fruncí el ceño, desconcertada. No había nadie en casa…Pero parecía equivocarme. Me levanté con cierta pesadez para, con paso sigiloso, acercarme al baño_

_Me detuve, posando mis manos cansadas sobre la puerta. Escuchaba el ruido de la ropa caer, pero nada más…Quizás Harry había llegado antes a casa, o posiblemente era que se había abierto solo…O lo más común…Que alguien había entrado en casa. Sin embargo, y pese a lo extraño de la situación, giré el manillar con lentitud, abriendo la puerta poco a poco, sin prisa alguna. Me asomé con cierto temor, pero la ducha se encontraba cerrada, sin dejar ver quien se encontraría al otro lado de la tela…_

_Suspiré, algo incómoda, para adentrarme a aquel lugar tan increíble. Tragué saliva, desconcertada y a la vez sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Con cuidado, sin hacer ruido alguno, fui acercándome cada vez más. Las gotas de agua seguían cayendo, y cada vez, el sonido se iba intensificando hasta tal punto que los nervios parecían apoderarse de mí. Con un movimiento etéreo, corrí la cortina para ver, ante la mirada impasible de ella, a Hermione_

_Me quedé atónita. Mi cuerpo no era capaz de reaccionar. Sus pupilas, deseosas, se clavaron sobre mí y con una sonrisa burlona, se giró por completo. Me quedé observando su figura, bien perfilada y formada, con esos senos pequeños y delicados. No daba crédito alguno… ¿Qué hacía allí ella? Sin embargo, ese detalle no era lo peor…Sino que mi cuerpo reaccionaba hipnotizado por ella, por su cabello castaño, que lo tenía largo. Con un movimiento sensual de sus caderas, se colocó esperando a que dijera algo, pero no era capaz de nada…Ni tan siquiera de salir de mi ensimismamiento… _

_Al final lo logré, pero no de la manera que me planteaba. Con rapidez, tiró del cuello de mi camisa para que me adentrase con ella en la ducha. Mojándome por completo, sentí como sus labios chocaban con los míos para buscarse de manera desesperada. Parecía ansiosa, y yo cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por todo aquello que se arremolinaba en mi corazón. Sus manos, con lujuria, deslizando mi camisa empapada por las gotas calientes de la ducha. Esto hacía que la temperatura aumentase, y no solamente corporal…_

_Una sonrisa un tanto ladeada de Hermione consiguió enloquecerme hasta más no poder. Sus manos se deslizaban por mi espalda, acariciando cada tramo de mi piel, y de manera furtiva, desatando esa prenda denominada sujetador. Me estremecí y antes de poder mencionar nada, me volvió a besar, arrancando de mí un suspiro demasiado intenso_

_Tanto que su sonrisa se ensanchó, acariciándome de manera tentativa, algo provocativa. Su respiración se entrelazaba con la mía. Ambas agitadas por todo aquello que sentíamos, por lo que nos dejábamos llevar. Sus labios me parecían demasiado perfectos, y yo solo podía pensar en cómo era saborearla, enredando nuestras lenguas en una unión febril, poco ética pero que nos encantaba. _

_Me ahogaba del placer que sentía al poder tenerla tan cerca, rozando su piel desnuda con mi abdomen, pudiendo acariciar lo que eran sus pechos pequeños…Todo…Y mientras ella besaba mi cuello con delirio, el calor en mí aumentaba…Y cerré los ojos mientras sentía sus labios deslizarse por todo mi cuerpo, depositándolos de manera repetitiva, saciando así el hambre se sentía de ella…Era un momento desenfrenado que nos podía a ambas…Y que ninguna de nosotras pretendíamos detener…No hizo falta, en ese instante en el que mordió mi labio con ligereza, de esa manera tan condenadamente sexy, volví a cerrar los ojos en un deje de placer, dejando así exclamar un gemido…Y todo se volvió negro_

-¡Ginny!

Abrí los ojos y me coloqué nerviosa y acalorada en la cama. Mi corazón latía de manera agitada, sin pausa… ¡Qué sueño acababa de tener! Era algo tan desconcertante que hizo que me estremeciera, y ante todo, deslizase mi mano por mi ropa interior, comprobando el estado en el que me encontraba…Me sonrojé.

Me encontraba más mojada y excitada que nunca. Odiaba ese tipo de sueños, sobre todo viniendo de ella. Suspiré frustrada, y con timidez, miré de soslayo al hombre que se encontraba a mi lado. Harry se veía preocupado por mí, con esos ojos verdes mirándome de esa manera que, quisiera o no, conseguía sacar de mí una ternura infinita. Sabía ser el mejor marido que una mujer pudiese desear…Y eso me hacía sentir feliz, y ante todo, llena de vida…No podía desear nada mejor que Harry, o al menos, algo alcanzable. Los ojos de él mostraron una chispa extensa mientras yo sonreía un poco

-¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?

-Sí…Solamente he tenido una pesadilla-Contesté algo nerviosa

-No parecía una pesadilla, la verdad-Comentó con firmeza. Me estremecí al notar que me había descubierto

-Debe de ser que me gusta el masoquismo-Soltó una carcajada

Su mano se deslizó por mi cintura, haciendo que mi cuerpo se encontrase con el suyo. Su frente se apoyó en la mía, rozando nuestras narices de manera romántica. Sonrió un poco antes de posar sus labios sobre los míos con ligereza. Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por la calidez que mi esposo me demostraba siempre. Sin lugar a dudas, Harry era el hombre más dulce del universo, y eso me encantaba, en parte

-Lo comprendo…A mí me encantas tú

-¡Oye! Tampoco soy tan sádica-Bromeé mientras él besaba mi mejilla con dulzura. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron sobre los míos al separarse

-Siempre te ha gustado lo imposible, Gin-Eso me dejó desconcertada, aunque disimulé mi sentimiento con una sonrisa afable y ante todo, demostrando una diversión que no sentía

-Eso no es cierto Harry…Sino, no me gustarías tú-Ante aquello sonrió un poco, encandilado ante mis palabras. Había aprendido con el tiempo a tratar con amor, respeto y cariño a mi marido… Al fin y al cabo, no mentía al decir que le quería

-Lo sé Ginny…Me he asustado al verte así…Aparecía Hermione, ¿verdad?-Le miré sorprendida

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Te escuché murmurando su nombre…-Le miré asustada. ¿Me habría comportado de una manera algo desconcertante? Sonrió al verme algo desconcertada-Lo que sucede es que como lo murmurabas de manera suave…Pues no me parecía una pesadilla…

-Pues lo era-Dictaminé algo seria

-¿Y de qué iba la pesadilla? ¿Soñabas conmigo?-Preguntó coqueto.

-Harry, me encuentro cansada…-Me excusé, mirándole con fingida pena. Sonrió apenado-Mañana te prometo que hablaremos… ¿De acuerdo?-Sonrió finalmente con cierta alegría al fin

-Te quiero, Harry James

-Y yo a ti, Ginebra Molly

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-¿Qué le ocurre a una de mi chiscas preferidas?_

_-Lleva así toda la noche-Contestó el otro muchacho por mí. Mi amigo le miró interesado-Soy Dan, Dan Diggory. Soy compañero de Ginny_

_-Yo soy Draco, Draco Malfoy…El mejor amigo de ella… ¿Y Hermione?_

_No contesté, pero no hizo falta mucho para ver que ella estaba con esas dos mujeres hablando sin percatarse de mi estado de ánimo. ¡Cuánto la quería sin poder decírselo, sin llegar a gritárselo porque sabía que era lo correcto! Suspiré para que el posase su mirada en mi rostro e invitase a que me mostrase tal y como era, a que dejase fluir mi rabia y mi dolor…Pero no podía, no quería…No demostrar mis debilidades. Me separé de él y me levanté, indicándole a Dan que le invitaría en la próxima copa_

**(...)**


	52. Chapter 51: Buena amistad

Capítulo 50: Buena amistad

-¿Os apetece ir a tomar algo?

La voz de Dan resonó en todo el lugar. Una sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro, y pese a ello, no me apetecía mucho ir de copas. Sabía que iríamos al bar de Luna, y no me apetecía estar cerca de la rubia. Hermione sonrió pero fijó su mirada en mí, esperando a que indicase mi asistencia o no. Me ruboricé a más no poder. Me sentía vulnerable ante esa mirada intensa y especial, donde sus pupilas brillaban emocionadas de poder salir una noche y olvidarse un poco de sus problemas en casa. No pude evitarlo. Resignada, asentí, bajo la mirada alegre del muchacho y de mi mejor amiga. Luna levantó esa mirada soñadora suya y mostró una mueca similar a la sonrisa

-Me parece estupendo chicos…Vayamos entonces

Salió la primera, y esperó a que Hermione siguiese su paso. Así lo hizo mi amiga la castaña, y eso en parte me molestó. ¿Acaso era para ella importante pasar tiempo con Luna? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Qué me había perdido? Me sentía insegura en comparación con la rubia, pero me sentí observada. Dan me esperaba con paciencia y una sonrisa ladeada. Sus ojos castaños se mostraba tiernos y delicados, y eso en parte me agradaba. Podía decir, que al igual que Draco, era un buen muchacho y que seríamos buenos amigos. Una sonrisa burlona se cruzó entonces en su rostro, y sin poder evitarlo, me dejé guiar por él hacia las afueras del local. Su mano tiraba de la mía y sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo por todo lo que sucedía. Sin lugar a dudas, era un chico demasiado bueno como para negarme a su compañía pese al dolor que era verla a ella con otra persona que no fuese yo. Algo increíble, desconcertante y ante todo, molesto

Ladeé la cabeza para hacerme entender que no tenía razón para comportarme así. Hermione era mi amiga y nunca me dejaría de lado pasara lo que pasase…Nos lo prometimos, nos lo aseguramos la una a la otra…Pero ahora ella se encontraba allí, caminando con la rubia y yo estaba aquí, junto a Dan, que me miraba un poco desconcertado. Una sonrisa triste se asomó en su rostro al verme algo ausente, sin prestarle atención… ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Ella estaba allí con otra persona que no fuese yo, y yo a la viceversa. Quería salir corriendo de allí, y el muchacho de cabello dorado y castaño veía mis intenciones, por lo que tomó mi mano, tirando de mí para que nos adentrásemos en el local donde trabajaba Luna junto a su marido, Neville. Este nos atendió y antes de que me pudiese dar cuenta de todo, él me había pedido una cerveza y otra para él. Sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los míos y me dedicó una sonrisa afable, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír ante ello…Sin lugar a dudas, era una buena persona y se podía decir de que era un amigo

En ese instante entró Draco junto con Astoria, que se dirigió para hablar con Hermione, que se encontraba con Luna mientras Draco se acercaba a mí para saludarme como era debido. Al fin y al cabo, era mi mejor amigo. Pero mi corazón estaba con ella, con la castaña, que estaba allí con ellas y no conmigo. Suspiré tomando un poco de ese líquido estrafalario mientras que el rubio se colocaba a mi altura, escrutándome con la mirada. Frunció el ceño, abrazándome hacia él. Me dejé acariciar por sus manos, que me transmitían esa paz y tranquilidad que necesitaba ese día…Extrañaba mis conversaciones con Draco y ante todo, sus palabras de consuelo

-¿Qué le ocurre a una de mi chiscas preferidas?

-Lleva así toda la noche-Contestó el otro muchacho por mí. Mi amigo le miró interesado-Soy Dan, Dan Diggory. Soy compañero de Ginny

-Yo soy Draco, Draco Malfoy…El mejor amigo de ella… ¿Y Hermione?

No contesté, pero no hizo falta mucho para ver que ella estaba con esas dos mujeres hablando sin percatarse de mi estado de ánimo. ¡Cuánto la quería sin poder decírselo, sin llegar a gritárselo porque sabía que era lo correcto! Suspiré para que el posase su mirada en mi rostro e invitase a que me mostrase tal y como era, a que dejase fluir mi rabia y mi dolor…Pero no podía, no quería…No demostrar mis debilidades. Me separé de él y me levanté, indicándole a Dan que le invitaría en la próxima copa

Antes de que me pudiese decir nada, me marché del local con paso rápido, adentrándome por la oscuridad de las calles. El frío y la soledad me envolvía en su abrazo y eso no me gustaba nada. Llegué a una de las plazas que ese día se encontraba casi vacía. Había partido. Me senté en una de las escaleras de allí y me apoyé en la pared. Necesitaba pensar con tranquilidad, con calma y sin temores. Mis ojos se tornaron hacia la luna, esa compañera de la noche y de las estrellas. Una sonrisa algo triste se acomodó en mi rostro, igual que las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer mi rostro, iluminado por el brillo de ese astro colocado en el cielo. Un llanto más y escondí mi rostro entre mis manos, sin querer levantar la mirada hacia ningún otro lugar… ¡Necesitaba tanto esto! Pero en ese instante me percaté de la presencia de alguien, por lo que enfoqué mis ojos en esa figura, levantándome alertada por si era un desconocido peligroso

Me calmé un poco al reconocer la figura de mi cuñada salir de la oscuridad. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y esa sonrisa burlona desapareció para dejar paso a una mueca de desesperación y ante todo, de preocupación. Me quedé callada, sin saber qué decir ante todo ese hecho. De que se encontrase aquí conmigo y no con ella…

-Nunca te pienso dejar sola, Ginny

Lo dejó claro con esa frase y antes de que pudiese decir nada o replicarla, me estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza, acariciando así mi cabello con intensidad. Respiré y me dejé guiar por los sentimientos…De tal manera que me sentía al fin en paz, y acogida entre los brazos que en verdad quería que me acogiesen…Porque podría negarlo ante los demás, y no admitir la evidencia de mis acciones, que quizás fuese inequívocas para mi corazón pero acertadas para mi pura lógica…Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que los brazos que ansiaba, los labios que me gustaría rozar, las miradas que tanto me embaucaban…Eran las de ella…Todo de ella…De la que era el amor de mi vida…

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-No tienes fiebre… Deberías ir al médico…_

_-Se me pasará…Es solo cuestión de tiempo-Le repliqué. Él y Hermione me miraron escépticos_

_-Gin…-Pero mi amigo la interrumpió_

_-Llevas así desde hace días…Eso no es una cosa temporal, amiga_

_-Espera… ¿Días?-Preguntó mi amiga sorprendida_

_-Sí…Días…-Contestó receloso mi compañero-Lo que sucede es que he sido yo quien ha estado todos los días con ella…Incluso Lavender se percató antes que tú_

_-¿Me estás reprochando algo?-Preguntó mi cuñada con cierto tono molesto_

**(...)**


	53. Chapter 52: Celos

Capítulo 51: Celos

Celos… ¿Era eso lo que sentía? ¿Celos? Puede ser, porque la verdad, últimamente el comportamiento de mi mejor amiga no me agradaba para nada. Se comportaba ausente y ante todo, comenzaba a llevarse demasiado con Luna…Y eso no me gustaba, sobre todo porque pensase que iba a estar sola, y de que ella me iba a dejar…Y quizás no me equivocaba sobre ella, aunque no estaba segura del todo

Dan parecía algo ofuscado al verme así, sin saber qué más hacer al respecto para ayudarme. Sabía que me apreciaba igual que yo a él. Y no solamente era el comportamiento de Hermione, sino mi mismo cuerpo en sí. Creía que era el estrés pero ya llevaba una semana cansada, con náuseas y mareos de por medio. Y de ese detalle se habían percatado todos…Menos ella…

¿Qué nos ocurría, Hermione? ¿Era nuestra amistad tan frágil como para que se rompiese en dos pedazos? ¿Acaso iba a perderla por esa mujer, por Luna? No me lo podía creer y sin embargo, así lo sentía. Me encontraba colocando los objetos en la estantería cuando sentí otra vez el malestar en mí. Se me cayeron todas las cajas al suelo mientras me sostenía en el marco de la estantería, para así evitar caer yo también

Dan se acercó a mí preocupado, sosteniéndome mientras yo levantaba la vista para ver a Hermione hablando alegremente con Luna. El dolor me invadió en mi interior y pude sentir las manos de mi amigo rodearme con ternura para que me apoyase en su pecho, sin embargo, no era capaz de enfocar bien la mirada, por lo que no me pude llegar a sujetar bien

Para mi sorpresa, Lavender se acercó preocupada y le ayudó a sostenerme, rodeando mi cintura con sus manos. Me sentí incluso arropada por ella, pero Hermione parecía enfrascada con esa mujer. No pude evitarlo, y en ese instante, bajo los gritos de Dan y de la muchacha, me desmayé entre sus brazos

Me desperté algo agitada y a la vez desorientada. Pensé que era un sueño, pero no era así. Me encontraba en el banco de los vestuarios. Torné mis ojos para así fijarme que Hermione se encontraba sentada a mi lado, colocándome un paño de agua en la frente. Dan me dedicó una de sus sonrisas mientras que Lavender y Luna me miraban algo desconcertadas pero con un deje de preocupación en su rostro. Me aparté rápidamente de mi amiga, pero volví a sentir el mareo, y el vahído volvía una vez más. Por suerte, me apoyé en las taquillas para no caerme. Mi amigo se colocó a mi lado para tomarme la temperatura

-No tienes fiebre… Deberías ir al médico…

-Se me pasará…Es solo cuestión de tiempo-Le repliqué. Él y Hermione me miraron escépticos

-Gin…-Pero mi amigo la interrumpió

-Llevas así desde hace días…Eso no es una cosa temporal, amiga

-Espera… ¿Días?-Preguntó mi amiga sorprendida

-Sí…Días…-Contestó receloso mi compañero-Lo que sucede es que he sido yo quien ha estado todos los días con ella…Incluso Lavender se percató antes que tú

-¿Me estás reprochando algo?-Preguntó mi cuñada con cierto tono molesto

-No, simplemente te estoy diciendo la verdad…Se ha preocupado antes ella que su mejor amiga…

Ante eso se quedó callada y las otras dos algo incómodas. Me levanté y él se colocó a mi lado al instante, rodeándome por la cintura con delicadeza y cuidado. Le dediqué una sonrisa dulce que me correspondió de la misma manera y depositó un beso en mi frente. Hermione se levantó, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Me mordí el labio con cierto temor

-Quizás debería irme a casa…-Mi amigo asintió mientras mi compañera bajaba la cabeza, algo arrepentida por su comportamiento

-Lo siento, Ginny…Te juro que…-Pero antes de poder decir nada la interrumpí

-Déjalo…Déjalo, Hermione-Ella me miró algo dolida e intenté retractarme-¿Me acompañas a casa? No me apetece ir sola

Levantó la vista ilusionada. Luna bufó y le lancé una mirada asesina mientras que Dan se marchaba de allí indicándome que me llamaría en cuanto llegase para saber cómo me encontraba, cosa que le agradecí. Era mi mejor amigo allí, aparte de Hermione, y que se preocupase tanto por mí me halagaba

Salimos de allí con cuidado para que me mantuviera en equilibrio y comenzamos a caminar sin decir nada. Me sentía algo apenada por sentirme así con mi propia amiga…Y que la prefiriese a ella antes que a mí…Creía que era especial, pero parecía equivocarme, como siempre, y eso era lo que más me dolía…Que se olvidase de mí en esos momentos. Llegamos al portal de mi casa y cuando iba a abrir la puerta, me hizo que me girase para mirarla a los ojos. Sus pupilas me observaban con intensidad, y no pude evitar estremecerme por ello

-¿Qué ocurre, Hermione?

-Quería pedirte disculpas, Ginny…Últimamente no ando pendiente de ti, y quería pedirte perdón por ello…-Bajó la mirada, con temor de encontrarse con mis ojos denotando algo de rabia y dolor

Y la verdad, así era. Creía que le importaba lo suficiente, pero parecía ida con esa mujer, y parecía gustarle, encandilarle…Ladeé la cabeza, algo mareada y confundida. Debía entender que Hermione después de todo, no podía esperar por mí, pero creía que algo más sí lo haría…Me consideraba especial en su vida, y ahora comenzaba incluso a dudarlo… No sabía si comenzar a llorar o al contrario, marcharme y aguantar con fuerza y valentía. Se acercó, posando sus manos en mis hombros con el fin de hacerme entender que me quería y que pese a todo, nunca me abandonaría

-Te lo suplico, Herms…Perdóname…-Me lo suplicó con esa mirada suya y no pude evitar sonreír un poco

-¿Sigo siendo tu mejor amiga?-Ella me miró sorprendida y desconcertada a la vez

-¿De verdad lo preguntas, cuñada?-Solté una carcajada ante ese trato y ella sonrío

-Claro que lo pregunto…Y creo tener razones para ello… ¿Me piensas contestar?

-Solamente si tú me contestas a mis preguntas-Replicó burlona

-Dispara, mi querida amiga-Me golpeó con cuidado mientras clavaba su mirada tierna en mi figura

-¿Desde cuando tienes eso mareos? Estoy preocupada por ti

-Tranquila, mañana me iré a hacer unas pruebas y te llamo… ¿De acuerdo?-Resopló con cierto malestar antes de que sonriese-No te preocupes por mí

-Eso es imposible, y lo sabes-Replicó antes de abrazarse a mí-Sabes que eres demasiado importante para mí

-Lo sé, Hermione…Tú también lo eres para mí, aunque no lo creas…

-Te quiero, Ginny…-Susurró con cuidado y con temor de que me alejase, pero no lo hice…no quería

-Yo también te quiero a ti, Hermione-Repliqué con más fuerza, estrechándola entre mis brazos

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-Aquí la casa de la familia Weasley…-Su voz denotaba algo de cansancio y ante todo, molestia_

_-Vaya hermanito, qué humor te gastas…-Soltó una pequeña risotada que me hizo sonreír_

_-Llevo días agotado…_

_-La competición, supongo_

_-Y las discusiones, hermanita…Pero bueno, creo que de eso ya sabes tú algo…O eso espero…-Soltó desahogado-No me malinterpretes, pero no me gusta discutir tanto con Hermione…A veces me siento frustrado…Pese a que pueda parecer una estupidez_

_-No lo es…y no eres el único que discute con su pareja…No lo creas, porque no es así…Yo también tengo mis momentos con Harry…-Suspiró un poco_

_-No creo que sean las miradas de frialdad que nos dirigimos mutuamente, pese a que al final siempre nos acabamos arrepintiendo, con una disculpa en la mano y una reconciliación…_

**(...)**


	54. Chapter 53: Distanciamiento

Capítulo 52: Distanciamiento

Me acomodé en el asiento mientras el hombre me dedicaba una sonrisa y una mirada. Después de unos minutos de silencio, decidió sacar una libreta donde apuntar algunas anotaciones y se giró, mirándome atentamente. Sus ojos grises brillaban tras esas gafas de media luna. El hombre suspiró y con cierto cansancio, me dedicó una mueca que intentaba asimilarse a la sonrisa de antes, sin éxito alguno. Me removí en el asiento, incómoda

-Bueno…Me ha indicado la enfermera de que no se encuentra bien desde hace días…

-Así es, doctor

-¿Podría indicarme algunos de sus síntomas

-En general son nauseas, algún mareo que otro y cansancio…

-¿Se ha expuesto a alguna actividad estresante últimamente?-Cuestionó apuntando rápidamente con la pluma. Suspiré y asentí-De acuerdo. Intente descansar durante unos días…Creo que el estrés de los últimos días debe haberle afectado…Si a los pocos días ve que sigue igual que ahora, vuelva otra vez para acá…-Me dedicó una sonrisa afable mientras me levantaba de la silla, algo aliviada de que solo necesitase descanso

-Gracias, doctor

Tras decir esto, me marché de allí mediante los polvos flú. No quería tardar tanto en llegar a casa y poder sentarme para así llamar a mi amiga. Le indiqué que estuviese en casa para cuando yo llegase, y así poder charlar tranquilamente sobre lo que me había recomendado el médico. Solo necesitaba descanso, solamente eso. Sonreí al entrar por casa y encontrarme a Harry con un delantal y uno guantes de cocina

Me dedicó una de sus sonrisas encantadoras mientras se acercaba para saludarme con un beso algo casto. Sus labios tenían un cierto sabor a harina de maíz, por lo que algo debía de estar haciendo. Era bueno en la cocina, por no decir que era él quien preparaba las comidas de la casa, y en verdad, le encantaba cocinar…Y a mí probar sus comidas tan exquisitas. Sin embargo, pese al beso casto que me dedicó, rodeó mi cintura con sus manos para apoyar su frente sobre la mía. No pude evitar sonreír un poco ante ese contacto tan intenso y agradable a la vez. No pude evitarlo, le besé con ansiedad en parte. Echaba de menos sus palabras de consuelo en los momentos difíciles como lo eran cuando Hermione no estaba a mi lado, pero pese a su ausencia en eso, él siempre se encontraba pendiente de mí, tanto física como anímicamente. Me sonrió una vez más

-¿Qué tal te encuentras por fin?-No pude evitarlo, acaricié sus mejillas con delicadeza, para que entendiera que pese a no amarle, le quería. Sin embargo, él creía que era el hombre de mi vida, y en parte no iba nada desencaminado

-Me encuentro algo mejor…El médico me ha indicado que guarde reposo durante unos días…

-Um…Reposo, ¿eh?-Preguntó él burlón, mirándome de manera para nada inocente-Entonces, ¿no te puedo dar mis mimos?-Solté una carcajada

-¿Por qué eres tan tierno?-Sonrió socarrón

-Porque soy perfecto-Le golpeé mientras él se separaba, mostrándose inocente de alguna mentira que otra. Se colocó serio-Porque te quiero, ¿te vale esa respuesta?

-Bien sabes que sí…-Murmuré. Deseaba amarle a él, y no a ella. Al menos él siempre estaría a mi lado pasara lo que pasase

-Te quiero…-Sonrió

-Bueno señorita…Creo que usted debe descansar, así qué…

Me levantó en volandas para mi sorpresa mientras me besaba con cariño y ternura. Me dejé llevar un momento por ese instante, ese momento de príncipe y princesa, donde ambos podíamos ser felices, al margen de lo que era la realidad…Solo quería pensar que le amaba a él, y por ello me aferraba a su cabello enmarañado y oscuro. Pero eso me hizo acordarme de ella…De Hermione…Abrí los ojos mientras me separaba de él, que me miraba desconcertado ante mi forma de comportarme. A veces me embaucaba con una de esas miradas algo tristes de él

-Debo llamar a Hermione un momento…Por favor-Le supliqué mientras él bufaba, dejándome en el sofá y sentándose a mi lado-Te prometo que después soy toda tuya

-¿Me lo prometes?-Parecía un niño pequeño ante la idea de un juguete nuevo

-Te lo juro…-Parecía satisfecho

-Te amo, Gin-Me besó una vez más para levantarse y dirigirse a su habitación con una sonrisa coqueta-Te espero allí, amor…

Sonreí un poco y me mordí el labio, nerviosa. Tenía tantas ganas de hablar con ella…Después estaría con Harry, que al fin y al cabo, era mi marido y esa persona a la que quería ante todo. Suspiré mientras tomaba la agenda, buscando el número de la casa de mi hermano. Tomé el auricular y marqué el número, esperando a que sonase la línea. Mis dedos tamborileaban la madera de la mesita que se encontraba al lado del sofá. Parecía una adolescente, una quinceañera que estaba a punto de fugarse en mitad de la noche con su novio. No pude evitar sonreír ante ese hecho. El teléfono se descolgó. La voz de mi hermano resonó al otro lado de la línea

-Aquí la casa de la familia Weasley…-Su voz denotaba algo de cansancio y ante todo, molestia

-Vaya hermanito, qué humor te gastas…-Soltó una pequeña risotada que me hizo sonreír

-Llevo días agotado…

-La competición, supongo

-Y las discusiones, hermanita…Pero bueno, creo que de eso ya sabes tú algo…O eso espero…-Soltó desahogado-No me malinterpretes, pero no me gusta discutir tanto con Hermione…A veces me siento frustrado…Pese a que pueda parecer una estupidez

-No lo es…y no eres el único que discute con su pareja…No lo creas, porque no es así…Yo también tengo mis momentos con Harry…-Suspiró un poco

-No creo que sean las miradas de frialdad que nos dirigimos mutuamente, pese a que al final siempre nos acabamos arrepintiendo, con una disculpa en la mano y una reconciliación…

-Eso es hasta que os asentéis Ron…Dicen que los peores momentos de la parejas son los primeros años de matrimonio…

-Puede ser…-Murmuró él ausente. No pude evitar sonreír un poco ante ello

-Por cierto, ¿está tu mujer? Porque quería hablar con ella…Habíamos quedado en charlar y eso

-Pues…-Pareció dudar en seguir, con un tono algo deprimente-no está…Ha salido, que había quedado con Luna…Creía qué…Yo, lo siento… Seguro que solamente se le ha pasado y que ha sido una estupidez…Te llamará después, ya lo verás…

-No-Repliqué seria y con certeza-Déjalo…Ya hablaremos-No pude disimular mi tono de decepción

-Hermanita…No lo ha hecho adrede, créeme…Por favor-Su súplica me hizo estremecerme y ponerme a la defensiva… ¿Acaso la defendía?

-Ron…Mejor será dejarlo…Gracias por tus intenciones, pero no puedo…Yo…Ya hablaremos. Te quiero-Me despedí antes de que pudiese replicarme de alguna manera u otra. Me quedé allí, sentada sin saber muy bien qué hacer al respecto, y menos, como sentirme

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-Te quiero, cariño-Le digo con el fin de satisfacerle. El teléfono vuelve a sonar_

_-¿Segura de que no quieres contestar?-niego con la cabeza mientras vuelve a besarme la frente con ternura_

_-Segura…Ya llamarán más tarde si les interesa-Mi tono suena algo más frío de lo que pretendía, pero en ese instante poco me importa_

_-¿Estás bien? Te noto algo alicaída_

_-¿De verdad me lo preguntas, Harry?-Le preguntó, intentando aparentar un poco de burla ante la situación en la que nos encontrábamos-Para nada_

_-Es que te siento de repente tan distante…-Susurra, entrelazando su mano con la mía que se deslizaba por parte de su abdomen desnudo. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos_

_-Estoy aquí, a tu lado…-Murmuro como si fuese obvio_

_-A mí me parece que nunca estás a mi lado…Que siempre, hay una parte de ti, que se queda ausente, aislada…Como si no te conociese del todo pese a ser mi mujer… ¿Cuándo me permitirás conocerte al fin, Ginny?_

_**(...)**_


	55. Chapter 54: Tómame

Capítulo 53: "Tómame"

Me quedé sentada, al lado del teléfono de color negro para mirar a un punto perdido en la habitación. Me sentía defraudada por ella, por mi querida Hermione…No lo podía creer ni entender… ¿Cómo podía hacerme esto? Creía que era su amiga, su mejor amiga…No pude evitarlo. Me estremecí al pensar en el mero hecho de que estuviese con ella, riéndose y tomando una copa…No, yo no me quedaría atrás en eso. Me levanté con agilidad, intentando así no perder el equilibrio y me acerqué con velocidad al cuarto donde se encontraba mi marido, que se encontraba tumbado, leyendo uno de esos libros muggles de misterio que tanto le gustaban

Levantó la mirada para observarme preocupado. Si bien me mostraba fría, en ese momento quería perderme y dejar de pensar un momento en mi amiga, la castaña…No…Quería ser una mujer normal, que amase y disfrutase con su esposo en esas escenas de cama…Por lo que decidía hacerlo, no podía evitarlo, el despecho me movía en parte, la ira era mi compañera y la fogosidad necesitaba apagarse con él, con el que conseguía tranquilizarme después de todo.

Me acerqué y me coloqué a ahorcajadas de él, deslizando de entre sus manos ese libro de tapa oscura y gruesa. Lo posé en la mesita de noche con cuidado, y de la misma manera, conseguí deshacerme de sus gafas ante su mirada atenta y algo escéptica. Entendía que algo sucedía, pero yo no quería hablar…No ahora, no en ese instante en el que parecía ir algo mal en mi corazón. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y fundo mis labios con los suyos, entre abriendo mi boca para que él siga mi ritmo, marcado de la manera, en principio, lenta. Su lengua se introdujo en mi cavidad con lentitud, como si temiese que así me hiciera daño. Sus manos se posaron en mi espalda, con caricias no muy fogosas, pero con el fin de hacerme estremecer. Me maldije… ¡Deseaba tanto disfrutar a su lado! Se separó con una sonrisa coqueta mientras yo me mordía el labio con cierta provocación

Algo surgió en mí. Algo similar a la pasión, a la necesidad, al odio y a la rabia. No quería delicadezas, solamente sentirle, y pensar que para él solo estaba yo y nadie más…Sonaba demasiado egoísta, y quizás lo era, pero necesitaba sentirme bien, y él era la única persona en este mundo que era capaz de hacerlo sin que temiese a ser juzgada por ello…Al fin y al cabo, él era mi marido, ese hombre que siempre estaba a mi lado pasara lo que pasase. Sus labios se vuelven a encontrar con los míos, colisionando así. No puedo evitarlo, siento mi corazón latir desenfrenado al pensar en el desplante de ella. Me corresponde ante esas caricias un tanto intensas y para nada inocentes, por lo que toma un poco mi cuerpo para colocarlo mejor sobre él. Siento que tira de mi camisón hacia arriba para dejarme desnuda sobre él, excepto por las prendas interiores. No puedo evitarlo, juego con sus cabellos, como siempre, algo despeinados. Así era Harry, y eso era lo que en verdad le hacía encantado…Y en parte le quería como nunca había querido a un hombre…La única persona que me había acariciado con ternura, a la única persona a la que me había entregado…Y aún no sabía si arrepentirme de ello. Mis manos se deslizan por sus mejillas para seguir sosteniendo su rostro, con ese continuo juego de besos. Parece feliz de sentirme así mientras besa mi cuello con necesidad. Suelto un gemido, con la imagen aún de Hermione desfilando por mi mente… ¡No! ¡No quería ni debía pensar en ella! No era ni ético, ni moral ni indicado…Ella misma me demostraba que no quería saber mucho de mí, y yo debía mostrarme igual de fría

-Cariño…Dios… ¡Cuánto te he echado de menos!

Su exclamación me hizo besarlo con más necesidad mientras se desataba el pantalón con cierto movimiento ligero. Podía sentir mis dedos deslizándose por su pecho algo desnudo, o por lo menos por esa piel descubierta por la camisa entre abierta. Suelta un jadeo de excitación y de pasión. Parece disfrutar con esos momentos entre los dos. Y no me desagradaban, puesto que pese a todo, Harry era atractivo físicamente, era tierno, dulce y sabía cómo no hacerme daño. Siento como me estrecha entre sus brazos, rodeando mi espalda y acariciando la línea que la recorre con lentitud. Sonrío mientras beso con delicadeza el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que un gemido se escapase de sus labios. Me pongo algo nerviosa por ese gesto mientras me tumba en la cama, colocándose sobre mí

-Tómame, Harry…-Se me escapa mientras él sonríe satisfecho

-Te amo, princesa-Murmura mientras me besa una vez más, con pasión, con una necesidad que parecía urgirnos a los dos

-Yo también a ti-Contesto autónoma, paciente, a sabiendas de que parecía un papel que interpretar.

El teléfono suena a lo lejos y parece dudar de si continuar o no. Le hago girar su rostro para que nuestras miradas se encuentren y que el fuego se consuma junto a nosotros. Una vez más nos fundimos en un beso, en una caricia, y siento que me vuelve a hacer suya… Como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase, se introducía lentamente en mí, besándome para no dejar de ser dulce y delicado el momento…Y no puedo evitar agradecérselo en parte, porque él sabía tratarme como si de una verdadera princesa se tratase. Sus manos se acomodan por mis brazos, deslizándose por estos para sujetar mis muñecas y besar mi cuello con cierta idea de intentar seducirme a la pasión de lo que era el supuesto amor…

Echo mi rostro hacia atrás, irguiendo mi cuello para que pueda deslizar mejor sus labios por este, saboreando quizás cada poro de mi piel. Y así lo hace mientras parece culminar en ese instante. Se ve agotado, y yo en parte me encuentro algo insatisfecha, pero no me importa. Porque ya no me siento tan herida y dolida. Quiero llorar como tantas otras veces, pero cuando él me mira de esa manera suya, le beso con el fin de calmar mi sed de sentimientos y al final caemos en la cama. Me abrazo a su cuerpo mientras él se arremolina sobre mí, besando mi frente con delicadeza. Quiere hacerme entender que me quiere, y yo eso lo sé…

-Te quiero, cariño-Le digo con el fin de satisfacerle. El teléfono vuelve a sonar

-¿Segura de que no quieres contestar?-niego con la cabeza mientras vuelve a besarme la frente con ternura

-Segura…Ya llamarán más tarde si les interesa-Mi tono suena algo más frío de lo que pretendía, pero en ese instante poco me importa

-¿Estás bien? Te noto algo alicaída

-¿De verdad me lo preguntas, Harry?-Le preguntó, intentando aparentar un poco de burla ante la situación en la que nos encontrábamos-Para nada

-Es que te siento de repente tan distante…-Susurra, entrelazando su mano con la mía que se deslizaba por parte de su abdomen desnudo. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos

-Estoy aquí, a tu lado…-Murmuro como si fuese obvio

-A mí me parece que nunca estás a mi lado…Que siempre, hay una parte de ti, que se queda ausente, aislada…Como si no te conociese del todo pese a ser mi mujer… ¿Cuándo me permitirás conocerte al fin, Ginny?

-¿Quieres que te sea honestamente sincera, Harry?-Le pregunté, besándole los labios con lentitud. Asintió acaramelado-Me conocerás cuando me pueda conocer yo a mí misma…

-Te quiero, Ginny…Y esperaré todo lo que haga falta…Y lo sabes…

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo**

**(...)**

_-¿Te molesto?-Era una necesidad de que contestase que no, pero no sabía qué decir al respecto_

_-Estaba a punto de prepararme una taza de café, pero supongo que no… Dime…-Supliqué para terminar ya con esta absurda conversación que me parecía no tener sentido_

_-Lo siento…Sé que me tenías que llamar para hablar, pero Luna…_

_-No hace falta que me digas ninguna excusa…Quedaste con ella, Hermione, y punto…-Le repliqué con fuerza, sin dejarme vencer por su tono triste y algo quedo_

_-Pero quiero explicártelo, Ginny…_

_-Ya me contó mi hermano que habías quedado con ella…No te acordaste…Ya está, déjalo-Le pedí_

_-No quiero…He estado toda la tarde preocupada…Sobre todo cuando te he llamado a casa y no estabas_

_-Me encontraba con mi marido debido a que no tenía nada que hacer…La tarde que planeé pasar con mi amiga de manera telefónica se quedó aplazada…_

**(...)**


	56. Chapter 55: Preocupación y te quiero

Capítulo 54: Preocupación y "te quiero"

Permanecimos así, entrelazados. En verdad, parecíamos un matrimonio feliz…De repente, sin pretenderlo, la conciencia me reconcomió por dentro debido a mi comportamiento con Harry…Era tan bueno conmigo, mientras que yo me mostraba fría, siempre parecía ser él quien se preocupaba por mí…En cambio, yo parecía estar más interesada en cualquier cosa que en él, en mi marido, y eso en parte me frustró…Le quería demasiado, pese a que no le amase, y nunca desearía su sufrimiento… Él siempre sería el amor de mi vida, esa persona a la que proteger y cuidar, porque así debía ser una esposa fiel, acompañante de esa persona en ese camino de la vida. Le miré mientras él permanecía con los ojos cerrados

Entonces pude observarle detenidamente. Su rostro se encontraba relajado, y así parecía un ángel. Sus labios, finos, se tornaban algo serios, y es que así se mostraba la mueca de su cara. Sus párpados, dinos al igual que él de por sí no se entrecerraban con fuerza como muchas veces hacía, y es que Harry era una persona dada a las pesadillas. Le atormentaban, y ambos lo pasábamos mal. Él porque no conseguía despertarse y yo porque no paraba de preocuparme por él y de buscarle ayuda. Incluso decidimos ir a un psicólogo para ver si era un trauma del pasado, y aunque continua yendo, aún no había nada en claro

A veces me daba la sensación de que me ocurría igual que a él…No le conocía. No sabía nada en verdad de ese hombre que estaba tumbado a mi lado. Sus ojos verdes me mostraban en su momento la verdad de su carácter, pero nada más…No era consciente de su pasado, solamente de su comportamiento tan gentil y caballeroso. En parte sabía que era por el mero hecho de que era él así, dulce y delicado. Pero también comprendía que tal extremo resultaba impactante…Y así era, y tanto é como yo lo sabíamos

Me decía que no me conocía del todo y era verdad. No era consciente de mis deseos, pero yo tampoco era consciente de sus acciones pasadas… Era un borrón oscuro en su historia. Nunca le he pedido que me hablase de ello, pero ahora viéndole detenidamente, entendía muchas cosas, entre las cuales, el misterio caía sobre aquel hombre de cabello moreno intenso, algo revuelto. Sonreí un poco mientras mi mano se deslizaba hacia su mejilla, acariciándola con lentitud, mi dedo índice recorriendo alguna línea casi imperceptible en esta. Quizás por la edad, puede que por el momento de relajación, pero así lo hice y me sentí una mujer deseada.

Una mujer no apenada del todo. Harry en parte era una de esas luces que sabía iluminarme mi vida, de manera dulce y tierna…Le quería, para qué negarlo y vivía a su lado, deslizando ahora mi mano sobre su pecho mientras él permanece en ese mundo de los sueños. Le beso la mejilla con ternura y cariño, de manera que parece sobrecogerse y abrazarse más a su cuerpo. Sonríe y susurra mi nombre. No puedo evitar sentir cierta dicha de alegría y decido levantarme para tomar un café.

Con cuidado, abro la puerta y le echo un vistazo una vez más. Se me asimila a un ángel caído del cielo, y es que quizás esa afirmación sea cierta. Era demasiado bueno, y yo en parte no me lo merecía…No merecía su cariño, su amor y respeto…Pero estaba a mi lado, me quería y yo intentaría ser una buena esposa…Porque no quería decepcionarle a él ni a nadie más…Al final cierro la puerta tras de mí y me giro, dejando que mi cuerpo se pose en esa puerta blanquecina. Centro los ojos en el techo y me muerdo el labio con ligereza. Me encamino hacia la cocina, y antes de poder continuar, el teléfono vuelve a resonar.

Me tenso, pero ante todo me siento desconcertada. Miré la hora de lejos para ver que eran las nueve de la noche. Enseguida debería preparar la cena, pero me desconcertaba las horas de llamada. Suspiré resignada, y ante todo, nerviosa al pensar que fuese ella…Sí, pese a todo, no me había olvidado de esa maldita castaña… ¡¿Por qué debía sentir todo esto hacia ella? La mujer…Algo impuro y ante todo, no correspondido. Esa firmeza había llegado a mí con fuerza y no se separaba de mí…Parecía que la cosa era así, por lo que al final me acerqué al auricular y lo tomé entre mis manos, suspirando para contestar

-¿Diga?-Me percato de que parezco algo molesta, y en verdad, así era. Me habían molestado en un momento de relajación para volver a la cama con mi marido

-Ginny…Soy Hermione…-La voz de ella resonaba arrepentida, pero no me dejé vencer.

-Ah…Eres tú-Sonaba molesta, indignada por su comportamiento y pareció darse cuenta de ello

-¿Te molesto?-Era una necesidad de que contestase que no, pero no sabía qué decir al respecto

-Estaba a punto de prepararme una taza de café, pero supongo que no… Dime…-Supliqué para terminar ya con esta absurda conversación que me parecía no tener sentido

-Lo siento…Sé que me tenías que llamar para hablar, pero Luna…

-No hace falta que me digas ninguna excusa…Quedaste con ella, Hermione, y punto…-Le repliqué con fuerza, sin dejarme vencer por su tono triste y algo quedo

-Pero quiero explicártelo, Ginny…

-Ya me contó mi hermano que habías quedado con ella…No te acordaste…Ya está, déjalo-Le pedí

-No quiero…He estado toda la tarde preocupada…Sobre todo cuando te he llamado a casa y no estabas

-Me encontraba con mi marido debido a que no tenía nada que hacer…La tarde que planeé pasar con mi amiga de manera telefónica se quedó aplazada…

-Podemos hablar ahora…

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?-Ella se quedó callada-Te olvidaste de mí, Hermione…Creía que te importaba, y que era tu mejor amiga…

-Y lo eres

-Pues comienzo a dudarlo, la verdad…

-Lo lamento, Ginny…Pero es que me resulta difícil hablar contigo teniendo en cuenta de que es Ron mi marido…Y tu hermano…No quiero involucrarte más de la cuenta…

-Pero tenemos confianza…O eso creía yo

-Y es así…Ginny…Mañana me paso por tu casa, y hablamos, ¿vale?-Preguntó esperanzada. Suspiré resignada

-De acuerdo…Pero no me vuelvas a dejar…

-Ginny…Nunca…Nunca te dejaría, te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas?

-Ya…-Contesté sin convencerme mucho su contestación. Las cosas parecían estar cambiando

-Ginny…Quiero que haya algo que no te quede nunca en duda…-Esperé a que continuase-Que te quiero-No pude retener mi sonrisa

-¡Cariño!-La voz de Harry resonó a lo lejos mientras yo tomaba con fuerza el auricular. Hermione suspiró un poco molesta por la interrupción de mi marido

-¡Ya voy, amor!-Le contesté mientras él me respondía que me esperaba-Yo también te quiero, Hermione-Y colgué

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-Me acabas de alegrar, porque se te echa de menos por allí-Murmuró en un susurro_

_-No creo que sea para tanto_

_-Lo es…Entre Lavender y las otras dos, que no se dejan solas mutuamente, me tienen loco…Extraño a una persona cuerda en aquel lugar-Solté otra risita ante ese comentario de él_

_-No seas exagerado_

_-No lo soy…En serio, entiendo que Lavender y Luna no te hagan gracia…Lo que no acabo de comprender es como te puede caer bien Hermione-Me coloqué rígida al otro lado del teléfono_

_-Es mi amiga…Me ayudó siempre…Está a mi lado pase lo que pase-Contesté segura. Él parecía dudar_

_-No sé qué decirte…Ella ahora está con Luna y no parece hacerte mucho caso… ¿Segura de que es tan buena amiga como dices tú?-Esa pregunta me dolió, y pareció percatarse de ello-Perdona, no quería importunarte con mis preguntas…_

_-No te preocupes…Lo que sucede, Dan, es que es mi cuñada, y no la conoces como la conozco yo…Eso es todo_

**(...)**


	57. Chapter 56: Mal estar

Capítulo 55: Mal estar

Harry se encontraba preparando la cena mientras que yo iba colocando el mantel y la vasija en la mesa. Me quedé observando la mesa atentamente y me estremecí al instante. Extrañaba esas tardes en la cafetería con Hermione cuando aún no estábamos casadas, cuando éramos solamente unas buenas amigas, sin habernos comprometido con otro hombre…Pero ahí me encontraba yo, casada, y ella siendo mi cuñada. Sonreí, al menos nos quedaba las tardes de la cafetería con Astoria, con las charlas divertidas de esta y las visitas sorpresivas de Draco. Draco y su sonrisa. Suspiré. Tenía que ir, porque eso al menos conseguiría relajarme. El teléfono resonó y me acerqué a ver quién era

-La casa de los señores Potter-Me extrañaba aún escuchar ese apellido como mío

-Hola Ginny, soy Dan-Su voz resonaba con cierto tinte de cansancio, cosa que me hizo sonreír

Si hubiese sido Draco, le hubiese indicado que llamase mañana, pero entendía que con el trabajo y todo, el pobre muchacho no podía haber llamado en otro momento. Sonreí un poco más al ver que esperaba a mi contestación, o que quería asegurarse de que no me había molestado por solo llamarme a esas horas

-Hola Dan… ¿Qué sucede?

-Quería saber solamente como te encontrabas…Ando algo preocupado, si soy honesto…-Confesó algo avergonzado. Solté una pequeña risa que llamó la atención de mi marido, que se encontraba colocando algunas cosas

-No te preocupes, ando algo mejor…Y es posible que pasado mañana ya vuelva al trabajo-Sentí que su respiración se relajaba, por lo que parecía más calmado que antes

-Me acabas de alegrar, porque se te echa de menos por allí-Murmuró en un susurro

-No creo que sea para tanto

-Lo es…Entre Lavender y las otras dos, que no se dejan solas mutuamente, me tienen loco…Extraño a una persona cuerda en aquel lugar-Solté otra risita ante ese comentario de él

-No seas exagerado

-No lo soy…En serio, entiendo que Lavender y Luna no te hagan gracia…Lo que no acabo de comprender es como te puede caer bien Hermione-Me coloqué rígida al otro lado del teléfono

-Es mi amiga…Me ayudó siempre…Está a mi lado pase lo que pase-Contesté segura. Él parecía dudar

-No sé qué decirte…Ella ahora está con Luna y no parece hacerte mucho caso… ¿Segura de que es tan buena amiga como dices tú?-Esa pregunta me dolió, y pareció percatarse de ello-Perdona, no quería importunarte con mis preguntas…

-No te preocupes…Lo que sucede, Dan, es que es mi cuñada, y no la conoces como la conozco yo…Eso es todo-Repliqué con más fuerza de lo que pretendía. Pareció querer callar, pero lo que siempre se suelta, ya no se puede retener

-Puede que no haya pasado tanto tiempo con ella como tú, por supuesto, pero la juzgo por sus acciones…Y por ahora, lo que he visto, es que te ha dejado de lado en los momentos donde más la necesitas…Pero yo no haré eso, Gin, porque eres una persona importante para mí…-Se quedó callado-Yo…

-Dan, ando algo cansada…Y no me está gustando esta conversación…Me gustaría que la respetases porque es mi amiga

-Lo comprendo…Perdóname, he sido un desconsiderado…-Sonreí un poco al notar su arrepentimiento al instante

-No te preocupes…Hablamos mañana, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo…Adiós, Ginny-Se despidió el joven mientras yo colgaba a la vez con el ceño fruncido

Harry, que se encontraba sentado en la mesa ya, me miraba entre curioso y a la vez perspicaz, como si temiese que algo malo sucediese. Me senté a su lado mientras serví un poco de la comida en su plato. El silencio reinó en la habitación mientras que yo me quedaba callada y pensativa, sin saber que más mencionar al respecto. Sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre los míos con fuerza y antes de que pudiese hacer comentario alguno sobre todo, comenzó él a hablar

-¿Quién era?

-Era Dan, mi compañero de trabajo-Contesté mientras que sus ojos se posaban sobre mi rostro. Me sentía nerviosa con esa mirada suya tan inquisidora.

-Ya sé quien es…Un chico muy agradable…Y muy guapo

-La verdad es que sí…Es el hermano de Cedric, y creo que son bastante parecidos en carácter…-Comenté sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

-¿Y de qué hablabais? Te has alterado bastante…-Comentó preocupado

-Cosas sin importancia, cariño-No parecía muy segura, y ese detalle no le pasó desapercibido

-Ginny…Quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar a tu lado, suceda lo que suceda…Y no solo yo…Ron, Draco…Hermione también…Siempre vamos a estar contigo, y eso nunca va a cambiar-Le miré a los ojos directamente, con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Por qué estás a mi lado? A veces me da la sensación de que no te trato como te mereces…Y sin embargo…

-Porque sé que, pese a todo, me quieres como yo te quiero a ti, Ginny…Y eso no va a cambiar nunca…Tengo la sensación de que si…-Se quedó callado, meditando lo que quería decir y al final, decidió no continuar

-¿Si?

-Nada…Nada…Que te amo-Sonrió un poco antes de unirnos en un delicado beso

-Y yo te quiero, Harry-Murmuré al separarnos-Te quiero de una manera que no puedes imaginar…Gracias por estar a mi lado…Y no dejarme sola

-Nunca lo haré, Ginny…Porque eres mi mujer, el amor de mi vida…Y eso no sucederá…Te lo aseguro

No pude evitarlo. Acerqué mi silla a la suya y sin previo aviso, me abracé a su cuerpo. Él me correspondió con fuerza, con necesidad, con un amor demasiado intenso que parecía que no podía ser ocultado tras ese corazón tan bello que poseía él. Era ese hombre perfecto, que me cuidaba, que me quería, que me daba todo aquello que necesitaba. Sus labios entonces buscaron los míos al separarnos un poco, y como si del fuego se tratase, se unieron en un ardiente contacto que me hizo gemir un poco, extasiada por ese amor que él me daba. Pero siempre aparecía ella, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me arrepentí de pensar en ella y no en él, en la persona que me quería ante todo. Comencé a llorar con el dolor recorriendo mis venas y él se apartó, limpiando mis lágrimas con sus besos, sus labios, sus miradas tristes y a la vez dulces e intensas…Porque le quería, y él no se alejaba de mí…Y no hacían falta palabras para demostrármelo… Simplemente, el corazón no tiende de lógica, y para mi desgracia, yo lo estaba descubriendo…

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-Bueno, pero para mí no es nada más…-Murmuré sonrojada por cómo me lanzaban esas miradas lascivas que tan nerviosa me llegaban a poner_

_-Ya…Pero bien te defendió el otro día cuando te desmayaste-Comentó Luna haciendo que le lanzase una mirada algo venenosa-¿Acaso no es verdad? Además de que no fue para tanto como para ponerse así con Hermione_

_-Eso es…Yo creo que se pasó algo-Comentó al fin mi amiga. Me encogí de hombros_

_-Alguna razón, acertada además, tendría para ello-Ante esa contestación mía, las tres se quedaron calladas. Me levanté de la mesa ante la mirada sorprendida de Astoria-Te llamo mañana-Le dije mientras ella asentía. Saqué el dinero para dejarlo sobre la mesa y las dirigí una mirada desconcertante e intensa-Os veré dentro de unos días…_

_-¿No vamos a hablar?-Preguntó Hermione descolocada ante mi comportamiento. La miré sin entender pero una sonrisa algo falsa, tanto como esa rubia, se asomó en mi rostro_

_-Si te soy sincera, no lo sé…Supongo que eso sucederá cuando tengas algo de tiempo libre para poder hablar_

**(...)**


	58. Chapter 57: ¿Estoy bien?

Capítulo 56: "¿Estoy bien?"

Al día siguiente, nos encontrábamos Astoria y yo tomando el café, como siempre. Yo removía el líquido nerviosa, como si todo lo demás poco me importase, y es que en verdad era así. Me sentía algo decaída con todo lo que sucedía y mi amiga me observaba impotente, sin saber qué hacer al respecto. Sus ojos me observaban con curiosidad mientras que yo dejaba la cuchara a un lado para mirarla a los ojos. Parecía un poco feliz y a la vez desconcertada, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar ante todo. Tras esos instantes, me tomó de la mano para que la mirase a los ojos. Finalmente, así lo hice

-¿Estás bien, Ginny?-Se denotaba cierto deje de preocupación, cosa que me agradó en parte

-¿Estoy bien? ¡Claro que estoy bien! O bueno…Más o menos…Aún continúo con los mareos-Aclaré mientras ella fruncía el ceño

-No me refería a eso y lo sabes…-Contestó ella ante mi aclaración y no pude evitar estremecerme ante ese hecho. Astoria era buena amiga, de eso no tenía duda alguna

-No te entiendo, amiga…

-¿Va todo bien con Harry?-La miré sin entender

-Claro que me va todo bien con Harry…Más dulce no puede ser…Es atento, amable, tierno como él solo… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque llevas días que…Puede que sea por los mareos, pero te noto distinta…Cambiada…-La miré una vez más, clavando mis pupilas sobre las suyas

-Me he percatado, simplemente, de cómo son las cosas…Eso es todo

-¿Qué cosas? Ginny, yo no te…-Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, hizo acto de aparición Hermione junto con su querida amiga, Luna

La miré sorprendida, y la verdad es que Astoria se encontraba en el mismo estado que yo. ¿Qué hacía aquí esa mujer? ¿Acaso no tenía bastante con estar todo el rato al lado de ella, de mi Hermione? Ladeé la cabeza para entender que no era mi Hermione… "Ni tu mejor amiga" Me replicó la voz de mi interior… "Ella te está dejando de lado… ¡No le impostas! Dan tenía razón sobre ella…Pero tú eres una estúpida, Ginny…Eres una simple…Y se ríen todos de ti…Sobre todo ellas dos…Es Harry, es Draco, es Dan quien demuestra apreciarte…" Mi mente me gritaba, me indicaba numerosas cosas mientras que Hermione se colocaba a mi lado de la mesa y Luna en frente, con una sonrisa algo farsa para mi gusto en su rostro. Sus ojos azules se tornaron hacia nosotras…

-Hola chicas…Sentimos haberos interrumpido, además de que parecíais sumergidas en una conversación interesante…-Comentó algo mordaz la rubia bajo mi atenta mirada

-Estábamos hablando de nuestras cosas…Eso es todo-Contestó Astoria con cierto recelo. Sonreí y mi amiga me lanzó una mirada cómplice. No le gustaba esa chica

-Bueno, pero lo podéis contar, ¿no? Para eso estamos en confianza…-Comentó Hermione con cierto tono de obviedad, mirándonos a Astoria y a mí

-Lo siento, Herms…Pero es una cosa que comentábamos Ginny y yo, y se quedará entre nosotras-La castaña se quedó callada ante ese hecho mientras que la mujer de Draco apartaba su mirada de ella para remover con más fuerza el líquido de la taza-Bueno, ¿y cómo sigues con lo de los mareos, Ginny?

-Ahí ando…Mañana iré para ver las pruebas a ver como salen…La lástima es que no me pueda acompañar Harry por el trabajo-Me miró comprendiéndome y me dedicó una sonrisa afable

-Bueno, si quieres, puedo acompañarte-Insinuó Hermione con cierto tono de esperanza. Por primera vez en toda la tarde, clavé mis pupilas con fuerza sobre las de ella

Y entonces el tiempo se detuvo, como siempre que nuestras miradas se encontraban. Pero por primera vez, era diferente y ella se percataba de ello. El dolor me podía, la extrañaba. Añoraba las risas con mi mejor amiga, ansiaba poder volver a estar a solas con ella y no pensar que hay más personas…Ella y yo…Un nosotras…Pero de eso ya casi no existía…Solo quedaban las cenizas de lo que fue esa amistad, y por mucho que ella lo negase, me había dejado de lado…Ya no la sentía a mi lado, y muchas veces, en la soledad de mi hogar, el llanto me recibía entre sus brazos y me desahogaba tumbada en la cama, secándome las lágrimas que recorrían mi rostro con la yema de cada uno de mis dedos… Y ella, con solo una mirada, comprendió que yo me sentía sola…

-No…La verdad es que, prefiero ir sola, si no te importa…Además de que luego he quedado con Dan

Astoria intercaló nuestras miradas entre nosotras sorprendida, como si no esperase esa respuesta de mí…Y ella tampoco se lo esperaba, porque entre abrió la boca desconcertada y ante todo, herida. Frunció el ceño ante el desagrado de lo que había mencionado, y eso en parte me agradó un poco. No era la única que había conocido a alguien

-¿Dan? ¿El del trabajo?-Preguntó Luna con cierta sorpresa en su tono-No sabía que tenías tan buen gusto, Ginebra-Sonreí falsamente a su comentario

-Es solamente un amigo…-Comenté yo mientras Astoria sonreía un poco traviesa

-Será solo un amigo…Pero bien que te mira, cariño-Eso provocó la risa de la rubia y de ella, pero mi amiga se quedó seria, impasible ante el comentario y ante todo, molesta

-Bueno, pero para mí no es nada más…-Murmuré sonrojada por cómo me lanzaban esas miradas lascivas que tan nerviosa me llegaban a poner

-Ya…Pero bien te defendió el otro día cuando te desmayaste-Comentó Luna haciendo que le lanzase una mirada algo venenosa-¿Acaso no es verdad? Además de que no fue para tanto como para ponerse así con Hermione

-Eso es…Yo creo que se pasó algo-Comentó al fin mi amiga. Me encogí de hombros

-Alguna razón, acertada además, tendría para ello-Ante esa contestación mía, las tres se quedaron calladas. Me levanté de la mesa ante la mirada sorprendida de Astoria-Te llamo mañana-Le dije mientras ella asentía. Saqué el dinero para dejarlo sobre la mesa y las dirigí una mirada desconcertante e intensa-Os veré dentro de unos días…

-¿No vamos a hablar?-Preguntó Hermione descolocada ante mi comportamiento. La miré sin entender pero una sonrisa algo falsa, tanto como esa rubia, se asomó en mi rostro

-Si te soy sincera, no lo sé…Supongo que eso sucederá cuando tengas algo de tiempo libre para poder hablar

No me quedé ni para observar que cara puso tras mi contestación. Simplemente, abrí la puerta y salí del local con paso rápido, sin mirar atrás ni arrepentirme por ello. Pero por mucho que me encontrase decidida, el dolor vino a mí al igual que las lágrimas…Oculté mi rostro entre mis manos…No sabía qué hacer al respecto…Y sabía que las cosas no podían volver a ser las de antes

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-Te conozco demasiado bien, amiga…Y sé que probablemente me hubieses convencido de lo contrario…-Comentó orgulloso de haber salido airoso. Le dediqué una mirada escéptica_

_-Eres tan tonto…-Sonrió encantado_

_-Pero me adoras, admítelo…No es bueno que te niegues lo evidente, querida…Sé que no te puedes resistir ante mi encanto-Respondió mientras ladeaba la cabeza, divertida por su comportamiento_

_-Lo admito, lo admito querido…Debo confesarte que estoy loca e intensamente enamorada de ti-Él apartó la mirada como si aquello no fuese posible. Draco podía haber sido buen actor con ese atractivo que tenía_

_-No…Sabemos que no me amas a mí…-Entonces me miró con una sonrisa burlona, y añadió lo que me faltaba para querer rematarle de verdad-Pero tampoco a tu marido_

_-Draco…-Murmuré un tanto cansada. Me dedicó una mirada severa_

_-Discúlpame…Siempre he tenido poco tacto y lo sabes… _

**(...)**


	59. Chapter 58: Embarazo

Capítulo 57: Embarazo

Me encontraba nerviosa en medio de la consulta. Había más gente. Una pareja joven donde la chica estaba embarazada de siete meses. Luego un señor mayor que parecía preocupado y llevaba con él un ramo de flores. Me dedicó una mirada algo fugaz mientras yo continuaba, allí, algo sola

En ese instante, y para mi sorpresa, apareció Draco y al verme, me dedicó una de esas sonrisas suyas, algo afables, burlonas y encantadoras. Sonreí un poco ante su comportamiento y se colocó a mi lado, tomando mi mano con esmero y ante todo, ternura. Así era él, por lo menos conmigo y con la que era su esposa. Sus ojos grises se posaron sobre los míos mientras continuaba acariciando la palma de la mano con tranquilidad, sin prisa alguna. La gente de allí nos miraba con sonrisas radiantes, y es que debían de estar malinterpretando esa escena, pero poco me importaba ya. Solo estábamos él y yo, mi mejor amigo ante todo y pese a la distancia de los últimos días

-¿Tenías consulta?-Le cuestioné en un susurro mientras miraba suspicaz hacia los lados

-En realidad vengo por una misión…Pero es un secreto, pelirroja-Le golpeé amistosamente mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada para no molestar demasiado a la gente que se encontraba a nuestro alrededor-En realidad tengo unos días libres y…Astoria me comentó lo de tu consulta y he decidido acompañarte-Le miré desconcertada y sorprendida

-Podrías haberme llamado-Repliqué frunciendo el ceño. Negó con la cabeza

-Te conozco demasiado bien, amiga…Y sé que probablemente me hubieses convencido de lo contrario…-Comentó orgulloso de haber salido airoso. Le dediqué una mirada escéptica

-Eres tan tonto…-Sonrió encantado

-Pero me adoras, admítelo…No es bueno que te niegues lo evidente, querida…Sé que no te puedes resistir ante mi encanto-Respondió mientras ladeaba la cabeza, divertida por su comportamiento

-Lo admito, lo admito querido…Debo confesarte que estoy loca e intensamente enamorada de ti-Él apartó la mirada como si aquello no fuese posible. Draco podía haber sido buen actor con ese atractivo que tenía

-No…Sabemos que no me amas a mí…-Entonces me miró con una sonrisa burlona, y añadió lo que me faltaba para querer rematarle de verdad-Pero tampoco a tu marido

-Draco…-Murmuré un tanto cansada. Me dedicó una mirada severa

-Discúlpame…Siempre he tenido poco tacto y lo sabes… ¿Qué tal te encuentras, por cierto? Me asustaste el otro día marchándote así

-No lo sé, Draco…Llevo días en los que veo que mi relación con Hermione se apaga…Ahora está mucho con esa tal Luna y…Ya no es como antes-Pasó mi mano por mi hombro, haciendo así que me apoyase en el suyo y cerrase los ojos durante un dulce instante de tranquilidad

-No te preocupes…Se solucionará todo, de verdad, Herms…Y sabes que suceda lo que suceda, yo estoy a tu lado para lo bueno y para lo malo

-Lo sé…Pero me siento tan sola, Draco…Tan sola y desprotegida que…-Las lágrimas llegaban a mis ojos mientras me acunaba un poco para calmarme. Ese era mi mejor amigo, Draco Malfoy.

Su cabello rubio, que continuaba como siempre, caía sobre su rostro con cierta rebeldía y parecía no molestarle. Ya no lo llevaba engomado como en sus primeros encuentros conmigo…No. Y su sonrisa extensa, con esos dientes blanquecinos me hacían estremecerme con fuerza. Sus ojos grises brillaban con intensidad y cuando se posaron en mi rostro, me sentí observada y ante todo, desnuda…Parecía conocerme mucho más de lo que hubiese deseado o esperado. Una sonrisa finalmente apareció en su rostro para transmitirme todo lo que debía sentir. Y eso es lo que me hacía permanecer ante todo…Su apoyo

-Tú nunca…Y te repito, nunca vas a estar sola…Porque siempre voy a estar a tu lado, suceda lo que suceda…Eres mi mejor amiga, Ginny…Y no me gusta verte sufrir…-Posó sus labios en mi frente con cuidado. Sentía su respiración sobre mí mientras me trataba como a una niña pequeña-Mi princesa…

Sonreí ante ese hecho mientras un hombre con bata blanca gritaba mi nombre a lo lejos. Tragué saliva nerviosa mientras me daba un apretón para que al final me levantase, con la seguridad de que él estaría a mi lado a la salida, y de que no estaría sola para nada. Le miré por última vez a esos ojos grises intensos para seguir así a ese hombre de cabello rubio como mi amigo y unos ojos azules claros, intensos, como los de mi hermano. Nos adentramos a la habitación blanca mientras tomaba su cuaderno de apuntes. Sus ojos se clavaron en mi figura y así comenzaron las pruebas para ver qué me sucedía. Después de varios minutos de espera en ese asiento que me recordaba a la consulta del dentista a la que una vez me llevó mi cuñada, el hombre salió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Por lo menos no eran malas noticias. Era joven, por lo que supuse que no sabía que pese a las buenas noticias, no debía demostrar sus sentimientos o emociones de ello. Se colocó a mi altura y se sentó para mirarme una vez más

-Ya tenemos sus resultados, señora Potter

-Dígame, doctor

-Resulta que…Enhorabuena. Está usted embarazada-Me quedé estática, sorprendida por lo que me acababa de explicar. ¿Embarazada?

-¿Qué?-Cuestioné con cierto tono de desconcierto e incredulidad en mi voz. Se aclaró la garganta, como si pensase que fue problema de su mala pronunciación, debido a que tenía acento español

-Usted, está embarazada…De tres meses, para ser exactos…Dentro de más o menos un mes, puede acercarse por aquí para revisar el desarrollo, comprobando de que todo se encuentra en perfecto estado, y si usted quiere, podríamos ver el sexo de su bebé…-Me quedé callada, asumiendo la información que acababa de recibir-Debería tomarse un descanso, porque sí que he comprobado que lleva bastante estrés encima, y eso no es bueno para el niño-Asentí algo conmocionada mientras el hombre se levantaba

Hice lo mismo, despidiéndome y saliendo así de la consulta. Draco me esperaba de pie y nervioso. Me sonrió un poco al verme y me atrajo hacia él, comenzado a caminar medio abrazados. Ciertamente, parecíamos casi una pareja que otra cosa. Continuaba en mis pensamientos, ensimismada… ¡Un niño! ¿Quién me iba a decir que me iba a quedar embarazada tan pronto? Por lo menos a tan poco tiempo de matrimonio. Draco me observó de repente, inquieto

-¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor?-permanecí callada, tragando saliva, pues mi boca se había quedado seca ante el hecho de que todo parecía complicarse-¿Ginny?

-Estoy embarazada-Contesté en un susurro antes de sonreír al final-¡Estoy embarazada!-Solté maravillada mientras él me recibía entre sus brazos-¡Embarazada!

-¡Voy a ser tío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Felicidades, pelirroja!-Replicó mientras besaba su mejilla con esmero y encanto. Me sentía feliz por ello

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-Muchas felicidades, Ginebra…Ya me he enterado de la fabulosa noticia…-La miré sorprendida, pero la sonreí de manera educada_

_-Muchas gracias, Lavender…No me esperaba tu felicitación, a decir verdad…_

_-Lo sé, pero creo que en cosas como estas, hay que enterrar el hacha de guerra…-Me tendió la mano, lo cual acepté, un poco agradecida por su comentario-Granger, Lovegood…-Las lanzó una mirada inquisidora-Cuídate, Ginny…_

_Tras esto, salió del lugar con cierta prisa mientras que yo me quedaba estática en mi sitio, en parte alegre de ver que al menos, esa compañera tan odiosa poseía algo de humanidad en ella misma. Los ojos azules de Luna y los de Hermione se centraron en mí, confusos y desorientados_

_-¿Qué sucede?-La voz de la rubia me parecía algo curiosa, y en parte, no me apetecía contestarle pero no me quedó más remedio_

_**(...)**_


	60. Chapter 59: Más y más celos

Capítulo 58: Más y más celos

Llegué al trabajo al día siguiente con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Mis hermanos, que se encontraban en sus puestos me miraron y se acercaron desconcertados. Querían saber que me ocurría y yo pensaba comentárselo. Al fin y al cabo, iban a ser los tíos de su futuro sobrino. Se colocaron delante de mí y les notifiqué la maravillosa noticia. Se alegraron, aunque sus reacciones fueron incluso más maduras que las de mi propio esposo. Este se quedó callada y desconcertado, esperando una contestación por parte mía, algo que le indicase que no era una broma del destino y que en verdad era así…Que era cierto que tendríamos un niño con nosotros…Y eso, le hizo que después de media de espera, se alegrase, levantándome en volandas y besándome feliz en los labios, encantado de poder tener a un niño entre nosotros…Un pequeño bribón y rebelde o su pequeña princesa, a la que cuidaría y mimaría como si la vida le fuese en ello. Me sentía una mujer llena de dicha solo por su comportamiento y alegría…Le quería y apreciaba demasiado como para no alegrarme, además de que ese niño era una razón más para sentirme bien… ¡Dentro de siete meses acunaría a mi hijo entre mis brazos! Con amor, cariño y ternura…Estaría a mi lado sucediera lo que sucediese…

Ron, al que había llamado para mencionarle la noticia, se quedó estático y a la vez alegre por mí. Al fin y al cabo, su deseo era tener un hijo y un sobrino para que pudiesen jugar juntos. Me indicó que le hubiese gustado estar al lado del que era mi marido para poder felicitarle, al igual que le hubiese encantado que su esposa se encontrase a su lado para darle la noticia, pero como no, había quedado con Luna

La vi entonces a lo lejos, adentrándose en el despacho de mis hermanos con la rubia, que soltaba una carcajada ante los comentarios de mi amiga. Ese era el sitio donde ella me había besado, donde había sentido por primera vez ese pecado de besar a una mujer. No pude evitarlo, ese hecho me pudo, lanzándole un puño certero a mi corazón, que gimió de dolor al ver esa escena entre ellas dos. Entre abrí los labios con un intento de decir algo, pero mis hermanos me felicitaron con alegría mientras me abrazaban. Cerré los ojos en ese instante. Solo quería pensar. Solamente eso

Me dirigí hacia los vestuarios mientras que Dan, que acababa de entrar y hacer una de sus apariciones, se acercó con prisa hacia mí. Parecía agitado mientras que yo le dedicaba una mirada incómoda. Desde la charla que tuvimos por teléfono, no le volvía ver…Y eso que me había indicado que me iría a buscar a lo de la consulta. Me miró con esos ojos marrones suyos, cristalinos, intensos como si quisieran mostrar su dolor por haberme fallado de esa manera

-Ginny…Yo…Siento mucho no haber ido a buscarte…

-Espero que tengas una buena excusa, bribón-Le contesté de broma mientras él sonreía

-No quería molestarte…Como el otro día estuvimos hablamos y la conversación no finalizó de la mejor manera, creía que ya no querrías saber nada de mí…-Murmuró avergonzado, bajando así su vista

-¡No seas tonto! Sabes que no me hubiese molestado…Además, en parte tenías razón…

-¿Razón?

-No sé porqué apreció tanto a Hermione, cuando ella parece no demostrármelo de igual manera-Parecía apenado por lo dicho

-No quería haber acertado…Solamente, te comenté lo que me parecía…Pero no creía que…Lo siento, Gin

-No te preocupes, Dan…Porque no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer que deprimirme-Sonreímos ambos-Además, tengo una estupenda noticia…Y no pienso permitir que esa felicidad por ello desaparezca

-¿Qué noticia es esa?-Preguntó esperanzado

-¡Estoy embarazada!-Me sonrió encantado mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos

-¡Felicidades, pelirroja! ¡Dios mío! De poco supongo-Comentó apartándose y analizándome detenidamente. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada ante su trato

-De tres meses…

-Vaya, aún no sabremos de que sexo es el bebé… ¿Qué te gustaría que fuese?

-Yo prefiero que sea varón, la verdad…-Comenté algo pensativa-Así se parecería a su padre…Pero Harry quiere que sea su princesa-Dan soltó una carcajada

-Esperemos que obtenga el precioso cabello de su madre

-Y yo que tenga los ojos de su padre-Una sonrisa coqueta apareció en su rostro

-Si surge así, da igual que sea niño o niña…Triunfaría de igual manera-Me eché a reír ante su galantería. Me encantaba Dan, sobre todo porque ponía ese entusiasmo que ya no me daba Hermione. Nuestro distanciamiento me podía, pero no debía dejarme vencer…

Me adentré en los vestuarios para cambiarme después de una conversación entre risas con mi compañero. Acto seguido, aparecieron mi cuñada y su estupenda amiga, cosa que me hizo fruncir el ceño y continuar con mis cosas. Hermione se quedó observándome atentamente, y eso en parte me puso nerviosa. Sus ojos castaños, intensos y encandiladores se quedaron sobre mi figura, atentos a mis movimientos mientras que Luna recogía sus cosas. Parecía querer hablar, pero en ese instante también apareció Lavender con una sonrisa algo sarcástica, como siempre. Esperaba que nos atacase de alguna manera u otra, puesto que después de esa muestra de afecto por mí ante mi desfallecimiento, siguió como siempre. Como era ella. Sus ojos se centraron en mí y con dos pasos se colocó a mi lado, llamando por completo toda mi atención

-Muchas felicidades, Ginebra…Ya me he enterado de la fabulosa noticia…-La miré sorprendida, pero la sonreí de manera educada

-Muchas gracias, Lavender…No me esperaba tu felicitación, a decir verdad…

-Lo sé, pero creo que en cosas como estas, hay que enterrar el hacha de guerra…-Me tendió la mano, lo cual acepté, un poco agradecida por su comentario-Granger, Lovegood…-Las lanzó una mirada inquisidora-Cuídate, Ginny…

Tras esto, salió del lugar con cierta prisa mientras que yo me quedaba estática en mi sitio, en parte alegre de ver que al menos, esa compañera tan odiosa poseía algo de humanidad en ella misma. Los ojos azules de Luna y los de Hermione se centraron en mí, confusos y desorientados

-¿Qué sucede?-La voz de la rubia me parecía algo curiosa, y en parte, no me apetecía contestarle pero no me quedó más remedio

-Estoy embarazada, de unos tres meses-Las dos se quedaron descolocadas, pero al instante la rubia se recompuso

-Enhorabuena, Ginny…De verdad…Harry debe de estar orgulloso… Aunque veo que las noticias vuelan

-Sí…Las buenas siempre…Y las malas también-Contesté educada, intercalando mi mirada entre la mujer y mi cuñada

-¿Cómo no me lo has contado?-Parecía herida, y más lo estaba yo

-Llamé ayer a casa para daros la noticia…Pero tú no estabas-Mi tono se mostró frío, áspero

-Ginny…

-Últimamente, tú no estás, Hermione-Contesté una vez más y me marché, cerrando la puerta con fuerza y con ganas de llorar…Pero no lloraría. No esta vez

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-Creía que te importaba…_

_-Veo que no lo entiendes-La miré apenada-Claro que me importas…Y mucho…Más de lo que pudieses llegar a imaginar…-Me miró entonces a los ojos_

_Sus pupilas, de color miel, parecían estar inundándose de lágrimas. Me sentía mal, pero peor era tener ganas también de llorar, de desahogarme. No quería que se alejase de mí, pero tampoco quería ser yo siempre la vulnerable, la estúpida, la ingenua Ginny Weasley…No quería ser esa, no otra vez_

_-Ginny…-Susurró mientras se acercaba a mí con dolor, con pena, con el llanto siendo el protagonista de la conversación_

_Ladeé la cabeza mientras ella me detenía, reteniéndome entre sus brazos. Yo tampoco quería alejarme de su lado. Bajo la oscuridad de la noche, ella me retenía, y el aire parecía acabarse entre nosotras. No quería que ese dolor se incrementase, y ella parecía que tampoco quería. Pero debía ser así…Yo ya no era importante para ella, y necesitaba esquivarla para poder volver a la cordura y realidad, triste y severa_

**(...)**

**Contestación al review de ams: Sí, era de suponer que andaba embarazada, pero ya se irá viendo como surge la cosa... Umm sobre Luna y Hermione...Tienen encuentros furtivos, -_-'...No, tranquila, era broma...Solo son amigas, o vamos, eso espera Ginny pese a que esté muerta de celos...Sí, Draco es muy dulce, y aunque es un personaje, entre comillas, secundario, es muy bueno para Ginny...Es quien, sin duda alguna, haría cualquier cosa por ella. Saludos y gracias ^^**


	61. Chapter 60: ¡No aguanto más!

Capítulo 59: ¡No aguanto más!

Caía la noche, cerniéndose sobre mí. Camino con prisa mientras que siento como el temor y el dolor eran los protagonistas de esta historia. Detestaba encontrarme y sentirme así con ella, con Hermione, pero no podía evitarlo…Era ella, la mujer, la que me conseguía exasperar después de todo…Y pese a que quería arreglarme con ella y estar como siempre, mi orgullo y mis sensaciones no me lo permitían…Me había dejado sola en estos momentos de necesidad y yo ya no quería saber nada más… ¿Para qué más excusas? ¿Para qué más dolor? No quería…No sufrir más…Y es que Harry siempre me protegía, y nunca me hacía daño… ¿Por qué debía encontrarme a su lado? No…Ni tampoco quería…Negué con la cabeza, nerviosa para proseguir por mi camino

De repente, sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro y me giré nerviosa y asustada. Me costó distinguir su rostro debido a la oscuridad de la noche. Pero al final supe de quien se trataba, y es que sus ojos siempre conseguirían guiarme incluso en la oscuridad del medio de un bosque…Incluso sin el brillo de la luna llena. Hermione parecía entristecida por todo, ya no era esa mujer alegre a la que conocía. Y es que, mirándome a los ojos, era capaz de sacar a relucir mis sentimientos más puros y a la vez graves, con el dolor y la rabia recorriendo mis venas. Detestaba sentirlo hacia ella, pero en esos instantes quería alejarme de su lado…Y eso pretendía, pero ese agarre de su mano por mi muñeca me hizo permanecer allí, callada, sin atreverme a mirarla a los ojos. Sin poder levantar la vista ante el temor que sentía de que si así lo hacía, fuese un juego macabro de mi mente, de mi necesidad de sentirla a mi lado sucediera lo que sucediese

-Ginny…Necesito hablar contigo…

-¿Qué sucede, Hermione?

-Siento como que de repente algo ha cambiado…Te muestras fría conmigo, alejada…Creía que teníamos la confianza suficiente como para poder hablar…Y para que me contases lo de tu embarazo… ¡Y me he tenido que enterar por Lavender! ¡Lavender!-Reí, y eso la hizo mosquearse-¿De qué te ríes?

-Me parece sorprendente que me vengas tú exigiendo algo…Tú, Hermione…Cuando la misma Lavender mostró más interés por mí que tú… ¡Y se supone que eres mi mejor amiga!

-¿No lo soy acaso?-Preguntó sorprendida

-No lo sé…Dímelo tú, Hermione…Eres la que ya no está a mi lado… ¿Sabes? Me siento sola, abandonada…Triste…Y se percata de ello antes Lavender que tú… ¿De verdad eres mi amiga?

-Ginny…Sabes que eres lo más importante para mí…

-No…Y sabes que eso no es cierto…Si de verdad fuese así, no creo que estuviésemos teniendo esta conversación…Mira, Hermione…Me encuentro cansada, ¿entiendes? Y puede que acabe diciendo cosas que no quiero decir…Y si me apeteciese hablar, contigo estoy segura que no-Me observó herida

-Creía que te importaba…

-Veo que no lo entiendes-La miré apenada-Claro que me importas…Y mucho…Más de lo que pudieses llegar a imaginar…-Me miró entonces a los ojos

Sus pupilas, de color miel, parecían estar inundándose de lágrimas. Me sentía mal, pero peor era tener ganas también de llorar, de desahogarme. No quería que se alejase de mí, pero tampoco quería ser yo siempre la vulnerable, la estúpida, la ingenua Ginny Weasley…No quería ser esa, no otra vez

-Ginny…-Susurró mientras se acercaba a mí con dolor, con pena, con el llanto siendo el protagonista de la conversación

Ladeé la cabeza mientras ella me detenía, reteniéndome entre sus brazos. Yo tampoco quería alejarme de su lado. Bajo la oscuridad de la noche, ella me retenía, y el aire parecía acabarse entre nosotras. No quería que ese dolor se incrementase, y ella parecía que tampoco quería. Pero debía ser así…Yo ya no era importante para ella, y necesitaba esquivarla para poder volver a la cordura y realidad, triste y severa

-Hermione…Suéltame

-No me dejes caer, Ginebra…No lo hagas…No te alejes de mí…

Su mirada me suplicaba que no me alejase, y me veía acorralada por lo que era su dolor y el mío propio. Sus labios se entre abrieron mientras que se acercaba cada vez más hacia mí, como si así se asegurase de que permaneciese a su lado ante todo lo sucedido. Sin embargo, y pese a que mi mente me lo dictase, no podía moverme…Y no por el mero hecho de que ella me estuviese sujetando el brazo con su mano…No…Era mucho más que eso. Mi corazón me pedía que me quedase a su lado. La lluvia comenzaba a caer, mojándonos así a ambas. Pero parecía no importarle…Ni a ella ni a mí. Solamente eran nuestras miradas, intensas, que se encontraban bajo lo que era las gotas de las nubes; lo que era ese encuentro furtivo, fugaz, que no debía existir entre nosotras por la furia que yo sentía y por el dolor que me embargaba al corazón cada vez que pensaba que estaba con ella, con Luna.

Pero entonces, antes de que me viese con fuerzas de replicarle que no me pidiese algo que ella me hacía a mí, juntó sus labios con ferocidad a los míos, con una necesidad demasiado intensa de que estuviésemos juntas pasara lo que pasase. Sentía que su lengua se hacía paso entre mi boca, y yo me dejaba hacer, anonadada por lo que era volver a percibir esas caricias que no podían surgir entre nosotras… ¡Tan prohibidas y a la vez deseables! ¡Tan intensas y a la vez simples! Su mano izquierda rodeaba mi rostro mientras que la otra soltaba mi brazo para posar su palma sobre mi rostro, sosteniéndolo, acariciándolo sin cesar. Transmitiéndome sensaciones tan pasionales como a la vez tiernas. Podía sentir como las gotas se deslizaban por nuestras pieles, y que nuestros cuerpos se juntaban cada vez más en ese contacto que si bien era hermoso, también era juzgado por esas personas, que como yo, no entendían lo puro que podía llegar a ser el amor de una mujer hacia otra…Su nariz rozaba la mía al ir moviendo nuestros rostros con el fin de prolongar esa caricia de sentimientos encontrados, de un algo que no sabía expresar con simples palabras, mensajeras cercanas a aquello que el ser mundano no era capaz de mostrar a veces de mejor manera.

Muchas veces, dicen que las acciones valen más que las palabras…Pero incluso las palabras contienen mensajes que las muestras no pueden enseñar…Que a veces una mirada vale más que mil palabras, pero que con una palabra podemos dar más felicidad que una simple caricia o muestra de afecto…Porque no podíamos demostrar todos los sentimientos de una sola manera, y dejar la otra sin uso alguno. Y es que notaba, que pese al odio, el dolor, la rabia, los celos…Pese a todas esas sensaciones, siempre había sitio para el amor…Porque para mi desgracia, me hundía, me perdía en todo aquello que era yo…Pero como siempre, al final del túnel, había esa luz que parecía poder ayudarte de alguna manera u otra…Y para mí, siempre, ese rayo de luz que me cegaba y a la vez guiaba entre la oscuridad de la soledad, siempre se veía ella…Y sería así en un futuro, y eso, para mi gracia, lo tenía claro…Podía intentar engañarme, pero sabía que amaba a Hermione Jane Weasley…

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-¿Acaso te escuchas? ¿Y todos esos momentos vividos, Ginny? ¿Y aquellas escenas donde éramos nosotras, las mejores amigas…? ¿Dónde han quedado esas promesas de "siempre juntas" y "nadie nos separará"? ¿Dónde quedaron esos momentos donde demostramos lo que sentíamos la una a la otra, por mucho que lo negases?-Se percató del error al ver la mirada que en ese instante le lancé_

_-¿Qué?-Tragó saliva, aclarándose un poco, pero finalmente, decidió hablar_

_-Podrás negarlo tantas veces que creo que aprenderé los diálogos de memoria, pero sé que me quieres….Igual que te quiero yo, y no creo que sea precisamente como una amiga… ¿O acaso negarás los sentimientos que fluyeron entre nosotras cuando nos besamos por primera vez?_

_-No sé de qué me hablas, Hermione-Contesté, intentando guardar las apariencias y la calma. Ella me miraba con fijeza y seguridad_

_-Sabes perfectamente de que te hablo…Más que nada porque fuiste tú quien me besó a mí…Fuiste tú, Ginny, quien me buscó igual que yo te busqué a ti… Fuiste tú quien consiguió perturbarme…Eres tú, la mujer, a la que amo profundamente_

_-¡No digas barbaridades, Hermione!_

**(...)**

**Respuesta al review de ams: Yo también quiero que se vuelvan a juntar...Pero tardaremos un poco para eso ;) Hombre...Algun beso que otro...No no, como ya comenté, Luna tendrá su...Momento de descaro, pero no va a ser con Hermione...De eso, no te preocupes ;) Ella es de nuestra pelirroja favorita...Y para ello, estará Draco...Para ayudarla, para todo...Es decir, es la ostia xD**


	62. Chapter 61: Disputas

Capítulo 60: Disputas

Sus ojos centelleaban con fuerza, aunque no sé si eran más los míos o los suyos. En el trabajo, cuando me dirigió la trabaja para hablar, ni siquiera me digné a contestarla. No quería, y ni tan siquiera me apetecía saber que había sucedido…Solamente quería apartarme, no saber nada y seguir a lo mío, a lo que era de mi marido y de mis amistades…Algo en lo que estaba involucrado él y hasta hace poco, ella también…Creía que el amor que me profesaba, ese de amistad, era sincero. Pero las dudas, los celos, la rabia, la impotencia y el dolor me reconcomían. No era capaz de continuar, no a su lado, por lo que decidí apartarme de ella y de todo lo que conlleva nuestra relación "amistosa". Sin embargo, allí estaba ella, con su chaqueta en la mano y su rostro serio, como si no supiese actuar ante el dolor que era pensar estar separadas la una de la otra

Todo se iba perdiendo entre nosotras, las miradas ya no eran capaces de sostenerse, y menos después del trato que había recibido ella por parte mía y yo por parte suya… ¿Por qué no era capaz de verla con otra persona que no fuese yo? ¿Por qué ella parecía dispuesta a romperme todos los esquemas que tenían planteados? Se encontraba dolida y dispuesta a hablar a las claras. Para mi sorpresa, yo también me encontraba dispuesta a ello y no callaría por nada del mundo… No cesaría de demostrar mis opiniones acerca de su relación con ella, con Luna. Nos mirábamos con ferocidad, enfrentándonos. Evité entonces su mirada, volviéndome hacia la mesa de la cocina de mi casa, posando las palmas de mis manos sobre el mantel de la mesa de madera. No me apetecía verla. No ahora

-Te he llamado varias veces…Creía que estarías en casa-Contestó seca. Me encogí de hombros

-Tengo también que hacer mis cosas, Hermione…Si no te has percatado, estoy embarazada de cuatro meses…No todo gira alrededor tuyo, por si no lo sabías

-No me hace falta tu ironía, Ginny… ¿Acaso te he dejado yo alguna vez de lado? ¿De verdad?-La miré entonces como si de una broma se tratase

¿De verdad me lo preguntaba? ¿Cuántas veces me habré sentido yo sola, sin nadie en quien apoyarme aparte de mi marido por el mero hecho de que ella se había olvidado de mí? Ya no existía para Hermione. Solamente era Luna, nada más ni nada menos que Luna… ¿Y yo qué? ¿Acaso debía de sentirme feliz por ello? ¿De qué esa mujer se apoderase de mi lugar al lado de ella? No, eso sí que no pesaba consentírselo…No a ella, ni a nadie…Mi corazón gemía de dolor por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero poco me importaba ya…Solamente, quería encontrarme tranquila, sin temor ya a nada ni a nadie

-¿De verdad quieres que hable, Hermione? Porque como empiece, creo que no pararé hasta sentirme a gusto-Ella me miró desconcertada

-Quería hablar contigo…No entiendo el porqué de tu comportamiento

-No sé de qué quieres hablar-Le indiqué con una magnitud suave, aunque en verdad mi tono de voz parecía más fuerte de lo normal-En verdad, no sé para qué…No merece la pena tan siquiera

-¿De verdad lo crees así, Ginny? Es cierto que he cometido mis errores, como todo ser mundano… ¿Acaso no te he pedido perdón por ello? ¿Acaso no te he demostrado que eres mi mejor amiga ante todo?

-Lo único que sé es que tú y yo somos de mundos completamente diferentes, y que solamente tenemos que ver con la relación que nos une legalmente y políticamente…Eres la mujer de mi hermano…Mi cuñada… ¡Solamente eso!-Exclamé con fuerza, para dejarlo claro y patente de ahora en adelante

-¿Acaso te escuchas? ¿Y todos esos momentos vividos, Ginny? ¿Y aquellas escenas donde éramos nosotras, las mejores amigas…? ¿Dónde han quedado esas promesas de "siempre juntas" y "nadie nos separará"? ¿Dónde quedaron esos momentos donde demostramos lo que sentíamos la una a la otra, por mucho que lo negases?-Se percató del error al ver la mirada que en ese instante le lancé

-¿Qué?-Tragó saliva, aclarándose un poco, pero finalmente, decidió hablar

-Podrás negarlo tantas veces que creo que aprenderé los diálogos de memoria, pero sé que me quieres….Igual que te quiero yo, y no creo que sea precisamente como una amiga… ¿O acaso negarás los sentimientos que fluyeron entre nosotras cuando nos besamos por primera vez?

-No sé de qué me hablas, Hermione-Contesté, intentando guardar las apariencias y la calma. Ella me miraba con fijeza y seguridad

-Sabes perfectamente de que te hablo…Más que nada porque fuiste tú quien me besó a mí…Fuiste tú, Ginny, quien me buscó igual que yo te busqué a ti… Fuiste tú quien consiguió perturbarme…Eres tú, la mujer, a la que amo profundamente

-¡No digas barbaridades, Hermione!

-Es la verdad Ginny…Y tratarás de negártelo, e incluso de desmentirlo…Pero sabes perfectamente que entre nosotras hay algo que nunca has sentido con Harry…Igual que yo nunca lo he sentido hacia Ron…Ginny, por favor…

-No quiero seguir escuchándote, Hermione… ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero saber nada de lo que dices! Además, es precioso todo lo que dices…Claro-Contesté con sarcasmo ante su incredulidad-Pero… ¿Quién ha dejado a sus amigos abandonados? ¿Quién? ¡Tú, Hermione! ¡Tú! Me has fallado…

-Te he pedido perdón por mis errores, tanto los que he podido cometer en el pasado como ahora…Y creía que estaban perdonados y dejados en la zona del olvido…

-Lo que no me acordaba yo era lo egoísta que podías llegar a ser-Se quedó callada y dolida ante mi comentario, pero para mi desgracia, no era capaz de contenerme por mucho más tiempo. El ardor recorría mis venas y ya no había manera de-No me acordaba que solo piensas en ti y solamente en ti

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¿Acaso no me he preocupado? Y además, creía que pese a nuestros defectos, nos apoyábamos mutuamente…Como buenas amigas que éramos y que somos

-Bien dicho…Éramos…Porque eres una mala amiga, Hermione…Eres una pésima amiga-Le recriminé con fuerza mientras ella entre abría los labios sorprendida-Y yo soy una estúpida por no haberme percatado de ello antes…Así me hubiese ahorrado todo este dolor que ahora mismo siento… ¡Porque no me has demostrado para nada lo que es la amistad! ¡Si hubiese sido así, te hubieses mantenido a mi lado sin dejarme de lado! Y no abandonarme y cogerme cuando te convenga…No es así la cosa, Hermione… ¡No es así!-Ella entonces me miró con furia, levantando su mirada al fin del suelo de tanta reprimenda que la estaba dando

-¡Yo sí que he sido una necia viniendo hasta aquí para hablar contigo! Me he tragado el orgullo y he venido para hablar contigo… ¿Y cómo soy recibida? Con reproches e insultos… ¡No me acordaba de lo rencorosa que podías llegar a ser, Ginebra! ¡Si lo llego a saber, no vengo!

-Pues ya sabes…Para la próxima una llamada de teléfono…Y así te ahorras el viaje y los gritos…Y yo me ahorro el sentirme tan dolida y herida-Repliqué con fuerza

-No te preocupes…-Comentó ella con un tono algo más suave, pero fiero y serio, como su las siguientes palabras que fuese a pronunciar fuesen las definitivas-Que no habrá próxima vez…Adiós Ginebra…

Entonces, con fuerza, salió de la casa pegando un portazo. Me quedé allí plantada, mirando a la puerta con la impotencia recorriendo mis venas. La sangre me hervía, y el dolor era capaz de matarme. La rabia me cegaba y no sabía qué hacer en ese mismo instante. Sin embargo, igual que vino rápido esa necesidad de explotar, llegó el arrepentimiento y las ganas de echarme a llorar. Con cuidado, me senté en la mesa del salón y de repente, sin poder evitarlo, comencé a sollozar, ocultando mi rostro entre mis manos, sudorosas de tanto nerviosismo causado por ella. El dolor era insoportable, y más el mero hecho de pensar que posiblemente, habría perdido para siempre a la que había sido mi mejor amiga…Ella…Hermione…

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-He discutido con Hermione…-Murmuré mientras él me seguía acariciando_

_-Todo se solucionará entonces…No te preocupes, cariño…_

_-No, Harry…Ya no habrá una vez más…Nuestra amistad se ha roto para siempre-Mi voz dejaba claro que no me encontraba a gusto confesándole la verdad, pero todo era así…Y en cierta manera, tenía razón…No había vuelta atrás para todo aquello que sentía… Suspiré otra vez mientras él parecía algo incómodo_

_-La verdad es que no lo entiendo…Si siempre os habéis llevado bien entre vosotras…_

_-Te entiendo…Yo tampoco me lo creo todavía…Pero es lo mejor para todos, de verdad…_

_-Lo dudo mucho, Ginny…Pero sabes que estoy contigo, siempre…Toda la vida_

_Le miré entonces, algo perturbada por lo que me acababa de mencionar. Me miró encantado ante mi forma de dedicarle las miradas, y creo que no sabía que en verdad me asustaba la ligera idea de mantenerme a su lado tanto tiempo. Una sonrisa un tanto burlona amaneció en su rostro mientras posaba sus labios en mi frente. Pude aspirar su aroma, fuerte, de esa colonia que últimamente se echaba, y no pude evitar recordarla y llorar por ello… Me miró apenado mientras me estrechaba más contra su cuerpo_

**(...)**

**En fin... ¿Que les apetece hacerme? ¿Empezamos con la tortura? xD Ahora en serio, igual que lo anterior, lo siento...SIento la ausencia injustificada, y ante todo, lamento tardar tanto en actualizar...Pero como he dicho en el otro fic, ha sido por temas personales que espero que no se vuelvan a repetir...xD Y como dije, pueden pedirme lo que quieran...Algo especial, capítulo o lo que quieran...Ustedes eligen ;)**


	63. Chapter 62: Ignorancia

Capítulo 61: Ignorancia

Harry abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al verme sentada en el salón, llorando desconsoladamente mientras que sentía todo el dolor recorrer mi cuerpo… ¿Acaso no podía irme todo peor? ¿Acaso no debía dejarme llevar por todo aquello que sentía y pedirle perdón a esa mujer que me tenía locamente enamorada? Negué con la cabeza mientras él dejaba sus cosas en la cocina para acercarse corriendo a mí y tomar mi rostro entre sus manos, mirándome con intensidad y puro amor, como si temiese que en cualquier momento me alejase, rompiendo ese contacto tan dulce que intentaba mostrarme…Y es que mi marido era la persona más tierna y dulce del momento…Y le quería, demasiado…Sin él no podría aguantar ese dolor que era estar sin Hermione, sin su mirada, sin su sonrisa.

-Ginny… Amor… ¿Qué te ocurre? Me tienes preocupado…

Sus ojos verdes se centraron sobre los míos con fuerza mientras que yo limpiaba mis lágrimas derramadas con mis manos, intentando calmarme sin éxito alguno… ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? No por haberla tratado así, que en parte también…Sino por no haberme explicado anteriormente así, mostrándole mis sentimientos y las verdades…No me había demostrado que fuese mi amiga, para nada…Y menos echándome en cara el mero hecho de que lo que había surgido entre nosotras era algo más que una simple amistad. Ladeé la cabeza mientras Harry acariciaba mi espalda con su mano, mientras que la otra sujetaba mis manos con sutileza, como si temiese que en cualquier momento me rompiera como si de un jarrón tratase. En parte me agradaba que él se preocupase tanto por mí… ¡Le quería tanto! O eso creía, porque en verdad, sabía que no era así, y que probablemente todo fuera por rabia y odio hacia ella, hacia la que creía que era mi mejor... ¿Amiga? Sí, eso…Suspiré mientras levantaba la vista, relajándome un poco

-No sucede nada, Harry…Simplemente, me encuentro cansada

-Si estuvieses cansada, no creo que comenzases a llorar

Entonces, dirigí mi mirada hacia su rostro y le sonreí con cierta ternura. Él creía que no, pero me conocía mejor de lo que imaginaba. No sabía cómo era estar en mi situación, pero comprendía cuando me encontraba mal y de alguna manera u otra, intentaba mostrarme su amor, cariño y ternura. El moreno del que supuestamente me hallaba enamorada era sin duda alguna, un caballero… ¿Por qué debía sentir todo esto? Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, correspondiendo a la mía. Se veía tan tierno y a la vez delicado…Tan suave y dulce conmigo…No me merecía todos sus cuidados, todo ese amor y ternura, esas caricias que me dedicaba con tal de hacerme sentir la mujer más afortunada del mundo… ¿No podía serlo acaso? ¿No podía enamorarme de él? Sus ojos centellearon mientras se acomodaba en el sofá. Le miré sin entender, pero con un movimiento de sus manos, tiró de mi cuerpo, haciendo que posase mi rostro en su pecho. Me rodeó con sus brazos, dándome calor y cerré los ojos, dejando escapar un poco de aire.

-He discutido con Hermione…-Murmuré mientras él me seguía acariciando

-Todo se solucionará entonces…No te preocupes, cariño…

-No, Harry…Ya no habrá una vez más…Nuestra amistad se ha roto para siempre-Mi voz dejaba claro que no me encontraba a gusto confesándole la verdad, pero todo era así…Y en cierta manera, tenía razón…No había vuelta atrás para todo aquello que sentía… Suspiré otra vez mientras él parecía algo incómodo

-La verdad es que no lo entiendo…Si siempre os habéis llevado bien entre vosotras…

-Te entiendo…Yo tampoco me lo creo todavía…Pero es lo mejor para todos, de verdad…

-Lo dudo mucho, Ginny…Pero sabes que estoy contigo, siempre…Toda la vida

Le miré entonces, algo perturbada por lo que me acababa de mencionar. Me miró encantado ante mi forma de dedicarle las miradas, y creo que no sabía que en verdad me asustaba la ligera idea de mantenerme a su lado tanto tiempo. Una sonrisa un tanto burlona amaneció en su rostro mientras posaba sus labios en mi frente. Pude aspirar su aroma, fuerte, de esa colonia que últimamente se echaba, y no pude evitar recordarla y llorar por ello… Me miró apenado mientras me estrechaba más contra su cuerpo

-Gracias por todo, Harry…Ante todo, por no dejarme sola en estos momentos, que si bien eran esperados, todavía son más dolorosos…

-¿Acaso llevabas tiempo sufriendo y no me comentaste, cariño? Si lo hubiese sabido antes, hubiera estado a tu lado en todo momento-Susurró con arrepentimiento y pena, como si se sintiese culpable por todo lo que sucedía

-No, amor…No quería preocuparte, ni que llegases a pensar nada raro…Simplemente, pues estos días las cosas han ido cambiando y…Todo se ha perdido…-Susurré con temor a que esas palabras fuesen una realidad, que lo era, y además firme… ¡Qué dolor era pensarlo tan siquiera!

-Al menos estamos juntos…-Murmuró él con cierta calma, prosiguiendo con esas caricias que conseguían calmarme después de todo…Era tan dulce…Me sentía bien arropada entre sus brazos-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Dime…-No me apetecía darle una contestación larga

-¿Tú qué piensas que es el amor?-Me desconcertó, por lo que fruncí el ceño un poco

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Hoy estuve hablando de eso con Draco-Me tensé de repente, y mi palidez ante eso se hizo notable… ¿Qué le habría contado sobre ella? Sabía que el rubio era su mejor amigo, pero creía que podía confiar en él…Y también me percaté de que era su amigo…Y que no permitiría que sufriese

-¿Y qué te contaba?

-Hablamos de lo bonito que es el amor correspondido…Y me preguntó que qué creía que era el amor…Y tras contestarle, me percaté de una cosa…-Se quedó callada durante un instante, abstracto, para al final volver a fijar sus ojos verdes en mi rostro-¿Qué es para ti el amor?

-Para mí, el amor es ese sentimiento de…Ternura, pasión, profundidad…Celos incluso…Donde…La sinceridad es fundamental y…También que sea perfecto ante los demás pese a las discusiones y todo…No sé, si te soy sincera, nunca me he parado a pensar que es el amor en sí…Es algo tan abstracto, que pintan como una escena de película cuando en verdad a veces es tan difícil… No lo sé, Harry…

-¿Pues sabes que es para mí el amor?-Negué con la cabeza, segura de que le ocurría algo extraño. Me mostró una sonrisa sin vida y triste-Yo creo que el amor, es amor cuando duele…Y que no podemos vivir sin él…Por mucho que nos haga sufrir, siempre ansiaremos sentirlo…Porque así, sabremos que vivimos, y que no somos muertos en vida…-Me miró con profundidad y fuerza antes de besarme y separarse de mí, dejándome estática en el sofá.

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_En ese instante, la puerta se abrió, dejando paso así a la que solamente era mi cuñada, Hermione. Nos apartamos los dos con sonrisas en nuestros rostros, aunque la mía desapareció al instante de verla en la puerta, con la mano colocada en el picaporte. Tragué saliva, algo nerviosa y contrariada por esa interrupción de esa escena que se desarrollaba entre hermanos. En parte parecía arrepentida, pero yo ya no estaba para juegos ni para nada…No quería saber nada de ella, o al menos eso me quería contar a mí misma cuando ambas sabíamos que me moría por saber cómo se encontraba, que le sucedía… ¡Qué todo! Él le mostró una sonrisa afable para después volver a dirigirse a mí_

_-Ahora te atiendo, Hermione…El caso es que, hermanita…Llámame si necesitas ayuda para algo…_

_-Con Draco y Harry creo que tendré más de la que pretendía…-Soltó una carcajada_

_-Y bueno, no te olvides de…-Pero antes de que continuase, proseguí yo_

_-Cierto, de Ron y de Dan…Ellos también han mostrado mucho interés en el embarazo…Por no decir que nuestro hermano ya era consciente de que iba a pedir la baja por maternidad_

**(...)**

**Contestaré más adelante a los reviews, pero ando con prisa, por lo que les dejo este capítulo y...El siguiente será un especial...Ya que nos gustan tanto los adelantos, os dejaré uno =P Muahaha, espero que os guste...Y lo otro, lo del adelanto, es de un capi normal, para no perder el hilo de la historia...Saludos ^^**


	64. Capítulo especial, y capítulo 63

_Capítulo especial_

_La sonrisa ladeada se apoderó del rostro de la pelirroja, que no podía dejar de pasar página alguna. Se encontraba enfrascada en la lectura, bajo, ante todo, la atenta mirada de la castaña, que no era capaz de apartar sus pupilas de esa joven que tanto la enamoraba. ¿Cuántas noches de delirio por tenerla a su lado de esa manera que nunca se hubiese esperado? Y sin embargo, su corazón se oprimía a la vez que la incertidumbre le invadía el corazón. Sin embargo, la mueca de cariño por parte de ella provocó un brillo en sus ojos, intenso, especial. Al fin y al cabo, la pelirroja conseguía enloquecerla de miles de formas, y una de ellas era esta_

_La muchacha, al fin, cerró el libro para poder fijar su mirada en el rostro de la otra, que parecía apenada sin razón aparente. O eso creía la misma mujer, que no podía evitar sentirse triste por el gesto que le mostraba su acompañante. Lo tenía claro. La castaña era capaz de dejarla sin respiración solamente con eso… E incluso, conseguía que se sintiese la persona más miserable del universo… ¿Cómo podía indicarle que estaba bien allí, a su lado, compartiendo con ella momentos simples pero a la vez simbólicos entre las dos…?_

_-¿Qué estabas leyendo?-Cuestionó Hermione_

_-Es una novela muggle… Se titula "Romeo y Julieta" de William Shakespeare…_

_-Ya, ya sé de quién es…Te recuerdo que te le recomendé yo… -Musitó con una voz apagada. La aludida pegó el libro a su pecho con una ternura palpable en el ambiente_

_-Lo sé…Por eso es mi escritor favorito…Porque fuiste tú quien me descubrió su mundo-Tales palabras provocaron que la castaña sonriese a duras penas. Sintió que toda la necesidad de que esta se sintiese bien se incrementaba en su corazón-¿Qué te sucede, Hermione?_

_-Sabes lo que me sucede…Y creo que entiendes que no es buena idea-Resopló_

_-¿No puedes respetar mi opinión?-Su voz sonó tan ofuscada que se ruborizó ante ello la otra-Lo tengo decidido así…Y solamente quiero que lo respetes_

_-Pero ambas sabemos que no es lo mejor…Todo es culpa mía, yo…_

_-No lo fue…Nunca… ¿Dónde ha quedado esa Hermione Granger que luchaba hacía unos meses? ¿La que no se dejaba vencer ante nada?_

_-Tirada en la cama…_

_La pelirroja se acomodó mejor, colocándose de lado para poder observar mejor el rostro de ella. De esa mujer podía causarle tantas sensaciones que nunca podría entender. Quizás por lo complejas que eran, o más bien por su carácter y forma de pensar. Pero ya no importaba eso. Ahora solo estaban ellas dos. Allí, tiradas en la cama con sus respectivos camisones. Ambas con el pelo recogido en una coleta. Y eso le hizo ver a Ginny que Hermione se veía hermosa. Y que nunca lo había dejado de ser…Pese a su corte de pelo. Pese a sus discusiones…A todo…_

_-Y bien preciosa que estás así-Replicó ella sin temor alguno ya. La castaña entre abrió los labios con cierta sorpresa. Cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto de la mano de ella deslizarse por su mejilla. Y eso fue lo que causó una sensación de bienestar_

_-En serio, Ginny…_

_-Hermione…Tantas veces me has dicho que quieres mi felicidad…Y ahora parece que quieres todo lo contrario…-La otra se quedó sin palabras-¿No comprendes que quiero estar aquí, contigo? Siempre ha sido así…_

_-Ginny…Yo…Me siento tan culpable por todo…Perdóname, te lo suplico_

_-Sh…-Musitó la otra con una sonrisa-No me pidas perdón…Solamente…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Calla-Ordenó antes de acercarse para depositar un beso en su frente_

_-¿Y Harry?_

_-No quiero seguir haciéndole daño…Ya no…No me di cuenta que le estaba causando un daño atroz…Y ahora también lo hago, pero con una mera diferencia…-Y antes de que la otra pudiese proseguir con sus replicas, intercedió-Que ahora, me acepto a mí misma tal y como soy_

_-No quiero que cometas un error del que luego puedes llegar a arrepentirte…_

_La pelirroja se quedó callada, dirigiéndole así una mirada cargada de dolor. Entendía esas palabras, ¿pero cómo indicarle que estaba equivocada? Que ya no volvería a arrepentirse, a huir como si de una cobarde se tratase…Porque esa Ginebra Weasley de hace unos meses, esa que discutía con el fin de ocultar la mayor verdad ahora se hallaba destruida. Solo quedaba de ella esa muchacha de la que Hermione se enamoró. Dulce, tímida, encandiladora. Con su cabezonería, y eso se lo demostraba en ese instante donde ella sabía que tenía razón. O tenía razones para pensar que así era. Tragó saliva antes de que la muchacha sonriese, acercándose una vez más para, esta vez, depositar un beso en sus labios_

_Una muestra cargada de cariño, de amor y ternura…Una sensación de bienestar que quería que su amante comprendiese y sintiese como suya. Porque no volvería a marcharse tras ello. No volvería a gritarle que se alejase de ella. No volvería a negar sus sentimientos, profundos, solamente por temor a lo que pudiese pensar los demás…Había comprendido, enseguida, que no podía seguir con esa mentira…Que todo se había destruido, y que ya no tenía porqué proseguir con esa interpretación de ese papel que ella misma se había marcado. Ahora solamente era eso. Una sonrisa se conformó en el rostro de la pelirroja al separarse, y para alegría de ella, la mujer que se encontraba en frente de ella también sonrió_

_-No creo que esté cometiendo el error de mi vida, Hermione…_

_-Que Dios te oiga pues, Ginny-Susurró_

_-Ven-Musitó la otra. La aludida asintió, abrazándose al cuerpo de su amante, sintiendo como esta, con sus manos, colocaba mejor esa coleta que se había hecho, reteniendo así sus rizos_

_-Gracias…Por no dejarme_

_-Ya era hora de que así fuera, Hermione…Tú y siempre tú…Ahora, me toca a mí, cariño-Y esas palabras consiguieron calmar el corazón de la nombrada, que no pudo evitar ese suspiro_

_-Te quiero, Ginny…Más que a nada en este universo…Más que a todo…_

_-Yo también te quiero a ti, Hermione…Y siento mucho haber tardado tanto en admitírtelo… De verdad, lo siento…-Y cerró los ojos._

_**Aviso: Esta parte es del especial que había prometido. Como he indicado anteriormente, esta escena es del futuro...Es decir, que es una especie de spolier, que creo que se llama así .Especialmente por mí, claro, por lo que no hay problema ;) Así que ya ven lo que les depara el futuro...Por ahora...Eso será de la segunda parte, y aún proseguimos en la primera ^^ Así que...Ahora les dejo el capítulo, como siempre, contestaré a los reviews de este fic y dejaré el adelanto, como de costumbre...**_

Capítulo 62: La baja

Mi hermano George me observaba con algo de pena mientras que yo me situaba en frente de su figura. Había conseguido una porte elegante desde que la empresa había ganado sus ingresos, que fueron bastante notables. Ahora, Sortilegios Weasley era la tienda más conocida de toda Inglaterra, y a este paso no dudaba de que esta fama llegase al fin del mundo, como era ese el propósito de mi querido hermano, y por supuesto, del otro, aunque su ambición casi era menor. Una sonrisa se apareció en su rostro, de manera juguetona mientras que yo no sabía cómo actuar tan siquiera. Me sentía incómoda tras ser observada por esos ojos marrones intensos, como los de casi toda la familia

-Me apena mucho que te tengas que marchar, hermanita…-Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro

-Ya llevo cinco meses, George…No puedo continuar trabajando en este estado tan avanzado…Créeme cuando te digo que no sabes el deseo que tengo de proseguir, pero…

-Lo sé, Gin…Lo que sucede es que va a ser extraño no tener aquí, a nuestro lado…-Murmuró apenado y levantándose del asiento de cuero del despacho. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro-Al menos merecerá la pena…Dentro de poco me harás tío…

-Aún no me lo creo, si te soy sincera…-Soltó una carcajada mientras que yo no podía evitar extrañar de menos esos momentos de juventud donde todo parecía ser más fácil y por tanto, menos complejo

-¿Habéis pensado ya el nombre?-Suspiré un poco mientras me miraba un poco confuso por esa exasperación que pareció manar de mí

-Sí, George…Cuantas noches de discusión con Harry por ello…Pero al final le convencí…Si es niña, quiero llamarla Lily…

-¿Cómo nuestra prima?-Preguntó él curioso mientras yo asentía encantada-Por cierto, hace tiempo que no sé nada de ella… ¿Sabes dónde anda metida?

-Creo que estaba haciendo un curso de mecanografía…Quiere ser periodista, y ahora está en el mundo muggle como practicante…Pero dentro de poco va a venir aquí…Y quizás, solamente quizás, se quede en casa una temporada…

-Me parece estupendo…Sobre todo porque tendría mucho arte…-Le dediqué una sonrisa para acariciar su rostro

-A veces te puedes comportar tan serio…

-Gin…Debo confesarte algo, y vas a ser la primera en saberlo…-Le miré asustada, temiendo que fuese la peor noticia del universo y que por ello se encontraba tan serio

Le analicé fijamente, como si no quisiera perderme cualquier detalle de él. Una sonrisa se amoldó en su rostro blanquecino, donde sus ojos marrones resaltaban ante su palidez. Estos brillaban un poco al volver a dirigir la vista hacia mi figura. No pude evitarlo, me estremecí mientras se acercaba, vacilante. Colocó su mano en su mentón de manera desahogada y a la vez alegre. No pude evitarlo, acabé sonriendo ante esa muestra de madurez absoluta… Mi hermano cuando quería podía dejar las bromas a un lado y mostrar su lado más fuerte y firme…

-Angeline y yo nos vamos a casar-Soltó a bocajarro, haciendo que abriese la boca y me quedase impresionada por ello. No sabía qué decir ante ello-Le propuse matrimonio y me contestó que sí…

-George…Eso es… ¡Fantástico!-Mostró una sonrisa conforme mientras me acercaba a él para rodearle el cuerpo con fuerza. Me correspondió con suma ternura mientras que yo ocultaba mi rostro en su cuello…Me recordaba a esa infancia tan querida donde podía sentirme segura sin que nada ni nadie pudiera con esta pura felicidad que me invadía…

-Por ahora es un secreto…Y me gustaría que continuase así-Comentó sonrojado

-Tu secreto se encuentra a salvo conmigo

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió, dejando paso así a la que solamente era mi cuñada, Hermione. Nos apartamos los dos con sonrisas en nuestros rostros, aunque la mía desapareció al instante de verla en la puerta, con la mano colocada en el picaporte. Tragué saliva, algo nerviosa y contrariada por esa interrupción de esa escena que se desarrollaba entre hermanos. En parte parecía arrepentida, pero yo ya no estaba para juegos ni para nada…No quería saber nada de ella, o al menos eso me quería contar a mí misma cuando ambas sabíamos que me moría por saber cómo se encontraba, que le sucedía… ¡Qué todo! Él le mostró una sonrisa afable para después volver a dirigirse a mí

-Ahora te atiendo, Hermione…El caso es que, hermanita…Llámame si necesitas ayuda para algo…

-Con Draco y Harry creo que tendré más de la que pretendía…-Soltó una carcajada

-Y bueno, no te olvides de…-Pero antes de que continuase, proseguí yo

-Cierto, de Ron y de Dan…Ellos también han mostrado mucho interés en el embarazo…Por no decir que nuestro hermano ya era consciente de que iba a pedir la baja por maternidad

Observé de reojo a la figura de Hermione, que pese a mantenerse impasible, parecía sorprendida de que me marchase tan pronto, y eso en parte me satisfacía…Pero ambas éramos orgullosas, sobre todo yo, y no quería dar mi brazo a torcer…No había sido yo quien había abandonado a la otra, dejándola en la tempestad de la soledad… ¡No! Fue ella y yo no me arrepentía de mis acciones, que eran más que justificables

-Claro, se lo dices finalmente al jefe… ¡Esto no puede ser, Ginebra!-Le golpeé cariñosamente

-En fin, George…Me marcho, que tengo que ir a casa a ver a Harry…Hoy tenía el día libre y debo hacerle compañía

-Como buena esposa, así debe ser-Contestó con simpleza mientras que mi cuñada me dirigía una mirada intensa pero a la vez derrotada

-Buenos días, George…-Me despedí con dos sonoros besos mientras él me dedicaba una última sonrisa. Me giré para mirarla por última vez a los ojos-Adiós

Le contesté sin más mientras que ella se quedaba algo exaltada por todo. No me detuve a ver su reacción o de si me había contestado la despedida…No. Ahora me dirigía a mi casa para encontrarme con el que era mi marido…Como buena esposa y amante que debía ser…Porque yo, ante todo, nunca dejaría de lado a mi esposo…Me había entregado demasiado como para echárselo en cara…

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo**

**(...)**

_Harry había permanecido años estudiando filosofía pues le encantaba. Fiel admirador de Spinoza, aunque mi predilección era Descartes, que para gracia, eran ambos del mismo periodo de la historia. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro mientras que yo me separé, sentándome en la silla que se encontraba en el escritorio. Saqué la cajetilla de tabaco y se la ofrecí. Un vicio bastante conocido en él era fumar, y pese a que dañase a la salud, era un algo que necesitaba para desestresarse, y yo le ayudaría a ello_

_-Cuéntame que te sucede, cariño…Sé que hay algo que me ocultas desde mucho antes de nuestro matrimonio…Algo que no me cuadra…Y sé que te encuentras afectado por ello-Se separó de mí, pasando su mano por su rostro, palideciendo cada vez más_

_-No sé cómo hablar de ello, y que no me odies por ello…Nunca he conseguido perdonarme por ese error que cometí…Por caer en esa breva, en esa provocación…Yo…-Se quedó callado mientras que yo permanecía mirándole, deseando que hablase o continuase. Se levantó, cogiendo un periódico antiguo de entre sus libros y tendiéndomelo así. Miré la portada. Salía él de joven llorando, y cerca de su foto, que se movía, la de un chico que era la viva imagen de Dan con una sonrisa en su rostro._

**(...)**

**Hola Ams...Sí, la verdad es que fue una frase un tanto...Desconcertante, y a la vez, verdadera ^^ Jajaja soy malvada, qué se le va a hacer...Pero al menos sabes un poco de lo que hay, y de lo que habrá, ¿no? ^^ Ummm Iremos sabiendo cosas de Hermione, más que nada porque dentro de poco comenzaré con la tercera persona, pero por ahora, lamento decir que solo nos conformaremos con Ginny...Aunque creo que ya nos imaginamos, ¿no? SIn embargo, si tanto quieres, puedo apañarmelas...Como ya ven, soy fácil de convencer xD Un beso**


	65. Chapter 64: Una historia garantizada

Capítulo 63: Una historia garantizada

Llegué a casa con paso firme y rápido, algo turbada por verla. Todos los días intentaba o procuraba, con éxito, esquivarla. Abría la puerta con cierto cansancio, asomando mi rostro entre ese espacio que dejé libre. No había nadie, o eso parecía. Me adentré en la habitación, deshaciéndome del abrigo y del bolso, soltándome además el cabello que llevaba recogido en una coleta. Suspiré, mirando la nota que había sobre la mesa. Esperaba que fuera algo de Harry, pero al instante recordé que era la nota del día anterior, en la cual me dejó claro que había estado Draco para hablar conmigo. Deslicé mis ojos por la habitación, pero sentía una sensación extraña, como si en verdad no me encontrase sola en la habitación. Fruncí el ceño para al final dirigir mi vista hacia el despacho que tenía nuestra casa. Miré a lo largo del pasillo, donde las habitaciones se encontraban a la vista debido a que las puertas se hallaban abiertas. Una sonrisa se asomó en mi rostro

Abrí la puerta de madera para ver a mi marido apoyando sus manos en la mesa del despacho. Su figura se veía fina, y la verdad es que su pose dejaba entre ver un aire bastante misterioso. Para mí, el moreno siempre lo fue, sabía que ocultaba algo y nunca dudé de ello. Su cabello, algo revuelto, caía sobre su rostro mientras permanecía con la cabeza gacha. Llevaba la camisa blanca arremangada y sus ojos se podían observar que se mantenían cerrados. Una lágrima se deslizaba por su rostro mientras que yo me hacía paso, cerrando así tras de mí. Se sobresaltó un momento antes de girarse y fijar su mirada en mí. Sus ojos verdes claros eran fuertes, intensos y llevaban en ellos un reflejo del dolor del pasado, que a pesar de todo, bien reconocía…Más bien, conocía bien a Harry…Demasiado

-Ginny…

Ese susurro de su voz me hizo entender que no se encontraba bien, sino que desolado. Una pequeña muestra de amor por parte mía, tomando su mano entre la mía, provocó que apartase su mirada mientras otra lágrima se deslizaba por ese rostro delicado. Me acerqué a su cuerpo, tomando su rostro entre mis manos para que no se alejase de mí. Obligándole, hice que me mirase a los ojos para besar sus labios con delicadeza, con pasión e intensidad… Si él estaba a mi lado pasara lo que pasase, yo haría lo mismo…Porque era su mujer y en parte, le quería…No me cansaría de repetírselo a él ni a mí misma…No le amaría, pero era una persona importante en mi vida…Así sería siempre…

-¿Qué te sucede, cariño?

-Nada…No es nada, Ginny…-Murmuró mientras acariciaba su mejilla, observándole con fijeza

-Como diría Parménides, la nada es, por tanto, nada es ser…Y si es, debe de sucederte algo…-Soltó una pequeña risa mientras ladeaba la cabeza

-Menuda hora en la que te enseñé filosofía

Harry había permanecido años estudiando filosofía pues le encantaba. Fiel admirador de Spinoza, aunque mi predilección era Descartes, que para gracia, eran ambos del mismo periodo de la historia. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro mientras que yo me separé, sentándome en la silla que se encontraba en el escritorio. Saqué la cajetilla de tabaco y se la ofrecí. Un vicio bastante conocido en él era fumar, y pese a que dañase a la salud, era un algo que necesitaba para desestresarse, y yo le ayudaría a ello

-Cuéntame que te sucede, cariño…Sé que hay algo que me ocultas desde mucho antes de nuestro matrimonio…Algo que no me cuadra…Y sé que te encuentras afectado por ello-Se separó de mí, pasando su mano por su rostro, palideciendo cada vez más

-No sé cómo hablar de ello, y que no me odies por ello…Nunca he conseguido perdonarme por ese error que cometí…Por caer en esa breva, en esa provocación…Yo…-Se quedó callado mientras que yo permanecía mirándole, deseando que hablase o continuase. Se levantó, cogiendo un periódico antiguo de entre sus libros y tendiéndomelo así. Miré la portada. Salía él de joven llorando, y cerca de su foto, que se movía, la de un chico que era la viva imagen de Dan con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Ese era Cedric Diggory, el hermano gemelo de Dan…Te conté que murió en la prueba y que era el novio de Cho…Pero no te confesé toda la verdad…Ni tan siquiera el mínimo detalle…Solamente las ideas principales y poco más…Pero como ya te he dicho, no quería que te alejaras de mí…

Cedric era mi rival en el torneo, pero no solamente en este, sino también en las relaciones…Era quien conquistó a Cho, y eso yo lo sabía, y nunca me opuse a esa relación pese a mis sentimientos…Pero él se sentía desprotegido, temeroso de que ella se sintiese atraída por mí, por lo que me despreciaba y me trataba de manera degradante. Me insultaba en cuanto podía, y me odiaba…Lo veía en sus ojos. Me despreciaba y no intentaba ocultarlo…No se molestaba en ello, y con el tiempo, yo también llegué a detestarle por su comportamiento hacia mí…Algo normal quizás, pero no me gustaba ese sentimiento…El odio no es algo que se aconseje sentir…

Y entonces, en el torneo, solo quedábamos él y yo. Krum había continuado pero parecía estar a punto de rendirse. Fleur, la mujer de tu hermano, había perdido y no quería seguir con la prueba…No se atrevía a ello…Entonces, Cedric y yo nos encontramos en uno de los pasadizos cara a cara… Agotados, pero nos miramos, y antes de poder creerlo, me lanzó una maldición imperdonable, haciendo que cayese al suelo… Pero por suerte para mí, no me afectó más de lo necesario

Solo recuerdos gritos, chillidos de él indicándome que me alejase de su novia. Cedric había llegado a la locura total por ella, aunque ciertamente, el laberinto provocaba que tus sentimientos de ira incrementasen…No podía evitarlo en verdad, algo oscuro de su alma le controlaba…Y eso le hizo atacarme hasta tal extremo que me veía a punto de desfallecer…Pero apareció una luz de mi varita, potente, golpeándolo y haciendo que cayese al suelo…Me quedé estático…Y como un cobarde, salí corriendo…No me atrevía a girarme…Y percatarme de que había sido yo quien le había asesinado…"

-Harry…

-Después volví junto con Krum, el profesor Snape y el director, Dumblendore…Pero el cadáver había desaparecido, y el director concluyó de que el laberinto se habría llevado el cadáver…Para encubrirme, todos indicaron que el ganador fue Viktor…Y todos se encontraban seguros de que lo de Cedric fue un accidente al luchar por la victoria…Si hubiese sido yo, muchos, por habladurías y odio hacia mí, hubiesen comentado acertadamente…Solo quisieron salvarme, pero mi conciencia siempre me lo ha recordado…Yo…Me siento horrible Ginny, desde hace demasiado tiempo ya…

-Harry…-Me acerqué a él, tomando su barbilla con mi mano, clavando mis ojos en los suyos-Tenías que protegerte…Era tu vida o la de él…Nadie te hubiese culpado por ello…Fue un accidente-Comenzó a sollozar mientras que yo le acercaba a mí con el fin de transmitirle mi apoyo incondicional, besando su cabello y su rostro en sí. Sentía la calidez de sus lágrimas deslizarse por mi cuello

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, Gin…Es algo que me sobrepasa…-Murmuró separándose mientras que yo no podía verle sufrir de esa manera tan increíble. Le quería y no me gustaba verle apenado-Soy un monstruo…

-No lo eres, Harry…Eres un hombre que decidió por su vida…Que se protegió contra un hombre que había perdido el sentido de la cordura…No debes mortificarte por ello

-Deberías odiarme-Exclamó con fuerza. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos

-Nunca lo haría por esto…Eres tan buen hombre que te compadeces por una persona que probablemente no hubiera sentido lo mismo hacia ti…

-Gracias por no juzgarme ante todo-Le miré y entonces sentí una sensación horrible por el mero hecho de sentir lo que sentía hacia Hermione

Coloqué mi mano sobre su barbilla para que levantase su rostro y así poder posar mis labios sobre los suyos con cierta delicadeza, ternura y compresión. Me correspondió de la misma manera, con cariño sobre todo. Sus manos se posaron en mi cadera mientras que yo deslizaba uno de mis brazos por su espalda, atrayéndolo hacia mí, acunándole entre mis brazos con el fin de que se sintiese a gusto en ellos. Se dejó guiar para al final fundirnos en una pasión que él necesitaba…Y yo estaría allí para él

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-¿Estás bien, Ron?-El pelirrojo se giró para ver a su compañero al lado con una sonrisa burlona, transmitiéndole lo que era confianza y ante todo, amistad_

_-Lo estoy, Viktor…Lo que sucede es que ando algo pensativo…_

_-Hermione, ¿verdad?-El pelirrojo asiente-¿Te has percatado de que Lavender no te ha quitado el ojo de encima en toda la noche?-Preguntó mientras ambos miraban a la mujer-Es atractiva_

_-La verdad es que sí…Demasiado-El moreno le mira de reojo mientras toma esa copa de coñac que tanto le gustaba pese a ser una bebida del mundo muggle. Sus ojos centellearon de lujuria y ante todo, diversión_

_-Pues…Hablar con ella…-El otro le observó contrariado_

_-¿Qué? No…No…Estoy casado, Viktor…_

_-Pero tu mujer no te complace como debería en la cama…Ellas son las que deben demostrarnos que somos únicos…Y si tu mujer no hace o comete sus tareas… ¿Por qué no buscarlo en alguien ajeno?-Lavender les miraba coqueta, mientras que Ron tragaba saliva, sintiendo la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas_

**(...)**


	66. Chapter 65: El comportamiento

Capítulo 64: El comportamiento de Ron

Ronald Weasley tomaba una copa con una mirada felina, observando así a todas las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar. Pudo distinguir la figura de la que era su esposa apoyada en un pilar del lugar. Su porte era fino y elegante como en tantas otras épocas. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la mujer cuando a su lado se colocó la figura de la rubia con otra copa en la mano. Se miraron de manera cómplice, provocando así la sonrisa de ambas. Suspiró. Detestaba a Luna Lovegood desde que se apoderó del alma de su mujer, y sobre todo, desde que dejó de lado a su hermana menor

Pero lo que más odiaba de esa situación eran las discusiones. El odio que denotaban las palabras hirientes que se lanzaban, alejándose ambos del otro…El llorar de Hermione al final y el suspiro exasperado de él, que se encontraba frustrado con ella. Ya no hacían el amor como antes, y ya casi nunca se dedicaban muestras de afecto con un beso apasionado, ni siquiera casto. Y si así lo hacían, era delante de las cámaras para aparentar. Pero ya ni eso, y eso le hacía sentirse desplazado y apartado de ella, de esa castaña de ojos marrones… ¡Acaso no se podía permitir acercarse a ella y besarla con esa pasión y fogosidad que sentía desde hacía tanto tiempo! Bajó la vista para clavarla en la bebida del vaso que portaba su mano fuerte. Su porte era varonil, aunque últimamente parecía algo descuidado, sobre todo en el tema del juego. Últimamente tenía muchos accidentes que le impedían jugar, y parecía no molestarle

La figura de Viktor Krum apareció a su lado, mirando a su alrededor junto a su compañero. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en la figura de la única mujer a la que amó, aunque para él solamente era conocida y amiga a la cual quería respetar, pero una manera de hacerlo era ayudándola de alguna manera…Y no solo eso, sino que además cumplir el encargo que tenía previsto. Una sonrisa burlona se asomó en su rostro, lo que llamó la atención del pelirrojo Weasley, que se percató de la presencia de su hermana pequeña y de su cuñado en el lugar.

También se veía la figura de Malfoy aparecerse al lado de la pelirroja, depositando un beso en la mejilla de esta y tirando de ella para salir a la pista de baile. Harry coge a la mujer de su mejor amigo y comienza a bailar con él. Los ojos azules se clavan en la figura de su esposa, que observa detenidamente a cualquier punto, o eso le parece a él. Si Ron fuese más avispado y atento, se percataría de que su mujer no apartaba la mirada de lo que era la figura de su hermana menor, y que para hacer más hincapié a la historia, esta le correspondía a la mirada de reojo, con algo de ímpetu aunque escondiera su rostro en el cuello de su mejor amigo, intentando así evitar encontrarse una vez más con la mirada de la muchacha. Una sonrisa burlona se asoma en el rostro de la rubia, que no puede evitar mirar de reojo a su mejor amiga. Quería hacer que esta luchase por su amor por Ginny y hacerla entender que todo sucedió por los celos de la pelirroja al no poder estar a su lado como quería. Debía hacer algo, puesto que ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ver feliz a la mujer que le había dado la oportunidad de ser aceptada.

Pero se dejó guiar cuando a lo lejos se dejó conquistar por la mirada felina de un hombre. Ojos negros e intensos, el rubio se alejó con cuidado mientras ella entre abría la boca con el fin de hablar sin éxito alguno. ¡Qué delirio era la atracción a primera vista! ¡Cuánto deseo en esos ojos de él y en los de ella! Ese azul abrasador que era capaz de hacerle sentir una sensación pura, robándole así el aliento

-¿Quién es ese?-Musitó la rubia casi sin aire mientras que la otra apartaba un momento la mirada de la figura de su cuñada para ver la que señalaba su compañera. Sonrió

-Es un amigo de Draco de la infancia…Theodore, creo que se llama…No estoy segura del todo…

La otra simplemente asintió mientras se separaba de su amiga. Ginny, algo cansada, se colocó en la zona de la barra, cogiendo la copa que en su momento le pidió su marido. Observó de lejos a la castaña, que no era capaz de hacer otra cosa que mirarla de manera profunda. Ambas parecían necesitar hablar y ser ellas una vez más, pero el orgullo puede con las chicas y se quedan así, mirándose, sin pudor por ser descubiertas.

-¿Estás bien, Ron?-El pelirrojo se giró para ver a su compañero al lado con una sonrisa burlona, transmitiéndole lo que era confianza y ante todo, amistad

-Lo estoy, Viktor…Lo que sucede es que ando algo pensativo…

-Hermione, ¿verdad?-El pelirrojo asiente-¿Te has percatado de que Lavender no te ha quitado el ojo de encima en toda la noche?-Preguntó mientras ambos miraban a la mujer-Es atractiva

-La verdad es que sí…Demasiado-El moreno le mira de reojo mientras toma esa copa de coñac que tanto le gustaba pese a ser una bebida del mundo muggle. Sus ojos centellearon de lujuria y ante todo, diversión

-Pues…Hablar con ella…-El otro le observó contrariado

-¿Qué? No…No…Estoy casado, Viktor…

-Pero tu mujer no te complace como debería en la cama…Ellas son las que deben demostrarnos que somos únicos…Y si tu mujer no hace o comete sus tareas… ¿Por qué no buscarlo en alguien ajeno?-Lavender les miraba coqueta, mientras que Ron tragaba saliva, sintiendo la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas

-¿Tú le engañaste en algún momento?-El moreno sonrió de manera divertida, aunque sus intenciones no eran para nada buenas

-No…Porque me daba lo que necesitaba…Pero si no lo hace ahora…Tienes derechos, Ron…-Este asintió

-Tienes razón, Viktor… ¡Y si no, que cumpla con sus obligaciones como esposa!-Y tras decir esto, se acercó a la castaña con una sonrisa coqueta y aduladora

Hermione observaba la escena a lo lejos, pero poco le importaba ya. Su matrimonio se encontraba muerto desde hace tiempo, y quería que acabase cuanto antes…Pero en parte se mostró algo reacia por el simple hecho de que él podía coquetear abiertamente y ella no podía mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Ginny.

"El plan ya ha comenzado… ¿Cuál será el siguiente paso?" El mensaje llegó al móvil de la figura que se encontraba en medio de la sala. Levantó la vista para ver a Krum levantando la copa, como si de un brindis se tratase. Apareció una sonrisa en su rostro. Lo que nadie sabía es que todo no era tan sencillo como se planteaba, pero que ya se vería con el tiempo…A veces, la venganza no se sirve en un plato frío

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-No es problema…Ya lleva tiempo tomándolas…De eso me he encargado yo-La firmeza de su voz produjo cierta satisfacción en su acompañante_

_-Perfecto…_

_-¿Y si algo sale mal?-Preguntó Viktor, no muy convencido_

_-Tú procura de darme toda la información necesaria, Krum…De eso, me encargaré yo…Y ahora, brindemos-Se levantó, y el otro imitó su comportamiento-Por el futuro…Que espero que consiga alegrarnos de una vez…_

_-Así lo espero yo también._

_Sin embargo, la escena erótica fue tomando mayor importancia a cada paso que se daba en el momento. Los cabellos castaños caían por ese cuerpo desnudo que se veía al descubierto. Las manos se movían por la espalda, acariciando la línea áspera de la espalda y provocando un estremecimiento en ese cuerpo que se movía como si de una serpiente sobre la figura de cabello rojizo. Se besaban con pasión, sin dejar paso a la ternura o el amor tan siquiera. No, solamente eran besos, movimientos de deseo guardado desde hace tiempo. Era el cabello castaño entremezclase con el rojizo en una apasionada caricia que parecía no tener fin. Se movían sin reparo, sin que el pecado de eso se pronunciara. No. No había cabida para el arrepentimiento, solamente para ese juego lascivo que no dejaba lugar para más… ¡Qué delirio por el que se dejaban llevar!_

**(...)**


	67. Chapter 66: Infidelidad

Capítulo 65: Infidelidad

Caminaba con cierta lentitud, sin atreverse a hacer mucho más que eso. Acababa de adentrarse por la puerta de su casa, que parecía encontrarse vacía. Sabía que no era así, pero pese a ello, no se sentía ajena a su casa, aunque sí a su hogar. Se adentró hacia el salón, que se encontraba totalmente en silencio igual que el resto del lugar. Sin embargo, unos ruidos rompieron la calma de la estancia, pero no de ella. No se dejaría vencer por ese detalle. Clavó sus ojos, potentes y firmes, en la ventana y se acercó, resonando así el golpe de sus pies en el suelo. Un repiqueteo que parecía pasar imperceptible, y así era…Al menos, en la distancia

Tomó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla situada en la mesita del salón con un movimiento ligero, sin moverla de su lugar. Se quedó observando el color de ese fino elemento de la naturaleza, y con una cerrilla, encendió esa llama intensa que permitió que la ceniza cayera al suelo. Siempre le había parecido fascinante el fuego, ese elemento del ambiente externo y a la vez interno que tanto dolor causaba y a la vez cierta felicidad. Tan abstracto y a la vez concreto ese concepto que le hizo sonreír sin premeditación ante ello. Levantó la vista para asomarse por la ventana con paso sencillo. La lluvia caía sobre la ciudad de Londres, y el reloj comenzó a sonar. Fuerte, potente. Cada campanada era un delirio, un algo más del tiempo que tanto nos hacía movernos con prisa por la ciudad. Tornó sus pupilas hacia el reloj de madera. Las cuatro de la tarde. Ladeó la cabeza para dejar en cigarro en el cenicero, además del gorro que en ese momento llevaba. Su respiración era acompasada con cada segundo que escuchaba. Todo parecía querer acelerarse, aunque ella demostrase su verdadero estar…Impasible, indoloro…No sufría, porque no tenía razones para ello…Nunca lo haría. Finalmente, decidió corroborar lo que parecía estar sucediendo para afianzarse a ello y saber que no habría vuelta de hoja…O era eso, o era otra cosa…Pero no era una persona necia, eso lo sabían todos…

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto con un movimiento ligero de brazo, intentando no hacer ruido alguno, tragando saliva con suavidad y con su corazón acelerado, más por el hecho de descubrir una verdad que una dolorosa. Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro aunque desapareció l instante. No era razón por la cual sonreír, y lo sabía perfectamente

Harry se encontraba solo en su casa, mirando hacia las ventanas y hacia todos los lugares en sí. Sin razón aparente, se encontraba inquieto, como si algo malo estuviese sucediendo en ese mismo instante. Sus ojos verdes se nublaron un momento, extrañando demasiado a la que era su esposa. Esta se había excusado indicando que había quedado con Draco Malfoy, pero había un algo que le parecía extraño. Y era que no quedase con Hermione. Creía que podrían resolver sus diferencias, pero andaba equivocado. Todo parecía confuso para él, sobre todo porque veía que entre ellas había un círculo especial. Frunció el ceño al pensar eso, pero decidió quitarle importancia al asunto. Cuando volvieran a ser amigas, todo volvería a ser como antes…Dos matrimonios felices, unidos por el amor…Luchando en contra de la rutina, del odio, de las separaciones innecesarias…Lo tenía claro. No había de qué preocuparse, porque todo pasaría con el tiempo. Era una etapa. Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, algo feliz, para levantarse, coger el teléfono y llamar a Draco para tomar una copa. La felicidad a veces es un algo que se debe buscar para poder sentirla…Y eso es lo que haría Harry James Potter…Porque no tenía razones para lo contrario…Tenía a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, y en unos meses, un hijo precioso al que cuidar y querer…

Viktor tenía la copa en la mano, mirando hacia su acompañante, que le mostraba una sonrisa burlona y ante todo, malévola. El búlgaro a veces dudaba de hacer lo correcto, de servir a esta persona, la cual no poseía buenas intenciones. Pero le había prometido lo que más quería. Esos ojos profundos, castaños y esa sonrisa hermosa y coqueta. Eso rizos castaños cayendo sobre los hombros. Así es como él la recordaba, y eso en parte le alegraba. Se sentía feliz por ello y decidió olvidarse de quien era uno y quien era el otro. Solo eran dos personas que querían lo que buscaban, y daba igual el camino…Solo importaba la meta u objetivo

-¿Ya está todo?-Fría, mezquina, calculadora. Así era esa voz ajena

-Sí…Creo que dentro de poco, el matrimonio Weasley va a acabar extinguido-Tomó un cigarrillo y se lo ofreció a la figura que se encontraba en frente de él, que la tomó con cuidado y esmero. Encendieron con cuidado el cigarro propio para así darle una calada cada uno. Suspiraron, maravillados por ese efecto

-¿Y las drogas?-Cuestionó

-No es problema…Ya lleva tiempo tomándolas…De eso me he encargado yo-La firmeza de su voz produjo cierta satisfacción en su acompañante

-Perfecto…

-¿Y si algo sale mal?-Preguntó Viktor, no muy convencido

-Tú procura de darme toda la información necesaria, Krum…De eso, me encargaré yo…Y ahora, brindemos-Se levantó, y el otro imitó su comportamiento-Por el futuro…Que espero que consiga alegrarnos de una vez…

-Así lo espero yo también.

Sin embargo, la escena erótica fue tomando mayor importancia a cada paso que se daba en el momento. Los cabellos castaños caían por ese cuerpo desnudo que se veía al descubierto. Las manos se movían por la espalda, acariciando la línea áspera de la espalda y provocando un estremecimiento en ese cuerpo que se movía como si de una serpiente sobre la figura de cabello rojizo. Se besaban con pasión, sin dejar paso a la ternura o el amor tan siquiera. No, solamente eran besos, movimientos de deseo guardado desde hace tiempo. Era el cabello castaño entremezclase con el rojizo en una apasionada caricia que parecía no tener fin. Se movían sin reparo, sin que el pecado de eso se pronunciara. No. No había cabida para el arrepentimiento, solamente para ese juego lascivo que no dejaba lugar para más… ¡Qué delirio por el que se dejaban llevar!

Los párpados se abrieron para que esas pupilas observasen mejor la escena que se producía. Una sonrisa ladeada se mostró en su rostro, sobre todo porque en verdad no le afectaba lo más mínimo… Podría ser que sí, pero ese no era su caso. Suspiró mientras que su mano se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, acariciando así la aspereza de la madera. Entonces no pude evitarlo. Su rostro se contrae serio. Hermione Weasley se aparta, mirando por última vez la escena que se producía…Su marido acostándose con Lavender Brown. Pero no había dolor, y así todo sería mucho más fácil…Dudaba de ello, porque creía que sería todo demasiado doloroso…Pero al comprobar que su marido ni se inmutaría por ello, decidió tomar la decisión acertada…Se separaría de Ron Weasley, y haría lo posible por volver a ser Hermione Granger…Lo que nunca debió dejar de ser…Se quedó callada, y pensativa…Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro…Quizás sería mejor quedarse con Weasley, al fin y al cabo, llevaría el apellido de ella.

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-No voy a callar… ¿Por qué? Porque necesito hablar y que tú, de una maldita vez, me escuches… Te quiero… Igual que tú me quieres a mí…Somos dos mujeres, ¿y qué? ¿Acaso no dice la canción, "y lo que opinen los demás está de más"? ¿No existe una canción que lleve esa letra? ¿De verdad?_

_-Hermione… Deja de decir estupideces…Lo único que veo es que te vas a separar de mi hermano, dejándole solo…Nunca le amaste, ¿verdad?-Ella se quedó callada mientras que la pelirroja ladeaba la cabeza_

_-Sí que le quise-Contestó al fin-Y quise ser la mejor esposa que hubiese podido ser…Intenté proporcionarle todo mi cariño y amor…Pero no somos parecidos…No ha sido suficiente todo nuestro esfuerzo…No es culpa de él, ni tampoco mía…Solamente que los dos ya…No sentimos lo mismo el uno hacia el otro_

_-Mi hermano te ama, Hermione, eso tenlo por seguro_

_-Me lo creería, Ginny, si no le hubiese visto encamado con otra mujer en mi casa…_

**(...)**

**Hola Ams...Queía decirte que, en esta parte de la historia (Que es la primera) Ya está terminada, por lo que se quedará así...Pero la segunda, que estoy empezando a escribir, va a tener partes de Hermione, vistas desde ella, al igual que Ginny...Y creo que la segunda parte va a ser lo mejor en ese punto...Ya, aquí, creo que es mejor dejarlo en tercera... Un beso y ya irás viendo ;)**

**Bueno...Quería advertiros que las siguientes partes...Pues van a ser delicadas...En lo que respecta, por lo que pido piedad porque...No tengo tanta habilidad para plasmarlo de manera...Correcta...En fin...Les dejo el capítulo y adelanto...**


	68. Chapter 67: Los gritos de Ginny

Capítulo 66: El desprecio de Ginny y los gritos

Hermione Weasley mantenía la vista al frente mientras que su amigo Harry intercalaba la mirada entre esa figura ausente y la de su esposa, Ginebra Potter. Esta se encontraba examinando a su cuñada con ímpetu, como si no supiera de qué hablar. O más bien, cómo reaccionar. ¿Acaso era normal lo que acababa de indicar Hermione con certeza, como si las cosas fuesen tan sencillas? La pelirroja no opinaba de la misma manera, y eso causaba cierto dolor en la castaña, que se mantenía en jarras. ¿Dónde habían quedado esos momentos tan dulces y tiernos? ¿Tan llenos de amor, amistad, y cariño? No lo sabía, pero entendía que ahora, solamente, eran cuñadas…Solamente eso, y que quizás dejarían de serlo…Y entonces… ¿Qué lazo uniría a esas mujeres que se miraban? Una desesperada de que todo fuese mentira. La otra con ese fin para poder ser libre y luchar en verdad por el amor de su vida. Porque no se rendiría, ya no. Ella quería a esa mujer que ahora mismo le dedicaba una mirada fiera y firme.

El moreno decidió marcharse y salir de la habitación, queriendo así dejarlas un espacio para que pudieran hablar sobre todo con calma. Ginny quería relajarse, y pensar que todo eso era una broma macabra del destino, pero solo era un hecho que se cernía poco a poco sobre ella…Al menos así tenía constancia de ella por parte de su hermano, aunque la información no fuese muy extensa…Pero… ¿Aquello? ¿Ya no contaría con esa mujer como si fuese de la familia? Intentó calmarse un poco, respirando lentamente, clavando sus pupilas en la figura de enfrente suyo. Impetuosa de ella, se colocó más cerca de la castaña, provocando en estas sensaciones alocadas y necesitadas

-¿Es cierto entonces? ¿Te piensas separar de mi hermano?

-Creo que es lo mejor, Ginny…Tu hermano y yo no concordamos ni nada…Simplemente, no nos entendemos…

-¡Pero os queréis! ¡Os queréis, Hermione! Siempre ha sido así… ¿Qué fue de aquellos instantes de besos, de amor, de ternura y cariño? ¿Qué sucedió con aquello?

-Fue un algo precioso, Ginny…Pero ya no hay esa llama de la pasión…El fuego no existe, se ha perdido en un mar de sensaciones que…Lo siento…En cuanto pueda, le comunicaré la noticia…Más bien, cuando salga de ese bache en el que se encuentra en su carrera…

-No me lo puedo creer…Le abandonas en el momento que más te necesita… ¿Cómo puedes? Seguramente que por las noches no puedes dormir…Tu comportamiento no es digno de una valiente…

-¿Y el tuyo si lo es? Te recuerdo que eres tú la que me esquivas cada vez que me ves…-Murmuró ella con malicia mientras que la otra clava sus pupilas en la figura fina de la otra.

Se miran cara a cara, y una de ellas traga saliva por todo lo que sucede entre ellas. Porque el amor habla por sí solo, igual que las miradas, igual que sus labios insaciables de una caricia procedente de la otra. Pero se callan, deciden, simplemente, dirigirse miradas que hablan, que cuentan y murmuran susurros, que no quieren decir nada más, que quieren ser discretas, pero no puede evitarlo. Ella quiere hablar, pero la otra no quiere saber nada…

-No quiero verte, eso es todo, Hermione…

-Pero bien que me dedicas miradas intensas en cuanto nos encontramos, como tantas veces que debemos hacerlo por causas de tu familia… ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar sin dirigirme la palabra?

-La última conversación fue de todo menos de amigas…

-Cierto, fue más de amantes del destino…Fue más de dos mujeres que se aman de manera incondicional…

-Hermione, por favor…Calla…

-No voy a callar… ¿Por qué? Porque necesito hablar y que tú, de una maldita vez, me escuches… Te quiero… Igual que tú me quieres a mí…Somos dos mujeres, ¿y qué? ¿Acaso no dice la canción, "y lo que opinen los demás está de más"? ¿No existe una canción que lleve esa letra? ¿De verdad?

-Hermione… Deja de decir estupideces…Lo único que veo es que te vas a separar de mi hermano, dejándole solo…Nunca le amaste, ¿verdad?-Ella se quedó callada mientras que la pelirroja ladeaba la cabeza

-Sí que le quise-Contestó al fin-Y quise ser la mejor esposa que hubiese podido ser…Intenté proporcionarle todo mi cariño y amor…Pero no somos parecidos…No ha sido suficiente todo nuestro esfuerzo…No es culpa de él, ni tampoco mía…Solamente que los dos ya…No sentimos lo mismo el uno hacia el otro

-Mi hermano te ama, Hermione, eso tenlo por seguro

-Me lo creería, Ginny, si no le hubiese visto encamado con otra mujer en mi casa…Y si te soy sincera, poco me ha importado-La otra entre abrió los labios, impresionada por lo que le acababa de confesar la otra

-¿Y así reaccionas?

-Ya te he dicho que no siento nada hacia Ron más que respeto o cariño…Planteaba este hecho como una mera posibilidad por temor a represarías o a cometer un daño irreparable, pero él parece no sentir nada hacia mí…Y eso, si te soy sincera, lo facilita todo…

-¿Todo? Hermione…Te vas a separar de mi hermano… ¿Eso es lo que quieres?-Preguntó con esperanza de que la otra le contestase que no, pero comprendió que era una estupidez-No me lo puedo creer, si te soy sincera…No… ¡No entiendo cómo le puedes dejar de lado!

-Eso nunca lo haré…Es mi amigo ante todo, y siempre estaré a su lado

-Te recuerdo que eres una mala amiga-Replicó con fuerza mientras que la otra tiraba de su brazo para que no se alejase de ella

-Seré todo lo mala que quieras, pero tengo una cosa bastante clara…

-Ahora me dirás que piensas quitarte el apellido-Contestó Ginny con sorna

-No…Porque hay alguien más que lleva este apellido, y lo conservaré… ¿Sabes el porqué?

-Sorpréndeme una vez más, Hermione-Contestó la pelirroja, levantando sus pupilas para clavarlas en las de su amiga

-Que a esa persona la amo con todo mi corazón-La otra se quedó callada-Y no dejaré de luchar por mi felicidad…Cueste, lo que cueste…

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-Ron…Tenemos que hablar…_

_-La verdad es que no me encuentro demasiado bien, Hermione…No creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar de nada-Contestó, pasándose la mano por el rostro mientras que ella suspiraba exasperada_

_-¿Y cuándo llegará ese momento?-Cuestionó ella con firmeza, colocándose de una postura que él comprendiese mejor_

_-No lo sé, Hermione…Quizás mañana, cuando…_

_-¿Cuándo, qué? Resuélveme la duda que tengo… ¿Cuándo dejes de drogarte, de beber o irte por ahí a saber dónde?_

_-Herms…Te juro que las drogas ya las he dejado…-Dijo, acercándose a ella para rodearla con sus fuertes brazos. Ella se apartó asqueada_

_-Apártate, que hueles demasiado a whisky… ¿Y tienes la desfachatez de decirme eso, cuando te he pillado las pastillas en el bolsillo de tu pantalón?_

_-Te juro que no he querido…Pero me sobre pasa…Además… ¿Qué hacías tú mirando mis cosas?_

**(...)**


	69. Chapter 68: Golpe seco

Capítulo 67: Un golpe seco

Hermione miraba con cierto enfado a Ron, que no era casi capaz de sostenerse en pie. Llevaba una cantidad de alcohol excesiva en las venas, además de las drogas. Su cabello se encontraba revuelto, y veía a su mujer con cierta pena por la situación. Bueno, pena…No se sabía en verdad por el hecho de que no era capaz de centrar su mirada en la figura de ella, que se encontraba en jarras y una mirada inquisidora clavándose en el rostro de él. Sus ojos centellearon ante el mero contacto, sobre todo al verle y entender con qué clase de hombre se había casado. Ladeó la cabeza, con el movimiento de su cabello al compás de su manera de actuar. El chico se apoyó un poco en el marco de la puerta y tragó saliva con el fin de poder obtener algo de saliva para hablar

No solo eso, también la fortaleza para ello. Pese a su pésimo estado, intuía que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Y eso no hacía falta ni tener buena vista. Solo tenía que levantar la vista y clavar sus ojos azules en el rostro de la mujer que se encontraba en frente suyo. Ella, de manera sencilla, se quitó el anillo de bodas para sostenerlo en el puño, como si le diese fuerzas a continuar, a proseguir con ese instante que seguramente sería recordado durante toda su vida…El día que indicaría su separación definitiva de él, de Ronald Weasley, ese muchacho que lo consiguió todo y que comenzaba a perder todo lo que con el tiempo había logrado. Dinero, fama, fortuna, amor…Todo eso lo estaba perdiendo, ya no le quedaba nada…Era la sombra de lo que una vez fue…Empezando desde cero y terminando de la misma manera…Y eso en parte le hacía sentirse a ella apenada, pero comprendía que no podía seguir bajo el poder de él…Y tampoco lo consentiría…Ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Sus ojos castaños se clavaron en los desorientados de él y comenzó a hablar

-Ron…Tenemos que hablar…

-La verdad es que no me encuentro demasiado bien, Hermione…No creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar de nada-Contestó, pasándose la mano por el rostro mientras que ella suspiraba exasperada

-¿Y cuándo llegará ese momento?-Cuestionó ella con firmeza, colocándose de una postura que él comprendiese mejor

-No lo sé, Hermione…Quizás mañana, cuando…

-¿Cuándo, qué? Resuélveme la duda que tengo… ¿Cuándo dejes de drogarte, de beber o irte por ahí a saber dónde?

-Herms…Te juro que las drogas ya las he dejado…-Dijo, acercándose a ella para rodearla con sus fuertes brazos. Ella se apartó asqueada

-Apártate, que hueles demasiado a whisky… ¿Y tienes la desfachatez de decirme eso, cuando te he pillado las pastillas en el bolsillo de tu pantalón?

-Te juro que no he querido…Pero me sobre pasa…Además… ¿Qué hacías tú mirando mis cosas?-La pregunta exaltó a una Hermione demasiado nerviosa. Levantó la mano amenazadoramente

-Porque no me queda más remedio, Ron… ¡Estás destruyendo tu vida! ¿Lo entiendes? Y no solo eso…También de la gente de tu alrededor, la que te quiere y aprecia…Nos destrozas la vida de una manera que me sorprende…

-Hermione…Quiero cambiar, pero no soy capaz… Además, ¿quién me quiere?-Cuestionó

-Pues tu hermana…Harry…Tu familia en sí, Ronald-Contestó, intentando aparentar cierta calma

-¿Y tú? ¿Tú me quieres?

-Soy tu esposa, y estaré a tu lado para todo lo que necesites

-No me has contestado a la pregunta-Replicó él. Ella le miró entonces con los ojos bañados en lágrimas

-Estoy cansada… ¡Tan cansada de todo esto!

-Creía que estarías a mi lado en todo momento, hasta que la muerte nos separase…

-Y yo pensaba que me serías fiel, y no ha sido así, Ron… ¡Nuestro matrimonio es una farsa, Ronald! ¡Tú y yo lo somos! ¡Desde el principio esto no iba a acabar bien! Porque no nos queríamos…Nos apreciábamos, nos respetábamos hasta hace bien poco…

-¿Acaso tú no me has sido infiel? ¿Eh, cariño?-Lo último lo preguntó con cierta ironía destacable en su tono de voz

-No de la manera que los has sido tú…No con el trato que me has dado…

-Podríamos haber sido felices, Hermione…

-¿Cómo, Ronald? Estabas más dispuesto a tu trabajo que a mí…Y solo pretendías solucionarlo si yo me quedaba a trabajar en casa…Siendo la esposa ideal, perfecta… ¡Pero no era así! No era esa princesa a la cual rescatar de esa vida horrible…No era inválida, ni necesitaba a mi príncipe azul con su manera de actuar. No necesitaba esa historia de amor perfecta, sin errores ni nada…No lo necesitaba ni nunca lo quise…Pero tú sí que lo necesitabas…Con necesidad, con urgencia…

-Yo lo que quería era un hijo…Un hijo que nunca llegó-Recriminó con fuerza, mientras que ella clavaba su mirada en los ojos de él. La bomba estaría a punto de estallar. Y la ferocidad era una mala compañera

-No fue culpa mía, y lo sabes perfectamente Ron…Yo también quería un pequeño…Pero eso no hubiese salvado nuestro matrimonio

-Hubiese sido un lazo de unión entre nosotros…Así no hubiese tratado de buscar fuera lo que no encontraba en casa…Pero no volverá a suceder…No volveré a engañarte, tienes mi palabra, Hermione

-Tu palabra ya no me vale nada, Ron…No quiero saber ya nada, ¿entiendes?

-¡Es que fue tu culpa! Debes admitirlo…Si hubiese nacido ese hijo…

-¡Ron! Por mucho que hubiese querido, ese niño no hubiese llegado-Replicó con fuerza-Fui al médico…Y me indicó que tenías muy pocas probabilidades de tener hijos…Un diez por ciento, ¿entiendes? ¡No hubiésemos tenido el niño en muchos intentos! Y yo me cansaría de intentarlo tan siquiera…Así que no digas que fue cosa mía, porque sabes la verdad…Y creo que en el fondo, eras consciente de ello…

-¡Eso es mentira!

Y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, el dorso de la mano izquierda de él se enfrentó contra el rostro de ella, golpeándola así. Ella se sujetó el rostro para acariciar la zona dañada, pero n o le dio tiempo a reaccionar. La otra mano, abierta, chocó contra su piel, haciendo que se tambaleara y que intentara protegerse con sus brazos. Pero no era capaz de ello, puesto que otro golpe en el estómago le hizo temblar. Sus manos se colocaron en el abdomen y entonces otro golpe en el ojo, esta vez fuerte, haciendo que cayese contra la pared mientras que otro puñetazo caía sobre su labio, partiéndolo. La muchacha se quejó mientras el hombre sostenía su cuello con violencia, haciendo que se quedase en la pared, apoyada, y clavando sus pupilas claras y llenas de lágrimas en los ojos azules del que un día juró amarla y respetarla. Y allí estaban los dos. Sintiendo la furia del otro. Hermione temblaba mientras sentía el sabor de la sangre y el dolor por algunas partes del cuerpo. Él respiraba agitado, sintiendo que se había sobrepasado y percatándose de ese hecho, separándose asombrado por lo que acababa de suceder. Ella, con temor, salió corriendo, encerrándose así al otro lado de la puerta de su dormitorio, y comenzó a llorar sin temer expresarlo. Él se apoyó en la puerta del salón, intentando calmarse, pero se encontraba mareado y con la constancia de que acababa de cometer el mayor error de su vida…

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-Hermione…Yo…Quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que he hecho…Sé que, no he sido un buen esposo, ni buen amante, ni amigo tan siquiera…Yo…-Se sorbió la nariz, casi llorando-Me encuentro arrepentido por todo lo que he provocado…Por destruir esa relación que teníamos…-Levantó sus ojos azules profundos para que ella se percatase de que era la más pura verdad-Sabes que te quiero…_

_-Y tú también lo sabes, ¿verdad?-Preguntó ella un poco apenada por ese joven que se acercó para besarla. Se apartó-Lo siento Ron…Te quiero, de verdad…Nunca te mentiría sobre ello…Te sigo guardando un cariño inmenso, y te compadezco…Además de que te ayudaré con tu problema…Todos lo haremos_

_-¿Volveré a ser yo? ¿Volveremos a ser ese matrimonio consolidado, Hermione?_

_-Volverás a ser tú, Ron…Te curaremos, te lo prometo-Aseguró ella, tomando así la mano fuerte de él entre las suyas con una sonrisa que se fue apagando poco a poco_

**(...)**


	70. Chapter 69: Furia

Capítulo 68: Furia

Las palabras habían herido a esas dos personas que se encontraban en frente de la otra. Hermione levantaba la vista con calma. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía de casa con el fin de ocultar esa magulladura causada por el que aún era su marido. No se hablaban, y si Ron lo intentaba, ella se alejaba con paso dubitativo. Para él eso le resultaba extraño, y no por el mecho de que se asustase por él…Sabía perfectamente que a ella le causaba pavor y miedo, pero quería pensar que el tiempo lo curaba todo, y que volverían a ser ese matrimonio feliz, esa pareja llena de momentos apasionados, de pasión, de ternura y ante todo, de un amor que se profesaban. Pero una parte de su corazón le indicaba que eso nunca volvería a suceder y que él mismo había destruido esa compleja relación. Se encontraba sentado en la mesa, clavando así sus ojos azules en la figura de ella, que se encontraba situada en el salón, leyendo atentamente. Mientras no se molestasen, las cosas acabarían de una manera más o menos correcta.

Se levantó de la silla con paso tambaleante, más que nada por la cantidad de alcohol ingerida para colocarse en el salón, situándose así cerca de la que era aún su mujer. Esta levantó la mirada del libro con recelo mientras que el chico, con torpeza, se arrodillaba ante ella con una mirada triste, queriendo sentirla una vez más como esa mujer dulce y buena, atenta y ante todo, considerada. Los ojos de ella, entonces, se clavaron en esos ojos de él le analizaron con cautela. Parecía agotado, y la barba de hace unos días se veía intacta. ¿Dónde quedó ese hombre tan bueno y dulce? ¿Ese al que llegó a apreciar y querer? ¿Dónde quedó esa relación que hubiese considerado perfecta? No lo sabía, pero tampoco tenía intención alguna de averiguarlo… Ahora, todo se encontraba claro y conciso…Pasara lo que pasase, su amor por Ginny seguiría siendo intenso, profundo, cálido…Nadie podría con él, y eso era certero y seguro, por lo que sabía que la pena no sería un buen arma de ese hombre que, además, se había atrevido a faltarle al respeto de esa manera tan simple, tan vulgar y ante todo, tan cruel

-Herms…

-¿Qué quieres, Ronald?-Cuestionó ella con un tono congelado, que no transmitía sentimiento o sensación alguna. De eso se percató Ron

-¿Desde cuándo soy Ronald?-Preguntó impresionado

-Desde que tengo claras muchas cosas-Contestó seca, sin dar ánimo a continuar con esa charla que quizás volvería a mostrar el lado rudo de él

-Hermione…Yo…Quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que he hecho…Sé que, no he sido un buen esposo, ni buen amante, ni amigo tan siquiera…Yo…-Se sorbió la nariz, casi llorando-Me encuentro arrepentido por todo lo que he provocado…Por destruir esa relación que teníamos…-Levantó sus ojos azules profundos para que ella se percatase de que era la más pura verdad-Sabes que te quiero…

-Y tú también lo sabes, ¿verdad?-Preguntó ella un poco apenada por ese joven que se acercó para besarla. Se apartó-Lo siento Ron…Te quiero, de verdad…Nunca te mentiría sobre ello…Te sigo guardando un cariño inmenso, y te compadezco…Además de que te ayudaré con tu problema…Todos lo haremos

-¿Volveré a ser yo? ¿Volveremos a ser ese matrimonio consolidado, Hermione?

-Volverás a ser tú, Ron…Te curaremos, te lo prometo-Aseguró ella, tomando así la mano fuerte de él entre las suyas con una sonrisa que se fue apagando poco a poco-Pero nuestro matrimonio nunca va a volver a ser lo que era…Por no decir que nuestra relación en sí, nunca fue consolidada, Ron…Somos demasiado diferentes como para poder continuar juntos…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que te quiero Ron, pero yo no puedo seguir a tu lado…Ya no. Creía que sentía hacia ti un amor inmenso, pero me equivoqué-Mintió ella. Sabía que era lo mejor que podía llegar a hacer con él-No podemos volver…Por eso, estoy tanteando la nulidad de nuestro matrimonio…Para desgracia, el mundo mágico no se encuentra tan avanzado como el mundo muggle…

-Debe de ser una broma, Herms…-Murmuró acongojado

-Lo siento, ¿pero qué quieres que haga?

-¡Qué luchemos por esto, cariño! ¡Que volvamos a ser los que éramos entonces! ¡Que no me dejes solo en este dolor que es vivir sin ti!-Exclamó llorando

-Lo siento…Pero no puedo…Es lo mejor para ambos…Y seguiremos juntos, pero como amigos…Te he prometido que no te dejaré de lado, y así será, Ron. Pero tú y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver… ¡Es solo eso!

-No Hermione…Tú y yo seguiremos siendo marido y mujer…Como dijo el padre, en lo bueno y en lo malo, hasta que la muerte nos separe… ¡Y si no eres mía, te aseguro que no lo serás de nadie más!

En ese momento, la tomó de los hombros con fuerza mientras ella comenzaba forcejear con fuerza, sin atreverse a golpearlo por la reacción. Pero el tiraba de su camisa, dejando ver parte de esa piel algo clara. Eran fuertes agarres que dejaban así su marca, igual que ese escena se plasmaba en la memoria de ella para almacenarla. Porque nada era más doloroso que sentir como tu marido te tomaba entre sus brazos por la fuerza. Sentía repulsión y asco mientras que él tiraba de su camisa para dejarla con el sujetador a la vista. Acarició sus pechos con suavidad, pero eso lo que la hizo fue llorar, cosa que enfureció a Ron

-¡No llores, joder! Recuperaremos este matrimonio, te lo aseguro, mi amor

Con fuerza, comenzó a besar su cuello mientras que ella se movía con el fin de no sentirle, de no saber que era percibir como sería obligada a mantener sexo con él. La besó los labios con ferocidad, provocando así que la sangre se derramase con esos labios hinchados por esa violencia de él. Lloraba, sollozaba, pero eso no servía. Él continuaba, para así levantarla el vestido para acercar su cintura hacia la suya. Otro quejido por parte de Hermione, y el golpe que la joven recibió por ello fue brusco y doloroso. Su rostro comenzaba a dejar marcas de los golpes que recibía cada vez que le golpeaba él. Eran esas marcas físicas que quizás, con el tiempo, podrían desaparecer, e incluso, disfrazarlas con el maquillaje si lo conseguía. Pero en ese instante, y para toda su vida, esa escena quedaría guardada en su memoria…Porque nunca olvidaría ese dolor de sentir que él la tomase como suya a la fuerza, obligándola, forzándola…Y que ella, por ser mujer, no pudiese evitarlo…Porque el hombre siempre sería quien quedase como el bueno…Porque ella, en verdad, lo "buscó". Le tentó a hacerlo…Esa era la verdadera realidad de la sociedad, que no tenía en cuenta los gritos de dolor, de rabia y de impotencia…

Adelanto del próximo capítulo:

**(...)**

_-¿Y mi hermano?-La castaña se asustó, mirando hacia la puerta y apartando su mano, desconcertando así a la muchacha_

_-Se…Se fue hace rato…-Titubeó ella con cierto pesar mientras le dirigía una mirada afable a la pelirroja-Le…Le dejaré el recado cuando…Cuando llegue_

_-¿Estás bien? Pareces muy tensa…Asustada, diría yo-Comentó suspicaz_

_-Tengo algo de frío…Ando algo enferma estos días-Mintió ella de manera descarada_

_-¿Es algo grave?_

_-No…Tranquila…No hace falta que te preocupes por mí, si soy sincera-Contestó la mujer mientras la otra dirigía sus pupilas hacia su rostro_

_-Claro que me preocupo…Yo…En fin, no venía a hablar con mi hermano-Aclaró con cierta vergüenza-Sino contigo_

_-Ginny…Si es por lo de la nulidad, yo…-Pero la otra le interrumpió el discurso_

_-No…No es por eso-Bajó la cabeza, y parecía arrepentida. La otra comenzaba a asustarse-Quería disculparme…Sé que lo haces porque crees que es lo mejor para los dos y…No debo entrometerme en tus decisiones…_

_-Gracias por entenderlo…No lo hago por herir a nadie…Pero sé que si seguimos juntos, todo…-Soltó un suspiro mientras el temor parecía desaparecer durante un instante de su cuerpo_

_-Lo sé…Solo que he tardado mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de ello…_

**(...)**

**¡Te acordaste, ams! Creía que nadie se percataría de ese detalle...Ciertamente, es lo que supo Ginny, aunque no la escena completa. Sin embargo, ya sabéis algo que va a suceder dentro de poco...Igual que para acabar esta parte, y así, dar paso a la siguiente...Ron ha perdido la cabeza, además de llegar al extremo de todo...Ahora veremos como sale la cosa. Por ahora, las cosas van a estar caldeadas, calmadas y revueltas...De todo un poco ;)**


	71. Chapter 70: ¿Reconciliación?

Capítulo 69: ¿La reconciliación?

Ginny se encontraba en frente de la puerta, algo insegura por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Todo parecía algo revuelto, y eso en parte le sacaba de sus casillas. Quería que todo fuese perfecto, como debía ser en su momento. Y por eso se encontraba allí ahora, en frente de ese lugar donde vivía la que era la mujer de su vida, y pese a todo, su mejor amiga. Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar tantos momentos juntas llenos de felicidad, de dudas, de amor, de amistad y de duras palabras manchadas con los celos y la rabia del momento. Suspiró antes de llamar con sus nudillos a la puerta. Tragó saliva y el movimiento de su mandíbula se hizo notar al fin. Los ojos de Hermione se clavaron en ella tras atender a su próximo invitado. Suerte que se había arreglado de tal manera que podía haber disimulado sus marcas de la noche anterior. Ron se había marchado pronto, dejándola tirada en el sofá llorando. Temblaba, por lo que se abrazó a sí misma con el fin de reconfortarse. Su cuñada la observó perpleja, haciéndose así paso y dejando sus cosas en el sofá para, acto seguido, dirigirse a la castaña y tomar su rostro entre sus manos, causándole cierta turbación a la mujer

-¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces asustada, Hermione…-Su voz dejaba entre ver la preocupación, dejando así de lado al orgullo, a la rabia y a ese supuesto odio que la pelirroja le profesaba a ella

-Estoy bien, Ginny…De verdad-Aseguró la chica, en parte agradecida por el gesto de ella. No podía creer que la pelirroja se preocupase de esa manera tan abierta

-No lo parece, Herms-Dejó escapar la joven, aunque al instante se percató de que había cometido-Perdona, Hermione

-Me gusta que me llames Herms…Como antes-Murmuró, olvidándose por un momento de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Una sonrisa afable se apareció en el rostro de la pelirroja

-Como antes…

-¿Quieres sentarte?-Le ofreció, intentando aparentar normalidad, pese a que era difícil

Necesitaba hablar, y explicarse…Y para ello, hablaría con Harry, esa persona que le daría su más honesta opinión, además de que le podría hablar de los temas legales. Sin embargo, algo le hizo calmarse y entender que no era el mejor momento para hablar. Seguía algo atemorizada y no quería saber nada. Se mostraba fría, y eso era en parte lo que pretendía…Alejarse de lo que era todo lo que le recordarse a él, a su aroma, a sus brazos…A su todo…El recuerdo de la noche azotó sus pensamientos de tal manera que se estremeció al sentir la mirada de la pelirroja con tristeza. No pudo evitarlo. Apartó sus pupilas con el fin de confortarse, pero algo le invitaba a mirarla, a profundizar ese instante de calma, sin gritos de por medio. Al fin parecían volver a ser ellas…Esas muchachas que se chocaron, y una de ellas, le ofreció su mano con el fin de mostrarle apoyo…Y ahora, parecía que ocurría todo al revés

Los ojos de Ginny se dirigieron hacia esta de manera intensa. Una sonrisa que intentaba mostrar bandera blanca y entonces, con cuidado, se adelantó en el asiento para poder coger la mano de su amiga. Esta parecía reacia a ello, pero prefirió no demostrar su miedo, su nerviosismo. No quería alejarla ahora que parecía hallarse calmada. Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro al ver que la pelirroja parecía mostrarse sincera. Y es que las dos se sentían desnudarse ante la otra. La Weasley parecía conmocionada al poder reconocer en los ojos de su cuñada un aire de tristeza, de nostalgia al igual que lo que había vislumbrado ella esta mañana. Comprendió que no podía continuar así, y que debía arreglar las cosas con ella. Por ambas…Por su completa cordura

-¿Y mi hermano?-La castaña se asustó, mirando hacia la puerta y apartando su mano, desconcertando así a la muchacha

-Se…Se fue hace rato…-Titubeó ella con cierto pesar mientras le dirigía una mirada afable a la pelirroja-Le…Le dejaré el recado cuando…Cuando llegue

-¿Estás bien? Pareces muy tensa…Asustada, diría yo-Comentó suspicaz

-Tengo algo de frío…Ando algo enferma estos días-Mintió ella de manera descarada

-¿Es algo grave?

-No…Tranquila…No hace falta que te preocupes por mí, si soy sincera-Contestó la mujer mientras la otra dirigía sus pupilas hacia su rostro

-Claro que me preocupo…Yo…En fin, no venía a hablar con mi hermano-Aclaró con cierta vergüenza-Sino contigo

-Ginny…Si es por lo de la nulidad, yo…-Pero la otra le interrumpió el discurso

-No…No es por eso-Bajó la cabeza, y parecía arrepentida. La otra comenzaba a asustarse-Quería disculparme…Sé que lo haces porque crees que es lo mejor para los dos y…No debo entrometerme en tus decisiones…

-Gracias por entenderlo…No lo hago por herir a nadie…Pero sé que si seguimos juntos, todo…-Soltó un suspiro mientras el temor parecía desaparecer durante un instante de su cuerpo

-Lo sé…Solo que he tardado mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de ello…Igual que, no te quería pedir perdón solamente por eso…Me he comportado como una imbécil en estos tiempos…

-Yo tampoco me he comportado de manera correcta…-Aclaró la castaña mientras que la otra negaba con la cabeza

-Siento que nuestra amistad se estropease por mi cabezonería y mis…-Decidió callar, pero Hermione comprendió lo que quería explicar la pelirroja

-No fue solo culpa tuya…La amistad la conformábamos las dos, y no supe estar a tu lado de la manera que esperabas de mí…No he sido buena amiga, Ginny

-Yo tampoco lo he sido, Hermione…Tampoco he sabido estar contigo cuando lo del matrimonio con Ron…Ni te he dado apoyo…Y a la primera de cambio, te he tratado de muy malas maneras…A veces dudo que después de esto podamos mantener una amistad…-La castaña la miró con cierta esperanza

-A mí me encantaría…Prefiero que seamos amigas a odiarnos…Ginny…Creo que si lo intentamos, podremos volver a ser nosotras…Esas amigas inseparables…Porque siempre lo hemos sido, de alguna manera u otra…Y nos queremos, por encima de todo…

-No…No lo sé…Hemos cometido tantos errores-Hermione la tomó de la mano mientras levantaba sus ojos para encontrarse con esas pupilas oscuras

-Yo estoy dispuesta a todo con tal de que volvamos a ser las mismas de antes

Tragaron saliva, sobre todo al percatarse de los brillos de sus respectivas miradas. Intensas, que hablaban más de lo que deseaban. Una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de la embarazada mientras que la que era nuevamente su amiga le correspondía al gesto. Sus manos se acariciaban, transmitiéndose sensaciones eléctricas mediante la piel. Algo hermoso, único, precioso…Un simple gesto para contarse lo que no querían. No pudieron evitarlo, se levantaron para mirarse una vez más y abrazarse con fuerza, sintiendo, ante todo, sus corazones latir con fuerza.

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo**

**(...)**

_Solucionaré los problemas del divorcio y en cuanto lo consiga, no volverás a saber de mí…Para ti, Ron, estoy muerta-Él se quedó mirándola con cierta prepotencia-¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer?_

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-¿Me piensas volver a forzar? ¿Obligarme a estar a tu lado? ¿O simplemente, me piensas matar?-Cuestionó de manera irónica_

_-Te quiero…Créeme cuando te lo digo, cariño…Yo…Déjame acabar, por favor-Suplicó cuando ella parecía estar a punto de interceder-Sé que he cometido un error, pero…También soy consciente de que, de alguna manera, podría solucionarlo y que estés a mi lado…Por eso he vuelto…No quería porque me avergonzaba de mí mismo…No quiero ser ese hombre al que temas…O al que odies…_

_Ella se quedó callada, clavando así sus pupilas marrones en el rostro de su marido. Se preguntaba muchas veces como conseguía sonsacarle un sentimiento de ternura en su corazón. Tenía claro que no le amaba, y que así sería durante toda su vida…Pero que pese a todo, no quería negarle su ayuda…_

**(...)**

**Me alegro saber de que lo vieras así, ams...Temía que se olvidase ese dato que era relevante. Como se ve, todo, importa...Aunque no lo parezca. Yo tampoco, pero en verdad, nadie sabe de lo que es capaz la gente...Sí, aquí tienes a Ginny, dispuesta a demostrar su terquedad, y a la vez, su preocupación por la morena...Saludos, y un abrazo, además de gracias ;)**


	72. Chapter 71: San Mungo

Capítulo 70: San Mungo

Hermione levantó la mirada mientras la puerta se abría. Había estado hablando con la que ahora parecía volver a ser su mejor amiga. Algo triste mientras que podía vislumbrar el rostro de Ron. El temor le invadió, y eso provocó el dolor del hombre, que no pudo evitar apoyarse en el marco de la puerta. Se sentía mal, bastante horrible y sobre todo, se consideraba a sí mismo como un ogro. Un monstruo. Había acudido a la fuerza, al dolor y a todo con tal de doblegar a su mujer como quiso, como en sí, pretendía. Sus ojos azules se cruzaron con las pupilas de ella

Un brillo de dolor, de odio y de rabia. La mujer se levantó para marcharse del lugar, pero con rapidez, el pelirrojo la tomó del brazo, impidiendo que le abandonase en ese lugar. Ella giró su rostro mientras él intentaba hacerla entender que no quiso hacerlo, que de verdad quería estar a su lado. El rostro de la mujer se mostraba impasible, inexpresivo, frívolo, superficial. Y eso le causaba todavía más dolor. ¿Acaso era la peor persona del universo por lo que había hecho? No quería…Nunca quiso causarle tanto daño, ni tal sufrimiento como el que veía plasmado en su rostro. No lo deseaba…

-Hermione…

-Suéltame-Exclamó ella mientras él intentaba acercarse a su mujer. Esta reaccionó a la defensiva-¡Que me sueltes!

-Por favor…No quise hacerlo, de verdad…No sé lo que me sucedió…Yo…

-¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme de esa manera? ¿Mi dueño?-Ladeó la cabeza, contrariada. Intentó acariciarla pero la muchacha se volvió a alejar-No me vuelvas a tocar…Todo el respeto que sentía hacia ti lo perdiste en ese instante que me tomaste a la fuerza… ¡Quitándome así mi honor, Ronald! –Exclamó con furia mientras él intentaba por todos los medios hacerla entender que todo había sido un error

-Sabes que no soy así…No pretendía hacerte daño, y menos faltarte al respeto…Pero cuando me dijiste que no volveríamos a ser nosotros…Me volví loco, Hermione…Porque te quiero

-No, Ron…No intentes hacerme creer que es culpa mía, porque sabemos que no es así…No tenías ningún derecho a lo que me has hecho…Vete…Márchate…Todo el cariño que te profesaba se ha perdido esa noche…

-Puedo cambiar, Herms…

-No me llames "Herms"-Musitó, furiosa pero con un intento de calmarse bastante notable-No quiero que me vuelvas a llamar de ningún modo…Solucionaré los problemas del divorcio y en cuanto lo consiga, no volverás a saber de mí…Para ti, Ron, estoy muerta-Él se quedó mirándola con cierta prepotencia-¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Me piensas volver a forzar? ¿Obligarme a estar a tu lado? ¿O simplemente, me piensas matar?-Cuestionó de manera irónica

-Te quiero…Créeme cuando te lo digo, cariño…Yo…Déjame acabar, por favor-Suplicó cuando ella parecía estar a punto de interceder-Sé que he cometido un error, pero…También soy consciente de que, de alguna manera, podría solucionarlo y que estés a mi lado…Por eso he vuelto…No quería porque me avergonzaba de mí mismo…No quiero ser ese hombre al que temas…O al que odies…

Ella se quedó callada, clavando así sus pupilas marrones en el rostro de su marido. Se preguntaba muchas veces como conseguía sonsacarle un sentimiento de ternura en su corazón. Tenía claro que no le amaba, y que así sería durante toda su vida…Pero que pese a todo, no quería negarle su ayuda…Y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que volviese a ser su Ron… ¡Aquel que sonreía, que la miraba y le indicaba que la quería! Aquel muchacho que con tan solo una palabra consiguió hacerla sonreír…Aquel hombre que tomó su rostro entre sus manos para fundirse en un beso cargado de pasión y necesidad…En un matrimonio que le enseñó de la vida…

¿Y que quedó de todo eso? Un amargo recuerdo…Las lágrimas bañando los respectivos rostros…Dos víctimas del destino que por distintas circunstancias se habían dejado vencer…Ella por el trato de él…Y Ron por la influencia…Por el mal camino…Y solo eran una sombra de lo que un día llegaron a ser…Ya no les quedaba nada…Ni tan siquiera una fuerte unión por la cual luchar…Y eso causaba un dolor profundo en la castaña, que apartó su mirada finalmente, mordiéndose el labio con tanta fuerza que la sangre bañaba su labio.

-Herms…

-Te quise, Ron…De verdad que lo hice…-Murmuró con amargura-No quería hacerte ningún daño…Nunca…Siempre te consideré alguien especial para mí…Pero todo eso terminó en el momento en el cual me tomaste por la fuerza…Y no me respetaste. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí?

-Lo sé…-Indicó él-Por eso quiero enmendarlo…Volver a ser yo…Y ser nosotros-Tomó sus manos-Con el tiempo me perdonarás…Volveré a ser el chico del que te enamoraste… ¡Y estaremos juntos! ¡Para siempre!-Una sonrisa se formó en él

-Ron…Ve a San Mungo, haz lo que quieras…Pero no vuelvas a mi lado…Ya no…

-¿Por qué? Te estoy entregando mi corazón, Hermione…Para que sepas que, pase lo que pase, siempre voy a amarte…Y esperaré lo que haga falta para luchar por ti…Por tu amor…Por volver a ser el matrimonio que éramos

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender?-Cuestionó sin saber muy bien que era lo que estaba sucediendo

-Ron…Nunca te he amado…-Confesó ella a la vez que él fruncía el ceño, sin entender nada-Me casé contigo porque eras un buen hombre…Alguien que me cuidaba, que me quería…Que me respetaba-Dictaminó ella-Además de que… ¡Sabía que éramos una buena pareja! Y quería creer que con el paso del tiempo, tú y yo seríamos únicos…Y que el roce haría el cariño, y acabaría amándote con necesidad…Pero no fue así…Lo único que conseguí fue hacerme daño, y sobre todo, a ti

-Hermione…-Murmuró él levantándose-Lo que dices no tiene sentido alguno…

-Ron…

-No-Le interrumpió él-Lo que insinúas no puede ser… ¿Cómo no me podías amar? ¿Acaso hay alguien más?-La mandíbula de ella se tensó, pero negó ante la pregunta de su marido

-No hay nadie más, Ron…Solamente has estado tú…Pero no te amo…Nunca lo llegué a hacer…Y pese a que quería, no me lo pude permitir…Ron…Siempre serías especial, pero nunca fuiste nada más que eso…Que un simple compañero

-Lo dices porque te encuentras herida…Porque te he hecho daño, pero en el fondo, me amas… ¡Tienes que hacerlo! No puedes haberte casado conmigo solamente porque fuese un buen hombre… Es algo que se me escapa a mi entender…O eso o…-Se quedó callado, como si acabase de entender algo que llevase tiempo en su mente, rondando. Hermione se quedó en silencio, esperando a que el pelirrojo prosiguiese-Al menos que…Ames a alguien cercano a nosotros…Y que te hayas enamorado ahora de él…Peor sólo sé una cosa…Que tú me amas… ¡Y que volveremos a ser el matrimonio que éramos!

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo**

**(...)**

_-¡Eres una cobarde!_

_Pero algo le invadió a Ginny. Un sentimiento de dolor y de vergüenza. Los recuerdos se abalanzaron sobre ella. Prometiéndose que nada ni nadie le causaría daño alguno a su amiga. Esa bola que le señaló un futuro devastador. Ella gritándole a su amiga que era una cobarde. Y esta mostrándole el dolor más perturbable que podría surgir en el corazón de Ginebra Molly Weasley. El dolor físico, el trato que se preguntaba de quién le causaría daño a su amiga… ¡A esa persona que tanto le importaba por mucho que ella lo negase! A esa mujer a la que amaba por encima de todas las cosas… ¡Allí estaba! Y sucedió lo que tenía que suceder…_

_La castaña se giró ante el grito de guerra. Ante esa exclamación que hizo hincapié en el orgullo de ella. Y entonces, la imagen sorprendió a Ginny, y se sintió culpable por ello. El golpe aún dejaba entre ver lo que a marca señalaba. Esa tonalidad de color morado alrededor de su ojo. Ese labio partido. Ese enrojecimiento de su pómulo derecho. La muchacha se acercó a su cuñada sin vacilar tan siquiera. Ella no era una cobarde. Eso nunca_

_-No tienes ni idea, Ginny…Ni idea de lo que he sentido con tu hermano… ¡No tienes ni puñetera idea de lo que ha sucedido! ¿Acaso te había contado esto?-Señaló a su rostro_

**(...)**

**Hola ams...Sí, Ginny aparece...Otra vez, como siempre...Si te soy sincera, no se comprende del todo. Pero ternura porque él quiere recuperarse...Pero ella sabe que siempre va a sentir odio y asco hacia lo que le hizo. Le puede perdonar, pero no confiar en él. Y Ginny lo va a saber, no te preocupes por ello... ¿De Luna? Enseguida volverá, no te preocupes por ello. Lo que sucede es que en esta parte, tienen más relevancia los personajes principales, es decir, los cuatro que conocemos. Luna y Draco, por ejemplo, son importantes pero secundarios. Muchas gracias, como siempre. Un beso ^^**

**Hola, The Black Kingdom. A mí también me cabrea lo que ha hecho, y aunque lo parezca, no tiene justificación alguna como se ha comportado para con Hermione...Tiene que hablar con Harry, pero nunca denunciaría a Ron...Y no por ella, que conste...Sino por Ginny...Es la hermana de él...Y sabe que eso le haría daño...Eso sí, separarse lo tiene claro...Aunque eso le llevará algún quebradero de cabeza con Ginny...Bastante interesante, a decir verdad.**

**Hola Lui Nott. Debería habérsela devuelto, cierto, pero Hermione no es así. Ella no quiere atacar a la violencia con violencia. Lo tiene claro. Me alegro de que te estén gustando los capítulos. Un beso y gracias por leer.**


	73. Chapter 72: Labio a labios

Capítulo 71: Labio a labio

Ginny Weasley se colocó delante de la puerta de la casa de su cuñada. Su hermano había llegado borracho a altas horas de la madrugada con el fin de celebrar su último día antes de irse al hospital para poder comenzar su rehabilitación. Sus ojos se tornearon con paciencia mientras volvía a golpear con los nudillos. La rabia se arremolinaba en su cuerpo cada vez con más ímpetu, y lo único que quería era dejar las cosas claras con Hermione. Hacerla entender que estaba huyendo de una situación de la cual no debía. Suspiró

La puerta se abrió, viendo al otro lado del rostro de Hermione, que sorprendida, rápidamente intentó cerrarla. Ella se lo impidió, haciendo fuerza a la vez que la otra se dejaba arrastrar, soltando así el pomo para alejarse. La pelirroja se adentró en la casa, cerrando así tras de sí. Sus ojos centellearon mientras que Hermione no se giraba. Continuaba así, clavando sus pupilas en cualquier otro lugar que no fuese ella

-Tenemos que hablar-Confirmó la pelirroja

La otra simplemente permanecía así, fijando su mirada en cualquiera otro lugar. Lo posó en el espejo, y pudo ver como los puños de la mujer se cerraban con necesidad. Se preguntaba cómo podía sentirse así. Con solo la mirada fría de Ginny podía sentir millones de sensaciones que indicaban todo el amor que se encontraba en su interior para ella. ¡Cuánto la amaba! Era tal ese sentimiento que hizo que sonriese. Su mano se deslizó hacia su rostro, acariciando así la zona del ojo, mancillada por los golpes que le había asestado su adorado marido.

-No sé de qué quieres hablar-Contestó al fin, ocultando el temor que se marcaba en su voz. La vibración de esta le hizo estremecerse. Ginny permanecía allí, callada

-¿De verdad que no lo sabes?-La otra dejó que el silencio invadiese la habitación, dejando que todo se apoderase de ella, el dolor, la rabia…Los recuerdos más horrendos de ese lugar

-No… ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ginebra?

-No sé cómo he podido ser tan estúpida…A ti nunca te ha importado mi hermano…Nunca le has querido, has jugado con él… ¡Y le has provocado un daño irreparable!-La señaló amenazadoramente

-No quería hacerle daño…-Musitó la otra, agotada de esas discusiones con la que creía que era su amiga. La otra negó con la cabeza

-Claro…Lo que tú digas, Hermione… Mi hermano está destrozado, ¿sabes? Nos lo ha contado todo

-¿Ah, sí?-Preguntó con amargura la castaña-¿De verdad que te lo ha contado todo? Lo dudo

-Pues sí…Todo…Que no le amabas, que te casaste con él solo porque era buena persona, cosa que él duda…Pero yo ya, no sé qué creer-Respondió con tristeza-Y yo que pensaba que hacía bien casándose contigo… ¡Qué equivocada estaba!-Esperó a una contestación por parte de la castaña-¡Mírame! ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

Todo permanecía en silencio. La castaña no quería, no se atrevía a ello. La pelirroja esperaba con paciencia, mordiéndose el labio con inquietud ante la pasividad de su compañera. ¿No se defendía? ¿Lo admitía? ¿O no se molestaba ni tan siquiera en mirarla? Esa última cuestión encendió su corazón de tal manera que la ira le invadió. Hermione proseguía dándole la espalda, negándose a causar un daño todavía mayor. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Y se percataría de ello

-¡Eres una cobarde!

Pero algo le invadió a Ginny. Un sentimiento de dolor y de vergüenza. Los recuerdos se abalanzaron sobre ella. Prometiéndose que nada ni nadie le causaría daño alguno a su amiga. Esa bola que le señaló un futuro devastador. Ella gritándole a su amiga que era una cobarde. Y esta mostrándole el dolor más perturbable que podría surgir en el corazón de Ginebra Molly Weasley. El dolor físico, el trato que se preguntaba de quién le causaría daño a su amiga… ¡A esa persona que tanto le importaba por mucho que ella lo negase! A esa mujer a la que amaba por encima de todas las cosas… ¡Allí estaba! Y sucedió lo que tenía que suceder…

La castaña se giró ante el grito de guerra. Ante esa exclamación que hizo hincapié en el orgullo de ella. Y entonces, la imagen sorprendió a Ginny, y se sintió culpable por ello. El golpe aún dejaba entre ver lo que a marca señalaba. Esa tonalidad de color morado alrededor de su ojo. Ese labio partido. Ese enrojecimiento de su pómulo derecho. La muchacha se acercó a su cuñada sin vacilar tan siquiera. Ella no era una cobarde. Eso nunca

-No tienes ni idea, Ginny…Ni idea de lo que he sentido con tu hermano… ¡No tienes ni puñetera idea de lo que ha sucedido! ¿Acaso te había contado esto?-Señaló a su rostro-¿O esto?-Se levantó la blusa, dejando ver la marca del abdomen-¿De verdad?

-Yo…Yo…No…No lo sabía-Tartamudeó, a sabiendas de que mentía. Claro que lo sabía… ¿Cómo había estado tan ciega durante tanto tiempo?

-No sabes nada…Absolutamente nada…-Murmuró con dolor y rabia por las palabras que habían surgido entre ellas. Ginny no sabía que contestar

Frente a frente. Sus ojos centelleaban. Los de ambas. Porque pese a todo lo que surgía, y a que la pelirroja se veía arrepentida, había algo que les obligaba a ambas a permanecer así, como si de enemigos se tratasen. Rápidamente, como imanes, se acercaron, agarrándose las prendas de la ropa con ferocidad. Ginny no se dejaría vencer, ni mucho menos Hermione. Pero también sabían que eso era una fachada bastante mal forjada. Que lo que pretendían era mucho más. Una mera escusa para estar juntas.

La pelirroja no solo fue a la casa de ella a discutir. También a verla, a estar a su lado…A dejarse llevar por todas las sensaciones que podían existir entre ambas. Y así decidieron. Sus labios volvieron a colisionar como tantas otras veces, dejándose llevar por esa maravillosa sensación de deseo. El decoro dejó paso a la ferocidad, a la osadía, al sentirse como otras veces. Pero este beso, esta muestra de cariño, era la más pasional que había existido entre las dos durante todo el tiempo que llevaban juntas. Una mezcla de rabia, de dolor, de amor, de pasión. Ninguna de las dos creía posible que esta combinación existiese. Pero así era

Las manos de la pelirroja se aferraron a la espalda de esta, a sus prendas con fuerza, implacable. La otra deslizaba sus manos por su cuello con el fin de que no se apartase. De que ese encuentro de labios, de lenguas, prosiguiese hasta el final. Sus corazones ardían, al igual que sus pieles ante ese contacto tan efímero y casual. Porque Hermione adoraba sentir esa cercanía de ella. Y porque Ginny siempre ansiaba, ante su negación, el poder sentir tan profundamente a su cuñada…Sus narices encontrándose en cada movimiento de ellas. Sus respiraciones chocando contra el rostro de la otra. ¡Qué delirio el de estas dos mujeres, que necesitaban estar juntas para poder vivir en paz! La caricia continuó hasta que se separó un poco de ella, para volver a unir sus labios con los de la pelirroja durante un instante, como si necesitase de ello para poder respirar

Se alejaron, y antes de que se diesen cuenta, Hermione se había marchado, encerrándose en su cuarto, y dejando así a Ginny con una sensación de inquietud, de delirio y de culpa en su corazón, cerrando además los ojos ante el calor que parecía apoderarse de su cuerpo. Sin lugar a dudas, Hermione sabía cómo dejarla…Y no precisamente tranquila…

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-Pues no lo entiendo, si te soy sincero-Respondió a la vez que ladeaba la cabeza-El caso es que vino y mantuvimos una charla…Y me lo contó todo…Absolutamente todo…_

_-¿Y qué es ese todo?_

_Se quedó en silencio, sin saber muy bien si debía confesarle la verdad. Al fin y al cabo, era su cuñado, y el hermano de ella. Y era una verdad dolorosa, cierta, pero que podría afectar de manera negativa a su esposa. ¿Cómo debía actuar en estos casos tan confusos? Tragó saliva, sin saber muy bien cómo proseguir su discurso. Suspiró, dejando escapar ese halo de aire. Ella parecía impaciente, esperando a que su marido le confesase todo lo que sabía. Porque se moría por entenderlo. ¿Qué era aquello a lo que ella era ajena? Los ojos verdes, entonces, se clavaron en sus pupilas con tal intensidad que provocó en ella un escalofrío. Una verdad que debía ser ocultada_

_-Ginny…Tu hermano no solamente ha maltratado a Hermione…Ron ha…_

_-¿Qué ha hecho, Harry?-El muchacho se mordió el labio, levantándose y girándose, dándole la espalda_

_-Ha violado a Hermione…_

**(...)**

**Hola, ams...Yo tampoco lo entiendo, y sin embargo, hay muchos hombres que lo hacen y lo consiguen...Ahora tendrás el capítulo, y podrás comprobar que, después de todo, las dos están juntas...Este es el penúltimo capítulo de este fic. Y enseguida empezaré la segunda parte...Por lo que será publicado el mismo día que esto acabe...Espero que la otra parte de la historia sea igual de interesante que esta...Un beso y gracias por leer, como siempre...**

**Hola, Lui nott...No, no pretendo matarte ni nada por el estilo...xD No soy tan mala xD A mí tampoco me termina de agradar, aunque si tengo claro que quiere recuperarse para ser el Ron del principio...Pero eso va a ser difícil, y más con lo que está a punto de suceder...Dejo aquí el capi...demás de que auguro que las chicas, dentro de poco, van a estar bien juntas ;) Un beso**


	74. Chapter 73: La verdad

Capítulo 72: La verdad

Ginny llegó a casa destrozada, con el alma en un puño, recordando ese beso que se había dado unas horas antes con su cuñada. Después se fue a dar una vuelta para calmarse. Para aclarar sus ideas, y ante todo, su opinión ante la situación de su hermano con la castaña. Esta había cometido un error casándose con él, eso estaba claro. Pero él no había colaborado mucho acostándose con otra mujer y después, agrediendo a su esposa. No. Su hermano no se había comportado de muy buenas maneras

Abrió la puerta con las llaves, encontrándose con la mirada de su marido. Harry parecía apenado y confuso, sentado en el sofá. Sus ojos verdes mostraban un brillo de dolor propio en el muchacho, pero más intenso que de costumbre. La pelirroja no pudo evitarlo, y se acercó a él, quitándose el abrigo y dejándolo sobre el sillón. Una sonrisa se conformó en su rostro a la vez que el moreno tomaba su mano, acariciándola lentamente. Sus ojos, centelleantes, se clavaron en la figura de su mujer con intensidad propia, y sobre todo, una necesidad que se conformaba cada vez más en ella.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Preguntó con un tono afable que provocó un escalofrío en la mujer

-Estaba en casa de Hermione…Por lo de Ron…No sabes lo que he descubierto, Harry…-El joven esperaba a que su esposa prosiguiese-Mi hermano…Ha maltratado a Hermione…Me parece sorprendente

Se quedó callada, esperando unas palabras reconfortantes de su marido. Pero estas no llegaron. El rostro del moreno se ensombreció y de esto se percató ella, que se levantó para poder analizarle detenidamente. Se mordió el labio con intensidad, a la vez que la mandíbula se tensaba por momentos. Los ojos marrones de Ginny brillaron

-¿Qué sucede, Harry?-El aludido suspiró, tornando su rostro hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada de su mujer

-No me sorprende para nada, Ginny…Hace unos días, vino Hermione para hablar conmigo

-¿Cuándo?-Cuestionó ella

-La llamé yo…Y le indiqué que viniese cuando tú no estabas…-Murmuró algo avergonzado

-¿Así que has quedado con ella a mis espaldas?-Parecía desconcertada por ello

-¿Cuándo sino? Siempre que salía en el tema te ponías de mala leche, cariño…Además de que es mi amiga… ¡No tendría que ocultarme para poder estar con ella! Pero de repente te ha dado con que la odias, y demás cosas que me sorprende… ¡Si erais muy buenas amigas! No había nadie que os separase…

-Las cosas cambian, Harry

-Pues no lo entiendo, si te soy sincero-Respondió a la vez que ladeaba la cabeza-El caso es que vino y mantuvimos una charla…Y me lo contó todo…Absolutamente todo…

-¿Y qué es ese todo?

Se quedó en silencio, sin saber muy bien si debía confesarle la verdad. Al fin y al cabo, era su cuñado, y el hermano de ella. Y era una verdad dolorosa, cierta, pero que podría afectar de manera negativa a su esposa. ¿Cómo debía actuar en estos casos tan confusos? Tragó saliva, sin saber muy bien cómo proseguir su discurso. Suspiró, dejando escapar ese halo de aire. Ella parecía impaciente, esperando a que su marido le confesase todo lo que sabía. Porque se moría por entenderlo. ¿Qué era aquello a lo que ella era ajena? Los ojos verdes, entonces, se clavaron en sus pupilas con tal intensidad que provocó en ella un escalofrío. Una verdad que debía ser ocultada

-Ginny…Tu hermano no solamente ha maltratado a Hermione…Ron ha…

-¿Qué ha hecho, Harry?-El muchacho se mordió el labio, levantándose y girándose, dándole la espalda

-Ha violado a Hermione…

Y tras dejar que estas palabras se escapasen de su boca, cerró los ojos. Ginny sintió como que esa información le azotaba el cuerpo, y le hacía retroceder. ¿Qué era esa mentira? ¿Cómo podía ser eso cierto? ¿Su hermano, un monstruo? Lo peor de todo no era eso. Sino que, como otras veces, la verdad se quedaba oculta, disfrazada por el cinismo de la humanidad. Porque no solo era el hecho que había provocado Ron. Sino su propia historia…Su propio cometido en la vida

"_Decidió recoger sus cosas mientras escuchaba el llanto al otro lado de la pared. Sus ojos se tornearon, desesperada, y decidió detenerse un momento. ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese estado? Al de evitarse, esconderse. Se habían besado, y pese a que no lo admitía, era así. Tragó saliva mientras abría la puerta para marcharse. Hermione hizo lo mismo, asomándose al otro lado con seguridad. Su cabello ondeaba con el movimiento, y cuando se giró sobre sí misma para verla, la pelirroja comprendió que era algo inevitable. Que estaba enamorada de ella, y que se veía hermosa de todas las maneras posibles. Incluso con su rostro mancillado. Era así. Su castaña. Su amiga. Ella… ¿Tan difícil le resultaba de comprender? Sí, pero lo hacía_

_-¡Ginny!-La llamó con desesperación a la vez que la otra ladeaba la cabeza-No te vayas_

_-¿Y qué voy a hacer? ¿Quedarme?_

_-Sí…Por favor…No me dejes-Suplicó la castaña desde el marco de la puerta_

_-Debo hacerlo-Fue la única contestación de ella_

_-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres-Musitó con una fuerza que sorprendió a la pelirroja_

_-Mejor que no lo compliquemos…-Indicó ella_

_-¿De verdad es lo que quieres? ¿Marcharte? Hazlo…Hazlo…Pero antes, debes contestarme_

_-Hermione…-Se giró para marcharse, y la castaña se lo impidió con otra llamada de auxilio_

_-__**Simplemente… ¿Me quieres?**_

_Y eso la hizo detenerse, y cerrar los ojos. Porque, ¿cómo no responderla a esa pregunta? ¿Cómo iba a marcharse sin decirle nada a ella? ¡Al amor de su vida! La mujer que le había robado el corazón…Y no era solo eso…No era una simple mujer…Era Hermione Jane Granger…La castaña que le ofreció una mano para levantarse. La mujer a la que vislumbró a lo lejos caminar, con la cual se encontró en una mirada… Porque el destino la hizo encontrarse con ella… Y entonces, ¿de verdad que este no existía? Ella no lo eligió…Enamorarse de ella…De la castaña…De su aroma a coco, de su sonrisa coqueta, falsa, sincera. De esa mirada furtiva, felina, y cómplice. Porque la amaba…_

_-__**Te quiero…-**__Susurró, antes de irse. _

_Creía que no le había escuchado, pero Hermione había oído perfectamente la voz de su amada antes de que se alejase y bajase por las escaleras. El brillo de esperanza se encendió en el corazón, y la felicidad le invadió. Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro antes de acercarse y después, cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Ginny giró su rostro, apoyada en el posa manos de la escalera antes de marcharse finalmente, con una sonrisa también plasmada en su rostro, y por primera vez, con el corazón latiendo con alivio y pureza"_

__**Al fin...Primera parte, finalizada ^^ Ahora os dejaré un adelanto de un capítulo de la segunda parte, y mañana subiré aquí una aclaración con el título de la siguiente parte ;)**

_-Fue culpa mía también, Hermione…La amistad no se rompe por culpa de una…Me comporté como una necia, lo sé…Pero temía perderte, y al final es lo que hice…_

_-Pero todo se desencadenó por mi comportamiento, Ginny…-Se quedó callada, para que al final clavara sus ojos en mí como tantas otras veces_

_-No sé cómo explicarte lo que siento ahora mismo_

_Mi tono denotaba cierta nostalgia, cierto dolor por todo lo que había ocurrido entre nosotras…Se acercó lentamente, con cierto cuidado, como si temiese que me fuera a alejar de lo que era su cuerpo. Pero no podía. Necesitaba sentirla a mi lado para comprender lo estúpida que había llegado a ser. Lo dura e insufrible que era cuando me enfadaba. Sus manos se colocaron en mis hombros, masajeándolos de manera calmada, pero entonces, surgió otro movimiento que no quise evitar por nada del mundo. Su rostro se encontraba a centímetros del mío, su nariz quería rozar la mía con cuidado, con una fragilidad que dejaba entre ver el deseo, las miradas que nos dedicábamos desde tiempo atrás, desde nuestra más tierna amistad. Me percaté de que siempre quise tenerla a mi lado. Desde ese mismo momento en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron en la distancia de la calle, sin conocernos tan siquiera…La amé entonces, y ahora sentía lo mismo con más calidez, con una fuerza tan intensa que parecía que mi corazón comenzaba a aceptar ese momento. No había cabida para la lógica, solo para ese instante…Ese puro instante_

_-Hermione…-Pero sus dedos se posaron en mis labios, haciendo que callase. Pude observar el imperceptible movimiento de su mandíbula al tragar.**  
><strong>_

**__Hola ZzZ... Es lo que intento hacer...Subir a menudo. Y gracias, me alegro de que te gusten los capítulos. Un beso**

**Ams...A mí esa frase también me gustó mucho xD Fue algo cómica en cierto sentido ;) Sí. La verdad es que para la pelirroja, debe de ser duro. Amar a la mujer de tu vida y que esta sea maltratado por tu propio hermano...Ummm No, pero quiero que sea vea un poco el posible planteamiento de lo que prosigue...Claro, puede que no guste...Y entonces, el final que tengo planteado, puede cambiar y...Bueno, que ya lo iréis viendo y me iréis contando...Y bueno, me halaga mucho tus palabras =$ Espero poder estar a la altura. Un beso y gracias**

**HERM-GINNY...Me alegra saber que la sigues, y de que te haya gustado...Ahora se sigue, y mañana comenzaré la segunda parte ^^ A mí también me ha gustado el beso. A veces, la furia es preciosa en sus momentos de delirio y amor ;) Un beso y gracias**


	75. Aviso de continuación de la historia

Aquí os dejo una pequeña nota con el título de la historia: La segunda parte

Simplemente, ¿cómo hablar? Nos seguimos leyendo por allí. Gracias a todos


End file.
